Total Drama Countdown
by Santana Black
Summary: 1 Isla. 28 Concursantes. 3 AnfritionesMalvados. Desafios. 1 Premio: 1 Millón de Dólares. *DE NUEVO AL AIRE DESPUÉS DE HABER SIDO ELIMINADO* El capitulo más reciente es el 20 pero si quieren leer los anteriores y volver a dejar review estaría encantada :)
1. Llegada de los Participantes

**Total Drama Countdown**

**La llegada de los Participantes e Instalación**

Aparece un extenso campamento, cerca del muelle entran a escena los conductores: Alexa, Santana y Austin.

-Hola a todos- dice Santana poniéndose en el centro.

-Y bienvenidos a la primera emisión de…- Austin se detiene.

-¡Total Drama Countdown!- dicen los tres emocionados.

-El concurso que no te querrás perder- dice Alexa.

-Bueno, como ya saben los participantes ingresaron su solicitud….- dice Santana.

-Y aquí van llegando todos los que lograron entrar- dice Alexa.

-Así es, y primero vienen las ¡chicas! Démosle una bienvenida a: Miroslava, Jasmine, Agus, Mireya, Sarah, Jessica, Rocío, Paula, Rebeca, Elizabeth, Carla, Samantha y Terri.- dice Austin mientras las chicas bajan junto con sus maletas del bote en el que iban.

- Así que, ¿este es el campamento?- dice Samantha cargando sus maletas.

-Creí que sería más… pintoresco- dice Terri observando el lugar.

- Agh, ¡que asco! ¿Qué no pudieron conseguir algo mejor?- dice Rebeca con un tono molesto.

-A mi me parece bien. Tiene… un lindo toque- dice Paula mientras jalaba una maleta pesada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dice una chica acercándose.

-Si, por favor- juntas jalan la maleta y logran nivelarla.- Gracias.

-De nada. Soy Mireya- dice extendiéndole la mano

-Yo Paula- dice la chica aceptando la mano de Mireya- Linda maleta.-

-Gracias- sonríe

- Ay por favor. ¿Vamos a comenzar con esas estupideces de los cumplidos y esas cosas melosas?- dice Jasmine casi arrancándole la manija a su maleta.

- Cuida tus palabras- dice Miroslava en tono de desaprobación, pero Jasmine le da una mirada amenazante y ella se aleja.

-Ja. Que genio- susurra en lo más bajo Terri.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- dice Jasmine acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Chicas basta! Dejen eso para después, ¿si?- dice Austin molesto.

Bien, dejando eso atrás,- dice Santana- ahora vienen los chicos, que son: Thiago, Zack, Fred, Sean, Francisco, Cho, Tomas, Dylan, Matt, Jake, Cory y Mark.

-Que asco de lugar- susurra Matt cargando sus maletas.

Todos los chicos van bajando, hasta que el último, un chico gordito y rubio, salta haciendo temblar el muelle.

-¡Ay!- grita Mirinda y cae de lado, pero un chico alto y rubio logra atraparla.

-Ten más cuidado- le dice sonriendo el chico.

-Gracias-dice Mirinda sonrojada.

-¡Wooooohhhuuuuuuuuu! Este campamento es genial. ¡Haré nuevos amigos y comeré comida de campamento! ¡Genial!- dice el gordito emocionado.

-Si… no lo creo- dice Jessica mirando con ojos indiferentes al chico.

- Se ve… interesante y… tierno- dice Carla en un tono indiferente con una media sonrisa.

- Si bueno pero ¡¿podrías no volver a hacer eso por favor?! ¡Si este muelle vuelve a temblar y me caigo mi cabello se arruinara!- dice Samantha manteniendo el equilibrio.

- Si claro, doce años después y sigues cuidando en extremo tu cabello- dice Terri de brazos cruzados.

-Para ella eso nunca cambia- dice Cory sonriéndole a Terri.

- Un momento, ¿ustedes tres se conocen?- pregunta Rebeca.

-No. Lo que pasa es que de pequeña yo tenía una bola de cristal que me permitía ver cuando alguien se cuidaba el cabello- dice Terri con sarcasmo, mientras que Rebeca la miraba desentendida.

-Eso significa que si. Nos conocemos desde pequeños- dice Cory.

-Agh. Como sea- dice Rebeca volteándose.

-Esa chica no esta nada mal- dice Tomás mirando de reojo a Rebeca.

-He visto mejores- dice Thiago caminando lejos de Tomás.

-Bien campistas, ya que todos están aquí comenzaremos con esto.- dice Austin juntándose con Santana y Alexa.

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- dice Zack con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, lo primero será dividirlos en equipos- dice Austin.

-¿Equipos? ¿Quién mencionó algo de equipos?- dice Rebeca molesta.

- Se supone que todos los participantes deberían haber leído las instrucciones- dice Austin algo molesto.

- Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que si ella sabe leer- dice Elizabeth señalando a Rebeca.

-Como sea, mencionaremos sus nombres y se pararan aquí para formar el primer equipo. ¿Ok?- dice Santana.

-Bien, el primer equipo esta formado por Samantha, Cory, Terri, Tomas, Sarah, Carla, Elizabeth, Rebeca, Dylan, Jake, Jessica, Thiago y Matt.-dice Alexa y todos los chicos se juntan- Ustedes serán los "Lobos Asesinos".

-¿Acaso eso tiene sentido?- dice Sarah con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pero así nos gusta- dice Santana-y el otro equipo está formado por Miroslava, Zack, Fred, Jasmine, Agus, Mireya, Sean, Francisco, Rocío, Cho, Paula y Mark.

-Ustedes son los "Leones Depredadores"- dice Austin.

-Cuanta imaginación- dice Sean.

-Si bueno, para los nombres no somos muy creativos que digamos- dice Austin.

-Bien, ya que están los equipos formados, ahora se instalarán en las cabañas. Escuchen, hay dos cabañas. La cabaña izquierda es de los chicos y la de la derecha de las chicas. En cada cabaña, el lado izquierdo es de los Lobos Asesinos y el derecho de los Leones Depredadores. Hay unas cuantas habitaciones en cada lado. Podrán acomodarse de la forma que quieran. ¿Quedo claro?- dice Alexa

-Supongo- dice Terri confundida.

-Bien, entonces vayas- dice Santana, mientras junto con Austin y Alexa se van alejando.

-Un momento, ¿A dónde rayos va?- dice Cho mirándolos.

-A hacer… cosas. Ustedes instálense y los llamaremos después- dicho esto se fueron.

**Cabaña de las Chicas**

Todas las chicas se dirigen a las cabañas de la derecha. Al entrar vieron y quedaron asombradas: Las cabañas por dentro estaban excelentes. Las paredes eran blancas o color violeta, y las camas eran realmente extensa, había enchufes, cafetera, etc. Algo poco más de lo básico.

-Vaya- dice Rocío observando la caballa.

-No esta mal- dice Elizabeth.

-Bien. Las lobas del lado izquierdo y las leonas del derecho- dice Terri señalando.

-¡Yo quiero la cama más grande!- dijo Carly corriendo al lado derecho.

:::Confesionario:::

-Si es una niña consentida prometo que voy a vomitar- dice Jessica con cara de asco.

-Mmm, no esta mal. Sólo espero que aquí tenga lo necesario para cuidar mi cabello.- dice Samantha arreglándose el peinado.

-Bien, no esta nada mal. Hasta podría conseguir a unas tontas para manipular en mi propio equipo. No esta mal- dice Sarah pensativa.

-El lugar es lindo. Espero poder conseguir amigas aquí. Sería genial. Aunque Rebeca me parece mandona, y Carla me parece un poco… rara- dice Agus recordando la actitud de estas.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hay una cámara en el baño?!- dice Rebeca observando la cámara.

::: Fin del Confesionario:::

**Chicas Lobas Asesinas**

-Bueno, es un cuarto dividido en dos, ¿Cómo nos acomodamos?- dice Terri a todas las chicas.

-Sencillo. Cuatro chicas de un lado, y tres del otro- dice Elizabeth con las manos en las caderas.

-Vaya, admiro tu inteligencia.- dice Sarah con sarcasmo.

-Por lo menos tengo inteligencia-

-Aseguraría que te falta materia gris en el cerebro-

-Yo aseguraría que te falta para rellenar tu sostén- dijo Elizabeth, ganando la ronda.

-Golpe duro- dice Samantha aguantando la risa.

-Elizabeth 1. Sarah 0- dice Terri cruzada de brazos.

-Tú cállate que no estoy hablando contigo-

-Yo nunca hable contigo-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Gané-

-No es cierto-

-Lo es-

-¿Alguien tiene un espejo a la mano?- Carla buscaba algo con que verse a la cara.

-¡Basta! ¿Apenas nos juntamos como equipo y ya vamos a pelear? De acuerdo lo haremos así: la egocéntrica, chica fresa y la de falta de relleno para sostén se quedan de un lado y poca materia gris, niña vanidosa, súper-sarcástica y yo nos quedamos del otro. ¿De acuerdo?- dice Jessica terminando la pelea.

-Para mi esta bien- Terri se aleja del círculo- pido la cama junto a la puerta.

-De acuerdo- dice Jessica.

-Yo la que esta a lado de Terri- pide Samantha, y corre a su cama.

-Elizabeth y yo dormiremos en las de enfrente.- dice Jessica señalando ambas camas- Ustedes tres el lado de allá.

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran pero la cama grande es mía.- dice Carly a punto de poner sus cosas en la cama, pero Sarah pone su maleta primero- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si la cama más grande le va a pertenecer a alguien será a mí. ¿De acuerdo?- le comenta la chica en tono amenazante, pero Carly solo pone una cara de indiferencia.

-Ay por favor. Tomaré la cama más blanda. ¿De acuerdo?- dice Rebeca mientras camina a la salida de la cabaña.

:::Confesionario:::

-¡Agh! ¡No puedo creer que me haya tocado compartir habitación con ellas! Por un lado su actitud no es tan mala pero ¡son tan estresantes! Y si me estreso ¡me pueden salir arrugas! ¡Aghhhhh!- grita Rebeca estresada.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Bien- dice Sarah mientras ve alejarse a Rebeca.

-Me gusta tu actitud- Carly fue demasiado directa, o al menos así lo pensó Sarah.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- preguntó Sarah en un tono molesto.

-Tu actitud es muy fuerte, podrías sacar a muchos del juego con eso- dijo Carly con una sonrisa amarga.

-Si… Tu actitud es… interesante- dijo Sarah algo confundida.

-Aunque claro, no podrías sacarme a mi- dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos.

Sarah comprendió el reto, y se acerco más a Carly.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Entonces Carly sólo sonrió con amargura mientras un millón de cosas le pasaban por la mente.

**Chicas Leonas Depredadoras**

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se supone que dormiremos?- pregunta Agus.

-No lo se pero si estoy con Miri o Mireya estoy bien- dijo Paula con una sonrisa ya que las tres se habían caído mu bien.

-Agh- se quejó Jasmine viéndolas con ojos fríos.

-Bueno somos seis, tres de un lado, tres del otro, ¡y ya!- dijo Rocío alzando los brazos.

-Admiro tu lógica- comentó Jasmine, a lo que Rocío solo sonrió.

- Bien, si es así, entonces de un lado Paula, Miri y yo y el otro lado Jasmine, Rocío y Agus- propuso Mireya.

-Así esta bien- dijo Miri mientras cargaba sus maletas rumbo a una cama.

-Ja ja… si- dijo Agus nerviosa mientras miraba a sus dos compañeras de cuarto dirigirse a su habitación.

::: Confesionario:::

-Ay no.- dijo Agus con cara horrorizada- Bueno, tal vez podamos ser… buenas amigas- dijo con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

-Con que no toquen mis cosas sin permiso… estará bien- dijo Jasmine cruzada de brazos.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Quiero la cama al lado de la ventana- pidió Paula mientras colocaba su maleta.

-Claro- comentó Mireya sonriente, al voltear puedo ver a Miri observando detenidamente la ventana- Miri, ¿qué haces?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? Ah, ¡nada!- comentó la chica alterada y nerviosa, a lo que sus dos amigas rieron.

-¿A quien espiabas?- preguntó Paula a la morena mientras se dirigía a la ventana.- ¿Espiabas a un chico?

-¡No!- dijo nerviosa.

-Aja…- dijo Paula rodando los ojos.- ¿A quién? ¿Al rubio?

-Si- comentó Miri rendida después de dar un gran suspiro.

- Mireya, ¿sabes quién es?- preguntó Paula mirando al chico.

- ¿Rubio? Mmm, creo que su nombre es Jake- dijo esta desempacando sus cosas.

-Es lindo- sonrió Paula alejándose de la ventana.

-Si, como sea- bufó Miri.

- Pido la cama grande- dijo Jasmine jalando su maleta.

-Claro. Yo la de al lado, junto a la ventana.- dijo Rocío poniendo la maleta en la cama.- Si quieres toma la de enfrente.- le sugirió a Agus.

-Si, gracias.- dijo esta. ¿No creen que es genial que estemos en el mismo equipo?

-Me llevo mejor con los chicos- dijo Jasmine sin prestarle mucha atención mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-Ah, claro.- dijo Agus un poco decepcionada, luego se acerco a su maleta.- ¿No quieren barniz de uñas?

- Odio pintarme las uñas.- comentó Jasmine, y Agus deshizo su sonrisa.

-Yo no me las pinto muy seguido.- comentó Rocío.

-Iré afuera.- comentó Agus antes de salir de la cabaña.

- Pobre- Rocío vio como Agus se iba, y luego miro hacia el suelo.- Linda patineta.

-Gracias- comentó Jasmine con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta el deporte?- preguntó Rocío mientras se sentaba.

-Si. ¿A ti?-

-Igual-

Jasmine esbozo una sonrisa, y se sentó cerca de Rocío.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez no me caigas tan mal.-

-Ja. Lo mismo digo.- comentó Rocío antes de sonreír.

::: Confesionario:::

-Esto va a ser muyyyyyy difícil- dijo Agus cruzada de brazos.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, aunque ojalá y las cabañas fueran mixtas- dijo Jasmine, y luego quedo en silencio.- ¡No malpiensen!

- Así que, ¿se llama Jake? Lindo nombre.- dijo Miri sonriente.- No es que me importe, claro.

::: Fin del Confesionario:::

**Cabaña de los Chicos**

-Ok. Leones derecha, lobos inquiera. Calvez podamos…- decía Francisco hasta que es empujado y tirado al suelo por Matt.

- ¡Muévete! No necesito tus instrucciones.- dijo este mientras se iba al lado derecho.

-A eso se le llama fuerza- dije Cory con una media sonrisa.

-A eso se le llama mal genio- decía Francisco frustrado mientras se levantaba.

**Lobos Asesinos**

-Ok. Somos seis, tres aquí, tres allá. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Cory.

-Bueno hagámoslo así, Cory, Tomás y yo de un lado, y Dylan, Matt y Thiago del otro- dijo Jake.

-¿Y porque tendríamos que hacerte caso?- preguntó Matt enojado.

-Porque no quiero tener pesadillas.- dijo Jake.

-Cómo sea inútiles, pido la cama grande- dijo Thiago alejándose a la otra habitación.

Matt también se fue, y Tomás simplemente dijo:

-Gracias, ahora el que tendrá pesadillas soy yo.- dijo Tomás mientras se alejaba.

-De nada- decía Dylan a punto de estallar en risa.

- Quita tu maleta de ahí- decía Matt a Thiago quién tenía su maleta en la cama grande.

- ¿Por que debería quitarla?- le preguntó Thiago desafiante.

- Porque si no lo haces… te voy a hacer daño.- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Cómo si pudieras-

-Puedo hacer eso y mucho mas.- dicho esto se dispuso a irse.- Ah, y bonita ropa. ¿No había para hombre?

Thiago sólo le dedicó una mirada furiosa, y Tomás no aguanto guardar silencio.

-Es muy amigable, ¿no crees?- le preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Cierra la boca-

- Soy Dylan- decía este mientras se presentaba a Cory y Jake.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Cory.- Jake, ¿quieres la cama de la ventana o cual quieres?

Jake no respondía, estaba con la mirada en la nada.

-¡Jake!- le gritó Dylan, y este reaccionó.

-Lo siento- dijo este con algo de turbación en los oídos.

-¿En que pensabas?- le preguntó Cory mientras sacaba su ropa.

- Nada. Bueno, sien algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dylan mientras recargaba su maleta en la cama.

-Una… chica-

-Ay, ¡por favor no me digas que eres un…!- clamó Cory algo turbado.

-¡No! Es decir, no, es sólo que. Bueno, la conocí hoy-

-Ah claro, lo olvidaba, estamos ingresando como nuevos en un reality show- dijo Dylan algo sarcástico.

- Para. Bien, el punto es que…- dijo Cory.

-Que no se como se llama.-

-Tarado. Y, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste?- le preguntó Dylan.

-No lo se. Pero tratare de hacerlo-

-Me parece bien- dijo Cory.

**Leones Depredadores**

-Bien, tres de un lado y tres del otro- dijo Francisco señalando.

Bien, pero no voy a compartir habitación con inútiles como…tu- dijo Sean señalando a Francisco.

-Entonces en un lado Francisco, Mark y Fred y del otro Cho, Sean y yo.- dice Zack.

-Como sea- Sean se marcha al otro lado, y Zack y Cho lo siguen.

-Mi casa es mucho más grande y pulcra que esto- dice Sean observando el lugar.

-Bien por ti-dice Zack.

-Agh. ¿Por qué tuve que estar en un equipo sin Sarah?-

-¿Sarah?- pregunta Cho.

-Mi hermana perdedor-

-¿Tienes hermana? ¿Me la presentas?- pregunta Zack con un tono pervertido

-¡Ni pensarlo! ¡No te acerques a ella!-

-Como si quisiera, si es tu hermana no ha de estar tan buena-

-Cierra la boca-

-¡Wouuuuuu! ¡Quiero la cama grande!- dice Mark y se avienta a la cama grande, y esta tiembla y se despedaza.

-Bien, pero hagas lo que hagas no te acerques a mi cama- dice Fred mirando la cama destrozada.

-Ja ja ja, claro hermano-

-Y manteen distancia-

-¡Je je! De acuerdo-

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy amigable, tal vez podremos llevarnos bien.- dijo Francisco acercándose a Mark.

-¿Enserio? ¡Wouuuuuu! Genial viejo- dice mientras abraza a Mark, sin darse cuenta de que lo esta asfixiando.

-¿Podrías…. Por favor… dejar de….asfix…iarme?- decía sin poder respirar.

-Cielos- comentó Fred.

-"¡Ok campistas los espero en el comedor en 5 minutos!"- dijo en un altavoz Austin.

Entonces fuera de las cabañas aparecen Santana y Alexa.

-¿Buen episodio no?- dice Alexa.

Eso supongo. Bien, eso fue todo por hoy pero prepárenle para ver el primer desafió en el siguiente episodio de…-

-¡Total Drama Countdown!- dicen ambas y se apaga la cámara.

**Por favor, ¡no me maten! Díganme que les pareció.**

**Ok, se que no quedo excelente, pero por lo menos ¡déjenme review!**

**Acepto comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Esperen el próximo cap.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**-Santana**

**PD: Perdón si no pude meter a algunos personajes, pero me faltaban demasiados chicos y eran muchos, me sobraban chicas. Perdónenme.**


	2. Yo Soy Mas Fuerte Qu Tu

**Total Drama Countdown**

**1.2 Yo Soy Más Fuerte Que Tú**

-"Atención campistas. Repetiré el mensaje. En 5 minutos los queremos en la cafetería. ¿Entendieron? En cinco minutos."- repitió Austin por el altavoz.

-¿Dónde esta la cafetería?- se preguntó Agus a sí misma.

-"¡Detrás de las cabañas!"- gritó Austin furioso.

-De… acuerdo-

**Cabaña de las Chicas**

**Lobas Asesinas**

-¿Tan rápido? Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de acomodar nuestras cosas- dijo Elizabeth sacando algunas cosas de su maleta.

-Supongo que tenemos que hacerles caso- dijo Terri mientras guardaba su celular.

-Austin es lindo pero a veces siento que quiere ahorcarnos- decía Samantha mientras se ponía unos aretes.

-¡Pero si apenas lo conoces!- comentó Jessica algo molesta.

-Lo se- contestó con una sonrisa

:::Confesionario:::

-Esa chica comienza a asustarme- dijo Jessica hablando de Samantha.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Tenemos que salir- comentó Carly bajando su maleta de la cama.- Agh, olvidé mi espejo.-

-Agh, por favor.- dijo Sarah En tono molesto.

-No se si te importe pero necesito algo con que verme.-

-No me importa pero, ¿Qué acaso nunca has pensado en algo además de ti?- pregunto Sarah molesta viendo la actitud de Carly.

-No-

-Agh. Típico de principiantes.-

-Ay ya no te alteres-

-¿No alterarme? ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?! ¡Estoy en un concurso de porquería concursando con y contra típicos participantes de cuarta que no tienen la menor idea de cómo ser alguien como yo mientras habitamos en cabañas que están más sucias que un baño público y quieres que no me altere!- dijo dramáticamente mientras alzaba sus manos.

-¿Y entonces por que entraste? Dahhh.- dijo Carly mientras se veía en el espejo.

-¡Porque queríamos contradecir a mi hermana! ¡Ahhh!- dijo molesta mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Mmm, tal vez me sirva de algo- dijo Carly también saliendo de la cabaña.

**Cabaña de los Chicos**

**Leones Depredadores**

-¿Ir a la cafetería? ¡Genial! ¡Comida!- dijo Mark corriendo afuera, y por accidente aplasto a Fred.

-A…uch- dijo si poder respirar.

-Wow. Que fuerza.- dijo Francisco.

-Calla…te- dijo tratando de levantarse.

-Lo siento- Francisco lo ayudó a pararse.

-Gracias. Tal vez deberíamos tener más cuidado con el.- dijo Fred mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

-Pero se ve amigable.-

-Y gordo. Amigable y gordo.-

-Esto apesta-dijo Sean recargado en la pared.

- No que lo digas.- le dijo Sean mientras se dirigía a la salida.- ¿No vienes Cho?

-No me llamo Cho.- dijo el.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por que cuando te mencionó Austin te dijo Cho?-

-Por inculto- dijo el chico en tono molesto.

-Entonces tu nombre es…- dijo Zack.

-KyuHyun-

-¿Qué comiste que?-

-KyuHyun. Ese es mi nombre.- dijo el chico.

-Ok. Lindo nombre.- dijo Sean harto de escucharlos.

-Cómo si el tuyo fuera muy bueno.-

-Guarda la boca. Si alguien es superior a todos los de aquí, soy yo. ¿De acuerdo? No puedo creer que haya tenido que separarme de Sarah y además estar en un equipo con ustedes. Además de que esta cosas parece más un reclusorio que un campamento.- dijo mientras iba a la salida.

-Esa chica parece más su novia que su hermana.- susurró Zack entre dientes.

-Vamos.- dijo KyuHyun jalando a Zack.

Todos los participantes fueron saliendo de sus cabañas para dirigirse a la cafetería. Y mientras iba de camino a la cafetería, Miri sintió como era jalada del brazo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te…?!- decía Miri hasta ver quién la había jalado.- Ahhh…hola.

- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa Jake.

-Hola.- dijo algo sonrojada Miri.

-Lamento si te asuste.-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no! ¡No me asustaste! ¡Para nada!- dijo ella nerviosas.

-Que bien.- dijo Jake, y después se produjo un silencio muy incómodo.

-Eres Jake, ¿cierto?- preguntó Miri rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, cierto. Y tú eres…-

- Miroslava. Pero puedes decirme Miri o Mirinda.-

-Claro.-dijo Jake sonriente, pero luego recordó.- Hay que ir a la cafetería.

-Ah, cierto.-

-Vamos- le dijo tomándola del brazo.

Ya todos en la cafetería….

Los campistas hicieron una fila para ir por su comida. Un extraño Chef les servía en su bandeja un plato de sopa y un vaso con agua.

-Esto es demasiado simple.- decía Elizabeth.

-Por lo menos es comestible.- decía Terri yéndose a una mesa.

- Esto me recuerda al reformatorio.- decía Matt mirando su plato de comida.

-¿Fuiste a un reformatorio?- le preguntó Zack.

-Si, y no pienso volver a ir allí-

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?- preguntó Paula a Mireya.

-No lo se, pero creo que Miri ya encontró compañía- decía la chica mirando como Miri entraba con Jake.

-De acuerdo- decía Paula riendo.

Mientras Jessica se dirigía a una mesa.

-Hola Jessica.- le dijo un chico sonriéndole.

-Hola Dylan.- sonrió la chica mientras se alejaba con su bandeja.

-¡¿Por qué rayos nos hicieron venir aquí?!- preguntó Jasmine molesta.

-No tengo idea.- dijo Rocío.

-Tal vez quiera decirnos algo.- comentó Agus.

-Eso es obvio pero, ¡¿Por qué están tardando tanto?!- decía la chica ya exasperada.

-Agh, que asco de lugar.- decía Rebeca entrando a la cafetería.

-Si, lamentablemente tuviste que estar aquí. Eso lo hace asqueroso.- le decía Tomás.

-¡Cierra la boca!- decía la chica mientras caminaba lejos de el.

Y en la esquina del lugar, los gemelos Blackwood estaban teniendo una conversación.

-Hola- dijo Sarah acercándose a su hermano.

-Hola-

-Y bien…-

-¿Qué tal tu equipo?- preguntó Sean a su hermana.

-Es un asco. Hay una gótica, una súper-sarcástica, una fresa, dos vanidosas, de las cuáles una es súper-egocéntrica y una que al parecer tiene plata. A pesar de ello, unas son listas, otras no tanto. Pero esa Terri me da mala racha. ¿Y que hay de tu equipo?-

-Igual. Pero en el mío hay dos súper-ñoños, un extranjero con nombre de animé, un gordo entusiasta y ese tal Zack. En mi caso, no hay mucho de donde elegir.-

-Ya veo. Es horrible que nos hayan dejado en diferentes equipos, Sean tenemos que hacer algo.-

-¿Cómo que? Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en ganar esto.-

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?-

-Creí que eras más creativa. Sencillo, sólo haz alianzas, jálate a unos y llévalos a la perdición. Listo. Lo que siempre haces.-

-Puedo mantenerme en este juego sin hacer una alianza muchas gracias.-

-El hacer alianzas te ayudará a mantener tu puesto en el juego a salvo. Es manipulación, algo que tanto para ti como para mi nos sale muy bien. Búscate víctimas.-

-Si, pero también toma en cuenta que…- en ese momento Sarah es interrumpida por la llegada de los anfitriones.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!- preguntó Jasmine molesta.

-Ya veníamos pero Austin decidió tomar una ducha.- decía Alexa mirando al chico.

-Agh, creí que ustedes entenderían.-

-Bueno, ¿podrían dejar de pelear y decirnos para que nos llamaron aquí?- les preguntó Thiago en tono molesto.

-De acuerdo campistas, ya conocieron algo del campamento, las cabañas, la cafetería, y se están conociendo- decía Santana, Jake y Miri sonrieron.- pero todavía falta mucho más.

-Y, ¿a que se refieren con "mucho más"?- decía Terri desde su asiento.

-Bueno, en unos minutos les tocará su primer desafío.-

-¿Desafíos? ¿Quién mencionó algo sobre desafíos?- preguntó Rebeca molesta.

-Esa niña comienza a molestarme.- decías Sarah observando a Rebeca.

-Ignoraré eso.- dijo Alexa.- Bien, su primer desafío será afuera, así que síganos para que se los expliquemos mejor.

Cuando todos los campistas salieron y caminaron un poco siguiendo a los anfitriones, encontraron en frente de ellos 4 jaulas de un tamaño algo grande, pero estas estaban vacías.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Jasmine.

- Se le llaman jaulas, te las presento.- le dijo Terri con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya se que son jaulas! Pero, ¿para qué?- dijo la chica molesta por el comentario de Terri.

-Bueno campistas, el desafío de hoy será sencillo. Lo que tendrán que hacer será esto: Cada equipo elegirá de sus integrantes a 4 personas, dos chicos y dos chicas. Lo que van a hacer será pelear.- dijo Santana señalando a los campistas.

-¿Pelear? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Samantha.

-En cada jaula se meterán dos personas del mismo sexo que sean de un equipo cada una, pelearan y el ganador le lleva un punto a su equipo. Quién haya ganado más peleas será el ganador.- dijo Austin.

-Y, ¿Por qué las jaulas?- preguntó Paula viendo a estas.

-Porque no queremos ciertos… incidentes.-

-¿Debería asustarme?- pregunto Mireya a su amiga.

-No lo creo.-

-Bueno campistas entonces… ¡elijan a sus integrantes!- dijo Austin dando una palmada.

**Lobos Asesinos**

-Bien, ¿a quien metemos de las chicas?- preguntó Cory a los demás.

-Terri es fuerte, tiene que estar adentro.- dijo Samantha.

-De acuerdo lo haré, pero falta una- dijo la chica.

-Bien, Sarah entras.- dijo Jessica.

-Y, ¿Por qué mejor no entras tu?- le preguntó desafiante.

- Porque no quiero.-

-Tampoco yo.-

-Escuchen, si van a estar así mejor metemos a otra.- dijo Dylan.

- Pero, ¿a quién?- preguntó Samantha.

-Elizabeth, entras tú.- dijo Cory.

-De acuerdo.-

-Bien, de los chicos, ¿quién entra?- preguntó Carla.

-Yo entro. Soy fuerte- dijo Thiago.

- De acuerdo, ¿alguien más?-

-Que entre Matt. Se ve fuerte, y da temor.- dice Cory.

- Si claro pero, ¿Dónde rayos esta?- preguntó molesta Rebeca.

-Debió haberse ido.- dijo Terri mirando a todos lados.

-Obvio.- dijo Sarah.

-Bueno entonces, ¿quién se mete?-

-Lo hago yo.- se ofreció Jake.

-De acuerdo, ya están todos.- dijo Cory algo inseguro.

**Leones Depredadores**

-¿A quién mandaremos?- preguntó Francisco.

-A ti obviamente no- le dijo Sean en tono de broma.-

-Como sea.-

-Yo peleo. Aseguro poder ganarles a las chicas.- dijo Jasmine.

-Pienso lo mismo, ¿alguien más?- preguntó Fred.

-Yo lo hago. Será divertido.- dijo Rocío.

-Bien, chicos.-

-Yo peleo.- dijo Zack.

-¿Alguien más?-

-Yo me uno.- dijo KyuHyun.

-Bien. Entonces son Jasmine, Rocío, Zack y Cho.- dijo Miri.

-¡KyuHyun!- gritó este molesto.

-Lo siento.-

-Bien campistas, ¿ya tienen quienes van a competir?- preguntó Austin.

-Si…- aseguró Paula.

-Bueno, entonces. Metan a la primera pareja de chicas.-

-Vamos Elizabeth, tú puedes.- dijo Carly empujando a la chica.

-¡Más vale que no pierdas!- le gritó Sarah amenazante.

-¡No la amenaces!- le gritó Samantha a la chica, mientras Tomás la miraba sonriente.

::: Confesionario:::

-¿Acaso no es linda Samantha?- preguntó Tomás con cara enamorada.

::: Fin del Confesionario:::

-¡Vamos Jasmine!- gritaba Agus desde afuera.

Las dos chicas se metieron a la jaula y fueron encerradas.

-¿Por qué hay 4 jaulas?- preguntó Terri a Austin.

-Por si en un accidente se manche- dijo este, y Samantha y Terri pusieron una cara aterrorizadas.

-Bueno chicas,- Habló Alexa por el megáfono- ¡comiencen!

-Voy a destruirte- dijo Jasmine, y comenzó la pelea.

Más no tardo ni 10 segundos y Elizabeth yacía tirada en el suelo de la jaula.

-Auch.- comentó Zack cerrando los ojos, a lo que Dylan sólo asintió.

-Listo.- dijo Jasmine saliendo de la jaula, mientras Carla y Rebeca ayudaban jalando a Elizabeth con los de su equipo.

-¡Punto para los Leones!- gritó Santana, y los Leones celebraron.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Cory preocupado por la chica.

-Ehhh, si- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-Bien, siguiente pareja de chicas, ¡entren!- gritó Austin por el megáfono.

-Vamos Terri.- dijo Samantha mientras guiaba a su amiga a la jaula.

-Correo Rocío.- dijo Miri alentando a la chica.

-¡Tu puedes!- gritó Agus apoyándola.

Las dos chicas entraron y se prepararon.

-Y…. ¡ya!-

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a pelear, sólo que esta vez duró más. Desde afuera podían verse los jalones de cabello, las volteretas, giros, etc.

Pero en un movimiento brusco, Terri tomó a Rocío por la cabeza, la volteó, y esta dio una voltereta y termino rendida en el suelo, dándole la victoria a Terri.

-¡Punto para los Lobos!- gritó Austin.

-Genial.- dijo Thiago.- ¡Bien hecho!-dijo dándole una palmada a Terri.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica exhausta.

-Lo hiciste bien- dijo Zack a Rocío.

-Gracias. Le dijo esta regalándole una sonrisa, la cuál disfrutó Zack.

-Bien, ahora los chicos.- dijo Santana por el megáfono.

-Vamos Jake, entra tú primero- le dijo Tomás al rubio.

-Ok-

- Zack. Entra.- le dijo Sean al chico.- Y más vale que no pierdas.

-Aja, como digas.-

-Zack, tu puedes.- le dijo Rocío tonándolo del hombro.

-Gracias-

Ambos entraron a la jaula, y Jake pudo divisar a Miri del otro lado, y sonrió.

-Y… ¡ahora!- gritó Santana.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a pelear, y lo hacían muy bien. De todas formas, a Jake se le veía muy débil, y Zack estaba ganando ventaja. Entonces, Zack derribo a Jake.

-¡Punto para los Leones!- gritó Santana.

-¡No!- gritó Miri, y su equipo la observó amenazadoramente.- Es decir… ¡viva!

-¡Estamos perdiendo!- gritó Rebeca enfurecida.

-Cory, ve por Jake. Thiago, es tu turno. Por favor, ¡gana!- le rogó Terri.

-Lo haré- comentó el chico dirigiéndose a la jaula.

-Carla… deja de estar viéndote en el espejo- dijo Terri viendo como la chica se observaba en el objeto.

-Como si me importara tu opinión- dijo la chica sin prestarle atención a la morocha.

-Agh-

-Bien, ahora…. ¡los últimos!- gritó Alexa.

-Vamos Thiago… tu puedes- susurraba Terri cruzando los dedos.

-Eso no te ayudara en nada.-le comentó Sarah.

-No me importa-

-¡Vamos KyuHyun!- gritaba Paula emocionada.

-Y… ¡comiencen la pelea!- gritó Alexa.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, y a Thiago podía notársele la cara maliciosa e la pelea. Daban vueltas y golpes, mientras los equipos animaban.

-¡Vamos Thiago!- gritó Samantha

-¡Tu puedes amigo!- gritaba Dylan.

-¡Vamos KyuHyun! ¡Tú puedes!- gritaba Paula.

-No se tu nombre amigo, pero ¡puedes hacerlo!- gritaba Mark, el gordito.

Entonces… cayó.

-¡No!

-¡Punto para… los lobos! Entonces… ¡es un empate!- gritó Santana.

- ¡Si! ¡Gracias Thiago!- gritó emocionada Terri mientras corría a abrazar al muchacho.

-Eh… ¿gracias?- contesto confundido.

-¡Hey! Por si no lo sabes… ¡estamos empatados idiota!- le gritó enfurecida Sarah.

-No le grites- dijo Cory.

-Bueno, algo es algo-

-Bien, debido a que el marcador esta igual, tendremos que hacer desempate. Elijan a un miembro y métanlo a la jaula.- dijo Austin.

**Lobos Asesinos**

-¿A quien elegimos?- preguntó Jessica.

Entonces llegó por detrás Matt.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Te necesitamos!- le reprochaba Samantha.

-Vamos, tú no eres la madre de mis horas. Fui a dar u paseo.-

-Si, y por eso nos apalearon. Lo bueno es que Thiago ganó, así que habrá desempate. Y tú entras- dijo Terri.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es meterte a esa jaula y pelear con tu contrincante hasta derribarlo. ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Jessica.

-Eh, no mucho-

-¡No importa sólo mete tu trasero en esa jaula!- gritó Sarah ya harta.

**Leones Depredadores**

-¿Quién se mete ahora?- preguntó Mireya.

-Bueno, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero creo que meteremos a Fred.- dijo Zack.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero perderemos tonto!- le gritó Sean.

-Si, hasta yo pienso lo mismo.- dijo Fred.

-Vamos puedes hacerlo. Allá hay más chicas que chicos y creo que su miembro más fuerte desapareció. Hazlo.- le dijo el chico.

-De acuerdo.- dijo este y se metió a la jaula.

-Zack, creo que te equivocaste.- dijo Paula.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque Matt esta entrando a la jaula.-

-Ay no.- susurró Miri.

-Bien chicos…. Comiencen- dijo Alexa ya harta.

-¡Vamos Fred!-dijo Mireya.

Y comenzó… y Fred en menos de 5 segundos fue tirado al suelo.

-¡Punto para los Lobos! ¡Los lobos ganan el desafío!- gritó Santana.

-¡Si!- sonrió Terri.

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos!- gritó Elizabeth y abrazo a Cory, y luego sonrojada se apartó.

-Ja, menos mal.- bufó Sarah.

-Bien Leones, nos vemos en la noche para la ceremonia de eliminación- dijo Alexa mientras se alejaba con Santana y Austin.

-Bueno, ya sabemos quien será eliminado hoy.- dijo Jasmine molesta.

-Vámonos.- le dijo Rocío a Agus, quién la siguió.

:::Confesionario:::

-Agh, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido. Y todo por culpa de Fred. Aunque, Matt no esta nada mal.- comentó Jasmine

- ¡Pobre Jake! Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo… no es queme importe.- dijo Miri sonrojada.

-Rocío me pareció… linda, pero que mal que haya sido apaleada por esa chica del equipo contrario. No creo que se lo mereciera.- dijo Zack mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¡Terri es demasiado violenta! ¿De donde habrá aprendido esos "movimientos"? Agh, necesito una aspirina. Aunque, me pareció lindo que Zack se preocupara por mí. No parece mala persona.- dijo Rocío mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, ganamos. No estuvo tan mal. Aunque sinceramente, Sean tiene razón. Tendré que formar alianzas si quiero permanecer en este juego. Y creo que ya se por donde comenzar. Si tomo a alguien fuerte y a alguien débil a la vez, tendré mí puesto en este juego más que a salvo… y Terri y Elizabeth son las candidatas perfectas.- dijo Sarah maliciosamente.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Terri a Elizabeth.

-Si, gracias- le respondí la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas.-las saludó Sarah con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- le pregunto Terri molesta.

-Sólo… quería disculparme sobre como las traté. No actué bien, y espero que me perdonen.-

-Ehhh, claro, no hay problema.- dijo Terri.

-Si, estamos bien.- dijo Elizabeth.

-Y también quería preguntarles sobre algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, se ve que este juego va a estar difícil, así que, podríamos hacer una alianza.-

-¿Una alianza?- preguntó Elizabeth confundida.

-Si. Así nos ayudaríamos entre las tres, y podríamos juntas llegar a las tres finalistas. ¿Qué les parece?-

-Pues, yo estaría encantada. Sería bueno.- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

-Genial. Y, ¿Qué dices Terri?- le preguntó Sarah a la morocha.

-Pues… lo pensaré-

-De acuerdo. Y gracias.- dicho esto Sarah se alejo caminando.- Muy pronto las tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a acomodar mis cosas. Estoy cansada.- dijo Terri.

-Claro, adiós.- dijo Elizabeth mientras su amiga se iba.

-Hola- saludó Cory a Elizabeth.

-Hola-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-¡Si! No fue nada, sólo unos cuantos golpes.-

-Que bien. Si necesitas algo… sólo dime.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Gracias.- sonrió la chica, y este se alejo.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de las chicas….

-Ay, odio esto.- dijo Rebeca molesta.

-Igual yo, mi casa es mejor que esto.- dijo Carla mientras sacaba su pijama.

-Y lo peor es que tendré que soportar a Tomás por el resto del juego.-

-Rebeca, seré breve. Con tu actitud, dudo mucho que perdures en este juego. Así que, ¿quieres formar una alianza conmigo?- le preguntó Carla muy directamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Una alianza conmigo? Ya quisieras-

-Bueno, pero te aseguro que nadie te hará esta oferta de nuevo.- decía la chica, y Rebeca lo pensó un poco.

-Me impresionas. Acepto- dijo, a lo que Carly sonrió.

-Bien…-

**Ceremonia de Eliminación**

-Bueno chicos, seremos breves. El que no reciba malvavisco, será eliminado y no regresará jamás. ¿Bien?- dijo Austin- Los que permanecen aquí son: Paula, Mireya, Mark, Zack, Francisco, Miroslava, Jasmine, Sean, Agus, KyuHyun…- dijo el chico, dejando sólo a Rocío y a Fred.

-El último malvavisco es para…- decía con suspenso el chico.

-¡Apresúrate!- gritó Jasmine.

-Ay, de acuerdo… Rocío. Fred, estas fuera.-

-Bien, ni me interesaba ganar.- decía el chico mientras caminaba al muelle.

-¡Ay! ¡Me caía tan bien!- gritó Mark a punto de llorar.

-Si, como sea- dijo Austin saliendo del lugar.

-Que episodio, ¿no creen?- dijo Alexa.

-Vaya que si, bueno, los esperamos en el próximo episodio de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!- dijeron ambas.

-Ah, y otra cosa…-

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijeron y se apaga la cámara.

**Bueno gente. Así es, en menos de un día actualizó. Y espero que haya quedado mejor que el anterior. Y que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento haber tenido que eliminar a Fred, per alguien tenia que ser el primer eliminado, pero algún día lo volverán a ver, lo prometo.**

**Bueno, me voy yendo people. Espero que comenten**

**¡R & R!**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

∞**Santana Black∞**

**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	3. La Cacería de las Piedras Preciosas

**Total Drama Countdown**

**1.3 La cacería de las "piedras preciosas"**

-¡A…chuuuuu!- estornudo el chico.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Austin? ¿Eres tú?- decía Alexa adormilada mientras levantaba la cabeza de su almohada.

-Si…. ¡achu!- trataba de decir el chico, que se le veía muy enfermo.

-Ay por favor, no me digas que estás enfermo.- decía Santana mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Creo… que… ¡achu!-

-Eso es un sí.- decía Alexa mientras se levantaba.

-Genial. ¿Ahora qué haremos?- decía la chica molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres, Santana?-

-¿Cómo prepararemos el desafío sin Austin?-

-Vaya… no creí que… ¡achu!... dependieras de mí-

-Cállate.-

-Tendremos que improvisar.-

-¡Dulce mañana campistas!- decía Santana por un megáfono.

-¿Qué acaso no podremos dormir en paz?- decía Sarah molesta mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Ehhh…. ¡no!- le contestaba la chica.

-¡Ahora que rayos quieren!- decía Thiago enojado.

-Y, ¿Dónde está su amiguito?- preguntó Jasmine mientras salía de la cabaña.

-En… otro lugar.-

-Bueno chicos, ese no es el punto.-

-¿Entonces…?- preguntaba Zack ansioso.

-Bien, ya tenemos listo su siguiente desafío.-

-¿Ahora? Pero… ni siquiera hemos desayunado.- dijo Terri con las manos en las caderas.-

-Linda pijama.- le decía Zack mientras la miraba, y Rocío no pudo evitar poner atención.

-Cállate.- le dijo la chica molesta.

-Desayunarán después, ahora quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.-

-Bueno chicos, su desafío consistirá en lo siguiente: Se formaran parejas y un trío en cada equipo. Cada grupo se encaminara a el bosque del campamento y buscaran en el… piedras preciosas.- decía Alexa.

- ¡Genial! ¿Hay diamantes en el bosque?- preguntó Carly entusiasmada

-Ehhh… no. Son en realidad, copias muy reales de diamantes, rubís, esmeraldas, etc. Están escondidas a lo largo de todo el bosque… y tendrán que encontrarlas. Sólo tienen media hora para hacerlo. El que tenga más será el ganador.-

-Ehhh sí. ¿Es lo mejor que pudieron inventar?- preguntó Sean incrédulo.

-Si, bueno… Austin está enfermo y no somos muy creativas… pero no importa. Compitan o pierden. Ahora los grupos se formaran así. De los Lobos Asesinos son Elizabeth y Cory, Samantha y Tomás, Terri y Thiago, Jessica y Matt, Dylan y Jake, y el trío son Sarah, Carly y Rebeca.- dijo Santana.

-Un momento, ¿no estoy con Terri?- preguntó Samantha.

-Si bueno, no todo se puede. Y los Leones son Zack y Rocío, Jasmine y Agus, Mireya y Francisco, Paula y KyuHyun, y el trío son Miroslava, Mark y Sean.- decía Alexa.

-¿Estoy con puros hombres?- preguntó Miri

-Si, solo somos dos…tonta.- le dijo Sean.

-¡No le digas así!- le gritó Jake, mientras todos lo miraban raro.

:::Confesionario:::

-¿A Jessica le tocó…con Matt?- preguntó Dylan algo celoso.

-¡Genial! Me tocó con Cory. Es decir… se ve fuerte y… hábil.- decía Elizabeth algo apenada.

-Que no me mate, que no me mate, que no me mate… - se repetía Agus mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-Bueno… parece que a Jake realmente le interesa Miroslava.- decía Sean con mirada malévola.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Bueno chicos… ¡a buscar!- gritó Alexa por el megáfono mientras se alejaba con Santana.

-Bueno… vamos.- decía Francisco, y cada campista se fue por su lado.

**Lobos Asesinos**

**Samantha y Tomás**

-Bien, hay que estar atentos. Puede estar escondido en cualquier lugar delo suelo y podremos… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó confundida Sam al ver que Tomás la miraba fijamente.

-Es que tienes muy lindos ojos.-

-Ehhh… ¿gracias?-

-De nada.- decía el chico mirándolo atento, mientras la chica se incomodaba.

-Escucha, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero vine aquí por dos cosas: para ganar y para hacer amigos. Pero cuando hay que competir, no quiero distracciones. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro.-

-Bien. Ahora, hay que buscar alguna piedra preciosa.-

-Ya vi una.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Dónde?-

-A ti-

-Hay…. Esto no puede ser cierto.- se dijo la chica a si misma.

**Cory y Elizabeth**

-Vaya, que desafío tan tonto. ¿No crees?- le preguntaba Cory a la chica con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Si! Es decir… ¡puff! ¡Qué tonto!- decía la chica algo nerviosa.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que me haya tocado contigo. Es decir, no he hecho mucha amistad con los chicos, y algunas chicas parecen muy superficiales…excepto Samantha….y Terri.-

-¿Si? ¿Desde cuándo las conoces?- le preguntó la chica.

-Desde primero de primaria. Son geniales, te lo aseguro.-

-Ah ¿si?-

-Si. De hecho… fui novio de Terri.-

-Ah…- comento la chica desilusionada.

**Terri y Thiago**

-Esas malditas piedras deben de estar por algún lado.- decía Terri mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.-

-Primero, no estoy de humor, y segundo, no me desperté, fui despertada… que es diferente.-

-Para mí es lo mismo.- dijo el chico.

-Agh odio este show.- decía la chica molesta.

-Ya somos dos.-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡todo el mundo odia este show!-

Entonces el chico se le acercó mucho más, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Deberías tranquilizarte.- le decía mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella estaba shockeada.

-Escucha… conozco a los de tu tipo.- le dijo apartándose.

-A, ¿si?-

-Si. Son de los que hacen todo, hasta dañar a la gente, por ganar. El típico chico malo de la historia. Lo sé, lo he vivido-

-Escucha… piensa lo que quieras, pero no soy del todo así. Tal vez si sea el chico malo de la historia, pero no daño a la gente con actuaciones. Todo menos eso. Vine aquí a ganar, y haré lo que sea por conseguirlo, pero no voy a lastimarte. No a ti.- decía el chico algo distante, mientras la chica estaba callada.

-Vamos a buscar piedras.- dijo esta mientras se alejaba.

**Dylan y Jake**

-No puedo creer que a Jessica le tocara con Matt.-

-Vaya, parece que alguien esta celoso.- le dijo Jake riendo.

-No estoy celoso. Sólo… me preocupo por ella. No quiero que la lastimen.-

-Aja.-

-Cómo sea. Hay que buscar piedras.-

-¿Sabes? Siento algo parecido a ti. Temó que le hagan daño a Miri.-

-¿Miroslava? ¿Te gusta Miroslava?-

-Lo que sucede es que… cuando la vi en el muelle, note que era… tan hermosa.-

-Awwww, a Jake le gusta Miroslava.-

-¡Cierra la boca, Dylan!-

-De acuerdo. Y, ¿ya le hablaste?-

-Si… es tan dulce.-

-E inocente. Tiene 15, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si. Y tú, ¿Cuántos tienes?-

-16, voy a cumplir 17.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ja! ¡Asalta cunas!-

-¡Cierra la boca Dylan! ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Oí a las chicas hablar de ellas anoche.-

-Agh. Un momento… ¿espiabas a las chicas?-

-No… sólo quería asegurarme de que Jessica estuviera bien.-

-Loco-

**Jessica y Matt**

-Este juego apesta.- decía el chico molesto.

-Y, ¿Por qué te inscribiste?-

-Porque no había nada interesante que hacer… preciosa-

-Cierra la boca.- decía la chica algo sonrojada.

- Me gusta tu estilo-

-Enserio.-

-Si. No hay muchas chicas que usen el estilo gótico, o el punk. Son muy payasas.-

-Creo que se le llama femeninas.-

-En realidad, me gustan todo tipo de chicas, pero me gusta tu estilo. Es todo.-

- Pero tú no pareces un punk, o un gótico.-

-No, pero me gusta el estilo, pero a mí no me queda.-

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

-Vaya, no pensé que te importara tanto, primor.-

-Vamos a buscar piedras.- decía la chica mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

**Sarah, Carly y Rebeca**

-Agh… ¡Odio el bosque!- decía Rebeca caminando de puntas.

- Y nosotras te odiamos a ti.- dijo Sarah, mientras Carly reía.

-Cierra la boca.-

-Por lo menos deberían admitir que se ven graciosas.- le decía Sarah a las dos chicas.

-¿Si? Porque tú te ves mal.-

-No como yo, que soy increíblemente perfecta.- decía Carly mientras buscaba en su bolsa.- ¿Donde rayos esta mi espejo?-

-Jessica lo sacó de tu bolsa cuando dormías… genio.- le decía Sarah.

-Maldita.-

-Bien como sea, tengo que buscar piedras.- decía Rebeca mientras se alejaba y las dos chicas la observaban.

-¿Que tienes en tu cabeza?- le preguntó Sarah a Carly.

-Una cámara.-

-¿Una cámara? ¿Para qué rayos quieres una cámara?-

-Para grabar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor… tomar fotos.-

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?-

-No me importa, ¿lo sabías?-

-Si. ¿Sabes? Podríamos hacer una alianza.-

-¿Sabes? Podríamos buscar piedras.-

:::Confesionario:::

-¿La loca me calló?- decía Sarah

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

**Leones Depredadores**

**Zack y Ro**

-Vaya, este desafío será sencillo, ¿no crees?- le dijo Zack a Ro

-Si, sería para un niño del kínder.-

-Si…por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? Es decir, por la paliza que te dio Terri hace tres días.- le cuestionó el chico.

-Ah… ¡si! No fue nada, es decir… soy fuerte.-

-Que bien. Es decir, se ve que la chica es fuerte. Aunque claro…no podría conmigo.- dijo el chico con un tono arrogante.

-Pues, hay chicas que son más fuertes que los chicos.- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

**Jasmine y Agus**

-Agh. Odio a Santana Pierce. Odio a Alexa Vega. Odio a Austin Hudson. Y ¡odio este programa!- decía Jasmine furiosa.

-Jeje… si.- decía Agus algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué acaso tú no los odias?-

-Pues… no tendría porque hacerlo. No me han hecho nada malo.-

-¿Eres pacifista?-

-Pues, no me gusta tener problemas con la gente.-

-¿Sabes? Eso es bueno. Odio a la gente que me causa problemas… a mí respectivamente.- dijo la chica, a lo que Agus sonrío.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a golpearme?-

-¿Golpearte? Puff… voy a golpear a quién te golpe.-

Entonces Agus sólo se limitó a sonreír.

**Mireya y Francisco**

-Vaya… esta temporada será larga, ¿no crees?- decía Mireya.

-Si…-

-Aunque creo que será genial. Adoro pasar el tiempo con las chicas. Paula y Miri son geniales, y nuestra cabaña no esta mal. Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Pues. Mi cabaña no esta mal, y mis compañeros de cuarto… pues, ya eliminaron a Fred, pero yo creo que…- decía Francisco pero tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo.- Auch.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la chica asustada, mientras se inclinaba.

-Sí…-

-Ay ese golpe si k fue duro.- dijo Mireya mientras se acercaba para poder verlo mejor, y el chico se volteo.

-Tienes bonitos ojos.- dijo algo atontado, a lo que Mireya sólo se sonrojó.

**KyuHyun y Paula**

-Vaya, ¿no te gusta el bosque?- decía la chica mirando a KyuHyun, mientras este pateaba piedras.

-Si, es lindo- decía el chico sin prestar mucha atención.

-Oye… ¿seguro que te sientes bien? Digo, por el golpe que recibiste en el desafío pasado por… el del otro equipo.-

-¡Si! Me siento genial. Es decir… no me dolió.- decía el chico con orgullo.

-Que bien, sería malo que te hubiera dolido. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el chico con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ehhh sí. Es decir, me preocupaba que… perdiéramos.- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ah-

**Miroslava, Sean y Mark**

**-**¡Oh si! ¡El bosque! ¡Yeah!- gritaba el gordito con mucha emoción.

-¡¿Podrías guardar silencio de una vez por todas?!- gritaba Sean harto.

-¡Hey! ¡No le hables así!- le reprendía Miri.

-Tú cierra la boca buena para nada.-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?-

-¡Soy superior a ti niña tonta! Tengo mucha más plata que tu, soy más fuerte, inteligente, audaz e importante que tu. ¡Y por eso puedo llamarte así!-

-¡Y porque piensas…!-

-Espera un segundo… ¿a dónde se fue Mark?-

-Lejos de ti seguro.-

-Agh, ¡vamos a perder esto!-

**Lobos Asesinos**

**Samantha y Tomás**

-Eres muy linda.-

-Agh.- decía Samantha, pero voltea y ve algo entre los arbustos.

-¡Una piedra!-

**Cory y Elizabeth**

-¿Cuántas piedras llevas?- preguntó el chico.

-Dos, ¿tu?-

-Una. Creo k tendríamos k agarrar más….- decía Elizabeth, pero al instante cayó al lodo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras la levantaba. Quedaron cara a cara.

-Ehhh si.- dijo la chica manchada de lodo.

Entonces Cory la tomó de la cara, y le quito su mechón de cabello manchado de lodo.

-Me gustan tus ojos.-

**Leones Depredadores**

**Jasmine y Agus**

-¡Tengo otra!- decía Agus emocionada.

-¡Genial! Si seguimos así ganaremos el desafío.-

-¡Llevamos siete!-

**Zack y Ro**

-Wow, ¿tener encontradas trece piedras resulta normal Ro?-

-No que yo sepa.-

**Tiempo después….**

**Campamento**

-Muy bien campistas…. ¡reúnan sus piezas!- decía Alexa.

-Este desafío es una estupidez….- decía Sean mientras se aproximaba a dejar sus piedras.

-Tu primero.- decía Thiago a Terri, mientras ella no le hacía caso.

Todos los campistas dejaron sus piedras en diferentes montones.

-Bien, ahora a contar…- decía Santana mientras contaba.

….

-Bueno, tenemos los resultados.- decía Alexa.

- Los Lobos tienen 27 piedras….-

-Y los Leones…-

-¡33!-

-Si-

-¡Genial!- gritaba Mark emocionado.

-Ay no.- decía Elizabeth triste.

-Agh, genial.- dijo Terri mientras se iba.

-Déjenme adivinar… culpa de Sarah- decía Jessica irónica.

-Cierra la boca.-

-¡Ciérrala tu! No le hables así.- dijo Dylan defendiéndola.

:::Confesionario:::

-Vaya, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido. Es decir, ¡comenzamos muy bien!- decía Terri algo molesta.- Y luego Thiago, no. Yo no voy a caer en su juego. No voy a dejarme vencer por sus brazos fuertes y su mirada penetrante y… ¡no me dejaré vencer!- decía la chica cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué si voy a jugar con Terri? Aún no lo se, es decir, quiero una casa, y para poder tenerla… tengo que ganar esto. Aunque debo de admitir… ella es muy linda, y su actitud… no es tan mala.- decía Thiago de brazos cruzados.

-No puedo creer que Sarah le haya gritado a Jessica así. Ella no merece nada de eso.- decía Dylan molesto.

-Entonces… ¿A Dylan le gusta Jessica? ¡No! ¡Que buen partido!- decía Sarah sarcástica.- Pero si quiero ganar esto, debo empezar por lo pequeño… para destruir a lo grande.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¡Eli! ¡Hola!- decía Sarah alegre acercándose a Elizabeth.

-Hola Sarah-

-Oye, ya que estamos en una alianza, tengo que decirte algo.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Escuche a Jessica y Dylan hablar sobre querer eliminarte.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Dicen que por andar platicando con Cory, recolectaron pocas piedras, y por eso perdimos.-

-¿Qué? ¡Es increíble que hagan eso! Es decir, creí que eran mis amigos.- decía la chica triste.

-Las apariencias engañan, Eli. Lamentablemente lo hacen.-

-Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Supongo que la mejor manera de manejar esto es eliminar a Dylan. El fue el que le metió esa idea en la cabeza a Jessica.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo? Si sólo somos dos.-

-Hay que convencer a los otros para que lo eliminen. No podemos arriesgarnos.- dijo la chica mientras Eli pensaba.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con mis algunos.-

-Perfecto.- decía Sarah con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Ceremonia de Eliminación**

-Vaya Lobos, en el desafío más tonto ustedes perdieron. Eso esta mal, ¿no creen?- dijo Santana.

-Cierra la boca.- decía Terri molesta

-Bueno, por lo menos todos deben saber que yo estuve perrrrfecta.- decía Carly.

-Creo que eso quedó claro.- dijo Sarah.

-¡Vamos podrían de u una vez entregar esos malvaviscos!- dijo Rebeca harta.

-Bien…- dijo Alexa algo confundida.- Los que se salvan son: Carly, Matt, Terri, Thiago, Cory, Samantha, Tomás….-

-¡Rayos!- susurró Sam por lo bajo.

-… Elizabeth, Jake, Sarah, Jessica…-

-Bien hecho, Eli.-susurró Sarah.

-Y el último malvavisco es para… ¡Rebeca! Lo siento Dylan, quedas fuera.-

-Pero…-

-¡Dije afuera!-

-Bien…- decía el chico triste.

-Lo lamento Dylan, voy a extrañarte.- le decía Jessica despidiéndose.

-Y yo a ti.- le dijo Dylan sonriente.

-Un momento… ¿por qué estuve entre los últimos dos?- preguntó Rebeca.

-Si, y ¿Por qué Dylan perdió?- pregunto Terri.

-Quedaste entre los dos últimos porque no nos agradas, y perdió porque la mayoría votó por el.- dijo Santana.

-Esto me huele mal.- dijo Terri.

-¿Hablas sola?- preguntó Thiago mientras se dirigía a la cabaña.

-Cállate- dijo y después se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole la mano.

-Prefiero comer espinas.- dijo molesta marchándose.

-Mujeres.-

-Bueno… ¿qué tal este episodio?- preguntó Santana.

-Debo decir que estuvo genial. Pudimos sobrevivir… ¡sin Austin!-

-Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo episodio de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**Hello… He regresado.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Bueno, quiero aclarar unos asuntos. Me llegó un review que decía que para hacer más justo el concurso, las personas votaran por quien eliminar. Me pareció buena idea, pero no lo hice porque de hacerlo así no habría ninguna sorpresa, pero gracias por comentar.**

**Les pido, si me pueden hacer favor, que en sus reviews me pongan sugerencias, comentarios, que les pareció y quien quiere que gane y pierda. Lo tomaré en cuenta. También que opinan de mis conductoras XD.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo.**

**PD: Dejen reviews, sino acabaré con esto. Bueno algo así.**

**R & R**

**¡Besos!**

**Bye**

∞**SantanaBlack∞**


	4. Factor Fobia Parte 1

**Total Drama Countdown**

**1.4 Factor Fobia**

**Cabaña de las Chicas**

**Leonas Depredadoras**

-¿Alguien tiene algún peine que me preste?- preguntó Miri. En voz alta.

-Yo tengo uno.- dijo Agus, y se lo dio a la chica.

-Gracias.-

-Ahhh… al fin un día de descanso. Sin Austin, sin Santana y sin Alexa.- decía Jasmine entrando a la habitación.

-¿No se les hace raro que ya sean las 2:00 pm y no se hayan aparecido por aquí?- pregunto Paula

-No lo se, y no me importa.- dijo Jasmine acostándose en una cama.

-En verdad estas cansada.- comentó Rocío.

-No estoy cansada, estoy harta de ese trío.-

-Santana me aterra.- dijo Agus.

-Es la típica porrista desenfrenada y sarcástica.- comentó Miri

-¡Ahhh!-

-¿Qué sucede Paula?- preguntó Mireya algo preocupada.

-¡Hay algo allí!- grito la chica señalando un rincón, y Jasmine fue a revisar.

-Es sólo una araña.- dijo la chica mientras tomaba al arácnido.

-¡Quítalo de ahí!-

-¿Te dan miedo las arañas?- preguntó Rocío confundida.

-Ehhh, no. Pero no quería… que se comiera mi ropa.- dijo nerviosa.

-Ah, claro-

**Cabaña de los Chicos**

**Lobos Asesinos**

-Pobre Dylan.- decía Jake mientras le lanzaba una pelota a Cory.

-Si, no creo que hubiera merecido irse.- dijo el chico mientras atrapaba la pelota.

-Y las cosas que le faltaban por hacer…-

-¿A que te refieres sanguijuela?- preguntó Thiago levantándose de su cama.

-Ehhh… a nada.- dijo Jake nervioso.

-Vamos habla de una vez-

-Bien… Dylan estaba enamorado de Jessica.-

:::Confesionario:::

-Dylan me va a matar por esto.- dijo Jake

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tomás curioso.

-Pues, eso me dijo.-

-Si bueno, no creo que Jessica se hubiera fijado en ese tipo.- comento Matt.

-¿Y tu por qué lo crees?- preguntó Cory.

-Sencillo: Estoy seguro de que preferiría a un chico malo.-

-¿Un chico malo como tú?- le pregunteo Cory.

-Hay suficiente Matt para todas.- dijo el chico en tono arrogante.

-Claro como digas.-

-Y bien Thiago… creo que tu te traes algo con Terri.- dijo Tomás.

- A, ¿si?- preguntó Cory serio.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No…- dijo Thiago.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! ¿Es mi imaginación o estas intentando comenzar algo con ella?- le preguntó Tomás curioso.

-Ella no es mi tipo.-

-No necesita ser tu tipo para que la quieras.-

-Si, como digan.- dijo Thiago.

-"Campistas, los esperamos en la capilla de eliminaciones a las 7:00pm. Repito, 7:00pm. No falten"- dijo Austin cortante por el megáfono.

-¿Qué querrá ahora ese tipo?- preguntó Terri.

-No lo se, pero ahora regreso. Necesito peinarme.-le dejo su mejor amiga, Samantha.

-Ya van tres veces en el día que te peinas.- dijo Terri.

-Lo se.- entonces la chica se fue.

**A la noche**

**Capilla de eliminaciones**

Todos los campistas están sentados en los bancos alrededor de la fogata. Entonces los tres conductores entran y se colocan en el centro.

-Buenas noches campistas.- dijo Austin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Austin.- dijo Terri cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa mirando al chico, a lo que Thiago volteo.

-Si. Tomar cientos de antibióticos tiene sus ventajas.-

-Bueno campistas, se preguntaran porque los reunimos esta noche en la fogata.- dijo Santana con una hoja en la mano.

-Desde la tarde nos lo preguntamos.- dijo Jasmine molesta.

-Bueno chicos, el siguiente desafío comienza prácticamente esta noche.-

-¿A esta hora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Un nuevo desafío llamado "Factor Fobia"- dijo Alexa.

-¿Factor Fobia? ¿Qué rayosa es eso?- preguntó Rebeca.

-Cuando se inscribieron, cada uno de los campistas puso en su hoja de inscripción si tenían algún miedo, fobia o secreto…-

-Bueno chicos esto se trata de lo siguiente: cada uno tiene un miedo, nosotros les pondremos desafíos que tengan que ver con eso y quién logre superar su miedo ganará un punto para su equipo.-

-Quién tenga mas "des-fobiados" ganara el desafío.-

-Un momento, ¿quieren decir que vamos a sufrir nuestros peores miedos si queremos ganar?- preguntó Samantha.

-Exacto Sam.-

-Y bien… aquí esta nuestra lista de fobias.-

-Un momento, ¿mencionaran cuáles son?-

-Si… pero no les diremos quién le tiene fobia a que. Tendremos que averiguarlo.-

-Entonces comenzamos con las fobias. Al parecer alguien le tiene fobia a…los payasos…-

-¡Qué tontería!-

-¡Calla! También…arañas…vacas… ¿mariposas?- decía Austin mientras quemaba papeles con las cosas que eran fobias.

-También alguien le teme a los reptiles… alguien es claustrofóbica…animales embalsamados…alturas… estar en una casa abandonada sin salida…gritos…agua…Sangre…Estar sola…espacios cerrados…agua y espacios cerrados… Velocidad… Arañas de nuevo y temblores… Chicos, ¿acaso no pueden dejar de repetir sus fobias?-

-¡Santana! También hay alguien con miedo a…jabalíes… insectos…hospitales…y… ¿Cuándo un globo explota?- dijo Alexa desconcertada.

-Bueno chicos… eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana.- entonces los tres conductores se fueron.

Al dejarlos, todos los campistas quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Saben nuestras fobias.- dijo Paula boquiabierta, apenas susurrando.

-Estamos muertos.- dijo Terri de la misma manera.

-Ay… no.- dijo Tomás.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- susurró apenas respirando Sarah a su hermano.

-Por el momento… no.-

≠*** Buenas noches*≠**

≠***Buenos Días*≠**

A la mañana, algunos campistas se encontraban en la cafetería desayunando, muy desconcertados aún.

-No… puedo… creerlo.- decía Terri mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa.

-Deja de hacer eso.- dijo Samantha agarrándola del cabello.

-¡Au!-

-Esto es completamente increíble… ¿qué creen que nos hagan?- preguntaba Cory angustiado.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?- dijo Terri molesta.

-Creo que esta aterrada.-

-¿Cómo es que esos tontos consiguieron nuestras fobias?- preguntó Sarah furiosa.

-Por los formularios… ¡Dahhh!- dijo Rebeca en tono tonto.

-Ya se que fue por los… ¡aghhh!- gritaba la rubia, hasta que vio a su lado a Carly, que permanecía con la mirada a la nada.

-¿A esta que le pasa?-

-Es raro, pasó toda la noche sin mirarse al espejo.-

-Si…raro.-

-Esto es completamente impresionante.- decía Jake al lado de Thiago.

-Ah, si, impresionante.- decía el chico mirando a otra dirección.

-Un momento… ¿estas mirando a Terri?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!- bufó el chico.

-Ehhh, yo creo que si. ¡Ea Thiago! ¡Terri!- decía el chico pícaro.

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?!- dijo el chico enojado.

**:::Confesionario:::**

-Ok, esto es demasiado. Si tal vez yo sea un manipulador… pero no soy mujeriego. Además, yo ¿enamorarme de una chica? Si, claro.- bufó el chico de brazos cruzados.

**:::Fin del Confesionario:::**

-Bueno, bueno… oye, ¿tienes miedo del desafío de hoy? Enfrentaremos nuestras fobias.-

-¡Ja! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. ¿Oíste? ¡A NADA!- dicho esto Thiago se fue furioso, saliendo de la cafetería mientras Terri lo miraba confusa.

**:::Confesionario:::**

-Ok, no es que me importe Thiago pero… se vio algo nervioso en la fogata anoche. Por lo de nuestras fobias y eso. Espero que este bien… aunque claro, no es que me importe.- dijo Terri volteando la mirada.

**:::Fin del Confesionario:::**

-Tengo mucho miedo. Es decir, saben nuestras fobias. Pueden atacarnos con todo… espero que los desafíos no sean tan malos.- decía Paula mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-Lo se… espero que no sean tan malos con nosotros.- decía Mireya mientras comía.

-Si…- dijo Miri.

-Pero bueno Miri… eso no importa, queremos saber que es lo que hay entre tú y Jake…-

-Jake y yo… nada.- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Si claro… vamos cuenta.-

-¿Contar que?-

-¡Sobre Jake, tonta!-

-Es guapo.- repuso Mireya.

-Si pero, no lo se… No creo que le guste.-

Y, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

-No se como hacerlo.-

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudamos..-

-¡Si! Será genial. Técnicas para citas.- dijo feliz Mireya.

-¿Enserio me ayudarían? Es que hay un pequeño problema…-

-¿Cuál?-

-No le digan a nadie pero… jamás he besado.-

-Un momento… ¿qué?- preguntó Paula.

-Si…es que, eso es algo muy especial, y no quería arruinarlo con cualquier idiota que se me pusiera enfrente.-

-Pues… intentaremos ayudarte.-

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- lloraba cierto gordinflón mientras comía pastel.

-Estamos fritos.- decía Francisco mientras consolaba a Mark.

-Realmente no se porque se preocupan.- decía Sean ya harto de que Mark llorara.

-Porque saben nuestras fobias, y pueden atacarnos con lo que sea. ¿Por qué no estas preocupado?-

-¿Preocupado? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.-

-¿Qué no oíste? TODOS tienen una fobia.-

-Vamos no sean niñitas y dejen de llorar.-

-Eso te incluye a ti.-

-Ay por favor.-

**:::Confesionario:::**

-Vamos, ya han pasado dos desafíos y Sarah no entra en acción. Si seguimos sin hacer nada terminaremos perdiendo… no, corrijo lo dicho. Nosotros NUNCA perdemos. En sexto de primaria Sarah chantajeo y sedujo al profesor para que nos pusiera 10 sólo a nosotros en el proyecto de ciencias. ¡Y si lo hizo!- decía Sean molesto.

**:::Fin del Confesionario:::**

Elizabeth iba agarrando su bandeja de comida y buscaba una mesa donde sentarse

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?- le preguntó Cory con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro.- dijo la chica sonriente y fue a sentarse.

-¿No estas preocupada?-

-Algo, tengo miedo de que expongan cual es mi fobia, y de que tenga que enfrentarla.- decía la chica nerviosa.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien. Y yo estaré ahí contigo en caso de que algo salga mal, y te apoyaré.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Lo prometo.- dijo el chico, y ambos sonrieron

-Gracias.- dijo Liz.- Y, ¿cuál es tu fobia?

-Ehmmm, es un secreto.-

-¿Si? Pues muy pronto ya no será un secreto.-

-Si, eso me provoca escalofríos.-

-Tranquilo, prometo apoyarte.-

-Me alegro.-

Entonces de la nada aparecieron los tres anfitriones.

-Bueno días campistas, ¿durmieron bien?-

-Hubiéramos dormido mejor si no nos hubieras asustado anoche.- dijo Terri molesta.

-Si bueno, era para dar suspenso.-

-La mayoría quedo traumado…- dijo Jasmine mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ¿listos para comenzar con los desafíos?-

-¡NO!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Me alegro, síganos por favor…-

-Estamos muertos, estamos muertos, estamos muertos…- se decía Agus a si misma.

Los chicos salieron de la cabaña y caminaron un poco, hasta encontrarse con una gigante casa que tenía un aspecto de casa abandonada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sarah.

-Bueno chicos, esta es una casa abandonada, o una mansión abandonada, de un pescador que vivió aquí hace años.-

-¿Un pescador con una mansión?- preguntó Francisco confuso.

-Si…en realidad no tiene mucho sentido pero nos sirve.- dijo Austin.

-Bien, el primero en enfrentar su fobia será… ¡Thiago!-

-Ay no es cierto.- dijo Terri mirando sorprendida al chico.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.- afirmó Thiago.

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿Por qué no entras a la casa abandonada?- le preguntó Santana.

-No gracias.-

-No te estamos preguntando. Entra. Sabemos cual es tu fobia. Casas Abandonadas. Si entras, ganas un punto para tu equipo, si pierdes… adiós a Thiago.-

El chico lo pensó un momento, y luego suspiro.

- Piénsalo, pero apresúrate aporque no tenemos todo el día.- dijo Santana.

-No puedo hacerlo.- se decía el chico, entonces Terri se acerco a el.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo.-

-Es difícil, le tengo miedo a las casas abandonadas desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-Vamos, yo te apoyo.- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Pues… lo voy a intentar.-

-Bien, estaré aquí por si me necesitas.-

-Que humillación.- murmuró el chico.

Entonces, lentamente, el chico fue caminando hacia la casa, y eso hasta que llegó a la puerta, y se detuvo nervioso.

-¡Vamos Thiago tu puedes hacerlo!- lo animaba Elizabeth.

-Vamos amigo.- decía Jake.

-¡Si no entras te mataré!-

-¡Cierra la boca Sarah!- decía Jessica.

-No le tengo miedo a nada… no le tengo miedo a nada…- se decía el chico mientas cerraba los ojos, tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abría lentamente.

Entonces paso a paso, el chico entraba a la casa, mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban muy atentos.

-Espero que este bien…- susurró Terri.

Entonces, mientras ya no había mas rastro de Thiago, todos comenzaron a esperar. Y luego se oyó un fuerte grito.

-Bien, creo que le cayó bien el desafío.-

-¿Caerle bien? ¡No creo que este bien!- dijo Terri mientras todos entraban a la casa buscando a Thiago.

Al entrar el cuarto estaba a oscuras, y luego se prendieron las luces. Era una casa común y corriente, muy grande, y de muchas habitaciones. Y en el suelo, estaba Thiago, casi inconsciente.

-¡Thiago! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Terri preocupada.

-Ehhh… galletas.- contestó el chico adormilado.

-Creo Que Eso es un si.- comentó Samantha.

-Bueno… Lobos Asesinos. Primera prueba de fobia…superada. Ahora siguen los demás.-

-¿A que te refieres con "los demás"?- pregunto Rebeca.

-Bueno, como verán en esta mansión hay muchas habitaciones. Cada habitación puede tener el nombre de ustedes. Si tiene su nombre, deben entrar en compañía del equipo, unos amigos o solos, y enfrentaran su fobia. ¿Quedo claro?- dijo Austin.

-Eso… creo.- comento Liz (Elizabeth).

**Mireya**

-Paula, Miri… ¿me acompañan? No quiero entrar sola.- dijo Mireya observando la habitación con su nombre.

-Claro.- contestaron sus amigas al unísono.

Al abrir la puerta, las dos chicas atemorizadas se sorprendieron al no ver anda en la habitación.

-¿Esto es una broma?- dijo Paula.

-Mireya… ¿le tienes miedo al aire?- pregunto Miri.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contesto la chica.

-Entonces porque...- decía la chica pero entonces oyeron unos gritos estruendosos alrededor de la habitación.

Eran demasiados gritos y la chica no podía soportarlos.

-Ahhh. ¡Cállense ya! – decía la chica mientras se mecía de lado al lado.

-Mireya, ¿estas bien? – preguntaban sus amigas preocupadas.

-¡No! ¡Ya no aguanto estar aquí! ¡Me largo! – decía mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Genial… si nos va igual a todos vamos a perder el desafío…-

-¡HOLA AMIGOS! ¿LES GUSTO EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO DE HOY? PUES SINTONISENOS MAS TARDE PARA VER QUE PASARA CON NUESTROS CAMPISTAS EN… ¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!- decía Alexa sonriendo a la cámara, mientras terminaba la transmisión.

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? Lamento no haber publicada hace mucho, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Pero creo k ahora publicare mas seguido ya que tengo unas "inusuales vacaciones". Así estare mejor.**

**Por cierto, quiero que en sus reviews me manden sus personajes, parejas, conductor favorito y también los que mas odien o detesten. Espero contar con su apoyo.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

∞**Santana Black∞**


	5. Factor Fobia Parte 2

**Dedicado a Thiago Dannuu- 18, k espero no me mate después de leer esto. ¡Ten piedad de mí, Thiago! Aclarare tus preguntas en chat o PM.**

**Total Drama Countdown**

**1.5 Factor Fobia Parte 2**

-¡Hola televidentes!- saludaba Alexa.

-Hay no seas nerd… ¡hola público!- decía Santana.

-En primera no soy nerd, soy culta, y en segunda… ¡ya comenzó la transmisión!-

-¿Qué…? Ah, si. ¡Bienvenidos a…!-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!- gritaban ambas al unísono.

-En la emisión anterior vimos como los campistas quedaba asustados al saber que los pondríamos a prueba con sus miedos más profundos…- dijo la ex-porrista.

-Y ahora veremos como el resto de los campistas enfrentaran sus fobias…-

-Hasta ahora el marcador va 1-0, favor los Lobos ya que se nos olvido comentar a los campistas que en la parte trasera de las puertas hay tarjetas que explicaban de que trataría el reto para CADA campista…-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba Mireya.

-Así es, entonces Mireya perdió debido a que el reto que estaba marcado en la tarjeta era…-

-¡QUEDARSE UN MINUTO ENTERO EN LA HABITACIÓN LLENA DE GRITOS!-

-Pero vamos Mire…. No era un desafío difícil.-

-Pobre chica.-

-Bueno, olvidémonos de eso y continuemos con la trasmisión de…-

-¡Total Drama Countdown!

**Rebeca**

-Bien Rebeca, aquí esta tu puerta. Te dejamos. ¡Adiós!- dijo Sarah mientras junto con Carly se preparaba para correr.

-¡Oh, no! Ustedes no se irán de aquí. ¡Ayúdenme!- las jalo la chica.

-¿A qué? ¡Es tu desafío!- dijo Carly.

-Si, pero no tengo idea de que tengo que hacer. Además, somos una alianza, ¿o no?-

-Suponemos eso.-

-Bien, entren conmigo.-

Las tres chicas entraron a la misteriosa puerta que decía Rebeca y, por mucho que fuera el miedo de Rebeca, las tres pegaron un tremendo susto. En medio de la habitación, había una tina increíblemente llena de insectos y cosas asquerosas.

-¿Le tienes miedo a… eso?- preguntó Carly.

-Aja…- contestó sorprendida la chica.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta?-

-Dice: "Rebeca tendrá que meterse a la tina y darse un buen baño de insectos por… una hora"- leyó Sarah

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-

-Pues si es una broma… es muy divertida.- se burlaba Sarah.

-Entra ya.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No entraré.-

-¡ENTRA!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Hazlo o perderemos!-

-Primero perder a entrar acá.-

-¡HAZLO O TE MATO!-

-De acuerdo…-

Rebeca, por más que lo odiara, comenzó a entrar cuidadosamente a la tina.

-Bien, entonces… te vemos dentro de una hora. ¡Chao!- se despidió Sarah jalando a Carly.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espérenme!- dijo la chica mientras salía de la tina y cerraba la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

-"Rebeca. Desafío no aprobado"- comentó en el altavoz Austin.

-Arrrrggggg.- gruñía Sarah.

**Zack**

-No quiero entrar sólo.- le decía Zack a Matt.

-Ehmmm si, te ayudaría amigo pero somos de diferentes equipos, así que me voy. Adiós.- decía Matt mientras se iba.

-Bien, tendré que ir sólo.- decía mientras giraba la perilla de su puerta.

-¿Quieres compañía?- el chico volteó y se encontró con Ro.

-Si, gracias.- dijo mientras ambos entraban y se encontraban con una piscina.

-Veamos que dice tu tarjeta…Ehmmm…. Al parecer tienes que nadar en la piscina.-

-Aja…- gimió asustado el chico.

-Zack, ¿le tienes miedo al agua?-

-Sip.-

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo.-

-Ehhh no creo poder.-

-Si lo haces, tal vez ganemos, no seríamos eliminados, y, eso sería genial, ¿no?-decía la chica tratando de animarlo.

-Supongo.-

-Zack, por favor. ¡Hazlo!-

-Lo… haré.-

El chico se sacó rápidamente la playera, mientras Rocío se sonrojaba un poco, y después saltó, mojando un poco a la chica.

-¡Zack, lo hiciste!-

-¡Si! ¡Oh, santos cielos! ¡Estoy nadando!-

-¡Si, lo estas!-

-"Zack. Desafío aprobado."- habló el altavoz.

El chico emocionado salió del agua e inmediatamente abrazo a Rocío.

-¡Si! ¡Ganaste Zack!-

-¡Si!-

-Ehmmm, ¿Zack?-

-¿Si?-

-Esto es incomodo.- comentó la chica al darse cuenta de que lo abrazaba sin la playera.

-A sí, lo siento.- entonces ambos se apartaron.

-Mucho mejor.-

::: Confesionario:

-¿Mucho mejor? ¡Sabes que no es cierto!- gritó la chica a si misma.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

**Tomás**

-Samantha, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Oh lo siento pero… ¡estoy acompañando a Terri!-

-No te preocupes Sam, iré a ver como se encuentra Thiago. Cuando salgas iré a mi puerta.- dijo la chica.

-Gracias Terri.- comentó Tomás.

-Si, gracias Terri.- gruño Sam.

-Bien, nos vemos.- dijo Terri mientras se iba.

-Bueno, abre de una vez por todas tu puerta.- le ordenó enojada al chico.

-Como quieras…-

-¡Tomás!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Un jabalí viene hacía ti!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- gritaba el chico mientras salía corriendo.

Samantha cerró la puerta y enterró sus perfectas uñas en ella.

-Así ganaremos rápido…-

-"Tomás. Desafío reprobado."-

**Agus**

-Tengo… algo de miedo.-

-¿Por qué? Vamos te irá bien.- la apoyo Jasmine.

-¿Dónde esta Rocío?-

-No lo se. Creo que quiso asegurarse de que Zack estuviera bien.-

-Amor adolescente…-

-Si… bueno, vamos Agus. Entremos para enfrentar tu miedo.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo la chica mientras entraban a la habitación.

Había otra tina como en la habitación de Rebeca, pero esta estaba llena de… arañas.

-¿Así que tu miedo era el que se repetía? Esto será rápido, solo entra a la tina.-

-Ehhh, Jasmine, no se si pueda hacerlo.-

-Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. Según la tarjeta sólo tienes que entrar. Luego podrás salir corriendo.-

-¿Prometes ayudarme si salgo corriendo?-

-Es una promesa rara pero… lo haré.-

-Bien…-

Agus se metió con su inocencia a la tina, y al sentir que todas esas arañas subían a su ropa, cara y cabello, salió corriendo mientras gritaba como loca.

-Desafío bien, desafiada… no tanto.- dijo Jasmine.- Agus… aquí voy.-

-"Agus. Desafío, raramente aprobado."-

**Carly**

-Tienes que entrar conmigo.-

-¿Por qué entraría contigo?- preguntó Sarah.

-Porque… ¡solo importo yo!- dijo Carly mientras entraba.

-Creí que el ego se te había pasado.- susurró Sarah

Ambas entraron y ante sus ojos no había nada en la habitación, que estaba a oscuras.

-Sabía que había personas que le temían a la nada… pero esto es ridículo.-

-No es esto a lo que le temo.-

-Bien, entonces muévete…- dijo Sarah mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y caminaba más adentro.

-Sarah… espera.-

Entonces Sarah saltó y se oyó un fuerte ruido de… como si un globo explotara. Por el susto, Sarah accidentalmente piso otros más.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Tu eres la que le temía a el sonido de los globos al explotar? Que…-

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba Carly por toda la habitación, pisado otros globos.

-Awww, te ves adorable. ¿Sabías?- sarcasmo de Sarah.

Carly mientras, se tapaba los oídos y corrió inmediatamente a la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero en su desesperación salió corriendo en círculos mientras pisaba más globos. Pasaron unos minutos para darse cuenta de que Carly había pisado todos los globos, pero seguía gritando mientras se tapaba los oídos y corrían en círculos. Y Sarah estaba en medio, casi desesperada.

-Carly, querida, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡ya no hay globos que pisar!- dijo mientras la chica se detenía.

-Ah, ¿no?-

-No… ya los pisaste todos.-

-Uf, que bueno. Bien, ya vámonos.- dijo la chica como si nada, sorprendiendo a Sarah, quien la siguió.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con seguro?

-Estrategia Carly…- dijo mientras ambas se iban.

:::Confesionario:::

-¿Vieron eso? Lo bueno que salió de todo esto es que ganamos el desafío. Lo malo es que… necesitaré terapia después de esto.- dijo Sarah.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

**Paula**

-KyuHyun, no puedo creer que te me adelantaras.-

-Vamos, ya cumpliste con el desafío.-

-Si… ¡pero no soporto estar en una tina llena de arañas!- decía la chica, quien por cierto SI estaba en la tina, igual que Agus.

-Aun así, te ves hermosa llena de arañas.-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la chica con emoción, pero una tarántula comenzó a bajar por su cara.- ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre tarántulas! ¡Ahhh!

-Paula, por favor. ¡Tranquila!-

-¡No puedo!-

-"Paula. Desafío Aprobado."-

**Elizabeth**

-Cory, ya recorrimos toda la casa. No esta mi habitación.- le dijo Liz al chico.

-Y es por eso que ha de estar en la parte de afuera.-

-Cory entiendo tu preocupación por esto pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que acompañarlos a ustedes dos?!- preguntó molesta Terri, quién sorpresivamente estaba con ellos.

-Si, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No es que me moleste, pero…- decía Elizabeth tratando de aparentar dulzura.

-Cállate, Johnson.-

-Ella esta aquí porque es buena apoyando.-

-Pero sólo si me agrada esa persona.- susurró la chica, y Cory le dio un codazo.

-Y, ¿Ya abriste tu puerta?- le preguntaba Liz a Terri.

-No, esperaba a Cory para queme acompañara.- decía la chica, mientras a Liz le hervía la sangre.

-Y, ¿Por qué no vas con alguien más?-

-Thiago esta en la enfermería, Sam desapareció de mi vista.-

-Iré contigo en cuanto terminemos el desafío de Liz.- dijo, y la chica sonrió.

-Y hablando de eso, creo que haya está tu desafío, Liz.- comentó Terri volteando.

Enfrente de ello se encontraba un enorme edificio color blanco, con muchas ventanas y una gran puerta de entrada. En la parte de arriba, con letras grandes y rojas, decía: "Elizabeth´s Hospital".

-Liz, no le temes a los hospitales… ¿o si?- preguntó Terri.

-Ahhh…-

-Eso es un si.- dijo el chico.

Entonces, mientras Liz estaba algo adelante de Terri y Cory viendo su peor pesadilla, unos enfermeros corrieron por detrás de ellos, los esquivaron y tomaron a Liz para ponerla en una camilla.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Ahhh! ¡No me metan allá! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- gritaba asustada la chica.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Déjenla!- gritaba Cory, pero como los enfermeros no hacían caso, se alejo un poco, y se dio cuenta de que Terri apenas y aguantaba la risa. El chico le dirigió una mirada furiosa, y ella paró de reír.

-¿Qué? Debes de admitir que la escena es algo cómica.- decía esta, pero Cory no la dejaba de mirar furioso.- De acuerdo, vayamos a ayudar.

Ambos entraron al hospital, pues los enfermeros ya se habían llevado a Liz. Cuando ambos entraron, en ese momento las puertas se cerraron bruscamente, y los dos quedaron paralizados como en esas películas de terror-cómicas.

-Cory…-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias a tu novia… ¡no podemos salir!- gritó Terri desesperada.

-Por que no mejor en vez de gritar vamos a buscarla.-

-Bien.-

Los dos se dirigieron en el oscuro pasillo, hasta que encontraron una puerta.

-¿Entramos?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

Los dos entraron a la puerta y comenzaron a caminar, pero el pasillo se fue haciendo más y más angosto hasta que de una forma los dos quedaron pegados frente a frente, y no podía moverse debido a la pared.

-¿Sabes, Cory?-

-¿Qué?-

Esto es algo… incomodo.-

-Lo se.-

-No creo poder moverme.-

-Ni yo.-

-Rayos, que mal.- susurró la chica.

-Por cierto… Liz no es mi novia.- susurró Cory, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Ah, ¿no?-

-No.-

-Thiago no esta interesando en mi.-

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-

-Es lo normal.-

-En ese caso, creo poder hacer esto…- dijo acercando su frente hasta tener completamente acorralada a la chica, ambos sentían como respiraban, y los nervios de Terri explotaban.

-No puedo hacer esto.-

:::Confesionario:::

-Aquí es cuando prefiero… que Thiago me agrade.- dijo Terri.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¿Qué?-

-No podemos hacer esto. Debo admitir que Thiago llama mi atención, y Liz se ve interesada en ti, y me odia…-

-Con razón…-

-¿Qué?-

-Por accidente le dije a Liz que yo había sido tu novio, pero me confundí, en realidad me refería a Sam, no a ti.-

-Eso explica todo. Por eso no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Somos amigos. Mejores amigos. Solo eso.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Yo creo que estas ebrio. ¿Por qué los chicos se emborrachan en los reality shows?-

-Tienes razón.-

-Siempre.-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-Bien, vamos.- en eso la chica tronó uno de sus huesos y salió de estar pegada a Cory.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-La correccional, ¡ahora andando!-

Los dos recorrieron el pasillo…

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no se si Liz este aquí.- dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no? –

Porque una camilla no cabe en este pasillo…-

-¡Diablos!-

-¡Cory!- gritaba Liz.

-Error, haya esta.- dijo mientras ambos salían a la habitación donde se encontraba Liz.

-¡Cory, ayúdame!-

-Aquí estoy Liz, tranquilízate.- dijo Cory mientras le tomaba la mano, y Terri los miraba recelosa mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-Odio los hospitales Cory, me traen malos recuerdos. ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! Y no te alejes de mi, nunca.- Lloraba Liz.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

-Yo ya me voy.- decía Terri.

-Pero, ¿cómo? No hay salida.-

-La ventana.- señalaba la chica mientras saltaba por la ventana.

**KyuHyun**

-¿Le tienes miedo a los autos? Pero eres un chico. ¡Ah, pero eres extranjero!- decía Paula.

-No, le tengo miedo a la velocidad. Y por ende, a los choques.-

-¿Tienes licencia?-

-No preguntes…-

-Bueno… entra al auto.-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-Vamos, ni siquiera es un auto de verdad…es sólo un simulador de velocidad.-

-¿Por qué crees que no voy a entrar?-

-A vamos, no se…. Ahhh. Es un simulador de "velocidad". ¡Eso lo explica todo!- decía Paula, pero al voltear, KyuHyun ya no estaba.- ¿KyuHyun? Agh, rayos.

-"Cho. Desafío Reprobado"-

-¡Es KyuHyun!- gritaba el chico.

**Jessica**

-¿Debo entrar?- preguntaba la chica.

-Al parecer si, preciosa.- le decía Matt.

-No tengo ganas.-

-Hagamos esto preciosa, si tú entras, yo te doy un beso.-

-Como si quisiera un beso tuyo.-

-Se que lo quieres.-

-Entraré por orgullo, no por besos.-

-Solo hazlo.-

-¡Bien!-

-Tu tarjeta dice… ¡pasarla a solas una hora! Miedo a estar sola, Wow.-

-Si, si. Ahora, adiós.- dicho esto cerró la puerta.

**Jasmine**

-Después de haberte perseguido por horas, no creo que mi fobia me caiga tan mal.- le decía Jasmine a Agus.

-Hay que entrar.- decía su amiga mientras abrían la puerta y sacaba la tarjeta.- "Abrazar a los animales embalsamados." ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa… eso.- dijo la chica señalando enfrente. Había varios animales embalsamados (son esas cosas como esculturas que son animales pero no soy muy reales, aunque en realidad lo aparentan).

-Wow, ¿tienes que abrazar…eso?-

-Sip.-

-Bien, hazlo.-

-No es tan sencillo.-

-Vamos Jasmine, ¡tu puedes!-

-Bien, lo haré.-

-Sólo imagina que son… otra cosa.- decía mientras su amiga se preparaba.

Jasmine comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados y a abrazar a todos los animales embalsamados, hasta el último.

-¡Jasmine, lo hiciste!-

-Si, lo hice.-

-"Jasmine. Desafío Aprobado."- dijo el altavoz.

**Matt**

-Creí que los chicos malos no tenían miedos.- decía Zack.

-Cierra la boca o no verás la luz del día.- dijo Matt enojado.

-Bien, de acuerdo.-

El chico entró a su puerta y tomo su tarjeta, pero luego sintió como alguien se la arrebataba.

-Veamos cuál es tu fobia…- decía Jasmine.

-No creo que te importe preciosa.- le dijo Matt.

-En realidad, venía por Zack. Somos diferentes equipos Zack, así que vete.-

-¡Si, señora!- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto como de militar mientras se iba.

-Ahora…."pasar diez minutos en la habitación a solas con las…. ¿mariposas?" ¿Te dan miedo las mariposas? ¿Hablas enserio?-

-Si hermosa, no te burles. A mí no me dan miedo las estatuas.-

-Eses es un miedo más realista. Un momento, ¿Cómo supiste que le tengo miedo a…?-

-Lo sé todo, primor.-

-Si, bueno… ¡suerte con las mariposas!- decía Jasmine mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡No!- demasiado tarde, Jasmine ya había cerrado y se dirigía lejos de ahí.

**Mark**

*Resumen*

-Ahhhhh…. ¡Arañas! ¡No!- decía el gordito mientras salía corriendo.

-"Mark. Desafío reprobado."-

*Fin del Resumen*

**Jake**

-Ahhhhh, no quiero entrar.-

-No, pero debes entrar.- le decía Samantha.

-Y, ¿tú qué haces aquí conmigo?-

-No lo sé. Perdí a Terri y escape de Tomás.- decía la chica.- ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

-Claro… como quieras.-

:::Confesionario:::

-¿Por qué tuvo que aparecerse ella y no Miroslava?- preguntaba Jake frustrado

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Bueno, tu tarjeta dice… ¿tiene un sobre?-

-Abre el sobre…-

-Bien…- cuando la chica abrió el sobre, un chorro de agua le salió de él, dejándola empapada.

Después de eso millones (metafóricamente) de payasos reinaron en la habitación, tocando sus trompetas y andando en monociclos. Jake en ese instante salió corriendo.

-"Jake. Desafío reprobado."-

**Francisco**

-Creo que si está mal.- decía el chico mirando a Mireya.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Mal? ¡Para nada! ¡Hiiiiiiii!- decía la chica hiperactiva, pues no pudo enfrentar su miedo.

-Por eso la ando persiguiendo.- dijo Miroslava, que andaba con ellos.- Pero tú debes enfrentar tu miedo, así que… adelante.

-Pero Mireya…-

-¡Anda!-

-Ok…ok- decía el chico mientras abría la puerta. Pero al entrar, esta de inmediatamente se cerró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No!- gritaba el chico mientras salía corriendo, y dejaba a Miri sorprendida.

-Francisco…. ¡Hiiiiiiii! ¡Espérame!- decía Mireya corriendo tras el chico.

-¿Por qué habrá corrido?- se preguntaba Miri mientras sacaba su tarjeta.- ¡Ah! ¡Es claustrofóbico! ¡Eso lo explica todo! Un momento, ¡que! ¿Perdimos? ¡Francisco, espérame!

**Cory**

-Puaj, esto apesta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que tu novia no pudo enfrentar su miedo y salió corriendo del hospital?- le preguntaba Sarah.

-Algo así… ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Me aseguro de que no perdamos… ahora, ¡enfrenta tu miedo!-

-Lo haría pero no sé dónde está.-

-Me adelante por ti y los busque. Esta por allá.- dijo señalando maliciosamente la chica a unos caballos que andaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-¡Si! Tu subirás a uno y lo…. ¿montarás? No lo sé, solo hazlo.-

-No voy a hacerlo… ¡esas cosas son horrendas!-

-Y… ¿lo harías por Elizabeth? Es decir, si perdemos…ella podría ser eliminada por no enfrentar su fobia….-

El chico quedó pensativo un momento, pero luego suspiró.

-Bien, lo haré.- dijo el chico acercándose cuidadosamente a los caballos, y tranquilamente trato de subirse a uno, yo lo logró.

-¿Estoy en un caballo? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Estoy en un caballo! ¡Siiii!- gritaba el chico emocionado, pero el caballo se alteró y comenzó a dar brincos y correr por doquier, provocando que Cory cayera, pero su pantalón se atoró en el asiento de montar, entonces fue arrastrado gracias al caballo por todo el campo.

-Ahhhhh.-

-Auch, eso debe doler. Pero bueno… ¡gracias Cory!- dijo Sarah mientras se iba.

-"Cory. Desafío dolorosamente aprobado."-

**Rocío**

-Bueno, tú me ayudaste a superar mi fobia, así que ahora te ayudaré a superar la tuya.- le decía Zack a Ro mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Ehhmm, no creo que puedas hacer mucho.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Lee la tarjeta…-

-"Pasar una hora encerrada" ¿Eres claustrofóbica?-

-Ehhhh si.-

-Oh, bueno… entra.-

-Zack, no creo poder hacerlo.

-Vamos, tú puedes. Yo creo en ti…-

-Pues…. Lo haré.-

-Bien… te veo en una hora.-

**Terri**

La chica caminaba sola buscando la puerta con su nombre. Se sentía frustrada y a la vez confundida.

-Gracias Sam por desaparecerte…gracias Thiago por desmayarte… gracias Cory por quedarte….y gracias Elizabeth por pedirle que se quedara.-

-¿Decías algo preciosa?- llegó Thiago por detrás asustándola, sólo un poco.

-No, sólo cosas. Como que no es posible que un hombre como tú se desmayara.-

-Enfrente mi miedo Apuesto a que hiciste lo mismo cuando enfrentaste el tuyo.- le dijo Thiago serio.

-No, aún no lo he enfrentado. A eso iba precisamente.-

-¿Enfrentar tu miedo sola? Y dices que yo soy el que estoy mal…-

-Todos los que iban a acompañarme desaparecieron… ¡o se desmayaron!-

-Querías que yo te acompañara… ósea que si te gusto.- dijo el chico seductor, mientras se le acercaba.

-Creí que había quedado claro el concepto de que no deberíamos salir.- decía la chica empujándolo suavemente.

-¡Terri, espera!- gritaba Cory mientras corría hacia ellos, mientras Terri esbozaba una sonrisa y Thiago bufaba. Liz estaba detrás de Cory, caminaba algo enojada.

-¡Cory! Cielos, pensé que no vendrías.-

-Nunca te rompería una promesa.- la chica sonrió

:::Confesionario:::

-Bien, lo admito. SI estuve enamorada de Cory. Y este enamoramiento repentinamente comenzó cuando el andaba con Sam, y cuando terminaron él se sentía demasiado triste, pero yo no podía salir con él. ¡No puedes salir con el ex de tu mejor amiga! Eso no estaría bien. Y pensé que este sentimiento ya se me había pasado… pero tengo que olvidarlo. Lo haré por Liz… ¡y por Thiago!- decía Terri decidida.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Aunque tarde porque primero tuve que ir por Liz. Lamentablemente, no superó el desafío.

-¿No lo hizo? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, todo iba bien hasta que el enfermero prácticamente me amenazó con una jeringa.- dijo Liz quien por fin llegó al lado de ellos.

-Eso la hizo correr y… aventarse por la ventana.-

-Si… se nota.- decía Thiago mirando a la chica. Tenía varias ramas en el cabello y unos rasguños.

-Bueno Terri, a enfrentar tu miedo. Mira, allá esta tu puerta.-

Los cuatro entraron y Liz agarró la tarjeta maliciosamente.

-Dejar que todos los reptiles se te echen encima.-

-Espera, creo que eso está mal…- dijo Thiago yendo hacia Liz, y checó la tarjeta.

-No, no lo creo. Déjame ver…- dijo Cory también dirigiéndose con ellos.

-Ah de estar mal…-

-¡No lo creo!-

-Este miedo me parece gracioso…- decía Elizabeth.

-Chicos…. No quiero interrumpir su pelea pero ¡podrían ayudarme!- decía Terri, que estaba llena de diferentes reptiles. Tenía enroscada una serpiente, un camaleón subía por su estómago, unas pequeñas serpientes subían por sus piernas y tenía una lagartija en la cabeza.

-¡Terri!- gritaban Cory y Thiago mientras corrían hacia la chica.

-Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé.- reía Liz.

-Un momento, ¿le tienes miedo a los reptiles?-

-No, Thiago, ¡le tengo miedo a las ballenas!-

-Tranquilízate.-

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-

-No te preocupes. Según la tarjeta solo tienes que estar 5 minutos aquí. Aguanta.-

-Trataré.-

**Sean y Sarah**

-Bien, así que solo queda el par de gemelos… que conveniente.-

-Creí que no le temían a nada.- dijo Francisco, y todos los chicos lo miraron de mala gana- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces si tienen una fobia?

-Que nos caiga ayuda del cielo.- decía Jasmine

-Bien chicos terminemos de una vez con esto.- Dijo Santana.

Entonces Austin quitó una gran manta y apareció una pequeña piscina, y un trampolín (o esas cosas en las que saltan a las piscinas).

-¿Le tienen miedo al agua?- preguntó Jake.

-¡No te burles del agua!- gritó Zack.

-Lo… siento.-

-Chicos… vean el contenido.- dijo Alexa.

Entonces todos se acercaron a la piscina y se sorprendieron. A algunos les entraron las ganas de vomitar, a otros el asco inmenso y a otros el miedo. La piscina estaba llena de un líquido color rojo carmesí.

-¡Qué asco!- dijo Paula alejándose.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué horror!- gritó Jasmine.

-No sean…niñitas.- decía Matt algo aterrado.

-¡Noooooo! Pobre ser humano.- lloraba Mark.

-Esto supera mis expectativas de "las cosas más viles del mundo".- dijo Carly.

-Sarah, has sido remplazada.- reía Jessica.

-Ay…no- decía Sean.

-Bien chicos, son los últimos. Lo único que tienen que hacer es saltar a la alberca con sangre.-

-Con permiso.- decía Miri.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A… vomitar.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso es una broma?- gritó Sean.

-Ehhhh nop. Salten y ganan.- dijo Austin.

Entonces, sin decir nada, los gemelos se encaminaron a subir a el trampolín, muy serios pero asustados.

-Wow- dijo Thiago.

-No puedo creer que vayan a hacerlo.- decía Terri neutra.

Ya arriba, Sarah simplemente se paró hasta el frente, suspiró y saltó.

-Vomitaría de no ser porque la que saltó…fue Sarah.- dijo Terri.

-No seas así… ella es buena.- dijo Liz.

-¡Bien, Sean! ¡Es tu turno! ¡Salta o Pierde!- gritó Austin por el megáfono.

Pasaron unos minutos, y después de eso, solo se vio como Sean bajaba del trampolín.

-No voy a hacerlo, no quiero.-

-Rayos.-

-Bueno, aquí acaban las fobias chicos. Felicidades a los que lo lograron.-

-Un momento, pero faltó Miri.- dijo Paula.

-Sí, y Samantha también.- dijo Tomás.

-Lo que sucede chicos es que… ellas no presentaron fobias.- dijo Alexa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que todos teníamos un miedo?-

-Bueno, mis miedos sólo son emocionales.- dijo Miri.

-Y yo no le tengo miedo a nada…- dijo Sam.

-Vanidosa…-

-Bien, entonces ustedes no les tienen miedo a anda pero… ¿Quién ganó?-

-Bueno, debido a que de los Leones no superaron su fobia seis personas que son Mireya, Mark, Rocío, Francisco, Kyu y Sean…-

-Y por otro lado los Lobos sólo no superaron su fobia cuatro que son Liz, Jake, Tomás y Rebeca… los ganadores son los Lobos.-

-¡Genial!- festejaba Cory.

- Bien Leones, los vemos en la fogata…-

-Austin, Santana, Alexa… tengo una pregunta.- decía Terri acercándose a los anfitriones.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo es que consiguieron tanta sangre para llenar una piscina?- preguntó curiosa pero instintiva a la vez.

-Créeme… no quieres saber.- dijo Austin.

**Fogata de Eliminación**

-Bien muchachos, debo decir que no estuvieron nada bien esta noche.- dijo Austin.

-Cierra el pico y danos los malvaviscos.- lo calló enojado Sean.

-Bien. Hay malvaviscos para Paula, Agus, Miroslava, Jasmine…- decía Santana- Zack, Mark KyuHyun, Rocío, Mireya…- decía dejando solo a Sean y Francisco.

-Ay, no es cierto…- dijo Sean.

-Y el último malvavisco es para... ¡Sean! Lo siento Frank, estas fuera.-

-Si bueno, no hay nada que me importe aquí.- decía el chico, pero luego volteó a ver a Mireya, que lo saludaba con ojos tristes.

-Solo vete.- le dijo Sean, y Francisco se alejó.

-Ah, qué mal.- dijo Mireya mientras se iba.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle….

Terri estaba sentada mirando a la luna, hasta que Thiago llegó.

-Te ves nostálgica.- le dijo.

-Estoy nostálgica.-

-Escucha, sé que no quieres que seamos pareja, y si tienes tus razones, las respeto.- decía el chico, y Terri lo volteó a ver.

:::Confesionario:::

-Tengo que olvidar a Cory.- decía la chica.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Así que, si no quieres tener nada, sólo dilo.-

Entonces Terri se le abalanzó y lo besó, tomando el cabello del chico, y tomando por sorpresa al chico, que se dejó besar, pero no reacciono para nada. Después de unos segundos del beso, se separaron y ella salió corriendo, dejando a Thiago confundido.

-Bien, si quiero ganar esto, debo empezar por los que más me estorban,- decía Sarah detrás de un arbusto, ya que había visto todo.

-Vaya, se puso difícil ¿no creen?- decía Austin.

-Bueno si quieren ver más, sintonícenos en la próxima emisión de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**¡Uf, capítulo más largo en la existencia de mi persona!**

**Lo sé, quedo horrible. Pero por favor, tengan piedad de Santana Black y no la golpeen. Enserio. Sé que quedo mal, y lo lamento. Pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Lo que pasa es que el Factor Fobia es estresante escribirlo. Enserio. Pero por favor quiero sus comentarios.**

**También les pido que en sus comentarios me respondan esta preguntitas:**

**¿Tienes algún talento en especial?:**

**¿Te gustaría tener un desafío en especial?:**

**¿Quieres que haya Aftermath?:**

**Bueno eso es todo, por favor, no me maten. Prometo que el siguiente estará mucho mejor, pero escribir sobre tantas fobias me empezó a colmar la paciencia.**

**Sugerencias, quejas o comentarios en reviews.**

**Lo siento**

**-Santana Black**


	6. Cacería de Venados

**Total Drama Countdown**

**1.6 Cacería de Venados**

-Buenos días campistas.- decía Austin.

-¿Buenos? ¿Qué rayos tienen de buenos?- le gritaba Thiago furioso.

-Si… no pudimos dormir anoche gracias al desafío pasado…- decía Zack.

-Bueno chicos, no se preocupen. El desafío de hoy no será tan difícil.-

-Ya era hora…- decía Liz que acababa de salir de la cabaña.

-Y bien, ¿Qué desafío nos pondrán ahora?- preguntaba furiosa Jasmine.

-Prepárense para… cacería de venados.- dijo la anfitriona ex porrista, Santana.

-Un momento, ¿Qué?- preguntaba Paula.

-Esto debe ser una broma.- dijo Rebeca.

-¡No! ¡Perdí mi espejo!- lloraba Carly.

-Escuchen campistas. El desafío tratará de lo siguiente. Ambos equipos serán divididos en dos partes: los venados y los cazadores. A los cazadores se les darán armas de paintball, y a los venados colas de venados y…narices de venados.- decía Alexa.

-Los cazadores se encargaran de buscar a los venados del equipo contrario. Quien le dé más veces a los venados opuestos… gana.- dijo Santana.

-Mmm, no suena mal.- le decía Sarah a su hermano.

-Así que, los venados de los Leones serán: Miroslava, Mireya, Sean, Paula y KyuHyun.- decía Austin mientras les colocaba las colas y narices.

-Y de los Lobos serán: Cory, Liz, Terri, Matt, Jessica y Rebeca.- decía Santana igual poniéndole las colas.

-Esto es humillante…- decía Terri.

-Y los demás serán cazadores.- dijo Alexa entregándole una gorra de cazador y una pistola de paintball a Samantha, Tomás, Sarah, Carla, Jake y Thiago; y a Zack, Jasmine, Agus, Rocío y Mark.

-¿Esas cosa duelen?- preguntó Miroslava.

-Sólo si te dan contra la piel…- susurró Sean.

-Es bueno saberlo.- dijo aterrada Paula.

-Bien venados, tienen cinco minutos para dispersarse. Así que, ¡corran!

Terri pasó justo al lado de Thiago y ambos se miraron por un segundo, pero luego rodaron su vista a otro lado y Terri corrió. Sarah vio eso.

:::Confesionario:::

-Creo que ese par no se ha dado cuenta. ¡Yo vi cuando Terri besó a Thiago! ¡Yo estaba ahí! Y debo decir, que no se han sentido cómodos después de eso. Pasaron tres días desde ese beso y lo único que he visto es que se evitan. En el desayuno, Terri se aleja de la mesa de Thiago. En las fogatas de la cena, Terri se va con Samantha o simplemente se retira a dormir. Creo que sacar a ese par de mi camino será más fácil de lo que pensé. Pero para eso necesitaré la ayuda de Rebeca, Carly… y Liz.- decía Sarah maliciosa.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

**Lobos Venados**

-Sabía que sería un gran reto este show… pero esto es pan comido.- decía Liz dando saltos por el bosque.

-Por si se te olvidó estamos siendo perseguidos por campistas con pistolas de paintball.- le dijo Terri cruzada de brazos.

-A mí no me preocupa.- dijo la morena algo molesta.

-Si bueno, sólo hay que caminar.- decía Cory empujando a las chicas.

-Nada mejor que ser perseguida a morir mientras caminas con despreocupados. Amo mi vida.- decía Terri mirando a Liz, quien se enojó.

-Nada mejor que tener una compañera positiva, con aires de líder y bonita.- dijo Liz, irritando a Terri.

Cory se preocupó y se paró en medio de ellas.

-Chicas, ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de las caricaturas?- decía nervioso.

-Iré a otra parte.- dijo Terri corriendo lejos de ahí, mientras Cory miraba serio a Liz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confiada la chica.

Mientras, Terri corrió hasta toparse con Rebeca.

-Agh, ¡no! Mis zapatos son nuevos… y ya están llenos de este polvo café.- decía la chica asqueada.

-Se le llama tierra, Rebeca.- le dijo Terri.

-Como sea, es repugnante.- decía la chica sacudiéndose los zapatos.

-En todo lugar hay tierra…-

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¿Por qué en el bosque?-

-Para huir de los cazadores. Ahora corre si no quieres que te atrapen y te manchen de pintura.- dijo la chica empujando a Rebeca.

**Leones Venados**

-Me duelen los pies…- decía Mireya cansada.

-Eso es porque corriste como loca cuando te dio la hiperactividad por enfrentar tu miedo…- reía Miri.

-Si, supongo. Me siento mal por Francisco. Es decir, no merecía salir.-

-Mire, ¿te enamoraste de Francisco?-

-No me enamore pero… me agradaba. Era lindo, y divertido… en lo que cabe.-

-Significa que, no te podrás enamorar en el show.-

-Al parecer no…- suspiraba triste la chica, pero no sabían que Sean las espiaba detrás.

:::Confesionario:::

-Si quiero ganar esto debo empezar eliminando a los débiles, y aliarme con los fuertes. Así que, es hora de que Sean el seductor salga a juego.- decía Sean malicioso.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¡Mireya!- gritaba Sean mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Sean?- preguntaba confundida la chica.

-Oh cielos Mireya. Te ves cansada.- decía el en tono preocupado.

-Pues, me duelen mucho los pies…- dijo la chica.

-Mmm, déjame ayudarte.- decía el chico mientras levantaba a Mireya en sus brazos, y la chica se asustaba.

-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?- preguntaba confundida y aterrada la chica.

-Ayudándote. No puedes caminar así, te puedes lastimar. Miri, ¿te importa si la llevó a descansar un rato?-

-Ehhhh no. Yo iré…por allá.- dijo la chica confundida mientras se alejaba.

**Lobos Cazadores**

-¡No! ¡¿Dónde rayos esta mi espejo?! Lo escondiste tú, ¿verdad, Sarah?- gritaba Carly.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, estaría feliz por eso. Pero más bien me estas estresando.- decía la chica vigilando.

-¡Pero yo no puedo vivir sin un espejo! ¿Entiendes cuán importante es para mí verme… a mí?-

-Carly… ¡tenemos que cazar venados!-

-Bueno, si uno de los venados fue quien escondió mi espejo… le daré con todo.-

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo… ¡ahora a cazar!-

Samantha andaba sola viendo quien cazar… pero fue sorprendida cuando Tomás saltó detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Me asustaste!- le gritó agitada.

-Lo siento, trato de cazar.-

-Yo igual…y me arruinaste el peinado.-

-Aun así te ves hermosa.-

-Si, si.- decía la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Ya encontraste a uno?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-Creo que no.-

-Primera respuesta correcta. Llevas 1 de 100.-

-¿Quieres que cacemos juntos?-

-Si no hay de otra…-

**Leones Cazadores**

-Este desafío será fácil…- decía Zack.

-Si, aunque hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a nadie que cazar…- decía Rocío.

-Ya los encontraremos, el bosque no es infinito.-

-No, pero hay muchos árboles… y mucho espacio, y pocos venados opuestos.-

-Ya se aparecerán…-

-¡Ahhhhh!- llegaba Agus gritando.

-Agus, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntaba Rocío preocupada.

-Nada, sólo se asustó porque vio a una tarántula.- decía Jasmine mientras llegaba.

-¡Esas cosas son como arañas gigantes!- gritaba la chica asqueada.

-Creí que el Factor Fobia ya se había pasado.- reía Zack.

-Tengo miedo de todas estas cosas del bosque…-

-¿Quieren cazar con nosotros? Tal vez así sea más rápido.- ofreció Rocío.

-Por mi está bien.- dijo Jasmine, y Agus se unió.

Thiago iba caminando junto con Jake por el bosque. Jake iba mirando por todas partes, Thiago solo caminaba.

-Ya quiero encontrar a los venados opuestos, esto se está volviendo aburrido, ¿no crees?-

-Ah, sí, aburrido…- decía Thiago sin prestar atención.

-No estas escuchando nada de lo que digo, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Thiago confundido.

-Sí, eso pensé.-

:::Confesionario:::

-Sé que debería estar concentrado en mi juego pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es decir, hace tres días recibí la repentina sorpresa de que una chica llegara y me besara. Sé que soy irresistible pero…no esperaba eso.- decía Thiago algo arrogante.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¿Es por Terri?- preguntaba Jake pícaro.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó el chico nervioso.

-Uf que bueno. Porque si no estarías muriéndote de celos de saber que Cory el venado anda junto con Terri la venada en el bosque.-

-¡¿Qué?!- dicho esto Thiago salió corriendo.

-Claro… déjame sólo.-

-¿No te parece lindo? El día esta soleado, los pájaros cantan y estamos caminando por el bosque juntos.- le decía Paula a KyuHyun.

-Si, lindo.- decía el chico sonriente.

-Lástima que somos venados y que están persiguiéndonos los cazadores del equipo contrario. Esta blusa es nueva… ¡no quiero mancharla!- decía la chica mostrando su blusa.

-Prometo que tratare de evitar que te den. ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si!- decía la chica entusiasmada, pero luego una bala de pintura cayó en el hombro del chico.

Los dos se miraron aterrados, y luego muchas balas de pintura cayeron en la pareja, arruinando la blusa de Paula.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Era nueva, ¿saben?- gritaba enojada Paula.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?- dijo Kyu mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y ambos corrían de las balas de pintura.

-Jajaja, cayeron.- reía Sam saliendo se su escondite.

-Si, fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- decía Tomás saliendo de un arbusto.

-No eres malo con esa pistola.- decía Sam con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal.- decía el chico mientras se dirigían a perseguir más venados.

-Venados…típico.- refunfuñaba Matt.

-Vamos, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? Es sólo un desafío.- le decía Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Para mí no preciosa, ya que me expongo como un tonto con este lindo atuendo.- decía el chico señalando la cola y nariz.

-En primer lugar, no es atuendo, se le llama utilería o accesorio. Y en segundo, no te ves tonto. Te ves cómico, tal vez.- decía la chica observándolo.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?-

-No…- decía la chica mientras le sonreía al chico.

-Por cierto, me debes un beso.- decía el chico arrogante.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-En el desafío pasado te propuse que si superabas tu fobia, yo te daría un beso. Y lo hiciste, así que…el beso.-

-Entonces tú me lo debes, no yo a ti.- decía la chica.

-Bien, ¿lo quieres?-

-Ehhhhmmm, no.- reía la chica mientras se iba y dejaba a Matt confundido.

Cory y Elizabeth seguían rondando como venados en el bosque.

-La nariz de venado me molesta.- decía Liz apretando la nariz.

-Parecemos payasos con esto.- reía Cory.

-Cory… tengo que preguntarte algo.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el hospital? ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste siempre apoyarme y nunca abandonarme?- decía la chica mirándolo.

-Si…-

-¿Prometes hacerlo ahora? ¿Sin importar lo que pasé? ¿Prometes siempre apoyarme, estar a mi lado y no traicionarme?- decía la chica acercándose más.

-¿Tu qué crees?- decía el chico acariciando el rostro de la chica mientras ambos sonreían, pero en ese momento Thiago llegó corriendo agitado.

-¡Aquí estas!- le gritó a Cory.

-Si… aquí estoy.- dijo el chico serio.

-¿Dónde está Terri?-

-No lo sé…- decía el chico confundido.

-Creí que estaba contigo.-

-Lo estaba, pero luego salió corriendo y no volvía a verla. ¡Yo creí que estaba contigo!- le decía Cory a Thiago pensativo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste para que saliera corriendo?!-

-¡Yo no hice nada! Tú no la cuidaste.-

-Si descubro que le pasó algo te mató.- le decía Thiago.

-No si yo la encuentro primero.- decía Cory mientras ambos corrían a buscar a Terri, y dejaban a Liz sola enfadada.

-Perfecto.- decía la chica enojada.

Miri andaba caminando sola por el bosque pensando muchas cosas.

-Qué raro, Sean jamás se había comportado así con nosotras, con Mireya mucho menos. ¿Estará tramando algo?- se preguntaba la chica, hasta que alguien se le abalanzó y la hizo caer.

-¡Auch! ¡Quítate de encima!- gritaba la chica sin mirar quien la había tirado.

-Lo siento.- decía Jake tratando de levantarse.

-Ah, eres tu…- decía más tranquila.

-Si… hola.-

-Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Quería estar contigo.- dijo el chico.

-Oye, un momento… ¡eres un cazador! ¡Y del otro equipo!- decía la chica alejándose.

-No, no. No quiero cazarte. No lo haré.-

-¡¿Y quién dice que no me estas engañando?!-

-No lo hago. Jamás lo haría.- decía el chico acercándose a la chica.-

-Genial, Jake. ¡La tienes!- le decía Sarah al chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Jake y Miri al unísono.

-¡Bien, Jake!- cantaba Carly.

-Ahora, a disparar.- decía Sarah mientras apuntaba con su pistola a Miroslava.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- gritaba Jake asustado.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Me engañaste!- gritaba enojada Miri.

-¡No! Yo no quería hacerlo. Yo…-

-¡Jake, dispara!- gritaba Sarah.

-¡Espera!- gritaba el chico.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- llegaba Terri corriendo agitada junto con Rebeca.

-Jake atrapó a una del equipo contrario.- dijo Carly.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no hice eso!- decía el chico aterrado.

-¡Jake dispara!- gritaba Sarah.

-¡No!-

-Jake, sólo dispara.- decía Terri.

-Agh, yo lo hago.- decía Carly mientras comenzaba a dispararle a Miroslava.

-¡No!- gritaba Jake poniéndose enfrente

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba Miri.

-¡Quítate!- decía Sarah.

-¡Terri!- gritaba Cory llegando.

-¿Cory? ¿Thiago?- preguntaba confundida la chica.

-Si, y Liz también.- decía la chica llegando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Thiago acercándose a Terri.

-¡Jake, dispara!- gritaba Terri al chico.

-¡No!-

-¡Hazlo o te mueres!- amenazaba Sarah.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me engañaste!- decía Miri.

-Miren nada más….- decía una chica, entonces todos voltearon y hallaron a Zack, Rocío Agus y Jasmine cerca de ellos.

-¡Todos son lobos! ¡Y muchos son venados!- decía Rocío contenta.

-Chica, denles.- decía Zack mientras apuntaba y comenzaba a darle a los Lobos venados.

-¡No!- gritaba Terri.

-¡Jake, dispárale ya!- decía Carly harta.

Así comenzó una contienda entre todos. Por un lado, Zack, Ro, Agus y Jasmine le disparaban a Cory, Terri, Rebeca y Liz. Mientras, Sarah, Carly y Terri le gritaban a Jake que le disparara a Miroslava. Luego Cory y Thiago comenzaron agitarse entre ellos, y Liz decidió comenzar a gritarle a Terri, y ella le gritaba a Liz y a la vez a Jake. Luego Sarah y Carly comenzaron a dispararle a Miri y a los cazadores de los Leones, mientras que ellos seguían disparándole a los Lobos vendaos. Era una guerra de pintura y gritos.

Después, Rebeca se hartó y se puso en medio.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor en vez de pelear nos vamos corriendo?!- gritó y al decir esto, todos los Lobos (venados y cazadores) a excepción Rebeca salieron corriendo, dejándola sola, en medio de todos los Leones.

Entonces los Leones se acercaron más hasta acorralarla y prepararon sus armas.

-Chicos, ya saben que hacer…- decía Rocío maliciosamente mientras todos apuntaban y comenzaban a dispararle a Rebeca.

-¡Noooooo!- gritaba Rebeca.

**Campamento**

Todos los campistas estaban ya reunidos en el centro del campamento, pero todos les dirigirán la mirada a Cory, Liz, Thiago, Terri, Jasmine, Zack, Ro, Jake, Rebeca, Sarah, Carly y Miri que estaba llenos de pintura.

-Bien campistas, debo decir que este es el peor caso que hemos visto de guerra de pintura. Sobre todo por el hecho de que… ¡incluso los cazadores están manchados de pintura!- decía Santana revisando a los chicos.

-Bueno, debido a que más de la mitad de los Lobos venados están repletos de pintura… sobre todo Rebeca. Y de los Leones solo tres están manchados de pintura, y muy poco...los Leones ganan el desafío.- decía Alexa mientras muchos Leones suspiraban aliviados.

-Bueno Lobos, los vemos en la fogata…- decía Austin mientras los tres conductores se iban.

-Perfecto….- decía Sarah.

-Un momento, perdimos porque… ¿ustedes estuvieron en medio de una guerra de pintura?- preguntaba Jessica a Cory, Liz, Thiago, Terri y Rebeca.

-Si…- decían los cinco.

-Bueno, votaría por Jake de no ser porque estas repleta de pintura….- le decía Sarah a Rebeca.

-Creo que ya sabemos a quién eliminar…- decía Carly mientras se iba.

-Vamos Liz, te ayudare a quitarte la pintura.- dijo Sarah tomando del brazo a Liz.

-Esto no es bueno…- susurraba Terri.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Mark?- se preguntaba Paula.

-Sí, no lo vi después de que nos dispersamos en el bosque.- dijo Kyu.

Entonces el gordito llegaba con moretones, ramas en el cabello, rasguños y muy cansado. Tanto que se tiró en el suelo.

-¡Santo cielo! Mark, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntaba Miri preocupada mientras atendía al chico.

-Estaba cazando cuando… encontré a un oso. Lo salude y…se me vino encima. Comenzó a arañarme, así que corrí y me subí a un árbol. Pero en el habían ardillas maléficas… y me dieron. Luego la rama se rompió, caí, y el oso casi acaba conmigo.- decía el chico agonizante, llamando la atención de Carly.

-Oh, qué mal…- decía Paula.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Carly al gordito.

-Si….- dijo este medio muerto, mientras Carly sonreía.

-Chicos, ya vuelvo.- decía Miri yendo con Mireya, que estaba sola.

-Hola Miri, ¿Mark está bien?- preguntaba Mireya preocupada.

-Sí, pero me preocupo por ti. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Sean hizo algo malo?-

-No. Después de cargarme me llevó a sentarme y platicamos. No parece tan mala persona, ¿sabes?- decía Mire algo contenta, pero Miri sospechaba.

-Está bien. Solo ten cuidado, ¿si?-

-¡Si!- decía entusiasmada la chica mientras iba a ver como estaba Mark.

**Fogata**

-Bueno chicos, hoy sí que decepcionaron.- decía Austin a los Lobos.

-Solo cállate y da los malvaviscos.- decía Matt enojado.

-Bien. Hay malvaviscos para Samantha, Tomás, Jessica, Matt, Sarah Carla, Thiago, Liz, Cory, Terri…- decía Alexa dejando sólo a Jake y Rebeca.

-¿Saben? Creo que es más que obvio. Toma Jake. Rebeca estas fuera.- decía Santana mientras le daba el último malvavisco a Jake.

-¡¿Qué?! Esperen… ¡no pueden eliminarme!- decía la chica enojada.

-Ya lo hicieron, amiga- Dijo Santana.

-Pero yo….-

-¡ADIOS!- dijeron todos enojados obligando a la chica a partir.

-Bien, vámonos…- dijo Sam alejándose con los demás.

En el camino Matt vio a Jasmine, quien le sonrió, y Matt le guiño el ojo. Jessica los vio y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno chicos, otro gran episodio, ¿no creen?- decía Austin a la cámara.

-Si quieren ver más de estos campistas y sus tonterías por favor sigan sintonizando….-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**Bien, ¿Qué tal? Debo admitir que quedo mejor que el anterior. Perdonen si elimine a Rebeca, pero tenía que eliminarla. Debo decir que hasta ahora me agradan todos los personajes y es difícil decidir quien se va. Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado. Porfa comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en reviews.**

**¡Y necesito sugerencias para desafíos! También quien quieren que se vaya y se quede y porque lo quieren.**

**Eso sería todo, me despido.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**-Santana Black**


	7. Turisteando en la Prisión

**Total Drama Countdown**

-Buenos días campistas.- decía Santana con un megáfono.

-Ehhmm, ¿días?- se preguntaba Jessica viendo que era de noche.

-Santana creo que tu zona honoraria está mal…- decía Terri viendo las estrellas.

-Mmm si, perdón, la costumbre.- decía la chica sin mucha importancia.

-¿Para qué nos levantaron si es de noche?- dijo Jasmine algo molesta con ojeras.

-Sí, creo que es muy temprano.- decía Mireya mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Linda pijama.- le decía Matt seductor.

-Cállate.- gruño molesta la chica.

-Bueno chicos, los levantamos de noche para que pudieran gozar mejor de… ¡La prisión Countdown!- decía Austin mientras varios policías tomaban a todos los campistas por detrás.

-¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!- gruñía Sarah.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!- decía Matt mientras un policía ponía sus dos manos detrás de él

-Genial, otra vez más en la correccional.- decía Terri cerrando los ojos mientras el policía la tomaba por detrás.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntaba Liz intentando zafarse del policía.

-¡Bienvenidos a la prisión de Total Drama Countdown! Donde la comida es peor que la del campamento y hay guardias por doquier que los acosaran hasta morir…- reía Austin.

-¿Esto es un desafío? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Zack.

-Primero, los meteremos en una prisión de verdad. Donde nosotros seremos los jefes…- decía Santana.

-¿Y…?- preguntaba Thiago.

-Ya en la prisión serán metidos tras las rejas por sus respectivos equipos y por pequeños grupos.-

-¿Y…?- preguntaba Miroslava.

-Ya en prisión llevaran una vida de… prisioneros.- dijo Austin

-¿Y…?- pregunto KyuHyun.

-¡¿Podrían por favor dejar de decir "Y"?! El desafío será que traten de escapar. Quien salga primero de la prisión con TODO el equipo, gana.- dijo Alexa.

-Así si se entiende.- gruño Miroslava.

-Y para comenzar necesitamos que se pongan estos trajes de prisioneros.- dijo Austin entregándole a cada campista el típico traje naranja de prisionero.

-Disculpen, pero esto no está a la moda.- dijo Sam mirando el traje.

-Si… no nos importa. ¡Póntelo!- le grito Santana, haciendo que Sam se hiciera para atrás.

-Lo siento…-

-Bueno campistas, los veremos después…- dijo Austin mientras se alejaban.

:::Confesionario:::

-¡No! El naranja no me queda bien, y estos trajes no están a la moda. ¿Por qué a mí?- lloraba Sam.

-¿Un desafío de la prisión? ¿Acaso está bromeando? ¡Si entre a este concurso fue precisamente para no volver entrar a prisión!- decía Matt enojado.

-Le prometí a mama que yo jamás entraría a prisión. ¿Creen que este viendo el programa?- se preguntaba Paula.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

Ya todos los campistas se encontraban en la prisión y con sus trajes naranjas.

-Bien campistas, debo decir en lo personal que se ven adorables.- reía Santana.

-Cállate.- gruño Jasmine.

-Bueno, el grupo de rejas izquierdo es para los Leones, y el derecho para los Lobos. Recuerden, quien logre escapar primero gana el desafío. Nos vemos.- dijo Alexa mientras los policías se llevaban a los campistas

**Leones**

-¡Auch! ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Miroslava mientras se sacudía, pero los policías la aventaron a su reja y la cerraron. Miri se levantó y vio que compartía reja con Paula y Mireya- ¿Ustedes también?

-Esa fue la última.- dijo uno de los policías cerrando la puerta.

-Esto es terrible.- dijo Paula.

-Y yo que creía que nunca estaría en prisión.- dijo Mireya.

-Bueno… ¡escuchen!- gritó Miri pegándose a la reja- ¿Estamos todos?

-No lo sé.- dijo Zack.

-Cada quién dijo su nombre.- dijo Paula también acercando se a la reja.

-Zack.-

-Rocío.-

-Agus.-

-Jasmine…-

-Sean.-

-KyuHyun.-

-Mireya.-

-Paula.-

-Miroslava…- decía la chica mientras contaba.- Un momento, falta uno.

-¿Dónde está Mark?- preguntó Paula buscando con la mirada al chico, hasta que se comenzó a oír un fuerte llanto.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Sean.

-Es Mark.- dijo Zack.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Agus.

-¡Noooooo! ¡No quiero ir a prisión! ¡Mama se decepcionara de mí! ¡Oh, no! ¡Soy una mala persona!- lloraba el chico.

-Tranquilo Mark.- dijo Jasmine desde su reja.

-Si amigo, tu no hiciste nada.- dijo Zack consolando al chico.

-Bueno, por lo menos estamos todos.- dijo Paula alejándose de la reja.

-¿Cómo estamos acomodados?- preguntó Miri.

-En un reja están Zack y Mark, en otra Sean y Kyu, la otra Agus, Jasmine y Rocío, y acá nosotras tres.- dijo Mireya sentándose en el suelo.

-Bueno, ya que le aclaramos sus dudas a Miroslava, ¿Qué plan tienen para escapar de esta prisión?- preguntó Jasmine a todos.

-Ehhhh, no podemos. Estamos encerrados en rejas.- dijo Paula.

-Por eso hay que escapar.- dijo Jasmine rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no cavamos un hoyo con cucharas para helado? Mmm, helado.- sugirió Mark.

-Por qué en primer lugar, eso sólo sucede en las películas. Y en segundo, no tenemos cucharas para helado.- dijo Sean mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

-Ah, que lastima.- dijo el gordito.

-Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una idea?- preguntó Jasmine, pero nadie respondía.- Perfecto.

**Lobos**

-Esto es injusto. Muuuuyyy injusto.- dijo Samantha pegada a su reja.

Los Lobos estaban acomodados así: Samantha y Jessica en una reja, Cory y Thiago en otra, Sarah y Carly en otra, Terri y Elizabeth en otra, y Tomás, Matt y Jake en otra.

-Más bien patético.- decía Sarah recostada en una manta vieja.

-¡No! ¡Deje mi espejo en la cama!- decía Carly mirando por las rejas que daban afuera.

-¿Duerme con su espejo?- preguntó Matt.

-Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que lo vi.- dijo Sarah.

-Mejor en vez de preocuparnos por el espejo de Carly, nos preocupamos por el desafío.- dijo Liz.

-¡Egoísta!- le grito Carly.

-Mira quién habla…-

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Tomás.

-Ninguna.- dijo Liz.

Entonces Sarah comenzó a pegarle a las rejas con el puño.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Terri.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero salir de este lugar de porquería…- decía la rubia mientras le daba a la reja.

-Preciosa, aunque hagas eso la reja no se va a romper…- dijo Matt.

-¡Entonces ayuden y propongan ideas para salir de aquí!- dijo la chica, mientras Carly la ayudaba igual pegándole a la reja.

-¡Quiero mi espejo!- dijo Carly hecha una furia, y Liz se alejó de la reja y se dirigió al fondo de su celda.

-Liz…- le llamó Terri acercándose.

-¿Si?-

-Escucha.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, haciendo que Liz también se sentara- No soy experta pero…creo que me odias.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Liz con sarcasmo.

-Pero no soy tonta. Sé que te gusta Cory, y el también gusta de ti.- le dijo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Liz con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí. Y sé que no te agrado porque piensas que Cory y yo fuimos…algo. Pero no es así.-

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó la chica un poco incrédula.

-No Sólo somos amigos. En realidad, fue novio de Sam. Pero ahora todo está bien, también son sólo amigos.-

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-Mi punto es que… quiero que seamos amigas. No quiero que peleemos o que nos lancemos indirectas. Sólo amigas. Incluso, podría ayudarte con Cory… si tú quieres. Bien, ¿aceptas?- le preguntó la chica sonriente mientras le ofrecía la mano.

La chica dudó un poco, pero luego sonrió y acepto la mano de la chica.

-Claro.-

-Bien…-

:::Confesionario:::

-Ok, sé que esto es nuevo. Pero es mejor así. Es decir, prefiero ser amiga de Liz a que ella me siga odiando y tratando de alejarme de MI mejor amigo. Además, le dije toda la verdad…- decía Terri algo nerviosa.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí…- decía Tomás pensativo- ¿Alguna idea?

-Nop, ninguna.- le dijo Matt.

Por su parte, Jake se encontraba hincado enfrente de la reja con una taza dándole a las rejas de un lado a otro, provocando un ruido molesto (como un prisionero de verdad, o en las películas XD).

-¡¿Podrías callarte?!- le gritaron los Lobos, asustando al chico quién dejo la taza a un lado.

**Leones**

-¿Tienes un As?- le preguntó Mark a Zack.

-No…- le contestó el chico mirando sus cartas.

-¿De dónde sacaron esas cartas?- preguntó Rocío.

-Ehhhh… no lo sé- dijo Mark.

-Mireya, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Sean desde su celda.

-Sí. Algo incomoda… pero estoy bien.- decía Mireya mientras se quitaba un chicle del zapato.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.- dijo el chico, mientras todos los del equipo se sorprendían.

:::Confesionario:::

-Ese Sean me da mala racha. No es por nada pero no creo que quiera con Mireya algo romántico.- decía Agus pensativa.

-Ay vamos. Ya llevamos dos horas en estas mugrientas celdas y ¡nadie hace absolutamente nada! Tendré que hacer esto por mi cuenta si quiero ganar.- decía Jasmine enojada.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¡Bien, escúchenme! ¿Podría alguien darme una sugerencia para ganar el desafío?-

-Jasmine, no somos delincuentes juveniles. No tenemos idea de cómo hacer esto…- decía Paula.

-"Bien chicos, salgan de sus rejas y diríjanse al patio. Ahí comerán y tendrán un buen receso."- dijo Austin por el megáfono, mientras todas las rejas se abrían.

-¡Al fin!- decía Agus saltando fuera de su reja.

-Vaya.- dijo Jasmine.

**Lobos**

-¡Si! ¡Rejas abiertas!- dijo Carly mientras corría al patio.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Sarah mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos.- dijo Liz tomando la mano de Terri.

-Ah, no.- se quejaba la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero volver a la correccional. Es horrible.- dijo Terri.

-Si, comida asquerosa, celdas mugrientas, policías por todos lados.-

-Y lo peor…-

-Perros guardianes.- dijeron los dos chicos, mientras Sarah escuchaba.

:::Confesionario:::

-Así que, ¿Matt y Terri estuvieron en la correccional? Vaya, eso sí que es suerte. Parece que tenemos ventaja.- decía Sarah de brazos cruzados.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

Todos los campistas estaban reunidos por equipos en el patio alrededor de dos mesas. Tenían bandejas llenas de un puré color gris.

-¡Agh, que asco!- decía Jake aventando su bandeja al piso.

-"Será mejor que no avienten sus rejas chicos. Ya que la primera parte del desafío será comerse esa asquerosa comida."- dijo Santana por el megáfono, mientras Jessica maldecía por lo bajo.

-Ups.- dijo Jake.

-¿Comer a las tres de la mañana? ¿Quién hace eso?- preguntó Sam mirando la noche.

-Esto es una completa porquería.- decía Sarah mirando su plato.

-Creo que mi comida se movió.- dijo Terri.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Esta es la porquería que tendremos que comer?- preguntaba Rocío.

-Al parecer si…- dijo Zack acercándose.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi comida se está moviendo!- dijo Mireya hasta que Sean le dio al plato de la chica con un palo- Ya no se mueve.-

-Esto es peor de lo que imagine...- dijo Jasmine sentándose en la mesa.

-En la mía hay un ojo…- dijo Agus señalando su plato.

-¡Cielos!-

**Lobos**

-Bien… ¿alguien ya tiene un plan para escapar de este lugar?- preguntó Jessica con las manos en las caderas.

-Ehhhh, no….- dijo Terri mientras jalaba un poco de su puré para comerlo.

-Yo tengo una.- dijo Sarah mientras sonreía.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?- preguntó Liz masticando algo.

-¿Por qué no les pedimos ayuda a nuestros expertos delincuentes Terri y Matt para salir de aquí?- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, mientras todos volteaban a ver a Matt y Terri.

-¿Ustedes son delincuentes?- preguntó Carly.

-Sólo estuvimos en la correccional.- dijo Terri mirando a todos.

-Sí, pero… ¿acaso eso no los convierte en delincuentes?- le preguntó maliciosa Sarah con las manos en las caderas.

Matt y Terri compartieron una mirada confusa.

-No lo sé Sarah…- dijo Terri dudosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Creen que no pueden hacerlo?-

-No somos nosotros… son ustedes.- dijo Matt.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Elizabeth.

-Es que algunos son algo…niñitas.- dijo Matt de la forma más amable posible.

-¡Repite eso rata!- lo amenazó Thiago.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ofendida Liz.

-Sí, no nos malentiendan. Son buenos y todo pero… les falta experiencia.-

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- preguntó Cory igual molesto.

-Pues… no sé si aguantarían cosas como las que yo hice cuando escapaba de la correccional.-

-¡Lo aguantaremos!- dijo Sam.

-¿Seguros?- les preguntó Matt.

-¡Si!- dijo todo el equipo, mientras Matt y Terri compartían una mirada de aprobación.

**Leones**

-Y bien, les pregunto por última vez… ¿algún plan para ganar el desafío?- preguntaba Jasmine con una mano en su cadera y otra en la mesa.

-No…- dijo Miroslava mientras se tapaba la nariz para comer su bocado.

-¡¿Qué acaso no piensan hacer nada?!- preguntaba molesta la chica.

-Tengo…sueño.- dijo Agus antes de tirarse en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que es de noche para actuar?- sugirió Sean pasándose al frente.

-¿Haciendo qué? No sabemos cómo escapar…- decía Mireya mientras terminaba su asquerosa comida.

-Ustedes sólo háganme caso. Creare estrategia para salir de aquí.- decía el chico muy amable, ya que Mireya estaba enfrente viéndolo con mucha atención.

-No lo sé…- Zack dudaba.

-Tal vez…ganemos.- dijo Paula igual dudosa.

-Vamos confíen en mí.- dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa.

:::Confesionario:::

-¿Confiar en mí? ¡Claro que deberían confiar en mí! No es porque sea de fiar, pero si lo hacen… ganaríamos el desafío, ¿no?- decía Sean a la cámara.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

**Lobos**

-¿Qué horas son?- preguntó Sam cayendo de sueño en su celda.

-3:40- dijo Jessica.

-Sam, no te duermas… ¿Entendieron el plan?- dijo Terri.

-Si…- dijeron todos.

-Y, ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que esto funcionara?-

-Hermosa, somos profesionales. Me he escapado millones de veces de la correccional, no hay problema.- le decía Matt alzando las mano.

-Supongo que estará bien… por ahora.- dijo Carly.

-Bien. Las rejas están forzadas. Podremos salir de aquí en cualquier momento. Thiago, tu bloquea las cámaras de seguridad.- le dijo Terri al chico.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?- preguntó el chico serio.

-Utiliza una linterna.- dijo Matt entregándole una linterna de bolsillo.

-Bien, después todos prestaron atención a lo que tenían que hacer, ¿verdad?-

-No somos bebes.- dijo Sarah de brazos cruzados.

-Bien…vamos.- dijo la chica algo molesta.

**Leones**

-Estoy muriéndome de sueño.- dijo Rocío acostada.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te duermas. Ya planeamos todo para escapar de este lugar.- le dijo Sean.

-¡Ya te oí!- gritó la chica mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Si queremos salir de aquí tiene que ser ahora. Si es más tarde será más difícil.- dijo Jasmine azotando la reja, haciendo que Agus se despertara.

-Bueno chicos sólo recuerden: Yo adelante y Jasmine y Rocío hasta atrás.-

-¿Por qué ellas hasta atrás?- preguntó Zack.

-Son buenas deportistas. Escalaran sin mucho esfuerzo.-

-Bueno, vamos ya.- dijo Jasmine saliendo al patio seguida de todos menos Rocío.

-Si, ya voy.- dijo la chica acurrucándose en el piso.

**Lobos**

-Chicos, ya saben. A la señal de Thiago…- susurró Terri esperando en la puerta que daba al patio.

Había muchas linternas de vigilantes, policías checando y alarmas que se activaran para que se soltaran los perros guardianes. Jake tragó saliva.

-No puedo creer que una chica me esté mandando.- dijo Thiago mientras con su linterna le daba a la cámara, haciendo que por la luz la cámara se fundiera.

Después dirigió la linterna hacia sus compañeros.

-Ahora.- susurró Terri mientras todos corrían hacia un arbusto del patio.

Todos se hincaron y revisaban que los policías no los vieran.

-¡Auch! Me pisas.- le gritó Carly a Tomás.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Quieren callarse?- susurró Sarah.

-Perfecto.- bufó Liz mientras gateaba.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Matt volteando.

-Si, Thiago esta hasta atrás.- dijo Liz.

-Thiago, ¿traes la cuerda?- le preguntó Terri.

-¿Eres mi patrona? Si, aquí la traigo.- susurró el chico algo molesto, Terri rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Avancen hasta el último arbusto.- dijo Matt gateando hasta el frente.

-Hay muchos policías.- dijo Carly mientras se agachaba para que no la vieran.

-¿Qué esperabas de una cárcel?- le preguntó Sarah mientras seguía a Cory que estaba delante de ella.

-Un espejo…-

-¡Chist!- les dijo Cory para que se callaran.

-Esperen…- dijo Matt deteniendo la fila.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Liz.

-Policías.-

-Esto va a ser largo…- dijo Jessica mientras se agachaba más.

**Leones**

-Auch, mi rodilla.- susurró Paula.

-¿Que te pasó?- le preguntó KyuHyun.

-Me enterré… un clavo.- dijo la chica mientras se revisaba.

-Auch.- dijo Mark viendo la rodilla de la chica.

-Hey, ustedes. Pongan atención.- susurró Jasmine señalando el camino.

-Perdón.-

-Por favor, repítanme que se supone que estamos haciendo.- dijo Mireya mientras se arrastraba.

-Escapar de una cárcel. Bien, deténganse todos aquí, bien.- dijo Sean mientras se detenía al lado de un arbusto- Escuchen, cuando diga ya uno por uno corre por el campo a la salida.-dijo Sean mientras revisaba que los policías no los vieran.

-¿Qué? Pero nos atraparían, ¿no?- dijo Agus viendo el patio.

-No. En el patio sólo hay policías que revisan con luces.- dio el chico señalando las luces que revisaban todo el patio.- Sólo si con una de las linternas ven que alguien esta escapando, bajan a atrapar.

-¿Y que haremos entonces?- preguntó Miri mientras trataba de levantarse del piso.

-Evitar las luces.-

-¿Estas bromeando? Esas linternas son gigantescas. Y son cuatro.- dijo Zack revisando el cielo.

-Pero no iluminan todo el patio al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Qué horas son?- preguntó Paula.

-4:05- dijo KyuHyun mirando su reloj.

-¿Ven? No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que intentarlo si no queremos perder.-

-Bien...- se resignó Miri.

-Bueno, hay mi señal uno de ustedes sale…- decía Sean mientras checaba las luces.

**Lobos**

-Estoy… muriéndome de sueño.- dijo Sam mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Sam, por favor no.- dijo Terri codeando a la chica.

-¿Ya podemos movernos? Me duelen los brazos.- dijo Liz mientras sus brazos le temblaban.

-No, cuando las luces se quiten corremos al siguiente grupo de arbustos…-

-Yo no veo policías…- dijo Jessica.

-Pero hay linternas.- dijo Terri entre dientes.

-¿Quieres compañía?- le preguntó Tomas acercándose a Sam.

-Quiero una cama.- dijo la chica mientras se tiraba al suelo.

-¿Te cargo?- le preguntó el chico.

-Mejor no…- dijo esta recobrando la posición que tenía.

-Liz…- susurró Cory.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica ya con sueño.

-Toma mi tobillo.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Porque si te duermes me daré cuenta.- dijo Cory volteando a ver a la chica.

-Bien…- dijo la chica somnolienta mientras tomaba el tobillo del chico.

-Jake, ¿Qué buscas?- le preguntó Jessica viendo que el chico miraba a lo lejos.

-Ehhh nada. Policías.- dijo el chico volteando a otro lado.

-O lindas chicas…- susurró Thiago.

-¡Chist!-

-Oigan. Ya no hay luces. Comiencen a gatear… y no se duerman.- dijo Matt mirando a Sam y a Liz.

-Si, si.- dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a gatear.-Ya no siento los brazos.- dijo Jessica yendo detrás de Jake.

-Apúrate.- le susurro Thiago.

-Hago lo que puedo…-

-Encontré algo.- dijo Jake.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Tomas.

-Una liga…-

-¡Muévete!- le dijo Sarah desde adelante.

**Leones**

-Ya.- dijo Sean, haciendo que Miroslava corriera hasta el otro lado del campo, cerca de la salida, mientras esquivaba las linternas.

-Bien… ¿quien sigue?- preguntó Jasmine.

-Creo que yo…- dijo Mireya acercándose.

-A mi señal… ¡ya!- le dijo Sean mientras Mireya se echaba a correr.

-Parecemos todo menos delincuentes.- dijo Zack viendo como Mireya saltaba mientras corría.

-Por lo menos lo logró…- dijo Sean defendiendo a la chica.

-Zack, sigues tu.- dijo Jasmine jalándolo hacia adelante.

-Que humillación…- susurró el chico.

-Bien… ¡ya!- dijo Sean para que Zack saliera corriendo. El chico fue muy ágil y evitó todas las linternas.

-Esto es suicidio.- dijo el chico mientras corría.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Sean.

-Paula…-

-¿Y tu que?- le preguntó Jasmine a Sean.

-Yo al final. ¡Paula!- llamó a la chica.

**Lobos**

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó Matt hacia atrás.

-Si…- dijo Sam cabeceando.

-Sam, aguanta. Ya casi acabamos, sólo tenemos que saltar el muro de la prisión y salir corriendo.- dijo Terri volteando mientras le daba con el pie cuidadosamente a su amiga.

-¿Ese majestuoso muro? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?- preguntó Jake viendo el enorme muro.

-Thiago, la cuerda.- dijo Matt mientras el chico se la pasaba.

-Se supone que la cuerda es para eso.- dijo Terri mientras señalaba como Matt tomaba la cuerda, le enterraba un gancho y la lanzaba al otro lado del muro, y quedaba atorado.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrado Jake.

-Correccional.- dijeron Matt y Terri al unísono.

-¿De donde rayos sacaron un gancho?- preguntó Sarah.

-Bien, todos escalamos al mismo tiempo, nos apresuramos, y saltamos del otro lado.-

-¿Qué tal si nos ven?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Qué importa si nos ven? Ya no se puede hacer nada en eso. Además, ya casi acabamos. Por eso tienen que escalar rápido.- dijo Matt haciéndose adelante.

-Así que esas son las ventajas de ser un delincuente.- dijo Liz arqueando las cejas.

-Apresúrate, querida.- le dijo Matt.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres todos corren a escalar el muro. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Terri.

-Suicidio…- susurró Thiago en tono arrogante.

-Una…-

-Fue un gusto conocerte.- le dijo Jake a Jessica.

-Dos…-

-Vamos a morirnos…- dijo Jessica.

-¡Mi espejo!-

-¡Tres!- gritó Terri y todos corrieron hasta la cuerda y comenzaron a escalar en fila.

-¡Vamos, muévanse!- gritaba Matt, que iba hasta adelante.

-Matt apresúrate, ¡estoy detrás de ti!- le gritaba Terri.

-¡Si y que los demás igual se apresuren!- dijo el chico, entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Perfecto.- dijo Jessica mientras escalaba.

-¡Apúrense!- gritó Terri.

Entonces, además de que los policías salieron, también la alarma sacó a los perros guardianes, quienes fueron justo en donde estaban los Lobos.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense!- gritaba Jessica mientras seguía escalando.

-Date prisa, Jess.- le decía Jake que estaba detrás de ella, pero luego un perro saltó y le mordió el trasero.- ¡Auch! ¿Ahora como se supone que podré sentarme?

-¡Jake! Vamos, escala.- le decía Carly desde más arriba.

Los Lobos siguieron escalando hasta que se encontraron todos arriba del muro, incluso Jake a pesar de que le doliera el trasero.

-Auch, eso duele.- dijo el chico sobándose.

-Yo no voy a revisarte eso.- dijo Sam volteando a otro lado.

-Bien, ¿ahora como bajamos?- preguntó Sarah viendo que estaba muy alto.

-Con la cuerda.- dijo Matt, pero un perro salto, tomo la cuerda, y la tiro.

-Bien, ¿ahora?- preguntó Carly.

-Plan B.- dijo Terri.

-¿Cuál es el plan B?- preguntó Liz.

-Saltar.- dijo la chica mientras saltaba.

-¡Terri!- gritó Sam al ver que su amiga saltó del muro.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Ahora ustedes.- gritó desde abajo.

-Esa chica si que es extrema.- dijo Tomas viendo abajo.

-Bien, los veo abajo.- dijo Matt para después saltar.

-Yo no haré eso.- dijo Sarah.

-Si no lo haces, perdemos.- dijo Carly.

-Entonces hazlo tu.- la reto la rubia.

-Bien.- dijo Carly algo asustada, y después saltó.- ¡Ay! Mi uña…-

-Que tragedia.- dijo Tomás mientras saltaba.

-Ustedes si que están locos…- dijo Jake.

-Bien, aquí voy.- dijo Sam acercándose y saltando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡No! ¡Sucedió una tragedia!-

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntó Cory asustado.

-¡Mi peinado se arruino! Y…me rompí una uña.-

-Voy yo.- dijo Thiago mientras saltaba.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra opción.- dijo Jessica mientras saltaba.

-Bien, ¿saltamos?- preguntó Cory tomando la mano de Liz.

-Supongo.- dijo mientras ambos saltaban.

-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Sólo digamos que cayeron… muy mal.- dijo Terri con una risita.

-Agh, perfecto.- dijo Sarah mientras se dignaba a saltar.

-Creo que voy… yo.- dijo Jake mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Abajo, Cory y Liz se estaba reincorporando, pero luego Jake saltó y cayó sobre ellos.

-A…uch.- dijo Cory aplastado.

-Lo…siento.- dijo Jake sobándose la espalda.

-Vámonos.- dijo Terri mientras corrí hacia el campamento, pero fue detenida por una enorme luz enfrente de ellos.

-Deténganse campistas, y quédense quietos.- dijo Austin por el megáfono. Los tres conductores estaban en una camioneta con los faros prendidos, y había unos policías dentro de esta.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Thiago molesto.

-Están siendo detenidos por las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos.-

-Pero, eso no es justo. Escapamos de la cárcel, eso era lo que querían, ¿no?- preguntó Sam molesta.

-¿Eso pedimos?- preguntó el conductor.

-¡Si!- gritaron todos los Lobos.

-Bueno en ese caso. Felicidades Lobos, ustedes ganan el desafío.-

-¡Si! ¡Al fin!- gritaba Cory.

-Bien, voy a la cama.- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

-Igual yo.- dijo Terri dirigiéndose a la cabaña con su mejor amiga.

-Hey, ¿no quieren celebrar?- les preguntó Matt.

-Voy a celebrar…durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama.- dijo Terri.

-Igual yo.- dijo Liz yéndose con ellas.

-¡Mi espejo!- dijo Carly corriendo a la cabaña.

-Ya que…- dijo Sara siguiéndola.

-Bien.- dijeron los chicos igual yéndose a dormir.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde están los Leones?- preguntó Alexa buscando con la mirada.

Los Leones entonces llegaron con las ropas rotas, muchos rasguños y algunos moretones.

-Y ahora a ustedes, ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Santana con las manos en las caderas.

-Después de correr evadiendo las linternas, los perros que ustedes soltaron se nos abalanzaron. Tuvimos que escalar uno por uno el muro para pasarnos arriba. Después saltamos y caímos uno encima del otro.- dijo Zack agotado.

-A mi me mordió un perro el pie.- dijo Kyu mostrando su pie.

-¿Ganamos?- preguntó Jasmine.

-Mmm, no.- dijo el anfitrión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sean molesto

-Porque en primera, llegaron después que los Lobos. Y en segunda, no está todo el equipo.- dijo Alexa.

-¿Qué?-

-Falta una.- dijo Santana.

-Rocío…- susurró Zack.

-¿Dónde rayos esta?-

-Parece que se quedo dormida en su celda. ¡Guardias! ¡Abran la puerta de la prisión!- dijo el anfitrión.

Cuando se abrió, se vio a Rocío caminando algo somnolienta hacia afuera.

-¿Qué paso, chicos?- preguntó la chica tallándose los ojos.

-Perdimos. Y en parte fue por tu culpa.- dijo Jasmine tratando de sonar amable, pero estaba enojada. Después se dirigió a su cabaña, al igual que los demás Leones.

-Creo que es obvio quien será eliminada esta noche.- le susurró Sean a la chica, y después se fue a su cabaña.

-Bien Leones, los espero en la fogata.- dijo Santana yendo con los otros anfitriones, mientras Rocío se iba triste.

**Fogata de Eliminación**

-Bien Leones, al parecer su plan para escapar de la prisión… no fue tan efectivo que digamos.- dijo Austin sonriendo.

-Sólo entrega los estúpidos malvaviscos, ya tengo sueño.- dijo Jasmine enojada.

-Bien.- dijo Alexa enojada- Hay malvavisco para Jasmine, Agus, Sean, Mireya, KyuHyun, Miroslava, Paula…- dijo entregándoles los malvaviscos- Zack...- dijo dejando al último a Rocío y a Mark.

-Bien, como ya es obvio, el último malvavisco es para Mark. Rocío, estas fuera.- dijo Santana dándole el último malvavisco al gordito.

-Bien.- dijo la chica triste mientras se iba.

-Ro, espera.- dijo Zack mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Si?-

-Solo quiero decirte que… te cuides mucho.- dijo el chico algo nervioso, y Ro inmediatamente lo abrazó.

-Gana por mi, ¿si?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su momento romántico pero, yo también tengo sueño.- dijo Santana.

-Bien, ya me voy.- dijo la chica yéndose.

-¡Te extrañaremos, Ro!- gritaba Agus mientras la saludaba.

-Lo siento amiga.- susurró Jasmine mientras el bote partía.

-Buen episodio, ¿verdad?- dijo Alexa a la cámara.

-¿Ganará Zack el juego? ¿Podrá Jasmine dormir bien? ¿Mireya se dará cuenta del engaño de Sean? Vean esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**Bueno, antes que nada, se preguntaran porque subo tan seguido. Lo que pasa es k por ahora tengo unas "vacaciones", entonces todas las mañanas me pongo a escribir y termino más rápido. Lo malo es que como estoy de vacaciones, no veo mucho a mis amigas y me he quedado sola :( Ni siquiera tengo una madre con quien platicar. Así que por favor, ¡que alguien me adopte! Bueno, en realidad eso no viene al caso. Así que continúo:**

**Enserio me dolió mucho tener que eliminar a Rocío, ya que ella me agradaba y Zack también, pero les prometo k la volverán a ver. Ténganme paciencia, escribir un fic donde tengas que meter a ahora 20 concursantes (al principio eran 25) es algo difícil y te llega a colmar la paciencia, pero en los siguientes capítulos pondré más de la relación de los personajes para que se entienda mejor por si no han entendido bien quien es amigo, enemigo o pareja de quien.**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias ya que mientras menos reviews haya, menos ganas me dan de escribir.**

**Bien, me voy yendo. ¡Chao!**

**-Santana Black.**


	8. Nadando con los Tiburones

**Total Drama Countdown**

**Nadando con los Tiburones**

-Agh, que sueño.- dijo Jasmine entrando a la cafetería con ojeras y sentándose en una mesa.

-Al parecer no dormiste bien.- le dijo Jessica.

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando en la habitación de al lado tres chicas con voz chillona andan platicando sobre chicos y maquillaje hasta las dos de la mañana.- dijo la chica azotando la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Te refieres a Paula, Mireya y Miroslava?- preguntó Sam.

-Si…- dijo la chica acostada.

-Hey, ¿y dónde está tu chicle?- le preguntó Jessica a Sam.

-¿Mi chicle?-

-Terri.- dijo Jessica.

-Ah… sigue dormida.-

-¿Qué acaso no durmió en estos últimos días?- preguntó Agus que también estaba con ellas.

-No… y no sé porque.- dijo Sam pensativa.

-Extraño a Ro.- dijo Agus triste.

-Igual yo.- dijo Jasmine levantando la cabeza, algo neutra.

-Sí, que mal que tuvo que dejar su equipo.- dijo Jessica cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, y todo porque se quedó dormida.- dijo Agus recostándose en la mesa.

-Y hablando de dormidas… aquí viene la Bella Durmiente.- dijo Jessica viendo como Terri llegaba cansada, y con ojeras.

La chica se sentó con ellas y se veía somnolienta.

-Buenos días princesa.- le dijo Thiago viéndola sentarse.

-No estoy de humor.- dijo la chica cayendo sobre la mesa.

-Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien que digamos.- dijo Matt, que pasaba cerca de ellas.

-Terri, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no has dormido?- le preguntó Sam tocando su hombro.

-Si duermo bien…-

-¿Enserio? A mí no me parece.- dijo Jasmine mirando a la chica.

-No tengo sueño… tengo….-

-Tienes, ¿Qué?- preguntó Sam interesada.

-Nada.- dijo la chica reincorporándose.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó Agus a Jasmine.

-Maquillándose, tal vez.- dijo Jasmine cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces el par de gemelos, Sean y Sarah, entraron juntos a la cafetería y se dirigieron por sus bandejas.

-Vaya, al fin Sarah no entra con un comentario inoportuno.- dijo Jessica.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron ambos gemelos al unísono, espantando a los que estaban en la cafetería.

-Y, ¿Dónde están Cory y Liz?- preguntó Jessica.

-Salieron a dar un paseo.- dijo Sam, entonces Terri se cayó de la mesa.

-¿Sabes, chica? Creo que te sedaron.- dijo Jasmine viendo a la chica en el piso.

-Estoy…. Bien.- dijo está sujetándose de la mesa.

-¡Hola!- saludó Mireya muy entusiasta mientras entraba a la cafetería, pero nadie respondió- Bueno, está bien.-

-¿Por qué están de mal humor?- preguntó Paula entrando también.

-No estamos de mal humor, estamos cansados.- dijo Jasmine cansada.

-¡Yo no!- dijo Terri rápidamente levantándose del piso.

-Yo me siento genial.- dijo Miroslava mientras caminaba con sus otras dos amigas.

-¿Cómo sí estuvieron platicando toda la noche?- les preguntó Agus.

-Soy muy tolerante.- sonrió Miri.

Después llegaron todos los que faltaban y se sentaron, incluyendo a Liz y Cory, y la chica fue a donde estaban las demás.

-Hola.- dijo muy feliz sentándose.

-Hola…- dijeron todas.

-¿Porque están de ese humor?-

-Es… el cansancio.- dijo Jasmine con un brazo en la mesa.

- ¿Siguen cansadas?- preguntó la chica muy sonriente.

-No es fácil dormir con insectos, pestes, frío, chicas platiconas y cuartos sin paredes gruesas.- dijo Agus recostándose.

-Y tú, ¿Por qué estas de ese humor?- le preguntó Jessica, mientras la chica sonría aún más.

-Pues nada…salí a platicar con Cory.- dijo la chica, y Terri se azotaba contra la mesa, después gimió.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ti.- dijo Mireya tomando la mano de la chica.

-Es la primera vez que todas las chicas convivimos en armonía.- dijo Sam.

-No todas.- dijo Jessica mirando a Sarah.

-¡Muy buenos días campistas!- saludo Austin entrando junto con las otras dos anfitrionas.

-¿Buenos?- preguntó Terri aun recostada.

- Si, muy buenos… para nosotros.- dijo Santana ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de los gemelos.

-Bien, nada más venimos para avisarles que los queremos afuera, con traje de baño en veinte minutos.- dijo Alexa con una mano en la cadera.

-¿Para que el traje de baño?- preguntó Paula.

-Ustedes sólo hagan caso.-

-Genial, chicas en bikini.- dijo Matt mientras salía de la cafetería.

:::Confesionario:::

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no será bueno.- dijo Cory algo aterrado.

-Y si no sales de ahí tampoco será algo bueno. ¡Me orino!- dijo Mark desde afuera.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

Ya todos los campistas se encontraban con sus respectivos trajes de baño, y estaban muy arriba de la isla sobre un acantilado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no estas cansada?- preguntó Sam a Terri.

-No estaba cansada. Estaba…sofocada.- contestó la chica luciendo su bikini.

-Bienvenidos campistas al desafío clásico de las series de Total Drama.- dijo Austin mientras los campistas lo miraban confusos.

-En realidad no entiendo.- dijo Miri pensativa.

-Para eso necesito que presten atención al acantilado. Asómense abajo.- dijo Alexa mientras todos los campistas se acercaban.- Bien, allá abajo hay un gran círculo. Ese gran círculo esta infestado de tiburones come hombres. Y adentro de ese círculo, hay otro círculo más pequeño. Esa es la zona segura. Su tarea será saltar del acantilado para llegar a la zona pequeña. Quien tenga más campista que salten, gana el desafío.-

-Ejehhhmmmm.- decía Matt mirando a Samantha con su traje de baño.

-Un momento. ¿Tu esperas que nosotros expongamos nuestras vidas saltando ese acantilado, sólo para ver si llegamos a la zona segura, por un desafío?- preguntó Terri señalando.

-Ehhhh…. Si.- dijeron los tres anfitriones.

-Esto supera el desafío anterior.- dijo Thiago asomándose.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es suicidio!- gritó Matt.

-Si, bueno. Probamos el desafío y… es seguro.- dijo el anfitrión alzando el pulgar.- Así que… Lobos Depredadores, es su turno.-

-¿Saben? Creo que las señoritas deberían probar primero el desafío.- dijo Matt con los brazos por detrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¡No pienso saltar ahí!- dijo Sarah alejándose.

-¿Por qué no? Ya oíste a Austin. Este desafío es… seguro.- dijo Jessica dudosa.

-No lo haré.-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Thiago.

-Tal vez porque tiburones + personas igual a mordidas. Y mordidas igual a sangre.- dijo Jessica sonriente.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó la rubia furiosa.

-Dejen de pelear. Si ustedes no se animan, de todas maneras hay que saltar. ¿Quién lo hace primero?- dijo Terri evitando una discusión.

-¿Por qué no tú, preciosa? Es decir, eres valiente, ¿no?- le dijo Matt.

-Si pero… no lo sé.- dijo la chica algo avergonzada, mientras Cory la miraba preocupado, y Thiago bufaba.

¿Acaso tienes miedo?- le preguntó Carly retándola.

-No…- dijo la chica mientras caminaba a la punta del acantilado, se asomaba y suspiraba.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo son pececitos.- reía Sarah.

-Bien…- dijo Terri mientras se preparaba para saltar.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntó Sam deteniéndola.

-No…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo haré… por orgullo.- dijo la chica mientras saltaba. Cayó en la zona segura.

-A eso le llamo valentía.- dijo Cory sonriente.

-¿Enserio? A eso le llamo locura.- dijo Jake asustado.

-Bueno, ya va una. ¿Alguien más?- le preguntó Matt a las chicas.

-Y ¿Por qué no los hombres demuestran su supuesta "hombría" y saltan?- retó Sarah a Matt.

-Este cuerpo es irremplazable preciosa. Si me comen, no habrá nadie a quien puedas admirar.- dijo el chico acercándose.

::Confesionario:::

-Entonces Matt es un mujeriego de primera, ¿no? Mmm, veamos cuanto le cuesta eso.- dijo Sarah cruzada de brazos.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Pero si no lo haces…quedarías como un cobarde.- dijo sonriente la chica, y Matt se tornó serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que salte?-

-Solo cualquier de los chicos salte. Ya me harte, el sol me está dando fuerte.- dijo Carly tapándose la frente.

-Agh, yo lo hago.- dijo Thiago acercándose.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Liz sorprendida.

-Si, ya me harte de que anden peleándose. Yo salto.- dijo el chico algo enojado mientras se acercaba.

-¿Estás seguro, Thiago?- preguntó Sam viendo la cara del chico.

-Si…- dijo mientras saltaba. El también cayó en la zona segura.

-Uff, que alivio.- dijo Jake.

-Tu turno.- dijo Jessica empujando a Cory.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No no no no no! ¡No y no! ¡Jessica, no!- decía Cory, pero Jessica lo tiró.

-Adiós.- dijo la chica sacudiendo las manos. Cory callo justo en una valla y luego cayó en el lado seguro.

-Auch.- dijo Matt.

-Bien, tu turno.- dijo Sarah palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Qué? Yo no.- dijo el chico alejándose.

-Yo salto… si tú saltas.- dijo la chica en tono seductor.

-No me convences.- dijo el chico arrogante.

-Bien, si saltas… te doy un beso.- dijo la chica acercándose.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero un beso tuyo?-

Y, ¿Por qué no lo querrías?- dijo la chica, y en chico lo comenzó a pensar.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo al fin.

:::Confesionario:::

-Idiota.- dijo Sarah con una risita.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-¡Salta ya!- gritó Carly.

-Ok.- dijo el chico y saltó. Se le vio muy ágil, y también cayó en la zona segura.

-Perfecto.- dijo Sarah.

-Bueno, vas tú.- reía Jessica.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó la chica.

-Si, ¡tú!- dijo la gótica mientras empujaba a la rubia para que saltara.

-Bien…- dijo este algo asustada y saltó. Llegó a la zona segura, después el barco se le acercó y subió con los demás que ya habían saltado.

-Bien hecho preciosa.- le dijo Matt acercándose.

-Lo se.- dijo esta mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-Y, ¿el beso?- le preguntó el chico acercándose.

-Si… en tus sueños.- reía la rubia mientras se alejaba, y dejaba al chico desconcertado.

-Bien Lobos, continúen.- dijo Austin.

-Bien, ¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Tomás.

-Bueno, ya que estoy de buenas, sigo yo.- dijo Sam acercándose al acantilado.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Tomás.

-¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? Sí, estoy muy segura. Ahora, adiós.- dijo la chica antes de saltar. Ella igual cayó en la zona segura.- ¡Ay! ¡Mi cabello!

-Siguiente…-

-Voy yo….- dijo Tomás caminando muy cómodamente, pero se tropezó con una piedra y cayó del acantilado golpeándose. Luego se dio con la valla y calló del lado de los tiburones.

-¡No! ¡Mi bello rostro!- dijo saliendo del agua.

-¡Tomás!- gritó Sam preocupada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico desde el agua.

-Tiburones…- dijo Terri desde el bote, el chico volteó y vio que un grupo de tiburones se le acercaba.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó el chico mientras nada lo más rápido posible y subía al bote.- Uf, sí que estuvo cerca.

-Espera…- dijo Terri acercándose y quitándole un pez que se agarró del dedo gordo del chico.

-Eso… es raro.- dijo Tomás observando al pececito.

-Tu eres raro.- dijo Terri mientras se alejaba.

-Y comestible.- reía Sam.

-¿Quién sigue?-

-Supongo que nosotras.- dijo Jessica acercándose junto con Carly.

-¡Yo quiero saltar!- dijo Carly corriendo al asomarse.

-Buena disposición.- dijo Jessica sorprendida.

-¡Wiii!- dijo Carly mientras saltaba, agarrándose de las piernas. Igual cayó en la zona segura.

-Es la primera vez que no la veo preocupada por su espejo.- dijo Liz.

-Bien Liz, vamos.- dijo Jessica tomando el brazo de la chica.

-Ehhhh, en realidad, no quiero saltar.-

-¿Qué? Debes saltar.-

-¡No! No quiero… y no lo haré.- dijo la chica poniéndose firme.

-Agh… ¡Austin!- dijo Jessica.

-Lo sentimos, si no quiere saltar no podemos obligarla.- dijo el anfitrión.

-¡Ya déjala a ella y salta de una buena vez!- gritó Sarah desde abajo enojada.

-Bien… nos vemos abajo.- dijo la chica para después saltar.

-Jake, creo que sigues tú.- dijo Liz, pero el chico se echó a correr hacia abajo mientras gritaba asustado.

-Más bien no…-

-Bien… al parecer de los Lobos no saltaron dos. Bien, ¡siguen ustedes Leones!-

-Ehhhh… ¿saltar?- preguntó Paula asustada.

-Si…-

-Bien, supongo que nosotros vamos primero, chicos. Dudo que las señoritas puedan con esto.- dijo Sean acercándose.

-Un momento, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Jasmine con las manos en las caderas.

-Me refiero a que las chicas son tan sensibles con esto, que dudo que vayan a saltar.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo que estás diciendo son tonterías! ¡Las chicas podemos tanto como los chicos!- dijo la chica molesta.

-¿Eso crees?-

-¡Estoy segura de eso! Incluso, ¡podríamos ser mejores!-

-Bien, pruébalo. Sé la primera en saltar.- dijo el rubio retándola.

-Oh, sí lo haré.- dijo Jasmine acercándose.

-Jasmine, ¿enserio lo harás?- le preguntó Agus algo preocupada.

-Si, sobre todo para probar que las chicas ¡si podemos!- dijo la chica antes de saltar. Cayó victoriosa en la zona segura.

-¡Genial!- animó Paula.

-Bien.- bufó Sean.

-¿Alguien más?-

-Yo no estaría tan segura…- dijo Paula alejándose, pero KyuHyun la tomó por detrás.

-Vamos, podemos saltar.- dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-Yo no soy muy amiga de los tiburones…- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece si saltamos juntos?- le dijo el chico, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-¿Y si caemos en la zona de tiburones?- dijo la chica mientras ambos se acercaban.

-Yo te salvo.- dijo este tomando la mano de ella. Después juntos saltaron y cayeron en la zona segura.

-¡Muy bien, Paula!- la animaba Mireya.

-¡Lo hice!- gritaba emocionada la chica desde abajo, mientras Kyu la ayudaba a subir al bote.

-Vaya, así que las chicas son las que se animan a saltar. Eso este mal.- dijo Sean algo enfadado, viendo a Zack y Mark.

-¡Oh no, viejo! ¡No saltare a ese lugar!- dijo Mark aterrado.

-¿No quieres? Debes hacerlo.- le dijo el rubio acercándose.

-¡No! ¡No la haré!- dijo el gordito corriendo hacia abajo, pero después de dos minutos se cansó y se detuvo.

-Agh, bien. Y, ¿tu, Zack?- le preguntó volteando hacia el chico.

-Ehhhh Sean, espero que no te moleste. Pero yo, tampoco saltaré.- le dijo en chico algo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!- le pregunto el rubio enfadado.

-Porque si lo recuerdas, Zack le tiene miedo al agua.- le dijo Miroslava, que estaba seguida por Mireya.

-Entonces…no saltes.- trataba de contener el coraje el chico, pues Mireya estaba observando.

:::Confesionario:::

-Maldita Miroslava.- gruño Sean entre dientes.

-Sé que supere mi miedo en el Factor Fobia. Pero ahora que Rocío no está…no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.- dijo Zack algo nostálgico.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Bien, ¿alguna de ustedes va a saltar?- le preguntó Sean a Agus, Mireya y Miri.

-Supongo que yo. Es sólo un poco de agua con pececitos.- dijo Agus preparada para saltar.

-Suerte Agus.- le sonrió Mireya.

Entonces la chica saltó, y comenzó a gritar del miedo. Pero cayó en la zona segura…golpeándose con una valla en la cabeza.

-Auch.- dijo Zack viendo desde arriba.

-Estoy bien.- dijo la chica algo mareada.

-Mire, ¿quieres saltar?- le pregunto Sean acercándose a la chica.

-Ehhhh, no sé. Se ve peligroso y… alto.- dijo la chica con los brazos por detrás.

-Vamos. Salto contigo, ¿te parece?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano, mientras Miroslava espiaba.

-De…acuerdo.- dijo Mireya tomando la mano del chico, y caminando hacia el acantilado.

-Con cuidado Mireya.- le gritó Miri severamente.

-Si…- dijo la chica algo asustada viendo hacia abajo, luego observó a Sean, quien le sonreía, y ambos saltaron.

Cayeron en la zona segura, y subieron al bote de inmediato.

-Bien hecho.- le dijo Paula a su amiga palmeándole la espalda, mientras Kyu miraba a Sean algo confuso.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica tratando de respirar.

-Bien Miri, sólo faltas tú.- dijo Zack, esperando a que la chica saltara.

-¿Seguro que no quieres saltar tú también?- le preguntó la chica acercándose.

-No, no soy muy bueno lidiando con el agua.- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Es que… yo tampoco quiero saltar.- dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-Un momento… ¿no vas a saltar?- le preguntó el chico confundido.

-No. No soy muy amiga de los tiburones que digamos.-

-Ah.-

-Si perdemos, ¿me eliminarías?- le preguntó la chica.

-Dudo que perdamos. De nosotros sólo no saltamos tres. No sé el otro equipo, pero Sean estará furioso si no saltas.-

-No me importa. No expondré mi vida sólo por seguir órdenes de ese chico. Me da mala espina.-

-Sí, igual a mí. Pero es de nuestro equipo.- dijo el chico de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, vámonos.- dijo Miri yéndose abajo.

-Espera, le avisaré a los demás que no saltaras. Adelántate. Les gritaré desde arriba.- dijo el chico mientras ella siguió caminando.

-Estúpido Sean. Cuando baje, de seguro me echara bronca. Y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones con Mireya. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar…- suspiraba la chica, pero entonces alguien la tomo del pie jalándola del camino y haciéndola caer al suelo.- ¡Auch! ¿Quién rayos se atreve a…?- decía pero le taparon la boca.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar, por favor? Quiero hablar contigo.- le dijo Jake, pero ella le quito la mano de su boca.

-¡Oh, eres tú! ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo!- gritó la chica furiosa, y el chico le tapó la boca de nuevo.

-Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió el desafío pasado. No el de la prisión, si no la cacería de venados. Yo no quería lastimarte ni dispararte, te lo prometo.- decía el chico mirando al cielo, y de nuevo la chica se soltó.

-Claro, hazle caso al chico lindo del otro equipo. ¡Eso fue una trampa!- le dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-¡No! Enserio no lo fue. Mi equipo me agarró desprevenido. Lo único que quería era platicar contigo. Un momento, ¿crees que soy lindo?- le preguntó el chico sonriente.

-¡En lo que cabe! Fingías ser lindo y atento… ¡para hacerme perder!- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-¡Enserio te prometo que no! Además, ese día mi equipo perdió… y ahora no puedo sentarme porque un perro me mordió.- dijo Jake señalando.

-¡No me importa! ¡Eso te pasa por engañar a las chicas! ¡Ahora, me voy!- dijo la chica zafándose del agarre del chico y pateándolo.

:::Confesionario:::

-¡Arg! ¡Odio a los chicos que engañan a las chicas sólo por dinero! De seguro Jake ya se enteró de que tengo plata y ¡quiere aprovecharse de eso! Oh, pero no voy a dejar engañarme por un lindo rubio con ojos marrones y musculoso…. ¡Jamás caeré!- dijo Miroslava decidida.

-¿Por qué a mí? Siempre es lo mismo con las chicas. Tú las quieres y se hacen las difíciles. ¡Rayos!- dijo Jake molesto.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

-Perfecto, como Miroslava no salto de seguro perderemos.- dijo Sean molesto.

-¿Quiénes no saltaron del otro equipo?- preguntó Agus.

-No lo sé…no oí.- dijo Paula.

-¿Alguno de ustedes oyó?-

-No.- dijeron todos.

-Rayos.- dijo Zack, y entonces los anfitriones llegaron con algunos papeles.

-Y bien, ¿Quién ganó?- preguntó Jasmine.

-¿Qué acaso nadie se dio cuenta de quién ganó?- preguntó Alexa.

-No.- contestaron todos.

-Bien, en ese caso… les avisaremos después de los resultados. ¡Chao!- dijo Santana mientras se iba jalando a los otros dos anfitriones.

-Maldita bruja.- susurró Jessica.

-Vámonos a cambiarnos.- dijo Terri tomando las manos de Liz y Sam.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo Sarah a Carly.

**Lobos**

-Mi espalda me duele. Creo que la caída me afectó.- decía Carly sobándose la espalda.

-Qué raro que te preocupes por ti.- dijo Sarah con sarcasmo.

-Y bien, ¿a quién eliminamos si es que perdemos esta noche?- le preguntó Carly a la rubia sentándose en su cama.

-No lo sé. ¿Crees que perdamos?- le preguntó la chica sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

-Pues si volvemos a perder, hay que estar preparados para ver a quien eliminar, ¿no?- le preguntó la chica con astucia.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó la rubia acercándose.

-¿Qué pasaría si creáramos conflictos entre el grupo? Si es así, muchos estarán en contra de una sola persona, y podríamos ir eliminando fácilmente.-

-Pero si hubiera conflictos en el grupo, siempre perderíamos.-

-No si estamos condicionados. Desde el inicio me he mantenido distante para ver cuál es la debilidad de cada quien, y siendo franca, fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- dijo Carly cruzando las piernas.

-Un momento, ¿quieres decir que sólo fingías que simplemente te importaba tu espejo para mantener distancia?- preguntó Sarah sorprendida.

-Hey, no fingía. En este mundo, mi mundo, la persona más importante soy yo. Pero manipular es algo que también se meda. Y creo saber dónde podemos empezar.-

-Te escucho.-

-Terri, Cory y Liz.- dijo Carly mientras Sarah sonreía.

-Vaya, este desafío sí que fue… peligroso.- dijo Cory sentándose en un tronco.

-Sí. Creo que nadar con tiburones, no es lo nuestro.- dijo Terri mientras se secaba el cabello.

-No voy a volver a hacer eso. Se siente horrible, y más cuando te empujan.- dijo el chico abriendo una lata de refresco, y dándole una a Terri.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó la chica tomando la lata.

-Las tenía en la maleta.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica sentándose.

-Fuiste muy valiente al ser la primera en saltar. Eso… me agradó.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias. Tú fuiste valiente al no llorar cuando Jessica te empujó.- dijo la chica mientras reía.

-Sí, aunque me siento mal los que no saltaron. Es decir, si perdemos, podrían ser eliminados.-

-Elizabeth no logró saltar.- dijo Terri antes de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

-Si, y no quiero que se vaya. La isla cambiaría si ella se va.- dijo y Terri cambió su expresión por completo.

Después llegó Sam y Liz a platicar con ellos.

-¡Hola!- saludó Sam.

-Hola.-

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Platicando sobre nuestro horrendo desafío.-

-¡Oh no! Olvide mi espejo. Iré por él, ahora regreso.- dijo Sam yendo a la cabaña, dejando a Liz, Cory y Terri solos.

-Yo igual me voy. Iré a dejar mis cosas.- dijo Terri levantándose.

-Adiós.- dijo Liz, y luego Cory le ofreció una lata de refresco.

Terri iba caminando hacia la cabaña, pero miraba hacia atrás viendo como Cory y Liz platicaban. Entonces choco con alguien.

-Deberías poner más atención si no quieres chocar con algo.- le dijo Thiago mientras la tomaba de los brazos.

-Con permiso.- dijo la chica zafándose del agarra y yéndose, pero Thiago la jalo del brazo y la llevo a donde había varios arbustos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo el chico, y ella se soltó.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?- preguntó la chica fríamente.

- Tú sabes bien de que.- dijo el chico- ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Si te preguntas si volveré a hacerlo, la respuesta es no.- dijo la chica volteándose, pero el chico la volteó hacia él.

-No te entiendo. Primero dices que no quieres nada conmigo, luego me besas y ahora me evitas. ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo el chico tomándola de la barbilla, pero ella lo quito.

-Escucha, ese beso fue un error. No debí de haber hecho eso. Estaba confundida y…lo hice. Pero no más confusión. Ya sé lo que quiero, y tú no estás en esa lista.- dijo la chica alejándose.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres estar conmigo?-

-Jamás querría algo así.-

-Bien. Respeto tu decisión, ya no voy a insistir. Pero quiero que sepas, que no me rindo fácilmente.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero Terri se fue corriendo.

:::Confesionario:::

-Chicas.- bufó Thiago de brazos cruzados.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

Sam salía de su cabaña ya peinada y sonriente, pero se encontró con Tomás en el camino.

-Hola preciosa.- saludó el chico.

-Hola Tomás.- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Nada, arreglarme.-

-Te ves hermosa.-

-Lo se.- dijo la chica sonriendo.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Nada, sólo platicar contigo.-

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a platicar con Terri. ¡Nos vemos!- saludaba la chica mientras se iba.

-Ah, bien.- dijo el chico algo triste.

-Vaya, al parecer a alguien no le cayó muy bien el desafío.- dijo Jessica viendo que Matt se sobaba el cuello.

-Sólo me torcí el cuello, preciosa. Nada grave.- dijo el chico.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- le preguntó la chica.

-Si, perfectamente.- dijo el chico.

-Bien.- le contestó la chica, entonces Jessica le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas a Matt.

-¡Auch! ¿Porque hiciste eso?- preguntó el chico sobándose la mejilla.

-Eso te pasa por ser un mujeriego, y jugar con muchas a la vez.- dijo la gótica retirándose, mientras el chico gemía del dolor.

**Leones**

-Así que, no fue tan horrible saltar del acantilado, ¿no?- le preguntó Kyu a Paula sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, no fue tan malo. Aunque si no hubieras saltado conmigo, jamás lo hubiera hecho.- le dijo la chica sonriente, mientras el chico no paraba de observarla.- ¿Qué me ves?

-Nada, sólo…no es nada.- dijo sonriendo, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Agh, ¡al fin estoy completamente seca!- dijo Mireya saliendo junto con Agus.

-Tal vez si no te hubieras dado un baño, hubiera sido más sencillo.- dijo la chica yendo unos pasos atrás de Mire, pero esta se detuvo pensativa.

-Cierto…- dijo, mientras Agus rodaba los ojos.

-Y, ¿te traes algo con Sean?- le preguntó la chica mientras caminaban cerca del muelle.

-No lo sé. Se porta muy amable y lindo conmigo, pero no creo gustarle. Además, extraño a Francisco.- dijo Mireya jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Francisco? Era algo…raro. Un día me preguntó si sabía algo sobre los juegos modernos. Jugaba muchos videojuegos.- dijo la chica recordando.

-Sí, pero me parecía lindo, y era divertido.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Lástima que se fue. Ahora Sean te esta echando el ojo.- dijo la chica con las manos atrás.

-No estoy segura…-

Jasmine estaba agachada secándose el pelo, entonces Zack se acercó a ella.

-Hola.- dijo el chico.

-Hola.- dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿Sigues mojada?- le preguntó viendo a la chica dejar su toalla.

-No ya no. Sólo mi cabello está un poco húmedo.- dijo recargándose en la pared de su cabaña, y Zack la siguió.

-Creo que este desafío fue de los peores.- dijo Zack igual recargándose.

-¿Lo dices porque no pudiste saltar?-

-Ehhhh, estas enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-No, ¿debería?- le preguntó la chica.

-Ehhhh no lo sé.-

-Es tu miedo, no puedo obligarte a enfrentarlo. Además, estoy en deuda contigo.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, no contigo. Con Rocío. La eliminaron y en parte yo tuve que ver con eso. Era mi amiga y no debía hacerlo. Me siento culpable por haberlo hecho. — dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No deberías sentirte culpable. Además, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?- le preguntó Zack también sentándose.

-Rocío dijo que ganaras por ella. Y si algo puedo hacer por Ro, es ayudarte a no perder. Tal vez, incluso hasta tu ganes.- dijo Jasmine sonriendo.

-¿Me ayudaras por Rocío?-

-Si, y también por ti. Ya que, me agradas.- dijo, y ambos sonrieron.

Sean y Sarah se encontraron en un lugar algo lejos de todo el grupo.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó Sarah a su hermano.

-Debo decir que bastante bien. ¿Tu?- le preguntó el chico.

-Muy bien. Iba terrible, pero acabo de encontrar una solución para deshacerme de los que más me estorban. Ya no habrá complicaciones para mí.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Planeo poner en enemistad amigos contra amigos. Pero, ¿tú que harás?—

- ¿Acaso no has notado nada? Sólo digamos que una chica podría caer ante mis pies.- dijo el chico maliciosamente.

-Un momento, ¿planeas seducir y manipular a una chica? ¡Al fin entraste en acción! Y dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-Mireya.- dijo sonriente el chico.

-¿Mireya García? ¿La chica? ¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-Hey, dudo que me sea tan difícil. Es entusiasta, buena, linda e inocente. O al menos eso parece. No notará nada. Eso te lo aseguro.- dijo el chico muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Y, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que harás con ella?-

-Aun no lo sé. Tal vez seducirla, utilizarla a mi favor…cuando ya no sirva, estará fuera del juego.- dijo el chico con una risita, pero no notó que alguien había escuchado todo.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos…! ¿Qué les sucede? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Mireya?!- dijo Miroslava saliendo de un arbusto, sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

-Ja, ¿Qué acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- le dijo Sarah con maldad.

-¡Lo que estás haciendo es un fiasco! Sabía que no tenías buenas intenciones con Mireya, pero eso va a acabar. ¡Se lo voy a decir!- dijo la chica, pero Sean la tomó del brazo.

-Si tú dices algo y perdemos, serás la próxima eliminada.

-¡Atención, campistas! ¡Tenemos los resultados!- dijo Austin por el megáfono, provocando que todos se acercaran.

-Y bien, ¿Quién ganó?- preguntó Jasmine.

-Los ganadores son… ¡Los lobos!- dijo Alexa y todos los Lobos comenzaron a festejar. Sam, Cory y Terri se abrazaron y Liz, Tomás y Thiago bufaban.

-Así que Leones, nos vemos en la fogata.- dijo Santana retirándose.

-Creo que ya se quien se irá de aquí.- le susurró Sean a Miroslava.

**Fogata**

-Wow Leones. Dos derrotas seguidas. Creo que no les ha ido bien en los últimos desafíos.- dijo Austin malicioso.

-¡Entrega los malvaviscos! Tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Mark emocionado.

-Bien… hay malvavisco para Jasmine, Sean, KyuHyun, Paula,- dijo Alexa entregando los malvaviscos- Mireya, Agus, Mark…- dijo dejando sólo a Zack y a Miri.

-¿Qué?- susurró Mireya.

-Y el último malvavisco es para…. ¡Mark! Miroslava, esta fuera.- dijo dándole el último malvavisco al gordito, mientras Sean sonreía.

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo! Miri es muy buena persona.- dijo Mireya levantándose de su lugar.

-Lo sabemos, pero Zack… es fuerte.- dijo Agus.

-Y es buena persona también.- dijo Jasmine.

-Pero…- dijo Paula, pero Miroslava interrumpió.

-No se preocupen chicas, estaré bien. Tengo buenos recuerdos de aquí. Estaré animándolas desde afuera. Y Mire… tengo que decirte algo.- iba a comenzar a hablar pero Sean la cargo y la llevo al bote.

-Se te va a hacer tarde.- dijo el chico regresando a la fogata.

-¡Ten cuidado, Mireya!- gritó la chica, pero su amiga no entendía.

-La voy a extrañar.- dijo Paula triste mientras se alejaba con Mireya.

-Vaya, estos chicos sí que saben cómo defenderse. Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**Waaaa, a mí también me dolió que se fuera Miroslava, crean me que sí. Y este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y la verdad, me gusto. Si se dieron cuenta, en este capítulo puse más sobre la relación de los personajes con otros, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aviso Importante:**

"**¡LOLITALUV 12! ¡SI LEES ESTO, FAVOR DE COMUNICARTE CONMIGO EN PM! ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO SUPER IMPORTANTE Y ME URGE!"**

**Fin del Anuncio**

**Bueno, creo que ya acabe. Nos vemos.**

**Bye**

**-Santana Black**


	9. Aftermath I

**Aftermath I**

-¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al primer Aftermath de Total Drama Countdown. Soy Francisco, y yo seré el conductor de este programa.- dijo el chico sentándose en el sillón, mientras todo el público aplaudía.

Del lado derecho estaban los ex campistas de Isla del Drama, y del otro lado un sillón para los eliminados.

-Y démosle la bienvenida a mi compañera conductora… ¡Miroslava!- dijo el chico emocionado, señalando como unos hombres de seguridad cargaban a la chica quien se estaba jaloneando y gritando.

Los de seguridad la dejaron en el sillón.

-Compañera conductora temporal para ti, mi amigo.- dijo la chica enojada mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Un momento, ¿no serás la conductora del Aftermath junto conmigo?- preguntó el chico, mientras el público se asombraba.

-No, sólo lo seré en esta emisión. No soporto la idea de dirigir un programa sobre el reality mientras nuestros compañeros siguen compitiendo ¡en el reality!- dijo la chica cruzando las piernas.

-¿Lo dices porque fuiste de las primeras eliminadas?- preguntó el chico con una risita.

-¡Fui eliminada injustamente!- gritó la chica, haciendo que el público se hiciera para atrás, y también los ex campistas.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí.- dijo Courtney, sentada en la tribuna de los ex campistas.

-Sí, claro.- le dijo Francisco a Miroslava.

-Un momento, ¿Qué hacen los ex campistas aquí?- preguntó Miri.

-Sí, es cierto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Heather.

-Publicidad. Les pagamos.- dijo Francisco.

-No es cierto.- dijo Noah

-Bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar sobre eso y continuemos este programa.- dijo Miri rodando los ojos.

-Bien. ¡Bienvenidos todos a la primera emisión del Aftermath de Total Drama Countdown!- dijo Francisco levantando las manos.

-Un show donde hablaremos sobre el programa, sus participantes, las parejas y…los eliminados.- dijo esto último Miroslava enojada.

-Entonces démosle la bienvenida al primer eliminado. Fue catalogado como nerd, se hizo amigo de Mark y mío, pero por perder contra un delincuente su equipo lo elimino. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Freddie!- dijo Francisco mientras el chico llegaba algo serio.

-Evita el "Freddie" amigo, por favor.- dijo el chico sentándose en el sillón.

-Bien, Freddie, ¿cómo fue tu experiencia en el show?- le preguntó Miri mientras el chico rodaba los ojos.

-Fue…dolorosa.- dijo el chico recordando.

-Si bien recordamos, sufriste mucho. Cuando Mark te aplastaba, Zack te molestaba, o cuando Matt te puso esa golpiza que hizo que tu equipo perdiera.- dijo Francisco mientras el público suspiraba.

-Vivir con Mark fue…doloroso y apestoso.- dijo el chico haciendo cara de asco.

-Bien, y esa experiencia de perder provocó que tu equipo, nuestro equipo, te eliminara de la competencia.- dijo Miri.

-Si, ¿ustedes votaron por mí?- le preguntó el chico a los anfitriones.

-Yo no.- dijo Francisco, pero Miri pensaba.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo está nerviosa.

-¿Segura…?- preguntó el chico dudoso.

-¡Muy bien, Freddie! ¡Gracias por estar con nosotros!- dijo la chica empujando al chico a donde estaban los ex campistas.- Bien, ahora el siguiente campista eliminado. Era un chico misterioso y callado. Estaba enamorado de la gótica del programa, pero por defenderla se ganó la enemistad de una chica y lo eliminó del programa. Démosle una cálida bienvenida a… ¡Dylan!-

El chico entró muy serio y tomó asiento en el sillón.

-Y bien Dylan, cuéntanos, ¿Qué se siente ser eliminado por la chica hasta ahora más mala del programa?- le preguntó Miri.

-Apesta. Ella no merece ganar. ¡Es una bruja!- dijo el chic molesto.

-Pero si bien lo recuerdas, si no hubieras defendido a Jessica, Sarah no hubiera creado un plan para eliminarte.- le dijo Francisco mientras todo el público asentía con la cabeza.

-No me importa. Jessica no merecía que Sarah la tratara así. Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

-Pero lo hiciste por alguna razón, ¿no? Era porque estabas enamorado de Jessica.- dijo Miri enamoradiza.

-No tienes pruebas de eso.- dijo el chico cruzado de brazos.

-Claro que sí. Observen público, tomas del confesionario que nunca antes fueron mostradas.-

:::Confesionario:::

-Bien, lo admito. He sentido algo por Jessica desde hace tiempo, pero no puedo hacer nada porque soy su mejor amigo. Además ella se trae algo con ese tal Matt. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.- dijo el chico.

:::Fin del Confesionario:::

Todo el público quedó sorprendido, y Dylan también.

-¿Lo ves? Porque no simplemente admites tu enamoramiento hacia Jess.- dijo Miri sonriente.

-Cállate.- dijo el chico.

-Bien, ¿y quién quieres que gane para esta temporada, además de Jessica? Y, ¿Qué te gustaría que pasará?- le preguntó Francisco.

-Me gustaría que ganara Jake, es un buen chico. Y quiero que esos gemelos ¡sean eliminados, se pudran y se vallan a la….!- decía el chico.

-¡Bien, suficiente! Gracias por venir, Dylan. Ahora viene el siguiente eliminado…- dijo Miri mientras Dylan se dirigía al sillón enojado.

-Ella es una chica superficial de MUY buenas proporciones. Se alió con la malvada de los Lobos, pero terminó siendo eliminada por su propia alianza y por un error muy estúpido que cometió.- dijo Francisco, mientras el público reía.

-Démosle bienvenida a… ¡Rebeca!- dijo Miri mientras la chica entraba con el mentón levantado, muy enojada.

-Muy linda…- dijo Duncan mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Bien Rebeca, cuéntanos cómo fue tu experiencia en el show…- le preguntó Francisco, en ese momento la chica se levantó furiosa.

-¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? ¡Yo te diré lo que sentí! Estar en el campamento ¡apesto! ¡Fue una completa porquería! ¡Con cabañas de porquería! ¡Baños de porquería! ¡Conductores de porquería! ¡Y gente de porquería!- gritó la chica en la cara de Francisco, mientras todos se alejaban.

-¿Lo dices porque te elimino tu supuesta alianza?- le preguntó Miri algo aterrada.

-¡Sarah me las va a pagar! ¡Ella y Carly prometieron no eliminarme! ¡Esas dos van a caer! ¡Van a caer!- dijo la chica yéndose de nuevo a su asiento.

-¿Enserio? Porque no vemos este video tomado en la cabaña de las Lobas.- dijo Francisco señalando la pantalla.

**Video**

-Y bien, ¿ya has pensado en algo además que en tu espejo?- le preguntó Sarah a Carly mientras se cepillaba su cabello.

-Lo que ahora estoy pensando, es que Rebeca no participa mucho en la alianza que digamos.- dijo Carly mientras se arreglaba al espejo.

-Tienes razón. Apenas y soporto ese temperamento que tiene. Me trae loca.- dijo la chica acercándose.

-¿Y si rompemos alianza con ella y la eliminamos?- sugirió la chica.

-Hecho.-

**Fin del Video**

-¿Qué? ¡Esa hija de…!- dijo Rebeca furiosa mientras enterraba sus uñas en la mesa.-

-Siguiente…- dijo Miroslava abrazándose de Francisco del miedo, pero luego se apartó.

-Esta chica sí que cometió un error grave y torpe. Se hizo amiga de dos fuertes chicas, fue golpeada por Terri, se enamoró de Zack, pero fue eliminada por dormirse en el desafío.- dijo Francisco.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Así que, ¡bienvenida, Rocío!- dijo Miri algo nostálgica.

La chica entró feliz y se sentó en el sillón.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien entra sin que nos ataque con palabras.- le susurró Francisco a Miri.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó Ro.

-¡Bienvenida, Ro! Y dinos, ¿Qué tal tu experiencia en el reality?- preguntó Francisco a la chica.

-Fue muy divertido. Conocí excelentes personas aquí, y tuve muy buenas amistades. Lástima que los gemelos vayan tan bien en esto.- dijo Rocío, mientras el público le aplaudía.

-¿Qué se sintió ser eliminada por quedarte dormida?-

-Fue horrible. Lamento haberle fallado así a mi equipo, no se merecían eso. Sé porque me eliminaron, y lamento haberles echo perder.- dijo Rocío nostálgica.

-Oh, qué mal. Pero dinos, ¿Qué tal con Zack? Nos dimos cuenta que se llevaron bien desde el principio.-

-Sí. Él es un gran chico, es muy lindo, fuerte e inteligente. Me encantó estar en el mismo equipo de él.- dijo la chica sonriente, mientras el público chiflaba.

-Tenemos entendido que tanto Zack como Jasmine te extrañan, y se sienten mal por tu ida. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

-Ambos son excelentes personas, Jasmine es una buena amiga. Me gustaría que alguno de ellos gane.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien, muchas gracias por estar aquí Ro. Por favor toma asiento allá.- dijo Miri señalando, y la chica se dirigió al sillón junto con Rebeca, Dylan y Freddie.

-Bien, ahora sólo faltan los dos otros eliminados.- dijo Miri leyendo un papel.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Francisco.

-¡USTEDES!- gritaron los ex campistas.

-Ah, cierto.- bufó molesta Miroslava.- Bueno Quien fue eliminado primero. El chico de los videojuegos, le gustaba Mireya, pero fue eliminado por no superar su miedo. Ese es… ¡Francisco!-

-Que injusto.- dijo el chico.

-Y bien, mi querido compañero conductor, ¿Qué se sintió ser eliminado?- le pregunto la chica acercándose a él.

-Apestó. Fue horrible que me eliminaran por perder el desafío.- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Y todo porque no pudiste enfrentar tu fobia.- dijo Miri palmeándole la espalda.

-Si, lo siento pero tengo miedo a nadar.-

-¡Eso es de maricas!- gritó Duncan.

-¡CALLATE!- le gritaron todos los que estaban ahí.

-Y, ¿Qué sentiste al dejar el campamento?-

-Me sentí mal. Hay tantas personas maravillosas allá. Dejé mi buen amigo Mark, y a los demás del equipo.- dijo el chico con nostalgia.

-O Mireya…- dijo Miri pícaramente y todos aplaudieron.

-Sí, bueno… ella era muy linda y… buena persona. Jeje, ella…- decía el chico nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Sí, creo que ella te…-

-¡Ya terminamos! Además, ¿Por qué no ahora entrevistamos a Miroslava?- dijo Francisco mientras todo el público miraba ansioso.

-No hay nada que decir sobre mí. Sólo que fui eliminada ¡injustamente, sin razón y por un estúpido rubio manipulador!- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero ahora las preguntas me tocan a mí ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia en el campamento?- le preguntó Francisco, y Miri cambió su expresión por completo.

-Fue muy linda. Hice dos maravillosas amigas y conocí a buenas personas… ¡pero todo cambió cuando el idiota de Sean quiso manipular a Mireya!- gritó la chica enojada y todos, incluyendo a Francisco y lo ex campistas, quedaron asombrados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Francisco asombrado.

-¡¿Qué acaso nadie ve el programa?! Si, ¡Sean quiso manipular a Mireya! ¡Fui eliminada para que el pudiera hacer su plan!- dijo la chica molesta mientras todos se enojaban.

-Maldito.- dijo Rocío.

-Es todo un… ¡Agh!- dijo Bridgette aguantando.

-Bien Miri, gracias.- dijo Francisco aguantando el enojo.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso fue rápido. ¡Genial!- dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón.- Bien, ahora iremos con el segmento del campamento.-

-Si, y les mostraremos que esta pasado haya mientras nosotros estamos…acá.- dijo Francisco olvidando todo.

-Y buen, empecemos con lo más controversial. ¡Los gemelos!- dijo Miri algo molesta.

-Estos chicos han estado jugando pesado en el campamento. Ya han hecho alianzas, y no tienen problemas con eliminar a los que les estorban.- dijo Francisco mientras el público abucheaba.

-Por un lado, Sarah se las ha arreglado para seguir en la competencia consiguiendo alianzas con personas igual de fuertes, y haciendo falsas amistades, engañando a Liz.- dijo Miri mientras el público se asombraba.

-Así es público, y para comprobarlo, aquí hay unas tomas de la cámara de confesiones de Sarah.- dijo Francisco señalando.

**Confesionario**

-Vaya, Liz es más tonta de lo que pensé. Es decir, si, es inteligente, linda, algo agresiva y lo que sea que ella quiera, pero no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Vaya, si sigue así sin ayudar no tendré más opción que sacarla.- decía Sara sonriente.

**Fin del Confesionario**

Todo el público y los ex campistas quedaron asombrados, mientras Miri y Francisco asentían.

-Entonces en realidad no son amigas de verdad.- dijo Freddie.

-Así es, Freddie. Y por su parte, Sean se la ha pasado manipulando a Mireya y ha tratado de llevar a su equipo a la victoria, a pesar de que ellos ya van dos veces perdidas.- dijo Francisco.

-Ese par sí que es una pesadilla… ¡Si siguen así podrían incluso llegar a las finales!- dijo Miri sorprendida.

-Si, que mal.- bufó Francisco.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué les parece si ahora hablamos sobre las parejas en TDC?- preguntó Miri picara mientras todos aplaudían.

-Si, y al parecer en primer lugar de favoritos va la pareja ThiagoxTerri.- dijo Francisco mientras todos suspiraban.

-Estos chicos han tenido varios problemas luego de que Terri confesara en el confesionario que estuvo enamorada de Cory, y beso a Thiago para poder olvidarse del chico. Pero al parecer, ¡la chica ya cambio de opinión!- dijo Miri asombrando a todos.

-Ambos decidieron que era mejor no tener nada, pero ¡miren este vídeo!-

**Vídeo**

Estaban todos en la cafetería y se ve como Thiago y Terri van por su bandeja de comida.

Andan tomando la comida, pero luego toman una manzana al mismo tiempo y quitan la mano.

-Tú primero.- dijo el chico.

-No, tu.- le dijo Terri.

-Las damas primero.-

-No me gustan las manzanas.-

-Soy alérgico a las manzanas.-

-No quiero la manzana.-

-Tómala tú.-

-¡Agarra la manzana!- gritó la chica enojada.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú toma la estúpida manzana!- dijo el chico. Entonces la chica tomó la manzana y se la arrojó en la cabeza al chico.

-¡Agh!- gritó la chica furiosa mientras se iba con su bandeja.

**Fin del Video**

-Wow, mucha tensión. Pobre Thiago.- dijo Miri.

-Y además de eso, vean los confesionarios de estos dos.- dijo Francisco

**Confesionario**

-¿Si me preocupo por ella? Puf, claro que no. Ya no es nada para mí. Tengo chicas mejores en donde vivo. Y no voy a dejarme llevar simplemente por lo inteligente y bonita que es…ya no me interesa.- dijo Thiago cruzado de brazos.

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Thiago? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Tengo mejores cosas que pensar en ese tipo. Hay personas más importantes en mi vida, y decidí hacerme a un lado ya que obviamente lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. ¡Ya lo olvidé!- bufó Terri.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Wow, esos chicos sí que se quieren.- dijo Rocío sonriente.

-¿Si? ¿Y porque nadie se fijó en mí? ¡Soy hermosa!- dijo Rebeca molesta.

-Sí, y molesta también. En fin, ahora vamos con la segunda parejita favorita. ¡CoryxLiz!- gritó Francisco emocionado, mientras algunos de público sacaban carteles que decían "Viva CoryxLiz."

-Ambos tuvieron química desde el primer día aquí. Él ha tenido varias decepciones amorosas, ella tiene un oscuro pasado. Los dos se ven realmente interesados en el otro, pero un problemita atormenta esta parejita. Y su nombre es ¡Terri!- dijo Miri y entonces el público comenzó a abuchear.- Hey, no hagan eso. En todo caso, la culpa no la tiene del todo la chica.

-Al parecer Terri se ha sentido atraída al chico desde hace tiempo, pero el chico sólo tenía ojos para la mejor amiga de Terri, Samantha, y ella se olvidó de él.- dijo Francisco mostrando fotos de Sam, Terri y Cory.

-Pero ahora que entraron al concurso, Terri ha intentado mantenerse alejado del chico, mientras a Cory le están interesando tanto Terri como Liz.- dijo Miri mientras el público comenzaba a gritar.

-Hey, ¡tranquilos! Lo único que esperamos es que ese triángulo amoroso vaya a arreglarse.- dijo Francisco.

-Y ahora, vayamos con la pareja que queda en tercer lugar… ¡JakexMiri!- dijo Francisco emocionado, y Miri cayó del sillón.

-¡Esa no cuenta!- gritó Miri levantándose.

-Pero va en tercer lugar…- dijo Francisco.

-Si, ¡pero no somos pareja! ¡El me engaño para hacer ganar a su equipo! Además, ¡ya no estoy en el show!-

-¿Eso crees? Pero si fue muy amable contigo. ¡Incluso te protegió!- dijo Francisco mientras las chicas suspiraban.

-Eso fue un engaño. Ahora, ¡cambiemos de tema!- dijo la chica molesta.

-Bien, bien… Ahora, para terminar. Les mostraremos las escenas no vistas de…. ¡Esto Dejara Marca!- dijo Francisco.

**Esto Dejará Marca**

Los Leones andan escalando el muro de la prisión.

-¡Apresúrense!- gritó Sean hasta arriba.

-Oh, ¿tú crees que es fácil?- dijo KyuHyun escalando hasta llegar a la cima, pero un perro salto, y mordió el pie del chico, aferrándose a él, lo tira y comienza a arrastrarlo por todo el patio.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba el chico mientras el perro lo arrastraba.

En el Elizabeth Hospital, los enfermeros andaban cargando la camilla, mientras Cory y Terri observaban.

-Ya terminó el Factor Fobia…y Liz no pudo saltar.- dijo Terri con una risita.

Cory iba a responderle pero el enfermero abrió la puerta de la ambulancia y le dio en la cara.

-Auch.-

Cory iba entrando a la cafetería junto con Liz pero se dio con el marco de la puerta y cayó rodando.

-¡Cory!- gritó Liz preocupada.

-Estoy…bien.- dijo pero entonces la puerta le cayó encima.- Que mal…-

-¡Producción!- gritó Austin.

Los chicos andaban jugando football, pero Thiago pateó la pelota y le dio en la espalada a Terri que estaba pasando por ahí.

-¡Auch!- gritó la chica, y Thiago fue por la pelota.

-Wow, llegó lejos.- dijo el chico tomando la pelota.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Agh! ¡Idiota!- gritó la chica enojada mientras lo pateaba en la entre pierna.

-¡Auch!- gritó el chico mientras se tiraba al suelo

**Esto Dejará Marca**

-Me recuerda a los buenos tiempos en Luz, Drama, Acción.- dijo DJ mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

-Awww si, que lindo.- dijo Miri.

-Bueno, aquí acaba el primer Aftermath de Total Drama Countdown.- dijo Francisco.

-¿Qué? Pero si casi ni participamos.- dijo Rebeca.

-Va a participar más hasta que ¡yo deje de ser conductora de este maldito programa!- dijo Miri enojada aventando una mesa.

-Esa chica enserio está enojada.- dijo Trent algo asustado por el lanzamiento de la mesa.

-Bueno, creo que aquí acabamos. ¡Nos vemos después!- dijo Francisco alejándose de Miri que iba a aventar un jarrón.

El jarrón le dio a la cámara haciendo que se cayera, mientras todos corrían.

-¡Odio este show!- gritó Miri.

-Linda temporada.- dijo Dylan.

**Bueno, ¡aquí acaba el Aftermath! Lo sé, sé que no quedo muy bien pero… se me fue la inspiración y me costó más trabajo terminarlo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado, me voy yendo.**

**¡Reviews!**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**-Santana Black**


	10. Viaje a La Isla Prohibida

**Total Drama Countdown**

-Ah, dulce mañana.- dijo Terri saliendo de la cabaña junto con Sam.

-Qué lindo día.- dijo Sam mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Si, dudo que algo vaya a salir mal el día de hoy.- dijo Terri mientras caminaba.

Entonces Liz salió danzando muy alegremente llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- le preguntó Sam sonriente.

-¡Cory me pidió que fuera su novia! ¿Lo olvidas?- dijo la chica entusiasmada, mientras Terri bajaba la cabeza como en señal de derrota.

-¿Decías?- le preguntó Sarah maliciosa.

-Lo había olvidado.- susurró la chica en voz baja.

-Hola.- saludó Cory caminando hacia su novia.

-Hola.- dijo la chica alegre, mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y se iba.

**Confesionario**

-Desde que Cory le pidió a Liz que fuera su novia ¡el mundo se volvió loco! Muchos ya no hacen lo que solían hacer. Liz anda dando saltos de bailarina, Sarah se ve con cara más maléfica, Sean anda coqueteando con Mireya, Jasmine y Zack andan pasando más tiempo juntos y lo peor es que ¡Cory ha dejado de hablarnos por completo a Sam y a mí! Sam está feliz por ambos, pero en cambio yo me he tenido que mantener bajo perfil. ¿Qué acaso el mundo está en mi contra?- dijo Terri asustada.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Hola campistas, bienvenidos a un nuevo desafío.- dijo Austin cerca del muelle.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- preguntó algo molesta Sarah.

-Bienvenidos al desafío de supervivencia de hoy. Lo que tendrán que hacer será por equipos tomar una de estas canoas que se encuentran en el muelle y navegar a la isla misteriosa. Allí tendrán que pasar un día entero con provisiones que ustedes tendrán que preparar, y regresaran mañana en la mañana.- dijo Santana señalando.

-Y, ¿cómo se supone que se gana?- preguntó Sean.

-Bueno, en realidad se supone que es un desafío de supervivencia y drama. Gana el que nos parezca el mejor sobreviviente.- dijo Alexa algo dudosa.

-Así que suerte, chicos. Allá están las canoas.- dijo Santana despidiéndose.

-Bruja…- susurró Jessica.

**Confesionario**

-Algo me dice que esto no será bueno.- dijo Kyu angustiado.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Leones**

-El día esta terriblemente soleado, ¿acaso nadie trae bloqueador?- preguntó Paula tapándose del sol.

-No. El día estaba soleado, pero no creí que tanto.- dijo Zack mientras remaba.

-Es un calor impresionante. No me sorprendería que cuando llegáramos a la isla yo dejara de ser rubia.- dijo Jasmine también remando al lado de Zack.

-Y, ¿acaso sabemos dónde está la muy interesante isla?- dijo Mireya observando en la punta de la canoa, y todos suspiraban.

-¡Creo que nos faltó ese pequeñísimo detalle!- dijo Jasmine enojada.

-No creo que deba de estar tan lejos. Vamos, hay que apresurarnos.- dijo Kyu igual remando.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué siento que estoy más alta?- preguntó Mireya viendo que su canoa se levantaba.

-¡Mark! ¡Levántate y rema!- le gritó Sean viendo que el gordito se acostaba en la parte trasera.

-Si se han dado cuenta, esto no es una canoa…- dijo Zack serio viendo a todos lados.

-Santana dijo que eran canoas.- dijo Paula sentándose.

-¿Qué pasaría si nos hundiéramos?- preguntó Sean algo malicioso.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- dijo Zack.

**Lobos**

-Este calor me mata. ¿Cuánto más tenemos que seguir?- preguntó Sam tapándose con los brazos.

-Eres muy linda…- susurraba Cory en la parte de atrás a Liz, mientras ella reía.

-Ha esto le llamo supervivencia…- dijo Terri entre dientes mientras remaba.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó Thiago.

-¡Nada!- contestó la chica furiosa.

-Dejen de gritar, me dan jaqueca.- dijo Sarah tomándose la cabeza.

-Ese es el efecto insolación.- dijo Jessica sentada.

-Cállate.- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Jake, ¿tienes algo?- preguntó Sam viendo que el chico estaba triste y sólo.

-No, nada.- dijo el chico triste.

**Confesionario**

-Extraño a Miri.- dijo el chico.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Carly, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Terri viendo que la chica veía al agua.

-Esto es genial. Es como un espejo natural. ¡Me veo en todos lados!- dijo la chica fingiendo entusiasmo, mientras Sarah rodaba los ojos.

- Eso es el colmo…- dijo Jessica.

-Si dejaran de pensar en ustedes mismos, tal vez podríamos ganar el desafío. Crear una estrategia y ganar.- dijo Sarah.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que las rubias eran bobas.- dijo Terri mientras Thiago y Matt reían.

**Confesionario**

-Esa Terri debe caer ya.- dijo la chica enojada.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Ya me cansó este sol, ¿alguien trae bloqueador?- dijo Tomás remando.

-No…- contestaron todos.

-Te quiero…- le susurraba Cory a Liz, mientras ambos reían. Terri simplemente volteó y bufó.

-Esto va a ser largo…- dijo remando.

**Leones**

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Paula acostada en el bote, canoa o lo que sea que fuera.

-No sabemos ni siquiera donde se encuentra la supuesta isla.- dijo Jasmine remando fuertemente.

-Estoy cansada.- dijo Mireya mientras se acostaba al lado de Sean, quien andaba remando.

-¿Estas aburrida?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Mucho.- contesto esta acostada.

-¿Quieres divertirte?- le preguntó el chico pícaramente.

-Ehhhh no, gracias.- dijo esta mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con Paula.

-Ya quiero llegar.- decía Paula hasta que su amiga llegó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ayuda. ¡Código rojo!- le dijo Mireya nerviosa a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Sean. No lo sé, está actuando algo raro conmigo.- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Define raro.- dijo Paula viendo al mar.

-Me preguntó si me quería divertir con el.- dijo y entonces Paula abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

-Bueno, si.- dijo está jugando con sus dedos.

-Es raro. Pero en ese caso, ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó.

-Pues, no sé. Es guapo, lindo y todo pero… no lo sé.- dijo la chica dudosa.

-Ni yo, es muy raro de su parte. Sólo tranquilízate.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

-¿Te sientes cansada?- le preguntó Zack a Jasmine.

-No, ¿tu?- le pregunto la rubia.

-No. ¿Quieres dejar de remar? Puedo hacerlo por ti.-

-No creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas. Pero gracias de todas formas.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-El calor cada vez aumenta, ¿no te duele la cabeza?- le preguntó el chico.

-No, aun no.-

-Vaya. Por lo menos hay una chica fuerte en el equipo.- dijo Zack mientras remaba cansado.

-¿Debería tomarlo como un cumplido?- preguntó la chica sin prestar mucha atención, Zack iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Kyu.

-¡Tierra!- gritó el extranjero.

**Lobos**

-¡Al fin!- dijo Sam desganada mientras se tiraba en la arena.

-Que cansancio…- dijo Terri tirándose al lado de su amiga.

-Moriré de insolación…- decía Liz mientras era cargada por Cory, quien la dejó en la arena, y se acostó también.

-El sol…mata.- dijo Jessica entre respiros.

-Por eso la chica vampiro no sale de día.- rió Matt, mientras Jessica fruncía el ceño.

-Me duele…el cerebro.- dijo Terri tomando su cabeza.

-¿Tienes cerebro?- le preguntó Sarah mientras Terri se levantaba molesta.

-Jaja.- rió Thiago.

-¡Cállate!- contestó la chica furiosa mientras se alejaba.

-Que genio.- dijo Matt.

-Cállate, Matt.- le dijo Sam tapándose del sol.

-Bien, ¿ahora?- preguntó Cory.

-A sobrevivir.- dijo Carly mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Matt.

-Busquen comida y leña.- dijo Jessica.

-Ehhh…-.

-¡Reunión de los Lobos!- gritó Sam haciendo que todos se dirigieran a donde estaba ella.

-Bien, si vamos a trabajar organicémonos.- dijo Jessica.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Jake desganado.

-Las chicas buscamos comida, los chicos busquen leña… y que Jake pesque.- dijo Jessica.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Sarah.

-No. Ahora, ¡a trabajar!- dijo la chica mientras todos iban a hacer su tarea.

**Leones**

-¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que hacer un refugio? ¿Qué nos ven como sus criadas o qué?- dijo Mireya algo molesta.

-Parece que a alguien le hizo daño en sol.- dijo Paula.

-Eso que importa, mientras nosotras buscamos refugio los chicos buscan provisiones, y Jasmine y Zack buscan leña.- dijo Agus mientras pateaba rocas.

-Creo que es justo.- dijo Paula.

-Me duele la cabeza.- dijo Mireya cerrando los ojos.

-Pero no te dolía cuando estabas con Sean, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Paula, y Agus abría los ojos.

-Ehhh… pues, no lo sé…creo.- dijo la chica pensativa y nerviosa.

-¿Te traes algo con Sean?- preguntó Agus.

-No…todavía.- dijo la chica tomándose del brazo.

-Me parece que a Sean le gusta Mireya.- dijo Paula.

-A ¿si?- preguntó Agus curiosa.

-Pues…no lo sé. Creo pero… no estoy muy segura.- dijo la chica.

-Y, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le preguntó Agus.

-¿Creen…creen que debería?- preguntó la chica a sus amigas.

-¡Si!- contestaron ambas al unísono.

-Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- preguntó Agus positivamente.

-Si, tal vez hasta Sean se vuelva más…blando.- dijo Paula.

-Pues, podría ser. Vamos por un refugio.- dijo Mireya jalando a sus amigas.

-¿Segura que no te lastimas?- le preguntó Zack a Jasmine, que rompía la leña.

-No soy un bebe. Mejor ayúdame y corta también.- dijo la rubia cortando.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el chico sentándose y cortando leña.

-Y, ¿extrañas a Ro?- le preguntó la chica.

-Algo. Trato de superarlo. ¿Y tú?-

-Igual. Era buena persona, y la única chica en el equipo que no se preocupaba tanto por esas cosas de niña linda y eso.-

-Creí que te llevabas con Agus.-

-Sí, pero eso es diferente. Ella me agrada a pesar de su forma de ser, y las demás igual pero… me hostigan las cosas de niña linda. Odio a las personas que creen que todo de niña solo es rosa.- dijo la chica con cara de asco.

-¿Eso significa que te agrado?- le preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Estoy segura de que si.- dijo la chica igual sonriéndole.

**Lobos**

-Listo. ¿Ya está todo?- preguntó Terri revisando.

- Creo que si.- dijo Thiago cargando leña y colocándola en la arena.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó Sam.

-Si… no falta nadie.- dijo Jessica sentándose en la arena.

-Bueno, tenemos leña, comida, ¿Qué más falta?- preguntó Terri señalando.

-Ehhhh, ¿no será refugio?- preguntó Sarah, mientras Terri se golpeaba la cabeza.

-Lo olvide.-

-Qué raro.-

-Bueno busquen un árbol donde colocarse debajo y listo. Yo me voy a dormir.- dijo Matt alejándose.

-Estará bien, todos busquen un árbol.- dijo Jessica viendo de reojo a Matt.

-¿Por qué soy yo la que tengo que rebajarme a su nivel?- dijo Sarah molesta mientras se iba.

-Es una bruja.- susurró Sam a Terri.

-No es cierto.- les dijo Liz, mientras se dirigía con Cory, y Terri los miraba mientras se alejaba.

-Sam, vamos a cocinar.- dijo Terri alejándose.

Sam notó su tristeza y fue a ayudarla con la comida.

-Thiago, ¿puedes ayudar a hacer la fogata?- le preguntó depresiva Terri.

-Ehhhh, sí, claro.- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a tomar la leña.

**Leones**

-Mmm, que rico pescado. ¿Quién pescó?- preguntó Mireya comiendo.

-KyuHyun.- dijo Zack igual comiendo.

-Que bien, que bueno que sabes pescar. ¿Cómo le hiciste?-

-Créeme, no quieres saber.- dijo el chico cansado, el cual estaba mojado y muy rojo.

-Qué hábil eres.- dijo Paula sonriente.

Todos los leones estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata que hicieron Jasmine y Zack. Al lado, estaba una cueva cerca del mar, refugio que las chicas habían encontrado para pasar la noche.

-Mireya, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó Sean a la chica tomándola por la mano y jalándola, mientras Agus y Paula se miraban confusas.

-¿Ahora que se trae este?- preguntó Agus a Paula.

Sean se llevó Mireya un poco más lejos, entre los árboles.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, te traje aquí para hablar contigo sobre…ciertas cosas.- le dijo el rubio sonando amable.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó la chica algo sonriente.

-Escucha Mire, tú me gustas…mucho. Y sé que te sientes confundida, pero es verdad lo que siento. Y quería ver, si tú querías, que entre nosotros…hubiera algo.- dijo el chico dulcemente acariciando el rostro de la chica, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Eh, no lo sé Sean… no estoy muy segura.- dijo la chica volteándose.

-Prometo ser el novio más lindo, respetuoso y cariñoso que conozcas. Por favor, dime que si.- dijo el chico arrodillándose.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo. Vamos por partes. Podríamos…intentar salir. Pero no como novios…sino algo más bajo.- dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos.

-¿Enserio?- dijo el chico levantándose.

-Sí, pero poco a poco.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Bien.- dijo el rubio abrazándola, pero ella se separaba.

-Voy a terminar mi pescado.- dijo alejándose.

-Es una idiota.- dijo Sean sonriente.

**Lobos**

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Carly viendo una frutilla.

-Se le llama zarzamora.- dijo Jessica comiendo.

-¿Y porque comemos…esto?- preguntó la chica con cara de asco.

-Porque es lo único que hay de comer. ¿Qué es lo que comes en tu casa?- le preguntó Terri.

-Cosas más finas…y grandes.-

-Se nota.-

-Y, ¿no quieres pescado?- le preguntó Sam a la chica.

-¡Ni loca! No voy a comer comida pescada por…el.- dijo señalando a Jake.

-Pues no lo hagas.- dijo Terri mientras Carly le daba una mirada amenazante.

-Qué horror de día… sin refugio, comida de porquería y…compañeros de porquería.- dijo Sarah caminando en círculos con las manos alzadas en gesto de asco.

-Coincido contigo.- le dijo Carly caminando hacia ella.

Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Sarah.

-¿Hacer sobre qué?- preguntó Carly.

-Sobre si perdemos. ¿A quién eliminaríamos?-

-Pues estaba planeando algo desde hace…un tiempo. ¿Quién es la persona que te parece más molesta?-

-Además de ti…Terri.- dijo la rubia.

-Exacto. Y aunque me cuesta decirlo, es una competidora fuerte. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella.-

-Y, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Pensaba en eso de tus amigos cerca, y tus enemigos más cerca. Pero gracias a tu temperamento de bruja, no creo que sea conveniente. Así que pensaba en atacarla de donde más le duele…-

-Eso me agrada más.- dijo Sarah sonriente.

-Hola, Terri.- dijo Liz feliz.

-Hey, hola Liz.- dijo la chica desanimada.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Estamos en una isla de porquería, poca comida, sin refugio y además con Sarah. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?- dijo la chica parándose.

- Vamos, ¿Qué podría ser peor?- le preguntó la chica, y en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-¡Eso podría!- gritó la chica molesta alejándose.

**Leones**

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos ha ido tan mal.- dijo Jasmine levantándose y juntando la basura de la comida.

-Sí, tenemos refugio, buena comida y una fogata para calentarnos.- dijo Zack pateando la basura a un rincón.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó la rubia notando que sólo estaban ellos dos en la fogata.

-Unos se fueron a dormir, los demás a caminar.- dijo acercándose a la chica, y pisó una rama.

-Fue un buen día, ¿no?- preguntó esta sonriente.

-Supongo, sin contar el calor y la insolación.- dijo el chico, mientras Jasmine se acercaba más.

-Sí, fue divertido pasármela contigo.-

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo acercándose más, pero tropezó con la rama que estaba pisando Zack, haciendo que ambos cayeran, Zack encima de ella.

-No pensé que tuvieras frío.- rió Zack, mientras Jasmine sonreía.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo ella riendo.

Entonces los dos dejaron de reír, y se veían atentos a los ojos del otro.

Pero entre los árboles, Matt veía cauteloso y algo enojado, mientras ellos seguían acostados juntos.

**Lobos**

Terri estaba sola en la fogata, viendo las llamas de esta. Todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

-Hola.- dijo Cory llegando y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Hola.- dijo la chica aun viendo a la fogata.

-¿Qué tal la comida?- preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Bien, supongo.-

-¿Tienes algo?- preguntó el chico preocupado acercándose más.

-No, Frío, supongo.-

-Ah, Sí, hace frío.-

-Y, ¿tu como estas?- preguntó la chica fingiendo una sonrisa, volteando hacia él.

-Bien, muy bien.-

-Hace mucho que no hablabas con Sam ni conmigo.- dijo la chica.

-Sí, no había tenido tiempo.-

-Sí, supongo que estabas muy ocupado con Liz, ¿no?-

-Sí, algo.- dijo, y después hubo un silencio.

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu noviazgo con Liz?- dijo Terri interrumpiendo el molesto silencio.

-Bien. Ella es muy linda, nos divertimos mucho juntos. Es realmente genial.- dijo el chico sonriente, viendo a la nada.

-Ah.- dijo Terri viendo igual a la nada.

-Y, ¿Qué tal vas con Thiago?- preguntó el chico.

-No tengo nada con Thiago.-

-Ah, creí que si.- dijo, y de nuevo hubo otro silencio.

-Cory, ¿tú la amas?- preguntó la chica viéndolo, y él se estremecía.

-Sí, mucho.- dijo el chico algo dudoso.

-Que bien. Qué día, ¿no?- preguntó la chica sonriente.

-Sí, muy divertido y…horrible a la vez.- dijo riendo.

-Sí, enserio te veías terrible con insolación.- dijo la chica riendo mientras le daba un codazo.

-¿Yo? Tú te veías horrible.- dijo también riendo.

-Liz, Liz… ¡Liz!- sacudía Sarah a la chica, que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica algo adormilada.

-Tengo que decirte algo… y es muy importante.- dijo dirigiendo su vista a Terri y Cory con mirada maliciosa.

**Leones**

-Ah, tengo sueño…- dijo Paula bostezando.

-Igual yo. Buenas noches a todos.- dijo Mireya acostándose.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sean.

-Hey, comparte.- reclamó burlona Agus a Mireya, quien sólo rió y le hizo un espacio para dormir.

-Tengo mucho sueño…- dijo Paula adormilada.

-Duerme entonces.- dijo Kyu ayudándola a acostarse.

-Buenas noches Kyu…- dijo la chica ya cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el chico besando la frente de esta.

-¡No! ¡Extraño a mi madre! ¡No quiero dormir!- lloraba Mark.

-¡¿Qué rayos tenemos que hacer para que te duermas?!- gritó Jasmine molesta tapándose los oídos.

-Mi mami me cantaba una canción antes de dormir.- dijo el gordito acurrucándose.

-Jasmine, tú vas.- dijo Zack.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Ni loca. Hazlo tu.- dijo la chica acostándose y durmiendo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Cómo iba esa canción que cantaba mi madre?- se preguntaba el chico mientras Jasmine reía aparentando estar dormida.

**Lobos**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritaba Liz furiosa.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no hice tal cosa! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?- dijo Terri enojada aunque algo asustada.

-Eres…eres…. ¡eres una idiota! ¡Traicionera!- gritó la chica furiosa.

-¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Es mentira!-

-Deja de gritarle, Liz. Ella no hizo eso.- dijo Cory deteniendo a la chica.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡Traición! ¡Infiel!- dijo la chica furiosa mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué? Yo no…- dijo el chico confundido.

Todos los lobos estaban despiertos alrededor de aquella escena.

-No sé cómo pudiste hacer eso.- le dijo Carly a Terri en tono de desaprobación.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Jamás lo haría!- dijo Terri alzando las manos.

-Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí.- dijo Sam seria.

-Lo que pasa es que tu amiguita se besuqueó con el novio de Liz, ósea Cory. Y Cory era tu queridísimo ex novio. ¿Ahora entiendes?- le dijo Sarah maliciosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sam yo no hice eso! ¡Lo prometo!- dijo Terri mientras Liz trataba de golpearla, pero Jake y Matt la detenían.

-Entiendo pero, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?- preguntó Sam confundida.

-¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Ambos lo hicieron a nuestras espaldas! Pero, ¡por suerte los vimos!- gritó Liz enojada, jaloneándose.

-Liz pero eso no es cierto….- decía Cory tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Doble Cara! ¡Me hiciste creer que me querías! ¡Pero me fuiste infiel con esta…!- decía Liz.

-Por favor Liz tranquilízate. ¡No la insultes!- dijo Thiago separando a ambas chicas.

-Te prometo que yo no hice nada. No sé de dónde sacaron eso.- dijo la chica haciéndose para atrás.

-¿Por qué no aceptan que los vieron y ya? Vamos Cory, ya no ocultes nada. Todos saben todo. Sabemos que tú le pusiste el cuerno a Liz con Terri. Pobrecitos, Liz te amaba, y Thiago quiere a Terri… es una lástima.- dijo Carly con algo de malicia.

-Terri, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Thiago a la chica.

-No no, te prometo que no.- dijo la chica, pero Thiago pareció no creerle.

-¡Son unos hipócritas! ¡Unos idiotas! ¡Yo confiaba en ustedes! ¡Y me engañaron!- dijo Liz a punto de llorar.

-Liz pero yo no…- decía Cory.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡No quiero oírte más! Terminamos, ¿sabes? ¡Terminamos!- grito la chica.

-Liz, no lo trates así.- dijo Terri acercándose.

-¡No me toques! ¡Tú eres quien me decepcionas más! Me pediste que fuéramos amigas. Ya veo porque lo hiciste.- dijo Liz llorando, y alejándose.

Todos se alejaron, dejando a Terri sola con ganas de llorar.

**Leones**

-Sí, la dulce mañana.- dijo Agus saliendo de la cueva junto con Mireya.

-Sí, no fue tan mala. La pasamos bien.- dijo está estirando los brazos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Agus viendo que los demás preparaban la balsa.

-Es hora de partir. Hay que ganar el desafío.- dijo Zack amarrando algo.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Mireya.

-Bien, creo que ya está todo. Ahora, subamos.- dijo Sean señalando, y todos los Leones se dirigieron a la balsa.

-¡Si! ¡A ganar!- gritaba Paula emocionada.

-¿Dónde estará el otro equipo?- preguntó KyuHyun.

-Pasándola bien, supongo.- dijo Jasmine comenzando a remar.

**Lobos**

Muévete.- le dijo Liz a Terri empujándola.

-Liz, te digo que no fui yo.- dijo la chica detrás de ella.

-Ya me cansé de tus excusas. Muévete, que tenemos que remar al campamento.- dijo la chica acercándose a la balsa.

-Agh, perfecto.- dijo ésta yéndose con Sam.

-Hola.- dijo la chica mientras cargaba unas cosas.

-Hola, ¿Estas enojada conmigo?-

-No, ¿debería?- preguntó esta con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, no sé, podría.- dijo las chica rascándose la cabeza.

-Eres mi mejor amiga. Mi enojo no duraría para siempre. Para que esforzarme.- dijo esta.

-¡Gracias Sam!- gritó feliz Terri abrazándola.

-Aun así, creo que el equipo te odia.- dijo.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Ayúdame a convencerlos, y a evitar que me eliminen.-

-Cuenta conmigo. Pero ahora, vamos a la balsa. Hay que ir al campamento.- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su amiga.

**Leones**

-¿Seguros que recuerdan el camino?- preguntó Mireya.

-Como la palma de mi mano.- dijo Mark.

-Amigo, tu no estas remando.- le dijo Zack.

-Por eso digo…- dijo el gordito.

-Hace mucho calor.- dijo Agus dándose aire con la mano.

-Lo sé, no sé si sea peor que ayer.- dijo Jasmine limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Jaja, llegarás a dejar de ser rubia.- reía Zack, mientras Jasmine bufaba.

-Me duele la cabeza.- dijo Kyu.

-Tal vez necesites un remedio casero.- dijo Paula acercándose.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Tal vez quiso decir un beso.- dijo Zack.

-Cállense.- dijo Paula atendiendo a KyuHyun.

**Lobos**

-Remen más rápido.- dijo Carly tapándose del sol.

-¿Crees que es fácil con este calor?- dijo Thiago remando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Terri.

-No, gracias.- contestó el chico molesto.

-¡Lobos, no estamos hundiendo!- gritó Jessica.

-¿Qué?- dijo Terri, y vio que agua se metía mientras la balsa se sumergía.

-Probablemente es el peso, esta balsa de es de buena calidad.- dijo Matt.

-Tenemos que aventar gente.- dijo Sarah.

-¡Avienten a Terri!- dijo Liz empujando a la chica, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero jaló el pie de Liz y está igual cayó.

-Ahora estamos a mano.- rió Terri.

-¡Cállate!-

-No es sólo el peso, la maldita balsa tiene huecos.- dijo Thiago tratando de tapar los huecos.

-Esa Santana va a pagármelas.- dijo Carly enojada.

-¡Al agua!- dijo Sam.

-¿Estás loca? No voy a saltar.- dijo Sarah.

-No es necesario, te empujo yo.- dijo Sam empujando a la chica.

-Amo cómo haces eso.- dijo Tomás enamorado.

-¡Naden por lo que más quieran!- dijo Jake nadando con rapidez.

-Y yo que creía que Matt era estúpido. ¡Jake, ayúdame!- gritó Jessica, y Jake fue por ella y la Cargó en su espalda.- Gracias, eres un buen amigo.-

-De nada.- dijo el chico nadando.

-¡Vamos Lobos!-

**Leones**

-¡Al fin, llegamos!- dijo Agus saltando de la alegría.

-Si…al fin.- dijo Zack cansado tirándose en el suelo junto con Jasmine.

-Viva…- dijo Kyu desanimado tirándose en la arena.

-Felicidades Leones, ¡ganaron el desafío!- gritó Austin.

-Qué alegría.- dijo Jasmine poniendo su cara en la arena.

-Y, ¿Dónde está el otro equipo?- preguntó Mireya.

-Creo que ahí vienen.- dijo Alexa señalando al mar.

Todos los Lobos venían nadando.

-¡Si, llegamos!- gritó Sam alegre cayendo al piso.

-Si pero…perdieron.- dijo Santana.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que costó nadar hasta aquí?- preguntó Tomás algo molesto.

-Si, los vimos.- dijo Austin.- Así que lo lamento Lobos, ¡a la fogata!

-Es obvio a quien vamos a eliminar.- le dijo Sarah a Carly, que reía.

**Fogata**

-Vaya, hoy sí que la pasaron mal Lobos.- dijo Austin riendo.

-Sólo entrega los malvaviscos.- dijo Terri bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, hay malvavisco para Sam, Tomás, Thiago, Jessica, Jake…- dijo el chico entregando los malvaviscos- Matt, Carly Sarah, Liz…- dijo dejando sólo a Terri y Cory.

-Lamento haber causado esto…-susurró Terri tomando la mano del chico.

-No fue tu culpa, no sabemos quién fue. Pero sabemos que no es cierto.-

-Y el último malvavisco es para… ¡Terri!- dijo Austin mientras Sarah, Carly y Liz se enojaban.

-Ay no.- dijo Terri triste.

-Tranquilízate, estaré bien. Gana el juego.- dijo el chico sonriente mientras se alejaba.

-¡Cory, espera!- gritó Terri mientras ella y Sam corrían a abrazarlo.-Cuídate mucho.-

-Lo haré.- dijo y subió al bote, mientras Jake, Sam y Terri lo saludaban de lejos.

En el muelle….

Zack andaba sentando en el muelle contemplando el cielo, hasta que alguien por detrás lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló.

-Matt, ¿Qué rayos quieres?- le preguntó el chico.

-Aléjate de Jasmine. Es una orden, a menos que quieras morir.- dijo el chico soltándolo y dejándolo perplejo.

**Cabaña de las Lobas**

Terri andaba sentada sola en su cama, triste.

-Más vale que te prepares, querida. Porque pronto vas a caer.- le dijo Sarah por detrás, y ella se volteó.

-Así que fuiste tú… ¡eso fue una mentira!-

-Que importa si fue una mentira, el punto es que ahora Liz te odia y hará lo que sea por eliminarte. Y yo también.- dijo la rubia amenazante.

-Esto es la guerra…- dijo Terri enojada.

-Vaya, estos chicos sí que son duros. Si no quieres perderte más drama, sintoniza el próximo episodio de…-

-¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!-

**Wow, cap. largo. Sinceramente, este es el que más me ha gustado. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y espero sus reviews con ansias.**

**Ahora, ¿Por qué creen que odia Sarah a Terri? ¿Creen que eso haya sido cierto? ¿Creen que Zack quiera a Jasmine? Todo eso se los diré en el siguiente cap.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**¡R&R!**

**-Santana Black**

**PD: Para las que leen mis otras historias, puse una encuesta en mi perfil de que historia quieren que sea la próxima en escribir. ¡Please, voten!**


	11. ¿Confis en Mi?

**¿Confías en Mí?**

-Dulce día, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó feliz Carly a Sarah.

-Ya lo creo. El día es perfecto.- dijo la rubia feliz.

Después Liz entraba con el mentón levantando a la cafetería, mirando enojada de reojo a Terri, que se estremecía.

-Esto es incómodo.- susurró la chica a Sam.

-Acostúmbrate o actúa, Si no lo soportas, convéncelos de que no mientes.- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-¿Y ahora tu qué?- preguntó la chica notando que su amiga andaba actuando raro.

-Nada, todo se siente raro sin Cory. Además, ser la mejor amiga de la que todos consideran una traidora no es gran mérito.- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

-¡Te digo que no fui yo! Además, creí que estabas conmigo en esto.- dijo la chica algo enfadada.

-Lo estoy, pero arregla todo esto antes de que tú y yo terminemos con las últimas en la ceremonia de eliminación. Es estresante ¿sabes?- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba.

-Amo cuánto apoyo recibo. ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la chica enojada cruzándose de brazos.

Después divisó a Thiago y se acercó a él.

-Hola.- susurró la chica sonriendo tímidamente.

-Hola.- dijo el chico serio, y enojado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó la chica acercándose.

-Ando ocupado.-

-¡Agh! ¡Ya me cansé de la actitud de todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden entender que yo no hice eso?!- gritó la chica furiosa llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

-Y sigues con lo mismo… ¿Qué te cuesta admitir la culpa y ya?- le dijo Carly mientras se acomodaba su cabello viéndose al espejo.

-Arg.- gruñó la chica yéndose, mientras Samantha y Thiago lo miraban preocupado.

-Esperen un momento campistas, vengan todos para acá.- dijo Austin llegando junto con Santana y Alexa, que se veían enojadas.

-¿Ahora cómo nos maltrataran?- preguntó Jessica saliendo de la cabaña mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Pregúntale a la sabelotodo, ¿no?- dijo Santana enojada viendo a Alexa de reojo.

-¿Ahora que les sucede?- preguntó Jasmine recargada en un árbol.

-Están algo…distantes.- dijo Austin rodando los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Mireya que andaba con Paula.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a la porrista promiscua del show?- preguntó Alexa a la defensiva, de espaldas contra la chica.

-¡Yo no soy promiscua!- dijo la chica volteándose y tomando a Alexa de las muñecas.

-¡Oh por supuesto que no! ¡Para nada!- dijo la chica enojada.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Oblígame!-

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero?- preguntó el anfitrión señalando.

-Genial, pelea de chicas.- dijo Matt sonriente, mientras Jessica rodaba los ojos.

-No es gracioso, ¿sabes?- dijo ésta algo molesta.

-Como sea, escupan el desafío.- dijo Zack algo enojado.

-Después de ver este par pelear se me ocurrió el desafío perfecto. Retos de confianza.- dijo el anfitrión orgulloso.

-¿Retos de…confianza?- preguntó Paula algo confundida.

-Sí. Serán emparejados en diversos retos donde tendrán que confiar en su pareja para poder ganar.-

-Esto es un chiste, ¿no?- preguntó Tomás.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Así que prepárense. Primer desafío: Sillas voladoras.-

-¿Sillas voladoras? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Carly mientras se limaba las uñas.

- Se los explicaré. Arriba de ustedes están colgados dos grandes pedazos de madera con distintas formas. Arriba de esas cosas, hay dos sillas respectivamente. Lo que tendrán que hacer será que un miembro de cada pareja deberá subir a esa cosa y ser amarrado a la silla con los ojos vendados y tendrá que recibir instrucciones del otro para moverse. El que logré llegar gracias a su compañero más rápido al otro lado, gana.- dijo el anfitrión señalando, mientras unos campistas veían atentos.

-Nos pondrán arneses, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mireya nerviosa.

-¿Arneses? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?- preguntó Austin algo molesto.- Así que de los Lobos, vengan Samantha y Tomás, y los Leones, KyuHyun y Paula.- dijo mientras Samantha y Paula se estremecían.

-¿Nosotras…allá?- preguntó Paula temblando mientras señalaba.

-Si, así que Sam y Paula…suban a las tablas.- dijo mientras las chicas eran llevadas arriba con unas cuerdas.

-¡Genial, viejo!- gritó Matt chocando las manos con Austin.

-¿Genial? ¡Eso no es genial! Pueden morirse, ¿sabes?- le dijo Jessica algo molesta.

-Drama es drama preciosa.- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo, mientras Zack lo veía con ojos entrecerrados.

**Confesionario**

-¿No creen que sea raro que Matt ande tras Jessica y me prohíba hablar con Jasmine? ¡Él tiene todas las chicas del mundo y yo tengo a Rocío! ¡Eso no está bien! ¿O sí?- preguntó el chico nervioso.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Bien recuerden chicos, quien logré llegar al otro extremo gana.-

-¿Y si caemos?- preguntó Sam mientras le vendaban los ojos.

-Más vale que hayan cumplido con los pagos del seguro médico.- dijo mientras Kyu y Tomás tragaban saliva.- Y… ¡ahora!-

-Ok… Paula. Ve hacia… ¿atrás?- dijo Kyu haciendo gestos mientras Thiago y Matt reían.

-Si…- dijo la chica temblando mientras se dirigía hacia atrás.

-Muy bien ahora, un poco a la izquierda.-

-Bien Sam, ve para allá.- dijo Tomás señalando.

-Tomás, tengo los ojos vendados…. ¡para allá donde!- gritó la chica perdiendo los estribos.

-Eh… para atrás.- dijo mientras la chica obedecía.

-Esto te va a costar caro…- susurró la chica mientras se movía.

-Muy bien, ahora a la derecha.- dijo mientras la chica se movía rápidamente.

-Hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez.- dijo mientras rápidamente se movía a la derecha.

-¡No espera no! No a tu derecha, a mi…- decía Tomás pero entonces la chica calló junto con su silla.- derecha.-

-Arg…muérete.- dijo Sam tirada en el suelo con rasguños, aun amarrada a la silla.

-¡Sam!- gritó Terri mientras junto con Tomás corrían a ayudar a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado el chico mientras la desataba.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Quieres?- dijo la chica furiosa mientras salía.

-Muy bien chicos, apresúrense.- le gritó Jasmine a Paula, que estaba casi por terminar de cruzar.

-¡Tú puedes Paula!- gritó entusiasta Mireya.

-Si si, ya voy.- dijo la chica moviéndose.- ¿Ahora?-

-Ahora sólo más a la derecha y acabamos.- dijo Kyu sonriente.

-Bien…- dijo la chica moviéndose, mientras Matt observaba atentamente.

-¿Y tú qué?- le preguntó Kyu alzando las cejas.

-Nada…lindas las piernas de tu novia.- dijo Matt observando por debajo del vestido de Paula, mientras muchos abrían los ojos como platos.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kyu conteniendo el enojo.

-No entiendo porque no te le has lanzado todavía.- dijo el chico mientras KyuHyun estaba por darle un golpe.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- dijo Jessica tomando por los hombros a Matt y jalándolo con su equipo.- ¿Acaso eres idiota?-

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? Sólo di mi opinión.- dijo el chico arrogantemente.

-¡No puedes decir eso! Es de mal gusto, Kyu te pudo haber golpeado…y con toda razón.- dijo la chica acercándose.

-Entonces si te importo….- dijo el chico seductor acercándose más.

-No sueñes… ¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas con Jasmine? Estoy segura de que te irá mejor con ella.- dijo ella alejándose con los demás.

-¡Y ganan los Leones!- gritó Austin mientras celebraban.

-Genial. Ahora, ¿Cómo bajo?- dijo Paula sonriente mientras era desatada por Santana.

-Así.- dijo empujándola. La chica cayó y fue atrapada por Kyu.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba al suelo.- ¿Tienes algo?

-No…nada.- dijo el chico algo molesto.

-¡Muy bien Paula!- chilló Mireya animada corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué tan entusiasta?-

-Oh…nada. Te cuento después.- dijo la chica con los brazos atrás, muy sonriente.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sean sonriente tomando por la cintura a Mireya.

-Claro.- sonrió la chica mientras se iban juntos, dejando a Agus desconcertada que miraba de lejos.

**Confesionario**

-¿Por qué tan entusiasta? ¡Claro que parezco entusiasta! Necesito saber que hay con Sean. Digo si, se me declaro y todo pero… ¿enserio puedo confiar en él? Ha estado tratando de ganarse mi confianza, pero, ya saben… no puedes confiar en todos. Si actúo entusiasta es como… ¿poner a Sean a prueba?-preguntó la chica acercándose a la cámara.

-Vaya, Mireya es más tonta de lo que creí. Manipularla y ganarme su voto no me resultará tan difícil.- dijo Sean malicioso.

-¿Sean y Mireya pareja?- se preguntaba Agus.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-De acuerdo campistas, es hora del segundo desafío de la confianza. En este desafío hay dos cabinas. De cada equipo, una persona tendrá que meterse a la cabina y ponerse este casco. Afuera, otro miembro del equipo estará junto con una tabla llena de muchos cables. Lo que deberán hacer serán con unas pinzas desconectar los cables hasta encontrar el cable que al ser desconectado apaga ese reloj que esta allá.- dijo el anfitrión señalando una tabla vertical con muchos cables conectados, de un lado la cabina y del otro una mesita con un reloj encendido.

-¿Sólo eso? Será pan comido.- dijo Thiago.

-No entiendo porque las cabinas.- dijo Liz confundida.

-Oh si lo olvidaba. Cada vez que desconecten el cable equivocado, el otro compañero dentro de la cabina recibirá una descarga eléctrica. Pero no se preocupen, quien apague primero el reloj gana.- dijo sonriente mientras Liz abría la boca anonadada.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la confianza?- se preguntó Agus.

-Deberán confiar en que su compañero elija el cable correcto.- dijo el anfitrión.

-¡Y que no sea una buena para nada!- le gritó Santana a Alexa furiosa.

-¿Quieren callarse? Bien ahora de los Lobos entra Carly, y de los Leones Agus. Chicas, pueden elegir a su compañero del juego, ustedes estarán en las cabinas.-

-¿Hoy es el día de hacer sufrir a las chicas, cierto?- preguntó Sarah sonriente.

-Sólo más drama.- sonrió Austin.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué nosotras no pudimos elegir?- preguntó Sam molesta.

-Repito… ¡DRAMA!- le gritó el conductor en la cara.

-Oh, genial…- susurró la chica.

-Bien, entonces…elijo a Thiago.- dijo Carly sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sarah, quien sonrió maliciosa.

-Ah, ¿si?- susurró a si misma Terri.

-De acuerdo.- dijo algo confundido el chico y fue con Carly.

-Yo elijo a Sean.- dijo Agus viendo al chico con ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien.- dijo el chico sonriendo a Mireya y alejándose.

-Voy a descubrirte…- susurró a si misma Agus, pero Sean alcanzó a escuchar.

**Confesionario**

-¿Así que Agus duda de mí? Si bien podría deshacerme de ella, necesito otro voto para permanecer en el juego. Tendré que mostrarle que soy de fiar. Pero…creo que darle un escarmiento no estaría nada mal.- sonrió malicioso Sean.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Bien chicas, entren. Y recuerden…descargas eléctricas.- sonrió malicioso Austin mientras Santana y Alexa se dirigían de mala gana al lado de las cabinas.

-Se suave.- ordenó Carly a Thiago.

-Como sea…- contestó el chico mientras ambas entraban y las anfitrionas cerraban las cabinas.

-¿Para que el casco?- preguntó Agus desde afuera.

-Es por si tú cerebro explota.- sonrió Santana con las manos en las caderas.

-Bien…comiencen.- dijo Austin evitando que Alexa atacara a Santana.

-Bueno…podría ser este.- se dijo Thiago jalando con las pinzas un cable, al quitarlo una descarga eléctrica le vino a Carly.

-¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado!- dijo la chica enojada.

-Lo siento…-

-Podría ser este, o este. Tal vez este…- decía Sean sin importancia mientras quitaba rápidamente los cables, y todos le daban una descarga a Agus.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba la chica adolorida.- ¿Podrías ir más lento por favor?-

-De acuerdo…-

-Tal vez sea este…- dijo Thiago quitando un cable, mientras Carly recibía descargas, Terri miraba fijamente al chico de brazos cruzados.

-¿Muy preocupada? ¿Acaso tu novio no te hace caso?- le preguntó Sarah maliciosa.

-Esfúmate Sarah. Mejor preocúpate por tu amiguita, que veo la está pasando muy bien.- dijo Terri alejándose enojada.

-Obviamente perderás, ¿lo sabes? Todos te odian y no cuentas con el apoyo incondicional de nadie.-

-Sí, todos me odian… ¡por tu culpa!- dijo la chica finalmente retirándose.

-No sabe la que le espera…- sonrió la rubia observando a Thiago.

-¡Eres un chico! ¿Acaso no sabes nada de cables y electrónica?- le preguntaba molesta Carly ya con sus rulos hechos una maraña por la electricidad.

-No, bueno si, algo…- dijo el chico algo enojado.

-¡Entonces resuelve esto!-

-¿Así de lento está bien?- le preguntó Sean a Agus. El chico andaba sacando un cable lentamente y volvía a meterlo igual, lo sacaba y metía haciendo que Agus recibiera cientos de choques eléctricos. Sin embargo, ninguno se daba cuenta.

-¡No! ¡Duele aún más!- dijo la chica entre descarga y descarga.

-Un momento…creo que lo tengo.- dijo Thiago y sacó un cable satisfecho, pero Carly recibió un choque eléctrico.

-¡No! ¡Ese no es!- gritó la chica furiosa.

**Confesionario**

-Dato útil: No confíes en que aunque un hombre sea hombre, ¡él sepa de electrónica!- dijo la chica enojada con su cabello rojizo hecho un desastre.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Aquí esta.- dijo Thiago y sacó un cable, entonces el reloj se apagó.

-¡Y ganan los Lobos!- sonrió Austin mientras Santana celebraba.

-¡Gané la apuesta!- le gritaba la chica en la cara a Alexa.

-No apostamos nada…- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Ahhhhh.- gritaba Carla mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-Yo voy por ella.- dijo Sarah corriendo por la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Sean sonriente a Agus mientras la sacaba de la cabina.

-No. Fue…doloroso.- dijo la chica desganada.

-Lamento no encontrar el cable correcto. Es que había tantos…- dijo el chico fingiendo inocencia, mientras Agus alzaba la ceja.

-¡Agus! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mireya preocupada mientras ella y Paula corrían a la chica.

-Algo. Duele mucho.- dijo la chica sin fuerzas.

-Creo que te haremos un remedio casero.- dijo ayudando a la chica a caminar.

-Entonces lo del remedio casero si iba enserio.- rió Zack junto con Mark.

-Cállense.- dijo mientras se iban ayudando a Agus, y Jasmine le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a Zack.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó el chico.

-Nada…- dijo la rubia sonriendo y alejándose.

-Hey espera…oye tú, ¿tienes algo con Matt?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo.

-Algo con Matt…en realidad no. ¿Por?- le dijo pensativa.

-Por nada. Simple curiosidad.- dijo soltando a la chica.

**Confesionario**

-Si Jasmine no tiene nada con Matt, ¿entonces porque Matt no quiere que me acerque a ella? Después de todo, sólo somos amigos, ¿no?- dijo Zack pensativo.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Ok, último desafío de desempate todos los campistas favor de acercarse.- dijo Austin llamando la atención de todos.-

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Sarah molesta volviendo.

-¿Carly no va a volver?- le preguntó Thiago.

-No, está arreglándose.- dijo Sarah sonriente.

-Último desafío campistas…la rueda de la muerte.-

-Eso no suena muy lindo que digamos…- dijo Terri cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que tendrán que hacer será un miembro del equipo será colocado en estas ruedas giratorias de madera con una manzana colocada arriba de su cabeza, la cual estará pegada. Otro miembro del equipo debe intentar clavar la manzana con lanzas sin herir a su compañero. Quien le de primero a la manzana gana.- dijo dejando a los campistas boquiabiertos.

-Les gusta hacernos sufrir, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Jasmine.

-Si… ¡mucho!-

-Bien de los Leones están Jasmine y Zack.- dijo Alexa jalando a Jasmine.- Tu Jasmine estas en la rueda.- dijo jalando a la chica.

-Oh perfecto.- dijo la rubia mientras Matt la miraba fijamente.

-Y de los Lobos Terri y Liz.- dijo mientras Terri abría los como platos.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica nerviosa, y detrás la miraba Sam y Thiago también sorprendidos.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Terri, tu estarás en la rueda.- dijo jalando a la chica.

-No no no no no no ¡no quiero!- peleaba a la chica pero fue colocada en la rueda.

-Austin no creo que sea lo adecuado.- dijo Alexa insegura.

-¡MÁS DRAMA!- rió el chico mientras Liz sonreía.

-Bien recuerden… el que le dé a la manzana gana. Ah por cierto, deberán lanzar esas mini lanzas con los ojos vendados.-

-¡¿Qué ellos que?!- gritó Terri asustada.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- sonrió Sarah.

-Tranquila Jasmine, trataré de no darte…lo prometo.- dijo Zack mientras lo vendaban.

-¿Y crees que eso me tranquiliza? ¿Acaso estás loco?- preguntó la chica algo enojada.

-Bien, pueden comenzar.- dijo Austin mientras los tres conductores se tapaban con placas de metal.

-Ay no…- susurró Terri.

-Esto no será tan malo.- dijo Liz mientras lanzaba la primer lanza, que caía al suelo.- Oh perfecto…- dijo mientras cautelosamente destapaba un poco por debajo de su ojo, y pudo ver adelante.- Mejor…-

-Vamos Liz sólo tienes que darle a la….- decía Terri pero entonces una lanza se enterró firmemente al lado de su rostro.- manzana.

-¡Eso chica!- dijo Tomás mientras Sam y Thiago se ponían nerviosos, luego Sam le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿De qué lado estas?- le preguntó mientras Tomás levantaba sus hombros.

-Oh bueno, avísame si te doy.- dijo Zack mientras lanzaba las lanzas. Unas dieron a los costados de la madera, y otra cerca de la pierna de Jasmine.

-Tenía que ser yo la de la rueda…- bufó la chica mientras se mareaba.

-¡Zack! Un poco más a la izquierda, no ahora abajo, a la derecha… ¡ahora arriba!- gritaba Mark eufórico.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! Vamos Zack puedes hacerlo, confío en ti…- dijo Jasmine un poco insegura.

-Puedo…- se decía el chico lanzando. Lo hacía muy bien, el problema era que no daba con la manzana.

-Va… ¿así?- fingía Liz mientras lanzaba las lanzas, donde todas caían muy cerca de Terri.

-Siento que el mundo trata de decirme algo…. ¡pero no puedo concentrarme con tantas lanzas! ¡Liz, deja de querer darme!- dijo la chica algo enojada.

-Pero si no veo nada…- se defendía ella viendo por debajo de la venda y lanzando.

-Pareciera como si estuviera viendo…hay no. ¡Liz, tapate los ojos!- dijo la chica algo asustada.

-¿Asustada?- le preguntó Jasmine con algo de mareo en la otra rueda.

-Admito que sí, ¿mareada?- le preguntó ella asomándose al ver la cara de la rubia.

-Mucho…- dijo, entonces una lanza se aproximaba y ambas chicas se asustaron. La lanza dio en la manzana de los Leones.

-¡Zack, lo hiciste!- gritó Mireya sonriente.

-¿Lo hice?- se preguntó el chico sacándose la venda.

-Genial…perdimos.- dijo Jake viendo como la rueda se detenía.

-Al fin…- dijo Jasmine mientras la soltaban y después vomitaba.

-Felicidades Leones, ustedes ganan el desafío. Lobos… ¿de nuevo en la fogata? Bien, los espero allá.- dijo Austin tratando de irse, pero luego oyó como Alexa y Santana se gritaba y se detuvo.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Gane la apuesta! Págame…- le gritó Alexa en la cara a la chica, quien sólo rodó los ojos.

-No apostamos nada…- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos sonriente.

-¡Agh, eres una…!- le decía Alexa pero fue interrumpida por Mireya.

-¡Basta! ¿Quieren decirnos porque están peleadas?- les preguntó la chica molesta con las manos en las caderas, mientras ambas chicas se miraban con indiferencia.

-Ehhhh…no lo recuerdo.- dijo Alexa pensativa.

-Yo tampoco… ¿Por qué fue?- se preguntaba Santana, mientras los campistas las miraban con miradas asesinas.

-¿Tuve que aguantas sus disputas sin sentido por nada? ¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy!- dijo Austin molesto mientras aventaba su pizarra y se iba.

-Excelente…- dijo Alexa mientras se iba.

-Bien Lobos…a la fogata.- dijo Santana mientras corría detrás de su amiga.

-Esas dos sí que están mal…- susurró Jessica mientras se iba.

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos! Festejaba Kyu junto con los chicos.

-Como sea, me voy…- dijo Sarah mientras se dirigía a su cabaña, y Jessica la miraba confusa.

**Confesionario**

-Siento que Sarah está tramando algo… el día de hoy ha estado muy extraña y muy cercana de Carly.- dijo Jessica acariciándose la barbilla.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Hey preciosa, necesito hablar contigo.- llamaba Matt a Jessica mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ahora qué?- volteó la chica hacia el algo molesta.

-Hey, no te enojes. No es para tanto…- le dijo el chico sonriente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Para qué me quieres?- le preguntó la chica bajando su cabeza para tratar de esconder su rubor.

-Quiero estar contigo, ¿no te parece?- le preguntó el chico más calmado tomándola de la mano.

-No creo que sea para eso. No soy tonta Matt. Si realmente quieres una chica con quien pasar el tiempo, consíguete a otra. Y si quieres alianzas…habla con los chicos. Pero no me utilices a mí.- dijo molesta mientras se iba.

-Como quieras…- dijo el chico enojado alejándose.

**Leones**

-¿Todavía te duele?- le preguntó Paula a Agus, que temblaba aún por los choques eléctricos.

-¿Tu qué crees? ¡Ni locos vayan a echarme agua!- dijo la chica hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mark.

-¿Qué tal si me electrocuto?- se preguntaba aterrada, mientras Paula reía a carcajadas.

-Lo dudo amiguita. Mejor descansa.- le dijo KyuHyun aventándole una almohada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Tu a dónde vas?- le preguntaba Paula mientras tapaba a Agus.

-Es el dormitorio de las chicas, sólo vengo a pasar el tiempo…no a dormir. A menos que eso quieras.- le sonrió pícaro mientras ella se ruborizaba.

-No…mejor vete.- dijo sonriente y nerviosa mientras KyuHyun se alejaba.

-¡Mark vámonos!- gritó el chico a lo lejos.

-Adiós chicas.- dijo el gordito y salió corriendo, pero choco con una chica tirándola al suelo.

-¡Auch! Cuidado…- dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente.

-Oh, lo siento… Jeje.- dijo el gordito nervioso.

-Está bien… ¿Mark, verdad?- preguntó la chica sonriente.

-¡Si! ¿Tú eres…?- preguntó el chico.

-Carla. Carla Letal. Puedes decirme Carly…si quieres.- dijo la chica con los brazos por detrás sonriente.

-¡Oh, Carly! Un gusto conocer a una chica tan linda…- decía el gordito haciendo ademanes de caballero, pero tropezaba causando la risa de Carly.

-Que tierno eres…- dijo la chica sonriente mientras pellizcaba la mejilla del chico.

-Que linda eres tú…- sonreía el chico perdido en la mirada de ella.

-¡Mark!- gritaba KyuHyun lejos de ellos.

-Oh, lo siento. Debo irme. Adiós bella dama.- dijo besando la mano de Carly mientras ella reía.

-Chao.- saludaba la chica mientras el gordito salía corriendo, luego ella dejaba de sonreír y se dirigía a la cabaña.-

-¡Que desafío! ¿Segura estas bien?- le preguntaba Zack preocupado a Jasmine quien estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada.

-Si…estoy mareada, con nauseas…pero sigo completa. Ninguna lanza clavada…lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo la chica sonriendo levemente.

-Deberías descansar…tanta vuelta te mareo demasiado. Toma.- dijo entregándole una botella de agua.

-Gracias…fue cansado. Realmente me asustó un poco que pudieras darme…o que perdiéramos.- dijo abriendo la botella y preparándose para tomar.

-Igual yo. No me imagino si te hubiera dado…no me lo hubiera perdonado. No sé qué haría sin ti en el juego.- dijo mientras Jasmine, que tomaba agua, entonces se atoraba y dejaba de tomar e intentaba tragar el chorro.

-Sí, yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti.- dijo sonrojándose mientras Zack sonreía.

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué tal su día?- les preguntaba Matt que llegaba sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Hola Matt.- dijo Jasmine antes de tomar más agua.

-Si, hola Matt.- dijo Zack serio mientras ambos se miraban amenazadoramente.

-Si me disculpas Zaid….- dijo Matt.

-Es Zack.- dijo el chico molesto.

-Si como sea…tengo que hablar con Jasmine.- dijo mientras la chica volteaba a ver a Zack esperando su respuesta.

-Claro, de todos modos tenía que irme.- dijo alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo grosero?- le preguntó Jasmine viéndolo desde abajo.

-Lo siento nena pero necesito hablar contigo.- dijo acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ésta levantándose.

-Ver la rivalidad entre nuestros equipos y verte cerca de ese tipo me ha dado a pensar que… me gustaría estar cerca de ti.- dijo atrayendo a la chica por la cintura.

-¿Ah, sí?- se preguntó la chica haciendo caso omiso al insulto hacia Zack.

-Sí. Eres muy linda, fuerte, inteligente… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No lo sé Matt. Creo que al parecer tus conquistas no han resultado ser como las esperabas.- le dijo la chica sonriente mientras este bufaba.- Somos de diferentes equipos… ¿eso no te dice algo?-

-Nunca sigo las reglas, primor. ¿Eso no te dice algo? Sólo…avísame si necesitas algo. ¿Aceptas?- le preguntó.

-No te va a ser fácil convencerme. No soy de esas chicas que caen con los encantos del primer tonto que se me pare enfrente. Si quieres algo, lucha por el ¿no?- le dijo mientras se separaba de él y se alejaba.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó el chico confuso.

-Adiós, Matty.- le dijo sonriente mientras caminaba.

-No participamos en ningún desafío, que suerte ¿no?- le preguntaba Sean a Mireya.

-Si, que bien. Temo por Agus…las descargas parecieron fuertes.- dijo algo preocupada la chica.

-Eso le pasa por meterse donde no debe…- susurró Sean, pero Mireya alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó la chica confundida.

-Porque… se metió a la cabina y se electrocutó. Si me hubiera dejado, me hubiera metido en la cabina por ella.- dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica, que estaba pensativa.

-Ah, claro…-

**Lobos**

-Vamos a eliminaciones…otra vez.- dijo Tomás sentado en su cama.

-Lo sé, y es patético. Íbamos bien y ahora habrá otro menos en el equipo. Hay que hacer algo chicos.- dijo Thiago tomando una lata de refresco.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Jake sentándose al lado de Tomás.

-Una alianza de chicos. Vamos, si no nos aliamos perderemos…los tres tenemos que aliarnos y defendernos sin importar que. Sólo así podemos asegurar nuestro puesto en el juego. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?- preguntó el chico sentándose.

-Pienso igual. Las chicas andan frías desde lo que sucedió con Terri y Liz, quieren atacarse unas a las otras. Eso nos da ventaja pero no podemos confiarnos.- dijo Tomás.

-Entonces yo también estoy de acuerdo. ¡Si, una alianza de chicos!- gritó Jake divertido mientras empujaba a Tomás y ambos reían.

-¿Las chicas quieren eliminarse unas a las otras?- susurró Thiago mientras era empujado.

Terri andaba sola sentada en el muelle, algo triste.

-Hola…- llegó Sam y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola.-

-¿Te encuentras bien? El desafío fue algo… peligroso.- dijo Sam viendo a su amiga algo decaída.

-Sí, estoy bien…- dijo la chica con la cabeza caída.

-Lamento haber sido grosera contigo. No es que quisiera pero…me había estresado todo eso que paso con Cory. Debí haberte apoyado más. Lo lamento.- dijo sonriente, mientras Terri sonreía lentamente.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Lamento haber causado todo esto.- dijo abrazándola y riendo.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?- preguntó sonriente Jessica detrás de ellos.

-Algo así, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sam sonriente.

-Genial, porque debo preguntarles algo. Gracias a lo de Liz, todos están en su contra, y a decir verdad yo creo que tu estas diciendo lo que en verdad pasó. Te creo, y supongo que estaría bien que las tres nos aliáramos.- les dijo hincándose.

-¿Aliarnos? ¿Para…?- preguntó Sam confundida.

-Es obvio que van a querer eliminarte Terri, pero debo admitir que eres fuerte. Estoy muy segura que Carly y Sarah se traen algo, Matt está buscando alianzas y los chicos no tardarán en darse cuenta de que también necesitan una. Y Liz está del lado de Sarah. Si no hacemos algo podremos ser eliminadas en cualquier momento, por eso la alianza. Nos apoyamos entre las tres y tal vez lleguemos lejos.- dijo Jessica con ademanes.

-Tienes razón…yo opino que está bien. Si no lo hacemos podríamos ser las siguientes expulsadas. ¿Qué dices tú, Sam?- le preguntó Terri a su amiga que estaba pensando.

-Supongo que está bien igual, quiero permanecer en el juego. ¡Alianza de chicas!- gritó entusiasta Sam haciendo reír a Jessica y Terri.

-Y nuestra primera jugada será hoy. Para evitar que eliminen a Terri… ¿a quién podemos votar?- preguntó Jessica y Terri abría los ojos.

-Creo saber a quién…-

**Fogata**

-Muy bien Lobos…debido a que Austin se enojó con nosotras, Alexa consuela y yo doy malvaviscos. Que justo…- decía Santana Matt, igual están a salvo- dijo y les daba los malvaviscos- Jessica, Samantha…- dijo dejando solo a Terri y Liz.

-Perfecto.- bufó Terri enojada.

-Prepárate para caer.- le dijo enojada Liz mientras ella tragaba saliva.

-Sorprendentemente el último malvavisco no es para Liz, eso significa que estas fuera.- dijo Santana y Liz, Carly y Sarah se mantenían sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿yo porque?- preguntó Liz confundida.

-No lo sé, sólo vete.- dijo Santana.

-Sarah…- llamaba Liz a la rubia, quien solo observaba la escena.

-Chao Liz, ¡haz campaña!- dijo despidiéndose con su mano.

-Aw, que mal.- dijo la chica triste mientras se dirigía al bote.- Las voy a extrañar.- dijo enviando besos y saludando con mirada asesina a Terri, quien se encontraba aliviada.

-Wow, quede…- decía Terri y luego miraba a Thiago, que estaba aliviado con una media sonrisa junto con Tomás y Jake.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo paso…?- se preguntaba Sarah pero luego veía como Jessica, Sam y Terri sonreían mientras se iban juntas.

**Confesionario**

-¡Esas tres eliminaron a Liz! Eso significa un punto menos a mi favor pero…aun no entiendo. Si todo el equipo estaba en contra de Terri excepto ellas tres… ¿Cómo paso? Creo saber quién…- decía Sarah pensativa.

-Lamento mucho eso, Liz. No quería que te fueras pero si no lo hacía, la siguiente sería yo. Enserio lo siento, pero eso te servirá para que veas que ¡yo no hice tal cosa!- decía Terri algo nerviosa.- Aunque me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que quedé? Todos me odiaban… ¿o no?- se preguntaba la chica de brazos cruzados mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-No, no, no, no y ¡no!- gritaba Sarah.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¿Quieres ganar la competencia y eliminar a Terri o no?- le decía Carly arreglándola.

-Sí, pero no creí que así…- decía la chica cerrando los ojos.

-El plan es de las dos…- dijo la chica aun arreglando a la rubia.

-Sí, pero esta idea es ¡particularmente tuya!- le gritó mientras se alejaba para que Carly no la arreglara.

-Te ves linda… esto va a funcionar. Ahora ve afuera y ya sabes que hacer.- le dijo Carly empujándola fuera de la cabaña, y la rubia algo molesta se acomodaba y se dirigía al muelle, donde un chico estaba sentado viendo la luna.

-Hola Thiago…- dijo Sarah con una risa cantarina llamando la atención del chico.

-Hola…. ¡Wow!- dijo el chico impresionándose de la apariencia de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me veo linda?- dijo la chica con el mismo tono de vos mientras trataba de hacer rulos con su cabello, pero le era inútil pues estaba algo corto.

-Pues…sí. Te ves…diferente.- dijo el chico impresionado mientras la veía de arriba abajo.- ¿Por qué te vistes así?

-Ay Thiago, ¡qué lindo eres!- reía la chica mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Hablo enserio… no te había visto…así.- dijo observándola.

-Es que no lo sé…no quería mostrar…de más.- decía la chica seductora mientras Thiago tragaba saliva.

-Y, ¿necesitas algo?- le preguntó el chico tratando de no distraerse.

-No, nada…sólo pasaba a saludar. Me tengo que ir…nos vemos.- dijo la chica agachándose y plantando un beso en la mejilla del chico, luego se iba caminando de una manera muy seductora, dejando al chico confundido.

-Vaya, que problemas tienen nuestros campistas. Si quieren descubrir más vean el siguiente capítulo de…. ¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN!- dijo Santana y las luces se apagaba.- Austin enserio… ¡no te enojes!

**Wow capítulo largo. No sé si les haya gustado pero a mí me gustó mucho. Me dolió "eliminar" a Liz porque sinceramente el personaje me llamaba mucho la atención, pero no se preocupen que todo lo que pasó en este capítulo es por algo, y habrá una sorpresa para Liz así que no se lo pierdan. Ahora, ¿Qué creen que pasó para que Terri se haya salvado y hayan eliminado a Liz? ¿Qué creen que Carly y Sarah tengan planeado? ¿Por qué Sarah actuó así? ¿Qué crees que esté planeando Sean? ¿Qué piensan del ZackxJasmine? ¿Creen que sean pareja? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Bye**

**-Santana Black**


	12. Al Sabor del Campista

**Al Sabor del Campista**

-Buenos días.- sonreía Kyu entrando a la cocina, pero nadie contestaba.

-Buenos días.- le contestó Paula sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Agus.

-¿Aun te sientes mal?- le preguntó el chico a Agus sentándose en la mesa donde ellas estaban.

-Recibí miles de descargas eléctricas ayer, ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo la chica cansada mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

-Y, ¿Por qué todos tienen cara larga? Parecen vagos.- sonrió el chico mientras Zack lo miraba asesino.

-Llevamos una hora esperando a que alguien traiga de comer.- dijo Jasmine mientras agarraba su estómago y se recostaba en el asiento.

-¿No hay comida? ¿El chef no preparó nada?- preguntó Kyu.

-No…ya hace hambre.- dijo Zack igual recostado en su asiento.

-¿Y no han ido por sus bandejas…?- preguntó de nuevo el chico.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes maldito extranjero?! ¡No hay comida! ¡Deja de molestar!- le gritó Carly enojada mientras Kyu habría los ojos y Paula fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y dónde está ese trío? Alexa, Santana y Austin…- preguntó Sam asomando la cabeza.

-Cierto. Igual… ¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó Thiago recargado en la mesa.

-Sólo falta Sarah…- dijo Terri alzando la cabeza en tono indiferente.

-Por eso digo…donde esta Sarah.- dijo el chico mientras ella alzaba la ceja.

**Confesionario**

-¿Thiago preguntando por Sarah?- preguntó la chica en tono de sospecha.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Está arreglándose…- sonrió Carly pícaramente mientras Sean miraba de lejos igual sonriendo.

-¿Arreglándose?- se preguntaba Terri, entonces Sarah entró a la cafetería atrayendo la mirada de muchos.

-Increíble…- susurró Jessica asombrada mientras la rubia pasaba cerca. Y es que la chica entraba a la cafetería con aires de diva y usando un atuendo…poco usual en ella.

-¡Hola!- saludó la rubia con un tono chillón.

-Ehhhh ¿hola?- saludó Matt confundido y sin importancia.

-Esto no es cierto, ¿o sí?- preguntó Jessica en un susurro a Matt.

-Se ve sexy.- sonrió el chico, mientras Jessica rodaba los ojos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó la rubia a Thiago, quien la miraba boquiabierto.

-Ah...si si, si quieres…- dijo viéndola sentarse, mientras la rubia sonriente tomaba lugar y Terri los miraba boquiabierta igual.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaba la chica mientras Tomás guardaba las ganas de reírse.

-¿Por qué esta vestida…así?- le preguntó Sam a Terri confundida.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?- contestó la chica algo enojada mientras los anfitriones entraban a la cafetería.

-Muy buenos días campistas y bienvenidos a otro gran desafío de Total Drama Countdown.- dijo sonriente Austin con Alexa y Santana a sus costados.

-¿Qué pasó con la comida?- preguntó Sean algo molesto.

-Cierto, Mark ha estado llorando toda la mañana porque no hay comida.- dijo Zack señalando al gordito que estaba tirado en el suelo llorando.

-A eso veníamos precisamente campistas. Debido a que gracias a que dos chicas aterraron a nuestro chef con insultos y gritos sin sentido…- dijo señalando a Alexa y Santana que sonreían inocentes- El chef renunció. Así que el desafío de hoy, en lo que conseguimos un nuevo chef… ¡será un desafío de cocina!-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cocina?- preguntó Carly.

-Sí. Cada equipo tendrá que preparar una deliciosa selección de platillos para nosotros. Quien obtenga más puntos con sus platillos gana.- dijo Alexa en tono alegre.

-¿Y con que se supone que cocinemos?- preguntó Terri de brazos cruzados.

-Detrás de la cafetería hay una bodega con ingredientes. Pueden tomar lo necesario para cocinar. Por cierto, nombren un chef en jefe que esté al tanto del equipo y supervise.- dijo Austin satisfecho.

-Eso me recuerda a la primera temporada de Total Drama… ¡nada de postres flamantes!- dijo Paula recordando.

-Buena suerte campistas…esperamos sus platillos.- dijo Santana alejándose.

-Bien, ¿Quién es chef jefe?- preguntó Terri.

-Yo seré…no voy a rebajarme a su nivel cocinando para otros. Mi manicura podría arruinarse.- dijo Carly poniéndose en el centro.

-Ok sé tú, no queremos problemas. Bien, ¿alguna idea?- preguntó de nuevo la chica con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Podríamos hacer un menú español! Sería bueno ¿no?- preguntó Sam.

-A mi abuelo le causa gases.- dijo Jake.

-Pero tu abuelo no está aquí…Buena idea. Bien vamos por los ingredientes.- dijo Jessica.

-Yo soy chef jefe, ¿recuerdas? Bien ya que piensan en algo español supongo que los ingredientes correctos son los de esta lista.- dijo Carly mientras anotaba.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Jake apresurando el paso.

**Leones**

-¿Algún candidato a chef en jefe?- preguntó Paula en el centro.

-Yo podría… se de muchos platillos finos.- dijo Sean acercándose.

-Por mi está bien.- sonrió Mireya.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tienes planeado?- le preguntó KyuHyun acercándose.

-Santana es latina. Podríamos hacer un menú español.- dijo el rubio pensando.

-Buena idea.- dijo Mireya sonriente.

-Bueno entonces tú da la orden y nosotros vamos por los ingredientes.- dijo Agus algo desconfiada

-Bien…- sonrió el chico.

**Confesionario**

-Espero poder ganarme la confianza de Agus a tiempo…no me gustaría que le metiera ideas a la cabeza. Si no…tendría que eliminarla.- dijo Sean de brazos cruzados.- Lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganar.-

-No sé si confiar en Sean todavía…es muy rara su actitud, ¿no creen? Pero no voy a caer tan fácil…o eso espero.- decía Mireya acariciando su cabello.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

-Bien, lo haremos así. Samantha y Tomás harán el Gazpacho Andaluz…que es una sopa española.- dijo Carly haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Que más pudo haber sido.- dijo Samantha rodando los ojos.

-Como sea…Jessica y Matt harán Paella, es un plato muy popular español. Normalmente se hace en grandes cantidades pero ahora sólo haremos para tres.- dijo la chica señalando a el par.

-Oh perfecto.- susurró Jessica.

-¿Algún problema, preciosa?- le dijo Matt mientras ella bufaba.

-Jake y Terri harán una tortilla de patatas como aperitivo o algo así. Y Sarah y Thiago harán el postre…la natilla.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Yo con Jake?- preguntó Terri confundida.

-¿Eres sorda? ¡Si, tú con Jake!- le gritó Carly en la cara.- Ahora a trabajar.-

-Y Thiago con Sarah…- dijo Terri con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Tranquila prometo ser buen compañero…- dijo Jake sonriente mientras Terri sonreía igual.

-¿Cómo se hace un postre?- preguntaba inocente Sarah.

-Yo te enseño…- sonrió Thiago después de ver a Terri, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta a hacer su trabajo.

**Leones**

-¿Ya está todo?- preguntó Sean con una pizarra en su mano.

-Si… ya trajimos todo.- dijo Kyu dejando en el piso una caja con tomates.

-Bien, ¿Cómo trabajamos?- le preguntó Agus a Sean.

-Traigo un menú italiano de cuatro partes: sopa, plato medio, ensalada y postre. Mark debido a que no quiero dejarte sólo para evitar que te comas la comida…trabajarás con Mireya en el Minestrone, que es una sopa.- dijo mientras jalaba al gordito que admiraba los ingredientes.

-Bien…trabajaré contigo Mark.- sonrió Mireya al chico.

-Zack y Jasmine se encargarán del Fuché con Salsa Ragú.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Zack recargado en la pared.

-Es un tipo de pasta, y la salsa es de tomate y otras especias…- dijo Sean entregándoles delantales a ambos.

-Pues, trataré… normalmente no cocino en casa.- dijo Jasmine poniéndose el delantal.

-Ni yo…pero hacemos buen equipo, ¿no?- dijo Zack sonriente.

-Si…- dijo la chica igual mientras se dirigían por los ingredientes.

-KyuHyun y Paula…ustedes se encargarán del postre. Harán Tiramisú.- dijo juntando a los chicos.

-¡Genial!- sonrió la chica corriendo por los ingredientes.

-Y por último tú Agus…harás la Ensalada de Rucola.- dijo finalmente Sean en acento malicioso.

-¿Por qué yo sola?- preguntó la chica algo enojada.

-Porque ya no hay más integrantes. Además… es algo sencillo. Era lo más fácil, por eso te lo puse a ti.- dijo sonriente con su pizarra.

-De acuerdo.- se resignó no muy convencida dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Muy bien… ¡a trabajar!- gritó Sean mientras todos tomaban lugar para trabajar.

**Lobos**

-¿Gazpacho Andaluz? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntaba Sam viendo la receta.

-Lleva tomate, pimientos verdes, diente de ajo, un pepino pequeño, aceite de oliva, vinagre de vino y sal.- dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de Sam, mientras ella estaba agachada viendo la receta, y no lo notó.

-Si, se ve deliciosa. Es muy condimentada y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó la chica notando el brazo del chico cerca de ella.

-Oh nada. ¿Sabes? Estas muy linda hoy.- le dijo acercándose mientras Sam abría los ojos y se componía.

-Si… ¿sabes? ¡Hay que trabajar!- le dijo mientras le aventaba un tomate y el chico fruncía la nariz.

-Paella. Pa…ella. Paella pa…ella. Hey, es como un juego de palabras.- decía Matt de manera infantil mientras Jessica rodaba los ojos.

-¿Quieres dejar de payasear y ponerte a trabajar? Este plato es algo complicado.- dijo la chica mientras cocinaba arroz.

-¿Qué tiene de complicado un montón de arroz amarillo con mariscos? Yo lo veo sencillo.- dijo jugando con una almeja.

-¡No manosees la comida! Mejor cocina los camarones o…haz algo con los mariscos.- dijo mientras lo señalaba con una pala de cocina.

-Si, si…- susurró Matt algo molesto mientras aventaba al azar los mariscos.

-Recuerda: Ve bien que estén en buen estado. No queremos que se intoxique o algo parecido.- dijo mientras Matt volvía a comenzar.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras volvía a empezar eligiendo.

-Puf, Thiago con Sarah. Yo aquí…con Jake, haciendo una tortilla de patatas…y el con Sarah, haciendo un "dulce postre". No es que me importe…puf.- decía Terri cortando papas mientras veía de reojo a Thiago y Sarah, que platicaban muy entretenidos.

-¿Decías algo?- le preguntó Jake sonriente.

-Nada…lamento si te hice pensar que no quería hacer pareja contigo. Eres buen compañero.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, entiendo porque lo hiciste.- dijo sonriente mientras picaba pimientos.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Terri mirándolo.

-Si…en realidad no pero sé que no tenías malas intenciones.- dijo sonriendo inocente, mientras la chica reía.

-No, no soy mala persona. ¿Tú me crees? ¿O igual estás enojado conmigo?- le preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

-No, ¿debería? No creo que hayas hecho eso que Carly dice. Yo creo que fue una confusión.- dijo mientras ambos veían a Carly, que se arreglaba en el espejo.

-Gracias.- sonrió la chica mientras seguían cocinando.

-Muy bien, tenemos que apresurarnos en el desafío. Según Carly tenemos que hacer una Natilla.- dijo Thiago parando de reír mientras leía la receta.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?- preguntó Sarah de manera ingenua.

-Pues…aquí dice que primero hay que sacar las yemas de huevo. Haz eso tú, mientras yo pongo agua a hervir.- dijo dándole un recipiente con huevos.

-¿Sacarle la yema? ¿Qué es yema?- preguntaba la rubia con un aspecto confundido mientras Thiago abría los ojos.

-Es…Ehhmm una parte amarilla que tienen los huevos adentro.- dijo tratando de explicar.

-Ah, ¿es el pollito?- preguntó sonriente.

-Ehhhh no, no es el pollito. Mira Sarah, cuando los pollito no nacen…hay una yema.- decía el chico sin saber cómo explicarlo.

-Entonces, ¿la yema es un pollito muerto?- preguntó de nuevo cambiando la expresión en su rostro.

-¡Si! ¡Digo no!- gritó alterado Thiago al ver que La rubia se entristecía.

-¡Comemos pollitos muertos! ¡No! ¡Pobrecitos!- lloraba Sarah mientras se aventaba en Thiago para que la consolara.

-Tranquila…- decía algo nervioso el chico consolándola mientras Carly los miraba y aguantaba reírse a carcajadas.

***Anuncio Importante***

"Ningún pollito fue lastimado, violado, matado, torturado o matado en la realización de este programa. Gracias por su atención."

***Fin del Anuncio***

**Leones**

-¿Un qué?- se preguntaba Mireya.

-Mini…trueno.- decía Mark leyendo.

-¡Minestrone! Bien, es una sopa italiana que lleva… o bien. Mark, ¿traes tomates, por favor?- le preguntó la chica sonriente con ademanes de súplica.

-Ehhhh, tomates. ¡Claro!- soñaba el chico mientras iba por la caja.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar?- le preguntó sorpresivo Sean por detrás a la chica, que pegó un brinco.

-¡Ah! Me asustaste.- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

-Lo lamento. No sabía que te daba miedo…- decía el chico acechándola.

-Sean…aun no.- le dijo la chica alejándolo.- Todavía o tienes mi confianza… ¿o creías que iba a ser fácil?- lo cuestionaba.

-No…para nada.- bufó el chico mientras se alejaba.

-¿Fuche con Salsa Ragú? ¿Y eso con que se come?- se preguntaba Zack viendo una imagen del platillo.

-Es una pasta con salsa de tomate…es como cualquier pasta. Será sencillo, ¿no?- decía Jasmine mientras cocía la pasta.

-Si… ¿sabes? Te ves graciosa cocinando. Normalmente las chicas se ven normales, pero tú no…- reía Zack recargado en la mesa.

-Tú te ves idiota… ¿es que jamás habías cocinado?- reía Jasmine m9ientras el fruncía en ceño.

-No, eso es trabajo de mujeres. Los hombres hacemos lo pesado, no cocinar.- decía el chico en un tono arrogante, entonces Jasmine le aventó salsa de tomate.

-Tal vez, pero ahora te toca cocinar. Por lo menos aparenta que entraste a una cocina.- reía la rubia señalando la salsa.

Entonces el chico le aventó un puño de harina que tenía cerca, y ella riendo le aventó un huevo. Así comenzó una guerra de comida en donde ambos reían y se aventaban comida, hasta que quedaron estrechos llenos de comida, mientras se veían a los ojos.

Zack tomo un mechón de cabello de Jasmine que se encontraba en su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de comida, y lo movió para ver los ojos de la chica.

-Fue una guerra de comida…- susurró el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién ganó?- susurró la rubia del mismo modo que Zack.

-No lo sé… ¿un empate?- le dijo tomando el rostro de la chica.

-Hecho.- sonreía ella.

-Tiramisú… ¡dicen que es delicioso! Es uno de los postres más famosos de Italia.- se entusiasmaba Paula mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿Estas entusiasmada con un desafío de cocina?- le preguntaba Kyu recargado en la mesa.

-Pues sí. Es un desafío donde por fin no nos maltratan. ¡¿Por qué no estar entusiasmada?! Además… trabajaré contigo.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes.- dijo Kyu acercándose a la chica, que se sonrojaba.

-Ehhhh, ¿sí? Jeje, yo…- tartamudeaba ella, provocando una sonrisa en KyuHyun.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?


	13. Juegos Sucios

**Juegos Sucios**

-Puede que le haya dado un trauma psicológico.- le dijo la chica a su amiga.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Ella es un trauma psicológico!- le gritaba ella algo molesta.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces que podría ser?- se preguntaba ella acariciando su barbilla.

-No lo sé. ¿Alienígenas, tal vez?- se preguntaba ella con una sonrisa sabiendo que lo que decía era una tontería.

-¡No, Terri!- le aventaba una almohada Sam molesta.

-¿Entonces…?- se preguntaba ella sobando su cabeza gracias al golpe.

-Hola, chicas.- saludaba Jessica que entraba con unos bocadillos.

-Hola.- saludaba Terri mientras saltaba a su cama con una almohada.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntaba la chica sentándose y ofreciéndoles bocadillos.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- preguntaba Terri tomando un poco.

-Los robé de la cocina.- sonreía la chica mientras Terri comía.

-Hablábamos sobre teorías de lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Sarah.- decía Sam mientras comía un bocado.

-Ah sí, ha estado actuando muy raro desde el desafío de la cocina.- decía ella pensativa.

-Hablando del desafío de la cocina, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu sabes, por lo de…Matt.- decía Terri acercándose a la chica.

-Ah, si… supongo que tenía que pasar. Era lo mejor.- decía ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Es un idiota, no puedo creer lo que te hizo. Después de besarte ¡va con la otra chica! Lo bueno es que los viste.- dijo Sam enojada.

-Si yo hubiera sido tu hubiera salido de los árboles y lo hubiera pateado en…- decía Terri pero Sam la callaba metiéndole bocadillos a la boca.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. Y gracias por ayudarme a…ya saben.- les decía guiñando un ojo.

-De nada. Era necesario, el ya no merecía más seguir aquí.- decía Sam mientras Terri intentaba tragar los bocadillos que Sam le había metido.

-Sí, son geniales. Gracias.- decía Jessica mientras las tres chocaban las manos.

**Confesionario**

-¿Qué si Sam y yo tuvimos que ver con la eliminación de Matt? ¡Claro que sí! Tenía que haber sido así después de lo que ese tipo le hizo a Jessica. Si no hubiera sido así…se hubiera ido Sarah.- decía Terri cruzada de brazos.

-¡¿QUIERES SALIR YA DE AHÍ?! ¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!- gritaba Jasmine desde afuera.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Ay, ¡odio esto!- llorisqueaba Sarah parada.

-¿Puedes esperar un momento, por favor? Si no te pinchare con un alfiler.- decía Carly hincada cosiendo algo en la ropa de Sarah.

-Pagarás toda la ropa que arruinaste afeminándola, ¿verdad?- preguntaba ella ahora estática.

-Tú tranquila, yo pago.- dijo Carly sin importancia.

-¿Hasta cuándo terminaremos con esto?- preguntaba la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

-Hasta que se cumpla nuestro objetivo. Ahora ve con Thiago.- decía Carly empujándola a la puerta.

-Bienvenidos al siguiente desafío queridos campistas.- sonreía Austin llegando junto con Santana y Alexa.

-¿Ahora cómo nos van a torturar?- preguntaba Jasmine de brazos cruzados mientras Terri la veía y se alejaba unos pasos.

-Bueno, debido a su horrible desempeño en el desafío anterior, hoy les traemos un desafió completamente diferente….- dijo Santana recordando.

-¡DESAFÍOS SUCIOS!- gritaron los tres por los megáfonos aturdiendo a los campistas.

-¡Auch!- lloraba Sarah pegada a Thiago mientras Jessica rodaba los ojos.

-Y con desafíos sucios se refieren a….- preguntaba Tomás haciendo un raro movimiento con la cabeza.

-El reto de hoy será que varios de ustedes participaran en desafíos que consisten en ensuciarse probablemente hasta la ropa interior. ¿Ahora quedo claro?- preguntó Austin con los brazos atrás caminando de un lado a otro.

-No mucho… ¿podrías volver a repetirlo?- actuaba Sarah de manera ingenua rascando su cabeza.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres anfitriones enojados.

-Escuchen campistas, sobre todo los Lobos. Gracias a la comida que nos dieron el desafío pasado tuvimos una horrible crisis estomacal, así que si no quieren de una vez tomar el bote de los perdedores…. ¡hagan caso y jueguen!- gritó Santana enojada.

-¡Bien, pero deja de gritar!- le gritaba Paula tapándose los oídos al igual que todos los campistas.

-De acuerdo, así que vengan al primer desafío Terri y Jasmine.- las llamó el anfitrión.

-Ya siento que me duele.- susurró Terri asustada acercándose.

-Bien el primer desafío será sencillo: Sólo tiene que pelear.- dijo Alexa juntándolas.

-¡De nuevo!- grito Terri en forma de pregunta.

-Sí, de nuevo, pero esta vez pelearan en una piscina llena de lodo.- dijo Santana sonriente señalando la piscina.

-Será sencillo.- dijo Jasmine viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? ¿Fácil? ¡Pero si tengo curvas! Tengo curvas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Terri a su equipo.

-¿Y tú que quieres que digamos?- preguntó Sam encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le impedía a Tomás responder.

-No le preguntes a él.- decía Sarah señalando a Thiago.

-Si Matt estuviera aquí ya te hubiera respondido.- dijo Jessica rodando los ojos.

-Pero pelear contra…eso.- señalo asustada Terri a Jasmine.

-Prometo no causarte nada permanente.- intentaba tranquilizarla Jasmine.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar y comenzar a pelear? Colóquense en la piscina ¡YA!- gritó Austin mientras ambas obedecían.

-Ay…- susurró Terri viendo a Jasmine.

-¡Vamos Terri, tu puedes!- gritaba Jake animándola.

-¿Desde cuándo la animas?- preguntó Thiago con un tono de celos en su voz.

-Es mi amiga, debo apoyarla.- le contesto el sin mirarlo.

-Apuesto a que pierde.- dijo Sarah abrazando a Thiago, mientras este la veía indiferente.

-En sus marcas, listas…. ¡YA!- gritó Alexa sonando una chicharra para que ambas comenzaran.

-Esto va a doler, esto va a doler…-chillaba Terri poniendo sus manos en defensa.

-¡Cállate y pelea!- le gritó Carly.

-Bien, bien… ya voy.- decía pero la interrumpió un puñetazo que Jasmine llegó a darle en la cara, haciendo que cayera a la piscina.

-Auch.- dijo Zack mientras él y KyuHyun hacían gesto de dolor.

-Listo.- dijo Jasmine pero entonces desde el fondo Terri la jaló del pie e igual cayó a la piscina de lodo.

-¡Genial! Pelea de chicas.- sonrió Sean.

-Por eso a chicos como tú las chicas no confían.- dijo Agus desde atrás con mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Osea que no confías en mí?- preguntó él volteándose para verla.

-No, estoy segura de que no.- dijo la chica retrocediendo mientras el avanzaba a ella.

-Y, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?- le preguntó el acorralándola contra un árbol.

-Nada, hasta ahora nada.- le dijo ella ocultando sus nervios y manteniéndose firme, mientras Mireya los veía con los celos al máximo.

**Confesionario**

-¿Qué hace Sean con…Agus? No, no estoy celosa, simplemente es curiosidad…sólo eso.- bufaba ella cruzada de brazos.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Thiago esperando a que alguna de las dos saliera de la piscina.

-¿Se habrán ahogado?- preguntaba Sarah chillona mientras Sam se golpeaba la cara.

Luego las dos salieron de la piscina llenas de lodo y golpeándose a todo dar.

-¡Vamos, Terri, tu puedes!- la animaba Sam.

-¡Vamos Jasmine!- animaba del otro lado Zack a la rubia.

-¡Esto es horrible!- gritaba Terri mientras intentaba defenderse de Jasmine, pero luego la rubia la empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saliera de la alberca.

-¡PUNTO PARA LOS LEONES!- gritó Alexa alzando el brazo.

-¡SI!- se emocionaba Paula mientras era cargada por Kyu, luego ambos sonrojados se soltaban.

-¿Cuánto apostamos?- le preguntó Sarah a Jake.

-No apostaron nada.- defendía Jessica al chico.

-Genial, Jasmine.- la animaba Zack acercándose a la rubia que salía de la alberca.

-Gracias.- sonreía ella.- Te abrazaría pero estoy…- decía ella pero la interrumpió Zack que la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Me importa un comino, quiero abrazarte.- sonrió el chico mientras ella correspondía el abrazo, y Sean los miraba de lejos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba Jake mientras él y Sam ayudaba a Terri a levantarse.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Me morí?- preguntaba la chica adolorida mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-No.- reía Jake.

-Creo que es mejor llevarla a la cabaña…y a un baño.- dijo Sam viendo su estado.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Jake mientras la tomaba y levantaba.

-Quiero una galleta.- dijo adormilada la chica.

-Te daremos una al llegar.- rió Jake mientras él y Sam la llevaban a la cabaña, y Thiago los miraba de reojo mientras Sarah no paraba de hablar.

**Confesionario**

-¿Desde cuándo Jake y Terri se llevan tan bien? No es que me importe pero…es muy raro si lo piensan. Además, a Jake le gustaba una chica. Miroslava, ¿no?- se preguntaba Thiago pensativo.

-Al parecer esto no está funcionando. Necesito realmente llamar la atención de Thiago. Si no, mataré a Carly por esto.- decía Sarah pensando.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Bien campistas prepárense para el siguiente desafío.- sonrió Alexa con su pizarra.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba Jessica con las manos en las caderas.

-El siguiente desafío consiste en esto: Un miembro de cada equipo se meterán en este corral donde como ven hay mucho lodo y estiércol. Además, hay dos grandes puercos muy ansiosos dentro. Lo que debe hacer cada uno es seguir al puerco que tiene tatuado su escudo de su respectivo equipo y deben tratar de colocarle estas medallas de plástico que tengo aquí. El primero que logre ponerle la medalla gana.- dijo Austin señalando.

-No suena difícil, será sencillo.- dijo Zack observando el desafío.

-Debemos recordarles que estos puercos están sin bañar y no han sido alimentados por tres días, por lo cual están con mucha hambre y de muy mal humor. Además, caminarán por estiércol y es muy difícil caminar por ahí.- dijo Alexa en un tono de inteligencia, mientras Santana rodaba los ojos.

-Oh que lindos cerdos.- burlaba Mark asomándose al corral, mientras Carly soltaba una risita y Jessica y Sam la veían indiferentes.

-Agh, que asco. Sería horrible pasar por ahí.- dijo Mireya haciendo muecas.

-Pues qué bueno que lo mencionas Mireya porque te toca pasar por ahí por tu equipo. Thiago pasa tú también.- dijo Austin abriendo un poco el corral.

-Bien.- bufó Thiago saltando el corral, mientras Mireya saltaba aniñada intentando no pisar mucho estiércol.

-Ay, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Terri adormilada llegando mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Segundo desafío: Thiago y Mireya intentaran domar a cerdos.- le susurró Jessica con una risita.

-Genial.- dijo ella sin mucha importancia poniendo su mano en su cadera.- Deberían domarlo primero a él.-

-Bien… ¡COMIENZEN!- sonó el silbato Santana y ambos comenzaron a perseguir a los cerdos. A Mireya le costaba pues sus pies se atoraban en el estiércol, y Thiago se fastidiaba de no poder alcanzar al cerdo.

-¡ESTO…ES…MUY…DIFÍCIL!- gritaba Mireya desesperada mientras intentaba despegar sus pies y corretear al cerdo.

-¿Qué CLASE DE DESAFÍO ES ESTE?- se exasperaba Thiago por no poder atrapar al cerdo, mientras Terri reía a carcajadas acompañada de Jake, Sam y Jessica.

-Eso le hará bien por un rato.- reía Sam.

-Si…convivir con los de su clase.- decía Jessica provocando más risas de sus amigas.

-¿POR QUE A MI?- gritaba Mireya mientras corría de puntitas estirando los brazos para alcanzar al cerdo, pero no podía. Luego volteó en busca del apoyo de Sean, y observo como él y Agus se alejaban un poco de ahí platicando muy de cerca. Mireya con una mirada fulminante se pegó al corral dejando lo del cerdo de un lado y observando a la parejita conversar.

-¿QUE HACES? ¡SIGUE JUGANDO!- le gritaba Zack, y la chica volvía enojada a atrapar al cerdo.

-¿No deberías estar apoyando a Mireya? Ya sabes, a la que tanto le demuestras cariño.- le decía Agus alzando una ceja a Sean.

-Ella está bien por ahora. Pero tú me preocupas, ¿que acaso no confías en mí?- le dijo el rubio.

-No, mucho menos ahora con ese tonito de sabelotodo en tu voz.- le dijo ella de brazos cruzados, mientras Sean fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para tener tu confianza?- le preguntó este de manera seductora.

-Nada, hasta ahora nada.- reía la chica viéndolo.

-¡Y ganan los lobos!- gritó Austin cuando Thiago estaba siendo aplastado por el cerdo, el cual tenía el medallón puesto, y Mireya yacía tirada en el lodo.

-¡GENIAL!- gritaba entusiasmada Jessica.

-Menos mal.- decía Carly mientras se arreglaba con su espejo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- decía Sean preocupado acercándose a Mireya.

-No gracias, estoy bien.- decía Mireya resentida sacudiéndose el lodo rechazando la oferta de Sean.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Agus preocupada por la chica.

-Sí, perfectamente.- dijo ella molesta alejándose.

-¿Ahora que le sucede?- se preguntaba Agus.

-¡Tercer y último desafío de desempate campistas!- llamaba Santana por el megáfono, que sonaba muy fuerte.

-¡Ya oímos! No somos sordos.- dijo Jasmine cubriendo sus oídos.

-Bien campistas, último desafío de desempate.- dijo Austin cuando todos ya estaban reunidos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Jessica de brazos cruzados.

-El desafío de desempate consiste en esto. Dos campistas correrán por esta carrera de obstáculos llena de suciedad. Primero correrán esta ruta de 100 metros de estiércol, luego tendrán que subir esas escaleras de las cuales caen muchos bichos u animales muertos, al llegar arriba deberán deslizarse por una resbaladilla llena de lodo y hojas seca. Al llegar abajo deberán nada en aguas sucias y al salir deberán saltar en ese trampolín lleno de cucarachas y correr hasta la meta donde todo está lleno de basura.- dijo Austin viendo la expresión de los campistas asqueados.

-Así que…Sam y Mark, ¡a jugar!- dijo Alexa señalándolos.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella asqueada.

-¿Nos ves cara de comediantes? ¡Andando!- la empujaba ya harto Austin a la línea de salida.

-Oh, ¡genial! Suciedad…- babeaba Mark, mientras Kyu, Sean y Zack intentaban empujarlo, pero por su peso les era imposible moverlo.

-¡Muévete ya!- gritaba Sean empujando con fuerza.

-Y, ¿te estas llevando con Sean, verdad?- le preguntaba con recelo Mireya a Agus, que observaba la escena de los chicos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella confundida volteando a ver a la chica.

-Digo, ahora pasan más tiempo juntos, hablan mucho y…muy de cerca.- le dijo ella bajando el tono de voz a la vez que se acercaba más a Agus.

-¿Qué? No, sólo hablamos…no hay nada.- dijo ella aún cruzada de brazos alterada por el comentario de Mire.

-Te recomendaría que, tu sabes, te alejara de él, por tu seguridad…- decía ella llevando sus brazos atrás.

-Sí, lo tomaré en cuenta.- le dijo ella sin oírla mientras veía como al fin Mark se colocaba en la línea de salida.

**Confesionario**

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Mireya furiosa alzando sus puños.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-En sus marcas….- decía Santana con la bandera abajo, mientras Sam y Mark se preparaban.

-Vamos Sam tu puedes.- la animó Terri.

-Listos….-

-Creo que esto no es buena idea…- dijo Agus de brazos cruzados observando a Mark.

-¡FUERA!- gritó Santana alzando la bandera mientras Sam y Mark salían hacía la pista.

-Esto es un asco.- dijo Sam mirando sus zapatillas.

-¡Solo olvídalo y corre!- la animaba Tomás mientras veía fijamente como corría.

-¿Acaso no es lindo? A Tomás le gusta Sam. Harían buena pareja.- decía Paula sonriente viéndolos.

-Si, ¿sabes quienes harían linda pareja también?- preguntó Kyu acercándose mucho a la chica.

-¿Terri y Thiago?- preguntó ella emocionada, mientras el rostro de Kyu cambiaba.

-Ah, sí, Terri y Thiago…- decía alejándose.

-Ahhhhh. ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR!- se cansaba Mark subiendo agotadamente las escaleras.

-¡VAMOS AMIGO SI NO LLEGAS NO SERVIRA DE NADA TODO EL EJERCICIO QUE HICISTE!- le gritaba Zack intentando animarlo.

-¿Hace ejercicio?- preguntó Jasmine viendo a Mark.

-No…sólo era para animarlo.- dijo Zack rascándose la nuca.

-¡VAMOS SAM!- la animaba Jessica a Sam.

-¡AHHHH QUE HORROR!- se asustaba Sam cuando resbalaba por la resbaladilla llena de lodo.

-No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?- preguntaba inocentemente Jake, ganando miradas asesinas de la mayoría de las chicas.- Lo siento.-

-¡Vamos Sam ya casi llegas!- la animaba Terri mientras la chica terminaba de nadar en la piscina, y Mark apenas llegaba a la cima de las escaleras.

-¡Amigo que te sucede!- gritaba Kyu viendo como el chico se atoraba en la resbaladilla.

-Lo lamento, creo que comí mucho estos últimos días.- lloraba el chico mientras Carly lo veía atentamente.

-¿Sólo estos últimos días?- se preguntaba Paula arqueando las cejar.

-¡Si! ¡Ya casi llegas Sam!- animaba Jake a la chica.

-Esto es ridículo, para que esforzarse en que este lo hiciera bien, ya perdimos.- dijo Sean molesto.

-¡Y GANAN LOS LOBOS EL DESAFÍO! Vaya, al fin se liberaron de esa racha de derrotas. Leones, al fin irán a la fogata. ¿No es genial?- dijo Austin sonriente.

-No, no lo es.- dijo cruzada de brazos Paula.

-Bueno no importa, da igual. Leones, nos vemos en la fogata.- dijo Santana retirándose con los otros dos anfitriones.

-Oh, ¡al fin pude llegar hasta abajo!- festejaba Mark sentado al final de la resbaladilla, pero se detuvo al ver a todo su equipo enfrente de el con mirada reprobatoria.- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¿Qué sucede? ¡QUE SUCEDE! Perdimos por tu culpa.- gritaba enojada Jasmine mientras Kyu y Zack intentaban calmarla.

-Oh, lo siento chicos…no era mi intención. No soy bueno en los deportes.- dijo el chico apenado.

-Ya vimos.- le dijo Agus seria.

Luego todos los chicos comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a Mark sólo.

-Ehhmm, chicos ¿podrían ayudarme? Me atoré…- decía incomodo el gordito intentando salir, más no podía.

-Te ayudo.- le ofreció la mano una chica para intentar sacarlo. Después de varios jalones, el chico salió y choco su cabeza con la de la chica.

-Oh, gracias Carly.- la abrazaba Mark sonriente mientras la chica reía.

-De nada. Veo que tuviste problemas con tu equipo.- dijo la chica tornándose un poco más seria.

-Sí, los decepcione…perdí el desafío. Me siento una mala persona.- dijo el chico apenado bajando la cabeza.

-No eres mala persona, eres muy tierno y divertido.- lo animaba la chica desordenando su cabello.

-¿Tu lo crees Carly?- le preguntó el gordito con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió ella besando la mejilla del chico.

**Lobos**

-Que desafío.- dijo Sam tirándose a su cama, ya se había bañado y cambiado.

-Vamos, no pudo haber estado tan difícil.- sonreía Jessica.

-Eso lo dices porque no participaste, fue un martirio…- dijo Terri acostándose y sobándose su cabeza.

-Que paliza te pegó Jasmine.- le dijo Sam con una risita acostada abrazando una almohada.

-Qué apoyo…debo admitir que esa chica es fuerte. Podría participar en las luchas de la WWE o algo parecido.- dijo Terri intentando ver su nariz a para ver si había algún golpe.

-¿No era RAW las luchas?- se preguntó Sam confundida.

-Te viste muy cerca de Jake el día de hoy.- le dijo Jessica a Terri con una mirada pícara.

-Nahh, es mi amigo nada más. Un buen amigo, además creo que estaba enamorado de y una chica del otro equipo…Mir…Mir...Miroslava.- dijo ella viendo a la nada.

-¿Eso no es malo? Digo, enamorarse de alguien del equipo contrario.- preguntó Jessica acostándose también boca abajo.

-De todas maneras la chica ya fue eliminada, supongo que era mejor. No podemos dejar que el amor se apodere de la isla...- dijo Terri con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Malas experiencias románticas, ¿no?- le preguntó con una media sonrisa Jessica.

-Ni te imaginas…- dijo ella.

-Me parece que tanto a ti como a mí nos va mal en eso. En cambio Sam es la única con suerte.- dijo Jessica señalando a la otra chica que jugaba con su almohada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella entrando de nuevo a la conversación.

-Si, ya sabes. Tú y Tomás hacen linda pareja.- dijo Jessica y ella y Terri sonrieron pícaras.

-¿Qué? No hay nada entre Tomás y yo. Absolutamente nada.- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

-Claro, lo que digas. Vamos Sam el amor se nota a kilómetros.- dijo Terri jugando con ambas almohadas.

-¿Amor? ¿Cuál amor? ¡No hay amor entre nosotros!- resoplaba Sam quitándole la almohada a su amiga.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tomás se la pasa intentando halagarte, es lindo contigo y tiene buenas intenciones. Me parece que lo subestimas.- le dijo Jessica con una risita.

-Claro, Tomás es igual que los demás. No me interesa lo que piense de mí, sé que sólo quiere a alguien para divertirse.- dijo la chica segura de lo que decía.

-Como quieras… ¿y tú Terri? ¿Qué tal con Thiago?- preguntó la chica volteando a ver a Terri, quien simplemente sopló y rodó sus ojos.

-Thiago nada, es un idiota. Simplemente se dedica a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Ahora se la pasa con la estúpida de Sarah, y por mi está bien.- bufó la chica sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en su almohada.

-Se me hace raro que de la nada Sarah comience a actuar así, ¡y más con Thiago! Siento que algo trama.- dijo Jessica pensativa.

-Igual yo, pareciera que Thiago es su ídolo cuando antes no hablaba con nadie.- dijo Sam recordando.

-Obviamente es algo raro.- dijo Terri acostándose de nuevo.

-Horribles desafíos, ¿no amigo?- le preguntó Jake a Thiago, que secaba su cabello después de haberse bañado y vestido.

-Ah, sí, difíciles.- dijo el chico sin importancia.

-Pobre Sam, creo que sufrió bastante en el desafío de hoy.- dijo Tomás viendo a la nada mientras tomaba de una lata de soda.

-Si, fue mucho camino.- dijo Thiago azotando en la cama.

-¿Tú también sufriste?- preguntó el viendo al chica recomponerse.

-Nada de eso, soy fuerte. Puedo con cualquier cosa.- dijo el chico mostrando sus músculos, mientras Tomás arqueaba una ceja.

-Valió la pena, supongo.- dijo el chico volviendo a tomar de la soda.

-Fue un desafío difícil para los que competieron, ¿no?- dijo Jake jugando con una pelota.

-Si, y sucio.- sonrió Tomás mientras Thiago arqueaba la ceja.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- le preguntó Sarah a Carly que recién entraba a su habitación.

-Lo siento, me entretuve.- dijo Carly soñadora.

-¿Si? Pues deja de entretenerte porque tenemos un problema.- le reprochó la chica con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- preguntó Carly algo molesta.

-¡Thiago! Ese es el problema. No sé si tenga una novia en casa o le guste alguien más, pero no me está prestando la atención que debería.- dijo la chica acomodando su cabello.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- le preguntó la chica sentándose y tomando su espejo.

—Atracción, Carly. Obviamente ya casi se olvida de esa atracción momentánea que tuvo hacía la estúpida de Terri, pero por alguna razón no creo que esté teniendo alguna atracción hacia mi.- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Probablemente lo estés haciendo mal.- dijo Carly mientras se arreglaba ante el espejo.

-¿Mal? ¿Yo haciendo algo mal? ¡Estoy haciendo precisamente todo lo que tú me dijiste!- dijo la chica molesta llamando la atención de Carly.

-En ese caso tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.- dijo Carly dejando su espejo a un lado.

-¿Cuáles? Preguntó la rubia.

Entonces su amiga se acercó y le secreteo algo en el oído, mientras la rubia abría los ojos.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras Carly sonreía satisfactoria.

**Leones**

-Perdimos…- dijo Zack serio sentándose en una roca junto con Jasmine.

-Si, gracias a Mark. Ensuciarnos no sirvió de nada.- dijo Jasmine cruzando las piernas.

-Y, ¿extrañas a Matt?- preguntó el chico viéndola.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- preguntó ella evitando la mirada del chico.

-Pues, fue eliminado, y te llevabas con el.- dijo el pausadamente.

-Bueno, algo…lo extraño un poco.- dijo la chica recargándose en un árbol que tenía detrás.

-Ah…Si Rocío estuviera aquí, seguramente hubiéramos ganado.- cambió el tema el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, sí, Roció.- susurró Jasmine viendo a las estrellas.

**Confesionario**

-¿Rocío? ¿Ella fue la que peleo en lodo para ganar el desafío? ¡No!- gritó Jasmine algo molesta.

**Fin del Confesionario**

Cierta chica se encontraba sentada en el muelle viendo las estrellas, hasta que un rubio llegó detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó el rubio asustando a la chica que de inmediato se paró.

-Sean, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica exaltada por el susto.

-Nada…pasaba por aquí y te vi sola. ¿Acaso quieres compañía?- preguntó el chico acercándose.

-No, muchas gracias. Menos viniendo de ti.- dijo Agus con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? Vamos Agus, no soy mala persona. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mmi?- dijo el chico sonriente.

-¿Quieres saber que pienso de ti? Que eres un idiota manipulador, jugador de sentimientos, que solo le importa ganar y hará de todo por lograrlo. Sé que sólo utilizas a Mireya, pero ella muy pronto sabrá qué clase de persona eres.- dijo la chica confiada, entonces Sean la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Tú te crees capaz de delatarme?- le preguntó apegándola contra su pecho, provocando el sonrojo de Agus.

-Por…por supuesto- tartamudeaba la chica nerviosa, pero ninguno de los dos vio que alguien que pasaba notó su cercanía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó molesta Mireya con las manos en las caderas.

-Nada…sólo era Agus, que me reclamaba diciendo que no hiciste un buen trabajo en el segundo desafío. Perdiste, lo sé, pero yo digo que lo hiciste de maravilla. Dijo el chico sonriente soltando a Agus, que quedó perpleja.

-¿Co…cómo?- preguntó ella boquiabierta.

-Si Agus, y no intentes engañar a Mire. Ella lo hizo bien y no me parece justo que la juzgues simplemente por perder.- le dijo viéndola desafiante.

-Pe…pero.- tartamudeaba la chica atónita.

-¿Eso piensas de mí, Agus? ¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES? Creí que eras mi amiga, pero además de coquetear con Sean dices cosas malas sobre mí.- dijo Mireya molesta mientras Sean sonreía aún más.

-¿Qué? Mire yo no…- decía Agus pero entonces Mireya le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, lastimándola mientras ella se agarraba la nariz que empezaba a sangrarle y Mireya se retiraba furiosa.

-Buena suerte Agus.- le susurró Sean dejándola también ahí adolorida.

-Vaya desafío, ¿no?- le preguntó Kyu a Paula.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella sonriente.

-Ni tú ni yo participamos. Creo que tuvimos suerte.- sonrió el chico y ella sonreía igual.

-Cierto, fue buena suerte…no habría querido ensuciarme.- sonrió la chica recordando a sus compañeros.

-Sí, yo tampoco… ¿sabes? Me gusta tu forma de sonreír, hablar de las cosas, animar…todo.- dijo el chico provocando un sonrojo en Paula que no pudo ocultar.- Y cómo te sonrojas también.- dijo el riendo.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la chica nerviosa viendo como él se le acercaba.

-Si…- susurró el chico acercándose dispuesto a besarla. Paula simplemente cerró los ojos para dejar que Kyu la besara, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando una chica llegó hecha lágrimas interrumpiéndolos.

-Paula…-susurró Mireya llorando.- Oh, lo siento, no sabía que…-

-No, está bien…- dijo Paula al ver el estado de la chica, se alejó de Kyu y fue a atender a su amiga.

-Si, bien…- bufó Kyu volteándose.

-¿Qué sucede Mire?- le preguntó Paula preocupada a la chica.

-Agus…la chica que creíamos que era, no es.- dijo Mireya secándose las lágrimas, mientras Paula se asombraba y quedaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella queriendo escuchar todo.

**Confesionario**

-Al principio yo quería ayudar a Agus…ustedes saben, hacerme su amigo y llevarnos bien. Pero como me parece que no quiso entender el punto, me temo que no tuve otra alternativa de lo que estoy por hacer.- sonreía Sean de brazos cruzados.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Fogata**

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a la fogata, Leones. Agradecemos su esfuerzo por no ganar el día de hoy.- se burlaba Austin con la bandeja de malvaviscos.

-¡Entrega esas cosa ya!- gritó Mireya molesta, sorprendiendo a muchos, mientras ella y Paula miraba detenidamente a Agus y ella se estremecía.

-Bien… malvavisco para Jasmine, Zack, Paula, Kyu, Sean….- dijo Santana dejando a Mireya, Agus y Mark.- y Mireya.- dijo y la chica festejaba.

-¿Y el último?- preguntó Agus viendo la bandeja vacía.

-No hay último, ustedes dos son los eliminados.- dijo Santana dejando a todos sorprendidos, mientras Mark comenzaba a llorar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Agus asombrada.

-Debido a la falta de presupuesto por buscar a un Chef decente, no hay cupo para uno de ustedes…- mintió Austin.

-Pero eso es ridículo, ¡sólo se elimina a uno!- gritó Zack enojado de que su amigo se fuera.

-Sí, pero así lo decidimos. Así que Mark y Agus…al bote de los perdedores.- dijo el anfitrión señalando el bote.

-Supongo que es un adiós, viejo.- le dijo Zack a Mark.

-¡Oh, no! Chicos los voy a extrañar.- lloraba el gordito mientras todos corrían a abrazarlo.

-Adiós Agus.- sonreía Mireya despidiéndose.

-Adiós, Jasmine.- dijo triste la muchacha.

-Cuídate mucho.- le dijo la rubia abrazándola.

-Igual…gana, ¿si?- dijo triste.

-Trataré.- le dijo mientras le sonreía a Zack.

-Chao Agus.- sonreía Sean mientras ella bufaba.

**Mientras Tanto….**

-¿Para qué nos llamaron acá?- preguntó Carly cuando todos los Lobos se encontraban en una zona que daba a la playa de la isla.

-Los llamamos acá por una razón muy especial.- decía Alexa sonriente.

-¡Espera!- le pedía Santana que llegaba corriendo.- Llegue.- decía agitada.

-¿Qué están planeando?- preguntó Terri arqueando una ceja.

-Bien Lobos, debido a que ganaron el desafío de hoy les tenemos un regalo de recompensa.- sonrieron las anfitrionas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada Sarah.

-¿Un crucero?- preguntaba con ojos brillosos Terri.

-¿Ropa nueva?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Un perro?- preguntó Jake, mientras todos lo veían raro.

-No… ¡démosle la bienvenida a Penélope Stroke!- gritaron ambas y aparecía una chica un poco alta, piel blanca cabello negro hasta un poco debajo de los hombros sostenido por una diadema, ojos azules y de buen cuerpo.

-¡Hola a todos!- sonreía la chica acercándose.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Carly molesta.

-Viene a competir y será una Loba a partir de hoy.- dijo Santana.

-¿Otra competidora?- preguntó Thiago frunciendo el ceño.

-Si…además anímense campistas, tienen más competidores que los Leones.- sonreía Alexa.- Bueno nos vamos y nos vemos mañana en el próximo desafío.

-Es un gusto formar parte de este equipo.- sonreía Penélope acercándose más a ellos.

-Si…Sarah vámonos.- dijo Carly tomando a Sarah del brazo y llevándosela.

-Creo que es tarde, probablemente podamos hacerte espacio…Liz ya no está en la competencia entonces podrías ocupar su cama.- dijo Terri.

-Oh, ¡ustedes son Jessica, Sam y Terri!- se entusiasmaba la chica.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía.- se burlaba Jessica y Sam le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Terri de brazos cruzados.

-¡Soy su fan! Ustedes son mis personajes favoritos en toda la isla, ustedes merecen ganar. Perdonen, soy Penélope Stroke. Pueden decirme Penny.- sonrió la chica presentándose y ofreciéndoles la mano.

-¿Tenemos fans?- se preguntaba Terri.

-Qué alegría que te agrademos.- sonrió Sam aceptando su mano.

-Si bien y, ¿Dónde creen que pueda dormir?- preguntó la chica.

-Como decía, puedes dormir en la cama de Liz…- decía Terri mientras las cuatro se retiraban platicando.

-Vaya, que drama, ¿no? Si quieren ver más drama de estos chicos no olviden sintonizar Total Drama Countdown.- sonreía Austin a la cámara.

**¡Si! Ya sé lo que pensaran gente…'volví'. En realidad nunca me fui, seguía escribiendo y en realidad me iba a tomar mis vacaciones, pero termine el capítulo y no me resistí a actualizar así que… ¡lo hice! Lo sé, quedó un poco más corto, pero ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Cuiidense**

**Beesos**

**-Santana B.**


	14. Come, Vomita y Gana

**Confesionario**

— ¿No creen que es extraño cómo de la nada una nueva competidora llega a la isla? A mí me parece que sí, pero no sé lo que quiere exactamente. — se preguntaba Sarah de brazos cruzados arqueando una ceja.

**Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Ya estas lista? — le preguntaba una cansada Terri en la puerta a la chica.

—Ya casi… — decía ella arreglándose el cabello.

—Vamos Sam, llevas horas arreglándote el cabello. ¿Podríamos irnos ya? Tengo hambre. — decía Terri mientras Jessica asentía.

— ¿Comeremos en la cafetería? — decía Penny con los ojos brillosos.

—Para eso está, ¿no? — decía Jessica rodando los ojos.

—Sam, ¡ya! — le reprochaba Terri a su amiga que de mala gana dejaba el cepillo a un lado.

—Bien, ya voy. — bufó ella y se dirigió junto con ellas a la salida de la cabaña.

—Aun no puedo creer que estoy aquí. ¡Es un hermoso lugar! — decía entusiasta Penny.

—Sí, no te confíes tanto. Pensábamos lo mismo hasta que mi cama de la nada se desplomo. — dijo Jessica recordando.

—Sí, no es tan lujoso como nos hacían creer. — dijo Sam acomodándose su cabello.

—Ahora vamos a la cafetería, ¿cierto? — preguntó de nuevo Penny ahora más tranquila.

—Sí. Probablemente ya el otro equipo esté allá. Y ojalá un nuevo chef también. — dijo Jessica sobando su estómago, mientras Sam reía.

—Perfecto. — sonrió maliciosa Penny.

— ¿Crees que esto pueda atravesar la cara de una persona? — le preguntaba Jake a Thiago mostrándole una piedra tallada.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? — decía Thiago mirando al chico.

—Esto está muy…silencioso. — dijo Kyu sonriendo incómodo al lado de Zack.

—Eso es porque ahora Mark no suelta gases o habla de cosas sin sentido a cada rato. — dijo Zack haciendo figuras con un cuchillo en la mesa. —Extraño a Mark, por más raro que sea. — dijo luego.

—Igual yo, era más…divertido y relajante con él. — bufó Kyu incómodo. Luego entraron a la cafetería Mireya y Paula, y Paula y él cruzaron miradas e inmediatamente Paula se volteó y se siguió con Mireya.

—Yo extraño a Agus, ¿no es raro que de la nada ella haya sido eliminado? Digo, no perdió el desafío ni nada, y yo no voté por ella además. — dijo Jasmine acostada en el asiento, viendo al techo.

—Tampoco yo, no sé qué le pudo haber pasado. — dijo pensativo Zack.

— ¡Hola a todos! —saludaba una pelinegra entrando al lugar con otras tres chicas.

— ¿Quién es ella? — dijo Mireya volteando a ver a la chica.

—Ella es Penélope y es un nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo. — dijo Sam presentándola, llamando la atención de Zack.

— ¡Hola! — sonreía ella.

—Oh, rayos…— dijo Zack hundiéndose en su asiento.

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó Jasmine arqueando una ceja, más el chico no respondía.

—Linda, ¿no? — dijo sonriente Tomás, mientras Sam bufaba.

—Hola…ustedes son del otro equipo, ¿no? — pregunto Penny alejándose de Jessica, Terri y Sam y yendo a la mesa de los Leones.

—Si…—respondió desconfiada Jasmine.

—Creo que será un placer competir con ustedes, ¿o no Zack? — le preguntó la chica de manera astuta al chico, que se estremecía.

—Jeje, si…— respondía el muchacho sonriendo nervioso, mientras Penny se alejaba y Jasmine lo miraba sospechosa.

**Confesionario**

— ¿Y de donde se conocen? — preguntaba la rubia con un tono de celos en su voz.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Buenos días campistas y bienvenidos a otro excelente día en el campamento. — sonreía Austin entrando.

— ¿Por excelente te refieres a apestoso, lleno de gritos, animales asquerosos y en medio de la nada? — preguntaba Sean sentado.

— ¿Y tus otras dos cómplices? — preguntaba Carly notando la ausencia de Santana y Alexa.

—A partir de hoy decidimos que cada quien manejara su propio desafío, ceremonia, o lo que sea que se nos ocurra. — bufó el anfitrión dejando algo confundidos a los campistas.

—Por lo menos ya no aguantaremos al triple de lo que es el. — le susurró Sarah a Carly.

— ¿Dónde está la comida? Hace hambre aquí, ¿sabes? — preguntó Thiago de brazos cruzados.

—Por eso mismo vine, para presentarle al nuevo Chef de la competencia. — anunciaba mientras muchos de los campistas suspiraban aliviados.

— ¡Al fin! — festejaba Jake.

—Démosle la bienvenida a ¡el Chef Morrison! — sonreía Austin presentando a un hombre alto, moreno, se veía que era muy fuerte, traía una uniforme de cocinero lleno de manchas y tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro. Todos los campistas se asustaron al verlo y abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Qué es…eso? — preguntó Zack señalándolo.

— ¿COMO QUE 'QUE ES ESO' CADETE? ¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR A TUS SUPERIORES? — gritaba enojado el hombre, asustando a muchos, en especial a Zack.

—Yo…lo, lo siento…- tartamudeaba el chico abriendo los ojos.

— ¡FLEXIONES AHORA CADETE! — gritaba el hombre y Zack de inmediato obedecía, mientras Jasmine quedaba asombrada.

—Campistas, este es el nuevo Chef del campamento. — sonreía Austin señalando al hombre.

— ¡EL DÍA DE HOY HAY ESTOFADO DE CABALLO! ¡ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN HABMRE PASEN A SERVIRSE! — gritó mientras todos corrían a formarse.

—De repente se me quitó el hambre. — dijo Paula tirando la bandeja.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente pasamos al desafío? — preguntó Tomás volviéndose a sentar.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas Tom, porque el desafío de hoy será…. ¡Cómelo si puedes! — gritó el anfitrión.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — pregunto Jasmine tirando su bandeja junto con Zack.

—El desafío de hoy será sencillo. A cada equipo se le dará una selección de platillos preparados por el Chef, lo que tendrán que hacer será simplemente comerlos. Quien logre tener más platillos terminados de comer gana. — dijo Austin.

— ¿Enserio? No suena difícil. — le dijo Thiago a Tomás que sonreía.

—Bueno, me olvidé de decirles…que la comida que serviremos no es como la común.- sonreía malicioso el chico junto con el Chef.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Mireya nerviosa.

—El día de hoy habrá… ¡ESPECIAL DE COMIDAS ASQUEROSAS! — gritaba entusiasmado.

—Ya decía que no se nos haría tan fácil. — dijo Jasmine cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Comidas…asquerosas? ¿Cómo está eso? — preguntó Sarah.

—Ya mismo lo verán…Chef, trae el primer plato. Y todos ustedes, siéntense en la mesas de sus respectivos equipos. —ordenó Austin, mientras Mireya se sentaba y Sean se le acercaba.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo, preciosa? — le preguntó seductor el chico, mientras ella lo veía con odio.

— ¡No! — le gritó enojada poniendo sus piernas en el asiento libre que quedaba junto a ella.

— ¿Y eso porque? — preguntó el rubio fingiendo preocupación.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que te estuviste metiendo con Agus a mis espaldas. Ahora tengo los ojos abiertos y me doy cuenta de que no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con un chico como tú. Si realmente te intereso, por lo menos haz un esfuerzo en probarlo. — le dijo la chica molesta mientras volteaba a conversar con Paula, y Sean rodaba los ojos.

—Bien, ¿preparados campistas? —preguntó Austin llegando con varias bandejas cubiertas.

—Desde hace horas. — dijo Carly cruzada de brazos.

—Bueno, prepárense para el primer plato que es… ¡Sopa de Gusanos! — dijo abriendo las bandejas y dejando ver muchos platos hondos llenos de un caldo raro y gusanos vivos retorciéndose. De inmediato el Chef comenzó a servirles a todos los campistas que quedaban asqueados.

— ¿Esto… de comer? — preguntó Paula asqueada.

—No llores princesa y sólo come. — dijo Zack igual asqueado.

—Coman, si su equipo logra comer todo ganan. — sonrió Austin.

— ¿No era quién terminara primero? — preguntó Sam viendo su plato.

—Sé que no todos van a terminar. — dijo dirigiéndose a una silla.

—Lo odio…— susurró Terri viéndolo de reojo.

— ¿Podrías comer? Quiero ganar, ¿si? — le dijo Thiago de mala gana, y ella le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Esto hacen todos los días? — preguntaba Penny asqueada.

— ¿Qué acaso no veías el programa? — preguntó Jessica algo alterada intentando comer su sopa.

—Que…asco. — dijo Jasmine masticando.

—Sí que…eres fuerte. — intentaba sonreír Zack masticando asqueado.

— ¿Igual que Rocío? — susurró Jasmine entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo? — le preguntó Zack que no había alcanzado a oír.

—Nada…— dijo con inocencia rodando los ojos, mientras Penélope observaba de cerca.

—No, no puedo hacerlo…— decía Paula asqueada alejando su plato, mientras Kyu la veía preocupado de lejos.

—Vamos Paula, tu…puedes. —decía insegura Mireya viendo el plato.

—No, me dan asco los bichos… no puedo hacerlo. — se deprimía la chica bajando la cabeza.

—Oh perfecto…- bufaba Sean.

—Esto es…completamente asqueroso. — decía Carly tapándose la nariz y comiendo de a poco la sopa.

—Sólo imagina que son fideos. — sonreía Jake comiendo muy plácidamente.

— ¿Por qué comes como si nada? ¡Son insectos vivos! — le reclamaba Tomás algo enojado.

—Si…pero imagino que no lo son. — dijo el chico que seguía comiendo, y Tomás y Thiago lo veían con asco.

—Es tipo está loco. —dijo Thiago observándolo.

—Al menos nos es útil, no cómo tú. — le reprochaba Terri.

—Pero…— iba a retrucar Thiago, pero entonces Terri le metió una cucharada llena de lombrices callándolo, Tomás reía a carcajadas y él fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Ya casi? — preguntaba Sam mareada.

—Eso espero…—decía Jessica de la misma forma, quien ya había terminado su plato y chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

— ¡COME YA! — gritaba un molesto rubio a una chica.

— ¡NO! — decía ella cruzada de brazos.

— ¡HAZLO YA! — le reprochaba de nuevo con la cuchara llena de lombrices.

—Me niego. — decía la chica palabra por palabra retadora.

— ¡PAULA COME YA! — se desesperó el chico aventando la cuchara.

—No Sean. No, no, no, no y no. — dijo la chica volteando la cabeza.

— ¡AGH, RAYOS! — decía el chico furioso.

—Parecen una madre y su hija pequeña peleando por no terminar el desayuno. — se burlaba Zack.

—Tú come. — decía molesto Sean.

— ¡Y GANAN LOS LOBOS! — gritó Austin por el megáfono mientras se veían a todos los Lobos sobando su estómago, y de inmediato Sam salía a vomitar.

—No puedo creer que todo hayan comido…—dijo Jasmine sobando su estómago.

—Sí, yo tampoco…-decía Zack mirando fijamente a Penny, y Jasmine lo notaba.

**Confesionario**

— ¿Acaso Penny y Zack eran…? No, no, imposible… ¿o sí? — preguntó de nuevo angustiada Jasmine.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Siento que esas cosas se mueven en mi estómago…— susurraba Terri recargada en la pared.

—Bien, campistas, prepárense para el siguiente plato. — llegaba Austin con otras bandejas.

— ¿Y ahora…? — preguntaba Mireya alzando la cabeza.

—Prepárense para… ¡Ensalada de ojos de caballo! — decía abriendo las bandejas, mientras Tomás comenzaba a vomitar.

—Creí que lo del caballo había quedado atrás…—decía Paula con expresión de asco.

— ¡A comer campistas! —reía malicioso el anfitrión junto con el Chef.

—Tendré que tomar terapia después de esto…— dijo Jasmine comenzando a comer.

— ¿De dónde sacas ese estómago? — preguntaba asombrado Zack, mientras Jasmine lo ignoraba.

—Pobres caballos…—dijo Terri empezando a comer.

—Cory moriría si estuviera aquí…- reía Sam.

—Tenemos que ganar…— rezaba Penny.

— ¿Te preocupa eso? — le preguntaba Jessica arqueando una ceja.

—Pues sí, es mi primer desafío y quiero ganarlo. —dijo la chica entusiasta.

— ¿Y no se suponía que la ensalada era saludable? —reía Jake comiendo.

—No sé si el caballo sea sano…—reía Terri.

—Este desafío es fácil, no sé porque todos se preocupan tanto…—dijo Jake que comía muy plácidamente.

—Será fácil para ti…no sé porque te lo comes sin protestar. — dijo ella asqueada por el aspecto de la 'ensalada'.

—Sólo imagina que no es lo que en realidad es. Yo imagino que estoy comiendo una deliciosa ensalada con tomatitos. — decía el chico de manera infantil.

—No creo poder…los tomatitos no te miran con esa mirada llena de miedo. — se asqueaba la chica cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra tener a alguien con quién platicar. No tengo muchos amigos desde que Dylan se fue y además Thiago y Tomás no me hablan mucho…— sonrió el chico.

— ¿Enserio? Igual me gusta platicar contigo. Desde el accidente de Liz no tengo a muchos amigos con quién platicar. Eres un gran chico. — sonreía Terri pellizcando la mejilla del chico, mientras Sarah los veía de lejos.

—Tenemos…que…poder. — hablaba Jasmine con dolor de estómago y muy asqueada, casi terminando su ensalada.

—No es sencillo, ¿sabías? — decía Mireya igual con dolor.

— ¡PUES INTENTA! — le reprochaba la chica que de inmediato se volvía a poner a comer.

—Deberías tranquilizarte…— decía Zack mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—Si…lo lamento. —decía ella sonriendo débilmente mientras Zack igual le sonreía, luego ella se volteaba y se golpeaba de frente.

**Confesionario**

— ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! — se golpeaba la cabeza la rubia.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Esto es imposible…— decía Paula comiendo adolorida.

— ¿Necesitas…ayuda? — le preguntaba Kyu tímido acercándose.

—No…gracias. — decía ella volteándose y comiendo más rápido.

— ¡OTRO PUNTO PARA LOS LOBOS! — anunciaba Austin mientras Tomás festejaba.

— ¿PERO COMO…? — se asombraba Jasmine abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Seguros de que no hacen trampa? — preguntaba Zack adolorido.

— ¿Hacer trampa? Necesitaré terapia después de esto, ¿y todavía te atreves a decir que hago trampa? — le reclamaba molesta Sam.

—Tal vez están celosos de que nosotros podamos con el desafío y ellos no. — decía Carly arqueando una ceja.

— ¿CELOSOS? — se alteraba Jasmine intentando atacarla, mientras Kyu y Zack la tomaban por detrás.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Jasmine, porque ahí viene el próximo plato…— le ordenaba Austin.

— ¿Ahora qué será? — se quejaba Sarah sobando su estómago.

—Estofado de Topo de Nariz Estrellada. — decía el anfitrión abriendo bandejas, mientras Sam se desmayaba.

—Esto es un martirio…—decía Terri recargándose sobre la mesa.

—Si…sobre todo estando al lado tuyo. — la molestaba Carly, mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que haré 'eso' que quieres que haga? — le preguntaba en un susurró Sarah a Carly.

—Después…ahora no es momento. Además, no creo que quieras probar el sabor de Estofado de Topo de Nariz Estrellada dos veces. —reía Carly, mientras Sarah fruncía el ceño.

—Muy chistosa…. —le decía ella alejándose y comenzando a comer.

—Nunca me vi comiendo esto…—susurraba de mala gana Sean.

—En ese caso tendríamos que tomarte una foto, tal vez dure más…— se burlaba Zack.

—Mejor cállate y come tu comida, a menos que quieras comer doble porción. — le respondía enojado el rubio, mientras Zack rodaba los ojos.

—Que descanse en paz mi querido amigo topo…—decía Penny comiendo.

—Y que descanse en paz mi querido amigo estómago…— decía Jessica asqueada.

—No voy a comer esto…— decía Carly dejando su plato a un lado.

— ¿QUE? ¿PERO PORQUE NO? — se preguntaba algo molesta Jessica.

—Los topos se la pasan todo el día en la tierra. ¿Crees que voy a comer algo que estuvo cerca de virus y animales asquerosos? — decía la chica con el mentón levantado.

—Preciosa… comimos un puñado de gusanos. ¿Qué MAS QUIERES? — le reprochaba Tomás.

— ¡COMIDA FINA Y NUTRITIVA! — se exasperaba la chica tirando el plato.

—Perfecto…—azotaba la cabeza en la mesa Terri.

—Esto es ridículo…— decía Zack mareado, luego volteó a ver a Jasmine y se dio cuenta de que había terminado todo su plato. — ¿COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO? —se asombraba el chico.

—Supongo que es un estómago fuerte…y si no es por eso no sé qué sea. — decía ella con su frente en la mesa.

—Eres…asombrosa. — se asombraba el chico, mientras Jasmine no podía evitar sonreír.

—Ya…no...Aguanto…más. — decía Sam y vomitaba todo en Terri, mientras Thiago se echaba a carcajadas.

—Tal vez necesites un baño…— reía Jake mientras Terri sonreía.

— ¡PUNTO PARA LOS LEONES! — anunciaba de nuevo el anfitrión.

—Al fin…— decía Sean arrogantemente.

—Nunca pensé que comer dolería tanto…— decía Mireya sobando su estómago.

—Pero podría valer la pena, ¿no? — le decía Sean con una sonrisa cálida, mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—Siguiente plato campistas…— anunciaba de nuevo el anfitrión, mientras muchos campistas se quejaban.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor ya no! — rogaba Paula.

—Vamos, que podría ser peor…— la intentaba animar Zack, entonces Austin llegó con más bandejas.

—Y por último… ¡Pastel de cucarachas! — decía y Paula caía de espaldas.

—Eso tal vez podría ser peor. — le decía Mireya a Zack señalando el pastel.

— ¡A COMER CAMPISTAS! — Ordenaba Austin riendo.

—Esto es martirio…—decía Jessica azotando contra la mesa.

—Debemos…comer. — decía Sam agarrando lentamente la cuchara para dar el primer bocado.

—Es imposible…— dijo Terri azotando su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Vamos Terri, tu puedes…— la animaba Jake mientras Terri sonreía débilmente, y Sarah los veía.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que hay que cambiar nuestra estrategia de hoy…— le comentaba la rubia a Carly.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — preguntaba ella viendo el plato asqueada mientras la rubia le secreteaba algo al oído. —Perfecto. — sonreía ella.

—No puedo hacerlo…— llorisqueaba Paula.

— ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! — la regañaba Sean con la cuchara en la mano cerca de la boca de ella.

— ¡NO PUEDO! — le gritaba ella aventándole la cuchara a la cara.

— ¡SI NO LO HACES LA PROXIMA ELIMINADA SERÁS TU! — le reprochaba enojado el rubio, y Kyu volteaba preocupado a ellos.

— ¡ME VALE UN CACAHUATE! ¡NO QUIERO Y NO VOY A HACERLO! — le gritaba enojada ella, y de inmediato Kyu la volteó y la tomó por los hombros, asustándola un poco.

—Escúchame Paula. Sé qué no me hablas por lo que pasó ayer con nosotros…— le decía el chico serio y firme, mientras ella miraba asustada.

— ¡De nuevo lo siento! — pedía Mireya a lo lejos.

—Pero por favor tan sólo olvida ese momento por unos segundos y concéntrate en el juego. Sé que no te gustan los insectos, y lo entiendo…pero por favor por lo que más quieras come o perderemos y no quiero que te vayas de la isla. ¡Por favor! — le rogaba Kyu aun tomándola por los hombros, mientras ella con los ojos abiertos intentaba pronunciar una palabra.

—Lo…lo haré. — dijo la chica aún un poco asustada, mientras Kyu la soltaba y la invitaba a sentarse.

—Continúen Lobos, no quiero perder…— pedía Terri asqueada.

— ¡Ya voy! — decía Penny comiendo.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? — les preguntaba Jessica a Sarah y Carly, que no estaban comiendo.

—No tenemos hambre…— sonreía Sarah.

—Además, me niego a comer esta basura…— dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¡PERO DEBEN COMER! O si no perderíamos. — les reclamaba Thiago dándoles sus platos.

—Lo siento Thiago, pero no puedo comer esto…Me haría mal a mi figura y además, sabría asqueroso. — decía Sarah empujando el plato.

— ¡PERO DEBES…! — le reprochaba el muchacho.

—Lo lamentamos, pero no vamos a comer…—dijo Carly decidida tirando el plato.

— ¿Los lobos tiran el plato? ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE GANAN LOS LEONES! — decía el anfitrión y Paula se desmayaba.

— ¡Paula! — se preocupaba Kyu.

—Por lo menos comió…— intentaba animar Mireya.

—Bien campistas es todo por la mañana. Nos vemos en la cena de desempate. — se despedía el anfitrión.

— ¡Gloria! — gritaba Jasmine al cielo antes de caer de espaldas.

— ¿Jasmine? — preguntaba preocupado Zack.

**Lobos**

—Siento que mi estómago podría explotar en cualquier momento…. —comentaba Terri adolorida tirándose en su cama.

— ¿Dónde está Sam? — preguntó Jessica igual acostándose.

—Vomitando…—contestó la chica adolorida.

—Que desafío…—decía entrando Thiago a su cabaña junto con Tomás y Jake.

—Siento que podría vomitar el estómago completo…—susurraba Tomás acostándose en su cama.

—Yo me siento genial, ¿ustedes no? — decía Jake entrando con un aire feliz.

—No…— susurró Thiago molesto.

—Sólo espero que todo esto valga la pena y que ganemos el desafío. — dijo Tomás sobando su estómago.

—Igual…no voy a comer basura por nada…— dijo Thiago en tono molesto, mientras miraba con frialdad a Jake.

— ¿Basura? ¡Pero si estuvo exquisito! — dijo Jake y Tomás y Thiago le dedicaron miradas fulminantes. —Bueno, tal vez le faltó un poco de sal…—

—Esto es ridículo…— decía Sarah sentada con su atuendo habitual.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No recuerdas lo que planeamos? — le dijo Carly notando el cambio.

—Lo que no recuerdo es a qué hora lo 'planeaste'. — le dijo ella con indiferencia mirando sus uñas.

—Sólo cámbiate y prepárate. — le dijo ella saliendo mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

**Confesionario**

—A veces Carly es desesperante…—dijo Sarah en tono molesto.

—A veces Sarah es estresante…—decía Carly limándose las uñas.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Leones**

—Siento que mis intestinos están golpeando la comida dentro de mi estómago…—decía Paula adolorida.

— ¿No estaban afuera del estómago? —preguntaba Mireya del mismo modo.

—No lo sé…— decía su amiga y entonces Kyu se acercaba mientras ella se ruborizaba.

—Los dejo para que puedan hablar o vomitar a gusto. — dijo Mireya yéndose rápidamente.

—Hola…— saludó con una sonrisa cálida Kyu a Paula.

—Hola. —saludó tímidamente la chica.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — le preguntó sentándose al lado de ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme a superar el desafío…la verdad sentía miedo y asco de comer…eso. — decía Paula tímidamente, iba a seguir hablando pero entonces Kyu la besó tiernamente en los labios. Al principio la chica se sorprendía pero luego simplemente le seguía al chico, cuando el beso terminó Paula quedaba sorprendida mientras Kyu acariciaba el rostro de ella.

— ¿Qué...fue eso? —susurró sorprendida la chica.

—Algo para que no tengas miedo ni asco de comer…eso. — dijo sonriente en chico guiñándole un ojo, mientras Paula sonreía tiernamente.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — le preguntaba Zack atendiendo a Jasmine.

—Siento como si mi hígado le estuviera dando una paliza a mi estómago…y eso no es normal. — dijo ella mientras Zack acomodaba una almohada debajo de su cabeza. — ¿Por qué me atiendes? —

—Porque me preocupo por ti. Es obvio que no te sientes bien…— dijo el chico.

—Sí, pero todos andamos igual…— le dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja.

—Pero no sé qué haría sin ti si salieras del show…— dijo el chico y de inmediato la rubia se sonrojo. — Voy por agua…— dijo el chico y se alejó de donde Jasmine estaba, ella se acomodó dónde estaba recostada y entonces una pelinegra se acercó con aires amenazantes.

—Hola, Jasmine. — saludó la pelinegra con una mano en su cadera sonriendo maliciosa.

—Ehhhh hola Penny. No es por nada pero, ¿no deberías estar con tu equipo? — le preguntó la rubia extrañada levantándose un poco.

—Tranquila, sólo vine a…hablar un poco. — le dijo ella acercándose.

—Y, ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces? — le preguntó sentándose.

—Te llevas bien con Zack, ¿no? — le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, si, es un chico muy lindo…— dijo sonriendo la chica.

—Y, ¿no te da cosa o sientes algo de culpa? — le preguntó la chica acercándose más.

— ¿Porque debería sentir culpa? — preguntó la rubia ahora más interesada.

—Pues, no sé, supongo que por Rocío, ¿no? — le preguntó la pelinegra y a Jasmine se le enchinaba la piel.

— ¿Cómo...? — preguntaba en un susurró la rubia con los ojos abiertos.

—Si, digo…a Rocío le gustaba mucho Zack, y a él también, y ella era tu amiga en la isla antes de que saliera. ¿No te sientes mal de estar demasiado cerca del chico que él quería, sabiendo que tú lo quieres también? — le preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras Jasmine quedaba sorprendida.

—No…no se dé qué me hablas. — tartamudeaba ella evitando la mirada de la muchacha.

—Vamos, claro que sabes…estas enamorada de Zack, ¿cierto? Bueno, si fuera así, ¿tú crees que el sentiría lo mismo por ti? Es decir, su 'primer amor', por decirlo así, en esta isla fue Rocío. Y ahora que esta fuera, tu aprovechas para pasar más tiempo con el pero, ¿enserio crees que él tiene algún interés por ti luego de que Rocío se fue? Porque Rocío es linda, amigable, buena en deportes…todo lo que Zack desea en una chica. En cambio tus eres…bueno, una 'chica' supongo. Eres ruda, de temperamento difícil de contener, no tienes buenas proporciones…y pareces un chico. — la criticaba mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo, hasta que Jasmine furiosa se levantó.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — le preguntó enojada enfrentándola.

—A que… ¿no crees que deberías alejarte de Zack? Cuando este programa termine el seguro irá junto con Rocío, probablemente se conviertan en novios, sean una linda pareja, y ambos te dejen sola. No te tortures más, linda...aléjate de él. Es lo mejor para ti. Después de todo, es obvio que a ninguna le gusta ser 'la otra'. — terminó diciendo la chica satisfecha, mientras Jasmine quedaba con expresión triste y decepcionada. — Ahora, si me disculpas…debo ir con mi equipo. Nos vemos después, amiga. — se despidió dulcemente la chica yéndose rápidamente.

Jasmine quedó sola petrificada con una expresión de decepción, hasta que un ruido la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—Jasmine, Jasmine…— la llamaba Zack mientras la buscaba dentro de los árboles, de inmediato la chica salió corriendo de donde estaba para evitar encontrarse con Zack. — ¿Jasmine? — preguntó el chico viendo que no estaba donde la había dejado. —Seguramente ya regresó a la cafetería. — dijo yéndose del lugar, mientras detrás de un árbol la rubia estaba tapando su boca y derramando lágrimas.

—Hola, preciosa. — saludó el rubio a Mireya, que simplemente lo vio con desprecio y se alejó.

-Déjame, Sean. — le pidió rencorosa cruzada de brazos mientras se dirigía a otro lado.

— ¿Ahora porque? Vamos Mireya lo de Agus ya pasó. — le dijo Sean rodando los ojos, y la chica se volteaba hacia el molesta.

— ¡Para mí no! Y prepárate Sean porque si quieres recuperar mi confianza vas a tener que esforzarte mucho, ¿entiendes? — le contestó enojada dirigiéndose lejos, mientras dejaba boquiabierto al chico.

**Cafetería**

—Bien campistas, prepárense para el desafío de desempate. — decía emocionada Alexa mientras traían unas bandejas y los campistas se sentaban.

— ¿Qué pasó con el rubio? — preguntó Carly refiriéndose a Austin.

—Acordamos que cada quién tendría su segmento, y a mí me tocó el desafío de desempate. — bufó la chica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Cuando volví ya no estabas…— le preguntó Zack a Jasmine sentándose a su lado.

—Ah, sí, perfectamente…— evitaba la mirada del chico mientras veía algo asustada a Penny, que sonreía satisfecha.

—Bien campistas, el desempeño que pongan en este desafío probara quien es el ganador…y quién el perdedor que no tiene estómago fuerte. — sonreía Alexa mientras Kyu y Paula compartían miradas.

—Hazlo de una vez…ya quiero irme. — dijo Jasmine encogiéndose.

—Bien…prepárense para…. ¡el licuado del Chef! — anunció y destapó las bandejas, las cuales contenían dos con un líquido que a simple vista era asqueroso.

— ¿De qué es? — preguntaba asqueada Mireya mientras Sean tragaba saliva.

—Tiene varias cosas…como colas de rata, cucarachas, hojas secas, moscas muertas…y un ligero toque de vainilla. — sonreía Alexa.

— ¿Pero porque sólo hay dos? — preguntó Penny.

—Porque sólo dos probaran…así que cada quién elija a un competidor y pasen a probar. —

—Perfecto…— bufó Terri.

—Deberías pasar tú, Jake…tienes un gran estómago. — lo animaba Sarah mientras Terri fruncía el ceño.

—Yo apoyo eso…— dijo Thiago alzando una mano.

—De acuerdo…—sonrió el chico pasando.

—Esto no me entra…— le comentaba Jessica al oído a Terri.

—Yo digo que debería pasar Jasmine, ¿no? — dijo Paula señalando a la chica.

—No, por favor no…— dijo la chica azotando la cara contra la mesa.

—Pasaré yo…— dijo Sean serio, mientras todos se sorprendía pero lo dejaban pasar igual.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres comienzan a tomar…— dijo Alexa sirviéndoles sus licuados.

—De acuerdo…—sonreía Sean mientras su hermana a lo lejos sonreía igual.

—Uno…Dos… ¡TRES! — gritó la anfitriona y comenzaron a tomar de la bebida. Sean tomaba muy plácidamente sin problemas y Jake tomaba con una que otra dificultad, mientras sus equipos los animaba.

— ¡TU PUEDES JAKE! —lo animaba Terri.

—Yo no creo que el chico pueda. — dijo Sam algo triste.

—Ni yo…—susurró Terri.

—Vamos Sean...tu puedes. — animaba algo desganada Paula. — ¿Por qué no animas tú también? — le preguntaba la chica a Mireya.

—Viva…— dijo esta con desgano.

—Jake parece tener problemas. — comentó Thiago.

—Déjalo, él puede…— defendía Terri al chico.

— ¡Y GANAN LOS LEONES! — anunció Alexa mientras Sean mostraba su vaso vacío satisfecho.

— ¿Decías? — retrucaba Thiago, mientras Terri rodaba los ojos.

—Al fin…— dijo Jasmine yéndose a la cabaña justo antes de que Zack la abrazara.

—A la fogata Lobos…— anunció la anfitriona yéndose.

—Lamento haber perdido…— se entristecía el chico con su equipo.

—No importa… no votaremos por ti, fue sólo un error. — dijo Terri consolándolo y Jessica y Sam la apoyaban, mientras Sarah arqueaba una ceja.

**Fogata**

—Bien, me parece que no les fue bien en el desafío, ¿cierto? — preguntaba Santana con la bandeja de malvaviscos.

— ¿Y ahora tú? — refunfuñaba Carly.

—Ya sabes…lo mejor para el final. —sonrió la chica. — Y malvavisco para Sarah, Carly, Thiago, Tomás, Penny, Sam, Jessica…— decía la chica dejando sólo a Jake y Terri.

— ¿DE NUEVO? — preguntaba Terri al cielo.

—Y me parece que seguirá así porque el último malvavisco es para ti. Jake, quedas fuera…— dijo la chica aventándole el último malvavisco a Terri, que quedó perpleja.

— ¿QUE? ¡PERO SI NADIE LO VOTÓ! — se quejaba Jessica mientras sus dos amigas quedaban boquiabiertas.

—No importa chicas…algún día tenía que pasar. — dijo triste el chico mientras Sam, Jessica y Terri corrían a abrazarlo.

—Te vamos a extrañar. — se entristecía Terri, mientras Sarah, Carly y Thiago los miraban indiferentes.

—Y yo a ustedes…intenten ganar. — dijo el chico dirigiéndose al bote.

—Genial...ahora quedan puros aburridos. — dijo Sam señalando a los demás, y Tomás y Thiago quedaban indignados.

—Bueno, vámonos…—suspiró tristemente Terri mientras todos se iban a excepción de Sarah y Thiago.

— ¿Thiago? — preguntó Sarah acercándose.

— ¿Si? —

—Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros? — le preguntó acercándose seductora.

— ¿En qué sentido? — preguntó el chico confundido.

—En...este. — dijo la rubia y al instante se lanzó a los brazos de Thiago besándolo, quién al principio se sorprendía pero luego lo disfrutaba, y cuando se separaron, la chica se fue caminando seductora despidiéndose de el con la mano, mientras Thiago quedaba sorprendido.

**Confesionario**

— ¡Si! ¡Mi primera vez en el confesionario! Es tan genial…— se emocionaba Penny. — Bueno, vine aquí sólo para advertir una cosa. Si vine aquí es por una sola razón: hundir a Zack en este juego. Y haré todo porque sea eliminado y porque su estancia en la isla sea lo más horrible posible, empezando por Jasmine. — dijo la chica cruzada de brazos en tono malvado. — Y todo porque nadie, absolutamente NADIE… se burla de mi amado Fred. A si, lo olvidaba…yo soy la novia de Fred. — sonreía ante la cámara la pelinegra.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Vaya… ¡en que problemas se meten nuestros campistas! Si quieren ver más drama de estos chicos sintonicen ¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN! — sonreía Santana a la cámara y las luces se apagaban.

— ¿Eso no nos tocaba juntos? —preguntaba Alexa molesta.

—Ya sabes…lo mejor para el final. — reía Santana.

**Bueno ¡y aquí acaba! Jaja espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó, hubo más drama que en otros. Y como recién regrese de vacaciones… ¡tenía que subirlo! Y prepárense porque el próximo será el Aftermath.**

**Ahora unas preguntas…: ¿Qué opinas de Penny? ¿Quién o cómo crees que se eliminó a Jake? ¿Qué crees que estén planeando Sarah y Carly? ¿Qué crees que planee Penny? ¿Qué piensas de lo que le pasa a Jasmine? Y por último (muchas preguntas ¬¬) ¿Qué quieres ver en el Aftermath?**

**Bueno eso es todo ¡y gracias por leer y por sus reviews! ¡Amo sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

**Cuiidense**

**Besos**

**-Santana B.**


	15. Aftermath II

**Aftermath II**

— ¡Hola a todos! — saludaba Francisco a la cámara, mientras el público aplaudía. — ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de nuestro Aftermath de Total Drama Countdown! Habrá muchas sorpresas y… ¿ustedes porque no dicen nada? — les preguntaba Francisco a Miri y Agus, que estaban a sus costados.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto… ¡no quiero! — le contestaba Miri cruzada de brazos negando con la cabeza como niña pequeña.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir. — dijo Agus, mientras el público miraba confundido.

—Cómo verán público, les tenemos una sorpresita preparada el día de hoy…— dijo mientras miraba molesto a las dos chicas. — Habrá un tipo de 'competencia' para elegir a mi compañera conductora…— dijo y el público aplaudía.

—No tienes que elegir, porque no quiero ser conductora. — se rehusaba Miri.

—Y yo no tengo ganas, pero gracias…—dijo apenada Agus mientras el público se sorprendía.

—Oh, ¡Yo quiero entonces! ¡Yo, yo, yo! — suplicaba Rocío.

—Lo siento Ro, no puedes. Tenemos algo especial para ti además, pero las únicas disponibles y capacitadas para conducir este programa junto conmigo son Miri y Agus. — dijo el anfitrión mientras el público aplaudía.

— ¿Nos capacitaron? — preguntaba Agus provocando la risa del público.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que será el concurso? — preguntó Miri.

—Conducirán las dos conmigo todo el programa, al final el público votará quién es la mejor. — dijo Francisco y el público se emocionaba.

—Bien, comencemos de una vez entonces. — dijo Miri sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres apresurarte a 'ya sabes que' verdad? — le preguntaba pícaro Francisco.

—Cállate. — le respondió rápidamente y de mala gana. — Bien démosle la bienvenida al siguiente eliminado. Era un chico dulce, tierno…querido por todos, pero por un malentendido terminó saliendo del juego y además dejando a su ahora ex novia y a sus dos mejores amigas…— anunciaba Miri

—Démosle la bienvenida a... ¡Cory! — anunciaba Francisco mientras el público aplaudía y algunas chicas se emocionaba. El chico entraba sonriendo tímidamente y se sentaba en el sillón.

—Bienvenido Cory, nos alegra tenerte con nosotros. — dijo Agus.

— ¿Ustedes no me odian? Agus, ¿tú no me odias? — preguntaba el chico algo asombrado y alterado.

—Creo que quedó traumado. — le susurraba Miri a Francisco.

—No, ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? — se preguntaba Agus.

—Uff, que alivio. — se tranquilizó el chico ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

—Bueno, a lo que venimos, ¿no? Bien Cory, ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia en el campamento? — preguntó Miri mientras Francisco y Agus fruncían el ceño.

— ¿Y todavía preguntas? Al principio era lindo, divertido…al final se convirtió en una pesadilla. — dijo el chico algo molesto.

—Si, lo sabemos…para ti todo iba perfecto hasta que tuviste ese pequeño problema con Liz. — le dijo Francisco.

— ¿Pequeño? ¡Fui eliminado! — se molestaba el chico.

—A, ¿era por eso entonces? — preguntaba Agus y Dylan se golpeaba la frente.

—Sí, pero obviando esa pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó entre Terri y tú? — preguntaba Miri y el público ponía suma atención.

— ¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! — se desesperaba el chico.

—Ah, lo sabemos…—dijo sin importancia Francisco.

—Bueno, la siguiente, ¿Qué opinas de lo que dejaste en la competencia? Y con eso me refiero a Liz, Sam y Terri. — dijo Miri.

—Bueno, Sam es buena amiga, muy inteligente, Liz…la quiero enserio, me gustaría que me 'perdonara', porque yo no hice lo que ella cree y quiero estar con ella. — dijo el chico mientras veía una foto de Liz en la pantalla.

— ¿Y Terri? — preguntaba pícara Agus.

—Ehhmm, jeje, pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es mi amiga y lamento que hubiéramos estado tan cercanos, tal vez no fue lo mejor después de todo. — dijo mientras veía una foto de la chica.

—Y por último, ¿piensas explicarle todo a Liz cuando ella salga? — preguntó Miri interesada.

—Por supuesto. Quiero que ella sepa la verdad. — dijo el chico sonriente mientras el público aplaudía.

—Pues qué bueno que lo dices porque tenemos una sorpresa. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Liz! — dijo Miri y Cory cambió de inmediato su expresión. La chica mencionada de inmediato entró con una mano en la cadera y expresión sonriente.

— ¡Hola Liz! Bienvenida. — la saludaba Francisco.

—Hola Francisco, estoy muy…—decía Liz hasta que voltea y ve a Cory, de inmediato su expresión cambia a una enojada. — ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? — preguntó furiosa acercándose a él.

—Hola Liz, yo…— intentaba explicar el chico.

— ¡LIZ NADA! ¿QUE HACE EL AQUÍ? — preguntó furiosa a los conductores.

—Vino a responder nuestras preguntas, como todos. — dijo Francisco mientras Miri y Agus asentían.

— ¡Pero me toca a mí! — reprochaba la chica.

—Si Liz, pero tengo que explicarte…— intentaba hablar Cory.

— ¿Explicarme? ¡EXPLICARME NADA! — dijo y comenzó a golpear el chico, que intentaba evitar los golpes de la chica mientras Agus y Francisco intentaban detenerla.

—No, no Liz… Liz tranquilízate por favor. Por fa….Liz, Liz… ¡seguridad! — gritaba Miri viendo que Liz no hacía caso, de inmediato los hombres de seguridad entraron y tomaron a Liz por los brazos, alejándola de Cory.

—Yo sólo quería disculparme y decirte que no es cierto todo lo que te dijeron. — explicaba el chico.

— ¡No tienes por qué darme explicaciones! ¡YO YA LO SE TODO! — se jaloneaba Liz enojada.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Francisco arqueando una ceja.

—Oye amiga aquí los que sabemos TODO somos nosotros. — dijo Miri señalándose a ella y Francisco. — Y para tu información…yo si fuera tú escucharía a Cory. — le decía cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Y porque? — preguntaba ella tranquilizándose.

—Por esto…queridos televidentes aquí viene un video exclusivo del confesionario de Sarah. — dijo señalando la pantalla.

**Confesionario**

—Bueno, parece que mi plan salió a la perfección…le hice creer a la tonta de Liz que enserio Cory y Terri se besaron. Gracias a eso se puso como loca y ella me hizo el trabajo de poner a todos en contra de Terri, además Cory fue eliminado, lo cual significa que ahora Terri tiene un voto menos a su favor, quedando sólo su amiguita Sam para apoyarla. Esto es perfecto…y Liz es tan tonta que creyó todo. — sonreía maliciosa la rubia cruzada de brazos.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Shock. — reía Miri viendo las caras de todos, en especial las de Liz y Agus.

— ¿Co…mo? — preguntaba Liz sorprendida.

—Te lo dije. — le decía Cory mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—Todo fue parte del plan malévolo de Sarah. — dijo Miri.

—Es una…maldita. — decía Rocío aguantando las ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Pero es sexy. — dijo Geoff y Bridgette fruncía el ceño. —Pero no tanto como tu amor. — decía besando la mejilla de su novia.

—Es una…—decía Liz pero se callaba.

— ¿Ahora puedo explicarte todo? — le preguntaba Cory a la chica acercándose.

—No. Es video ya explico mucho. Además, sigo molesta contigo por tu gran acercamiento hacia Terri. No volveré a confiar en ti ahora. —dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas, mientras el chico triste bajaba la mirada.

—Bueno gracias por tu extraña participación Liz, ahora por favor toma asiento al lado de Cory. — dijo mientras los guardias la soltaban.

—Me niego. — dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

—Al lado de Ro entonces. — dijo Agus y la chica se encaminó y sentó.

—Bueno, después del drama, démosle una cálida bienvenida al siguiente eliminado. — sonreía Miri.

—Un chico rudo, mujeriego y fuerte. Jugó con dos chicas a la vez provocando el enojo de una y por ende su eliminación. — dijo Francisco sonriente también.

—Y por cálida bienvenida queremos decir una horrible bienvenida a… ¡Matt! —sonreía Agus mientras los tres anfitriones alzaban sus brazos y el chico aparecía en el estudio. Instantáneamente el público comenzó a abuchearlo, mientras el lanzaba gestos groseros.

—Lo mismo para ustedes. — decía el chico molesto sentándose en el sillón.

—Bienvenido Matt. — le sonreía Miri.

— ¿Bienvenido? — preguntaba el chico.

—Te mereces eso y más, así que no te quejes. — le reclamaba Agus.

—Bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez. — dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Muy bien… ¿Por qué jugaste con Jessica y Jasmine a la vez? —preguntaba Agus rápidamente llamando la atención del público.

— ¿Por qué tienen que empezar precisamente con eso? — preguntaba enojado el chico provocando la risa del público. — Bueno así soy yo, además ellas siempre se hacían las difíciles, una de las dos tenía que aceptar. Mientras más, mejor. — dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a Heather, quién rodaba los ojos.

—Pero estuvo mal usarlas a las dos, eso no es ético. — dijo Agus reprobatoriamente.

—No sólo no fue ético… ¡lastimaste a Jessica! — dijo Dylan furioso.

—Ah, ¿sí? — preguntó el confundido.

— ¡SI! — le gritaron todos al unísono.

— ¡Ella fue la que te vio coqueteándole a Jasmine, y gracias a la ayuda de Terri y Sam, incluso Sarah y Carly, consiguió eliminarte! — dijo Miri y el público se asombró. — Así es público, la eliminación de Matt ocurrió gracias a Jessica. — dijo y el público aplaudió fuertemente.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — le preguntaba el chico al público, y lo comenzaban a abuchear.

—Bien, debido a que el público te odia haremos una pregunta más… ¿Quién quieres que gane? — le preguntó Agus haciendo callar al público.

—Jasmine. — dijo él sin rodeos.

— ¿Por qué ella? — preguntaba Miri.

—Porque no está enojada conmigo, además Zack era mi amigo…hasta que se metió con ella. — dijo el cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno gracias por venir y sufrir Matt, siéntate por allá. — le pidió señalando donde estaba Cory.

—Y ahora el siguiente eliminado…Era el chico gordo y amigable del reality. Pero… ¿Qué más decir? Por su escasa condición física tuvo que abandonar el juego. Así que démosle una bienvenida a ¡Mark! — sonrió Francisco cuando entraba el gordito siendo empujado por los camarógrafos, mientras comía alas de pollo.

— ¡Francisco! — se emocionaba el chico cuando veía a su amigo, de inmediato tiraba sus alas de pollo y corría a abrazarlo.

—Sí, y Miri también. — se quejaba la chica que quedaba en medio del abrazo.

—Jaja, lo siento…— reía el chico alejándose.

—Bueno Mark, por favor toma asiento. Tenemos un par de preguntas para ti. — le dijo cordialmente Agus mientras el chico bruscamente se sentaba.

— ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia en el campamento? — le preguntaba Miri acercándose.

—Oh, ¡fue maravillosa! Muchos amigos, animales y ¡COMIDA! — soñaba el gordito.

—Sí, lo sabemos…pero, ¿Qué tal la relación con tus compañeros? — preguntó ahora Agus atenta.

— ¡Genial! Bueno, a excepción de que los hice perder…los amo a todos. Y, ¡Francisco, Fred! Un momento… ¿Dónde está Fred? — preguntaba el gordito notando la ausencia de su amigo.

—Está en un asunto importante, ya hablaremos de él después…Ahora, por último ya que me doy cuenta de que no puedes concentrarte, ¿Quién quieres que gane? — preguntó Miri rodando los ojos.

—Obviamente Carly, es una chica genial…o Zack igual, ¡O KyuJamón! Oh…adoro el jamón. — sonreía el chico mientras escurría baba, y el público reía.

—Mark, no es KyuJamón… es KyuHyun. — reía Francisco.

—Suena más delicioso KyuJamón…— reía el gordito.

—Gracias por venir Mark…siéntate por allá. — dijo con un tono cantarín Miroslava.

—Y ahora la siguiente eliminada…— leía Francisco en su pizarra y luego callaba.

— ¿Quién? — preguntaba Agus.

—Agus…eres tú. — dijo Francisco mientras Miroslava reía a carcajadas.

—Ah, cierto…— dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno 'querida Agus'… — sonreía maliciosa Miroslava arqueando una ceja y leyendo unas tarjetas con preguntas. — Será mejor que te sientes en el sillón porque te tocan tus preguntas. — le dijo tronando los dedos obligándola a sentarse.

—Pudiste haber sido más amable. — frunció el ceño la chica tomando asiento.

—Primera pregunta… ¿Qué tal tu relación con tus compañeros? — preguntó cantarina Miri.

— ¿Qué no viste? Muy bien debo decir. Buenos amigos, buenas intenciones, ¡ninguna exageración! — dijo Agus haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras Miri bufaba.

—Sí, bueno…eso ya lo vi. Igual vi que no te dio mucha molestia darte una escapada con Sean. — dijo Miri maliciosa mientras Agus transformaba su rostro.

— ¡Yo no me di una escapada con Sean! Jamás lo haría, es un idiota. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando el mentón.

— ¿No? ¿Y que fue todo eso que paso en el show? — le cuestionó la conductora arqueando una ceja.

—Pues… ¡fue él! Fue por su 'maravilloso' plan de manipulación. ¿Acaso son ciegos? — se empezaba a exasperar la muchachita, mientras Miri reía y Francisco rodaba los ojos.

-Digno de ti. — le decía Francisco a Miri.

-¿Qué? Se supone que competimos entre las dos, ¿o no? — decía divertida.

—Creí que no querías estar aquí. — le decía el chico arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Sólo me defiendo! — gritaba enojada ella.

—Da igual, el punto es que… ¿quién quieres que gane Agus? — le preguntó Francisco a la chica.

—Mmm, me gustaría que ganara Paula, o Jasmine. — dijo la chica más tranquila.

— ¿Es enserio? — se preguntó Roció arqueando una ceja.

—A mí me parece que es suficiente, ¿a ustedes no? Muy bien, ya para terminar el segmento de eliminados démosle una cálida bienvenida a el último… ¡Jake! — decía Francisco y al momento Miri comenzaba a ahogarse y caía al suelo. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— ¡Jake! — se entusiasmaba Liz corriendo a saludarlo, mientras a Cory le hervía la sangre y Miri comenzaba a levantarse.

— ¿Jake? — preguntaba Miri con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Hey, amigos! — se entusiasmaba el muchacho abrazando a Liz.

—Mucho contacto físico, ¿no creen? — le preguntaba Cory a los ex campistas.

—Qué bueno que los veo… ¡Miri! — se entusiasmaba el chico vendo a la chica que se escondía detrás del sillón.

—Esto debe ser una broma. — se decía a sí misma la chica mientras se alzaba y ponía una expresión de furia. — ¡Maldito traicionero! — se enfurecía corriendo a atacarlo mientras Francisco y Dylan la tomaban detrás intentando detenerla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba el chico rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡QUERÍAS QUE MI EQUIPO PERDIERA Y TE HICISTE PASAR POR EL CHICO BUENO SÓLO PARA GANAR! — se enfurecía forcejeando.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto. — se entristecía el muchacho mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Crees que debamos entrevistarlo? — le preguntaba Agus en un susurro a Francisco.

—No lo creo. — dijo el forcejeando con Miri.

— ¡Eres un bueno para nada! ¡Idiota! — forcejeaba Miri molesta agitando sus puños.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó el chico sin poder creer lo que oía. — Como quieras. — dijo tristemente dirigiéndose al asiento con los otros perdedores.

—Eso fue intenso, viejo. — reía Geoff acomodándose el sombrero mientras Bridgette le daba un codazo.

—Y muy raro. — dijo Francisco aun sujetando a una Miri más calmada, la cual miraba atónita a Jake.

—Hablando de raro… ¿Dónde está Fred? — preguntó Dylan de brazos cruzados, mientras los tres conductores no respondían.

—Fred está en una misión especial…que mostraremos al rato. — dijo Francisco sujetando de la cintura a Miri, quién se dio cuenta y ambos nerviosos se separaban.

—Pero debido a que ya terminamos con las entrevistas, ¿Por qué no vamos a la sección del campamento? — preguntaba Agus mientras sus dos compañeros se sentaban.

—Buena idea. — dijo Miri recuperando la postura y acomodándose unos cabellos.

—De acuerdo…Comencemos con los que sigue siendo controversial hasta ahora en el show: Los gemelos Blackwood. — dijo Francisco mientras en la pantalla aparecía una foto de ambos.

—Al parecer estos hermanos se las han arreglado para permanecer en el juego bastante bien. — dijo Agus a lo que el público se sorprendía. — Han manipulado hasta alcanzar llegar a actuar falsamente. —

—Y con eso hacemos énfasis en nuestra querida Sarah, quién ha pasado de ser una rubia criticona a ser la rubia boba del show. — dijo el chico mostrando una imagen del nuevo look de Sarah.

—Y todo eso para poder encantar a nuestro querido Thiago. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué? — dijo Miri mientras el público comenzaba a hacerse preguntas.

—Puede haber varios motivos…tal vez simplemente le gusto el chico. O también planea utilizarlo a su favor y luego votarlo. — dijo Francisco haciendo ademanes.

—Pero la opción más votada ha sido que simplemente lo haga para fastidiar a Terri, la competidora que al parecer estaba enamorada del chico, quién evidentemente le ha dejado de hacer caso en parte gracias a Sarah. — dijo Miri mostrando fotos.

—Eso es injusto — dijo Cory para después recibir una mirada amenazante de Liz. —…para Thiago. — corregía el muchacho.

—E igual dejando eso tenemos el nuevo dilema entre Jasmine y Zack. — dijo Agus.

—Si, al parecer con la llegada de la chica nueva vino este terrible problema. — dijo Francisco mostrando una foto de Penny.

—Penny es la novia de nuestro gran amigo Fred, y ahora ha entrado al reality para cobrarle justicia a Zack por aparentemente 'haber eliminado a su novio'. — dijo Miri.

—Y su venganza al parecer comienza dejándolo sólo en el juego, ya que ella como ya vimos le ha metido ciertas cosas en la cabeza Jasmine, haciéndole creer que ella jamás sería una opción viable para Zack, dejándola destrozada. — dijo Agus y el público abucheaba.

—Tal vez se lo merecía. — bufaba Rocío.

—Y aquí mostramos confesionarios de este par destrozado. —

**Confesionario**

—No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para creer que Zack se fijaría en alguien como yo…es decir ¡Mírenme! No soy nada comparada con las otras chicas del campamento. Creo que Penny tiene razón, será mejor que me aleje de Zack. — dijo Jasmine tristemente.

—No entiendo que le está pasando a Jasmine últimamente…pero se ha distanciado bastante de mí. Ya no platica o pasa tiempo conmigo… ¿habré hecho algo? — se preguntaba preocupado el chico.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Al parecer esta parejita tendrá que pasar por más sufrimiento mientras Penny siga en el juego. — dijo Miri mostrando fotos de Jasmine y Zack.

—Pero ahora viene la parte más 'interesante' de todo. ¿Quién es Penny? ¿Por qué entró en el juego? — preguntaba Francisco mientras el público ponía una expresión parecida a la suya.

—Al parecer Penny es la encantadora novia de Fred, uno de nuestros ex campistas que fue eliminado en parte gracias a Zack, y que ahora vino para cobrarle la venganza por parte de su novio. — dijo Agus mientras unos ex campistas reían y otros se asombraban.

—Está en el equipo de los Lobos y al parecer es fan de nuestras queridas Sam, Jessica y Terri, y se ha hecho muy amiga de ellas. — dijo Miri mostrando fotos de las chicas.

—Así que…tendremos que esperar a que pase algo, ya que por lo que parece Penny le está agregando drama al show. — sonreía pícaro Francisco y el público aplaudía.

— ¡¿Podrían decirnos donde rayos está Fred?! — gritaban Mark, Jake, Liz, Dylan, Cory y Rocío al unísono.

—Hey, cierto, llevamos horas hablando de su noviecita y él ni aparece. — explicaba Rebeca intuitiva.

— ¿Podrían callarse? Cielos, que desesperantes. — refunfuñaba molesta Miri haciendo ademanes.

—Cómo ya dijimos…Fred está en una misión especial que mostraremos más tarde. — decía Agus intentando controlarse.

—Que pesados. — resoplaba Liz cruzándose de brazos.

—Y ahora mostraremos un segmento especial nunca antes visto. ¡Invitados Especiales! — se emocionaba Miri alzando los brazos.

—Este primer invitado especial no se lo esperaban…— dijo Francisco con maña

—Es fuerte, astuto, el típico chico malo de la vida. Es el hermano de Mireya y debo admitir que es bastante atractivo. Él es… ¡Marcos! — decía felizmente Miri señalando al chico que entraba al set, mientras a Jake le hervía la sangre.

— ¿Qué tal? — entraba el chico con una expresión neutra con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Mireya tenía un hermano? — preguntó Rocío arqueando una ceja.

—Pues que sexy esta. — dijo Rebeca pícara mientras Dylan rodaba los ojos.

—Marcos por favor toma asiento. — dijo Miri y el chico obedecía.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber? —dijo el chic seriamente de brazos cruzados.

—Tu estas a lo que vienes, ¿cierto? — preguntó Agus divertida.

—No tengo de otra. — refunfuño el chico, haciendo reír a Miri

—Muy bien, primera pregunta…— dijo Miri guardando la calma — ¿Qué piensas acerca de la relación de Mireya y Sean? —

—Que es idiota. — respondió el simplemente algo enojado.

—Pero… ¿Qué piensas, más a fondo? — volvió a preguntar Francisco acercándose.

—Que es idiota…— repitió el chico moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué piensas….? — inquirió Agus acercando la cabeza, y al instante el chico estallaba en fui y se levantaba inquieto.

— ¡QUE ES UNA TONTERÍA! ¿COMO PUEDE UN BUENO PARA NADA COMO SEAN APROVECHARSE DE MI HERMANA? — se levantaba furibundo cerrando los puños, mientras muchas personas se encogían o abrían los ojos.

—Lo lamentamos, Marcos. Pero es nuestro trabajo. — decía Miri tragando saliva mientras ella y Agus se apoyaban en Francisco.

—Esto es incómodo, ¿saben? — decía Francisco arqueando una ceja, más ellos no le prestaban atención.

—Pero no entiendo… ¡¿cómo es que ustedes puede exponer a mi hermana así nada más sólo por tener dinero y ser famosos?! — se enojaba el chico haciendo ademanes.

—No nos pagan. — retrucaba Francisco.

—A mí el guardia de seguridad no me dejaba pasar porque no sabía quién era. — se entristecía Agus bajando la cabeza.

—Cómo verás estamos en las mismas, así que no hay razón para que te pongas pesado. — le reprochaba Miri. — Por último… ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara en el programa? — decía ya más calmada.

—Que avienten a Sean del acantilado. — bufó el chico sentándose de golpe y cruzando los brazos.

—Eso se puede arreglar. — susurró Agus.

—Bueno Marcos, gracias por participar. Siéntate en el sillón con los perdedores, por favor. — dijo Francisco irritado señalando el sillón.

— ¿Qué acaso no me puedo ir ya? — dijo el chico arqueando la ceja.

—Aún no…ya que tenemos una sorpresa para ti. — dijo Miri maliciosa y Marcos de mala gana iba a sentarse en el sillón.

—Lindo tu cuñado. — reía Agus en un susurro a Francisco.

—Muy bien… ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — inquirió Miri viendo a los ex campistas.

— ¿DONDE ESTA FRED? — insistían todos los perdedores enojados y de brazos cruzados, mientras la irritación comenzaba a crecer en los conductores.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Podrían calmarse? Sólo…muéstrenles el segmento y ya. — se enojaba Miroslava aventando su pizarra.

—Bien…ponlo. — le ordenaba Agus a un Francisco cansado, que con el control remoto daba a la pantalla.

— Fred, ¿nos escuchas? — preguntaba Francisco cuando en la pantalla aparecía el mencionado con un micrófono mirando a la cámara, y detrás una multitud enloquecida gritoneando.

—Por supuesto, Francisco. Algo cortado, gracias a los gritos…— decía el chico tapándose un oído.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — preguntaba Liz confusa.

—Fred, dinos como va todo. — pedía Agus viendo a la pantalla, sin hacerle caso a Liz.

—Bien…al parecer una multitud entera a estado esperando la semana entera aquí. Y es que después de la convocatoria, miles de personas mandaron suscripciones desde todo el país para ganar. — dijo Fred algo aturdido por los gritos.

— ¿Para ganar qué? — preguntaba Rebeca, pero Miri la callaba.

—Y ahora sólo estamos esperando los resultados para anunciar a los ganadores…— decía el chico y entonces una chica se estampó contra la cámara y empezó a gritar.

— ¡QUIERO GANAR ESTE CONCURSO! ¡VOY A GANAR! ¡QUIERO CONOCER A ZACK! — gritaba alocada la chica, antes de que los de seguridad la tomaban por detrás.

—Con que a Zack,

—Como decía…anunciar a los ganadores que tendrán la oportunidad de entrar a la competencia junto con los campistas restantes. — dijo el chico mientras los ex campistas quedaban asombrados, y Miri reía satisfecha.

— ¿Qué ellos…que? — preguntaba atónita Rebeca.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntaba Liz desconfiada.

—Bueno…querían saberlo, ¿o no? — reía Francisco.

—No entiendo... ¿cómo es que ellos pueden…? — preguntaba Cory señalando sin saber que decir.

—El director quería dar más drama. — interrumpió Agus. — Y debido a que la entrada de Penny al show dio un gran rating, entonces decidió dar una convocatoria para que dos nuevos participantes entraran en juego. —

—Pero…eso no es justo. Nosotros entramos primero, ¿Por qué no nos toca? — preguntó enojado Cory.

—Nosotros tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desperdiciamos. No servirá de nada que repeles. — dijo Agus en un tono de comprensión, mientras Liz rodaba los ojos.

—Pero como al parecer el director se puso tan bondadoso…—dijo Miri rodando los ojos de brazos cruzados. — igual le dará la oportunidad a uno de nosotros.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaba Rocío mientras Jake y Dylan sonreían cómplices.

—Claro. — guiño el ojo Agus.

—Así que sólo esperaré a los resultados y se los comunicare…en privado. — decía Fred guiñando un ojo.

—Bien…mucha gracias Fred. Nos vemos pronto. — sonreía Agus inocente.

—Adiós amigos. — dijo el chico imitando un saludo militar.

—Haber cuando vez en la tele a tu novia. — soltó rápidamente Francisco.

—Si…un momento, ¿QUE? — preguntaba confundido rápidamente, pero entonces se apagaba la cámara.

—Le dará un ataque cardiaco cuando vuelva. — dijo Agus viendo a la pantalla sin señal.

—Y bien, ¿Quiénes serán los que volverán al programa? — preguntaba Ro entusiasmada.

—Eso lo sabremos la próxima semana…— reía Miri.

-Pero…¡yo quiero saber! — chillaba Rebeca pero Francisco la callaba.

—¿Quieren saber de más peleas? ¿Más noviazgos sin comunicación? ¿Más campistas nuevos? Pero sobretodo…¿más drama? — preguntaba Francisco a la cámara.

—Pues entonces sigan sintonizando…—

— ¡TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN! — decía los tres conductores mientras el público aplaudía y las luces se apagaban.

—Entonces… ¿Quién ganó? — preguntaba Miri en la oscuridad, y luego se oía un golpe.

**Yeeeiii! (¿?) ¡Hola de nuevo! Si, lamento haber tardado mucho…pero he tenido muchas cosas de la escuela y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar. Pero, aquí esta: recién salido del horno XD.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ya que después de esto vienen muchas sorpresas.**

**Me voy yendo porque quiero subir rápido.**

**Besos''**

**Cualquier duda por PM.**

—**Santana Black.**

**PD: ¡VOLVI! XD**


	16. La Casa Embrujada

—Siento que en cualquier momento mi estómago explotará. — decía Zack adolorido sobándose el estómago.

—Si, pues yo no quiero estar cuando suceda eso. — dijo Paula aterrada alejándose del chico.

— ¿Acaso su estómago puede explotar? — susurró Mire a Sean, quien discretamente reía.

— ¿Qué acaso los alimentan mucho en su casa? ¡HORA DE COMER, COBARDES! — dijo el Chef sirviéndoles extra porción a los campistas que dejaban de comer, ósea a la mayoría.

—No…puedo…más. — se quejaba Jessica recargándose en la pared.

—Prefiero ser cobarde a comer esta porquería. — dijo Terri empujando su plato.

—Pero si ya lo eres. — dijo Carly mientras Terri entrecerraba los ojos enojada.

— ¡Buenos días campistas! — hablaba felizmente una anfitriona entrando a la cafetería.

— ¿Ahora tú? — señalaba de mala gana Jasmine a Santana.

—Exacto, y debido a que soy mejor que los otros dos, presento el mejor segmento del día. — dijo la chica.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Torturarnos? — preguntó Sam sobándose el estómago.

—Algo mejor. Síganme campistas. — dijo la chica confundiendo a los campistas, quienes aun así la seguían.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos aquí en el muelle? — preguntó Penny viendo como todos llegaban a la playa junto con Santana.

—Probablemente el desafío será que nos coman los tiburones, al equipo que se coman más…gana. — dijo Thiago mientras Terri rodaba los ojos.

—En realidad campistas, veníamos para esto. Últimamente ha habido bastante drama en el reality. Hubo parejas, corazones rotos, alianzas y enemigos. Pero para compensarlo, ahora les traigo un regalito. — sonreía la chica mientras un bote llegaba.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? ¿Un crucero? — se entusiasmaba Sam con ojos brillosos.

—Algo mucho mejor. Aquí está su regalito, dedicado especialmente para Terri, Jasmine Y Zack…. — dijo la chica y la rampa del bote se abría.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntaba Jasmine arqueando una ceja de brazos cruzados.

—Después de haber sido eliminadas por estúpidos errores en el show, démosle la bienvenida a… ¡Liz Y Rocío! — dijo la anfitriona y del bote salían Liz y Ro de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

— ¡Hola a todos! — saludaba Ro.

— ¡Ro! — gritaban Mire y Paula al unísono.

— ¿Ro? — preguntaban extrañados Zack Y Jasmine al unísono mientras Paula y Mire corrían a abrazar a la muchacha y Penny aguantaba reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Liz? — preguntaban Terri, Sam, Jessica y Thiago a la vez extrañados y aterrados.

—Hola Thiago, Jessica, Sam…Terri. — dijo la chica sonriendo con un tono ligero de malicia mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

—Hey…hola, Liz. — dijo Terri nerviosa rascando su cabeza.

—Supongo que estabas divirtiéndote, ¿no? — le preguntó arqueando una ceja la oji-verde mientras Terri tragaba en seco.

—Ehhhh, yo…yo. — tartamudeaba la chica con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Liz? — preguntó luego Sam, apartando a Terri.

—Regresé al juego. — le dijo tranquilamente. — Y a asegurarme de que hagan las cosas bien. — dijo luego dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Terri.

— ¿Pero cómo es que lo hiciste? — preguntó Jessica acercándose. — Según ellos ninguno podía volver al juego luego de haber sido eliminado.

—Vamos… ¿tu llegas a créele a uno de ellos? — preguntó ella arqueando una ceja señalando a Santana.

—Tiene razón. — dijo de inmediato Sam, mientras Terri la miraba enfurecida.

—Así que…vuelves al juego. — dijo Terri quitando a Sam de en medio.

—Si…así que prepárate. Porque me voy a vengar. — dijo Liz.

—Creí que eras amigable. — dijo Sam algo triste.

—Lo soy…pero no soporto que se burlen de mí. — dijo luego la peli negra enojada.

—Pero si ya te dije que eso no fue cierto. — reprochaba Terri.

—Lo sé. — dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y volteándose, dejando a las tres confundidas.

—Hey…Rocío. — dijo Zack nervioso rascándose la nuca.

—Hola, Zack. — dijo la chica de brazos cruzados.

—Y… ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó el.

—Bien, pero veo que tú también. — dijo ella observándolo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó luego el chico confundido, mientras ella lo miraba arqueando una ceja. Luego la chica sonrió y lo abrazo

—Oh, te extrañe tanto. — sonreía mientras el chico correspondía gustoso al abrazo.

—Y yo a ti. — sonreía luego el chico aún confundido, mientras Ro le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa a Jasmine que miraba la escena con tristeza.

**Confesionario**

—No se dé qué me preocupo. — decía la rubia insegura. — Después de todo Zack jamás fue mío.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Bien campistas, debido a que ya se reunieron con sus dos amigas campistas… — dijo Santana mientras Terri y Jasmine le dedicaban una mirada furiosa. — Estoy pro presentarles la otra parte del regalo.

— ¿Aún hay más? — preguntó incrédula Sarah al lado de Thiago.

—Claro, y es por eso que les presento a los dos nuevos participantes que ganaron el concurso 'Entra Al Drama'. Denle la bienvenida a… ¡Riaya Y Marcos! — anunciaba la chica y del bote salían un par de chicos. El chico era alto, de tez bronceada, ojos cafés, cabello negro y musculoso. Mientras que la chica que venía con él era baja, de buen cuerpo, tez algo pálida, cabello negro que le llega hasta los tobillos y ojos verdes en forma gatuna. Ambos bajaron del bote con una cara poco contenta.

—Un momento… ¿campistas nuevos? Pero, ¿Cómo fue eso? — preguntó Sarah algo molesta mirando al par.

—No te comiences a quejar, ricachona debilucha. — decía ferozmente Riaya cargando sus maletas, mientras Carly y Sarah compartían una mirada algo asustadiza.

— ¿Marcos? — susurraba confundida Mireya.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Sean arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, es mi hermano. — dijo ella volteando a ver al chico.

—Ya veo. — se decía a sí mismo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

— ¡Marcos! Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntaba Mire sonriendo tranquilamente caminando hacia su hermano.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. — comento el chico desanimado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—El ganó el concurso 'Entra Al Drama' junto con Riaya. — comentó Santana acercándose.

—No es cierto. — dijo el chico y recibió un codazo por parte de la anfitriona.

—Por supuesto que sí, y te aplacas. — le susurró feroz.

—Bien. — dijo el de mala gana.

— ¿Entra Al Drama? — preguntaba confundida Paula.

—Fue un concurso hecho para que dos adolescentes pudieran entrar al reality junto con nosotros. — dijo Liz viendo de reojo a los dos nuevos participantes.

—Así que campistas, a partir de hoy ellos serán parte del elenco también. Así que, Liz y Marcos se van con los Lobos, y Riaya y Ro se van con los Leones. — dijo Santana, mientras los cuatro se reintegraban con sus equipos.

—Agh, perfecto. — bufaba Terri de brazos cruzados.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Liz. — sonreía Tomás a la chica, mientras a Sam le hería la sangre.

—Bien, supongo que aquí me quedo. — se resignaba Marcos yendo con su equipo.

—Bienvenido amigo. — le saludaba Thiago.

—Genial, de vuelta al equipo. — sonreía Ro corriendo a abrazar a Paula y Mireya.

—Grandioso. — sonreía Zack mientras Jasmine arqueaba una ceja.

—Hey, que bien que volviste al equipo. — dijo Jasmine acercándose tímidamente a Ro.

—Si, ahora si me pondré las pilas para, tu sabes…no perder lo que había ganado. — dijo sonriente la chica mientras Jasmine tragaba saliva.

—Muy bien campistas, ya que se han abrazado y eso, es hora de preparar el desafío. — sonreía Austin con su pizarra.

— ¿Ahora tú? — preguntaba de mala KyuHyun.

—Sí. Bueno campistas el desafío de hoy será un poco diferente a lo que hemos estado trabajando. — dijo el chico caminando. — Ahora síganme. — dijo y el chico guió todos los campistas hasta llegar a una mansión algo descuidada y con aspecto tétrico en medio del bosque.

—Algo fuera de lo común, ¿eh? — decía Jessica.

— ¿Qué rayos hace una mansión en medio del bosque? — preguntaba Sean mirando de arriba abajo la mansión.

—Si es sobre las fobias, no pienso entrar ahí. — se negaba Mireya.

—En realidad es algo mejor que eso. Les doy bienvenida a… ¡La Casa Embrujada! — Decía Austin y todos los campistas lo miraban desconcertados. —El reto de hoy consiste en esto. Ambos equipos entraran a la mansión embrujada y buscaran cada uno el 'cadáver de la conductora fea'. — decía el chico en tono siniestro.

—Déjame adivinar: el cadáver es en realidad Alexa. — dijo Carly arqueando una ceja.

—Santana también. — intervino el anfitrión. — Como sea, a cada equipo se le asignó en su cadáver el logo de su equipo, así que tienen que encontrar el cadáver correcto, si encuentran el equivocado podrían esconderlo en algún otro lugar para despistar a su equipo. Pero claro, como en toda casa encantada, tiene que haber trampas terroríficas, así que tengan mucho cuidado. El equipo que logre salir de ahí por la salida de emergencia junto con el respectivo cadáver gana. Así que…comiencen.

— ¿Seguro? Es decir, ¿es seguro? — preguntó Sam viendo la casa.

—Pues…suponemos que sí. ¡Ahora, entren!

**Lobos Asesinos**

—Bueno, no ha de estar tan mal, ¿o sí? — preguntó Terri algo asustada.

—Entremos entonces. — se adelantaba Liz caminando hacia la mansión.

—No sé porque, pero siento que se volvió más brava que antes de que saliera. — dijo Tomás y todo el equipo le dedicaba una mirada furiosa. — ¿Qué?

**Leones Depredadores**

—Genial, una Casa Encantada. — reía Zack.

—Oye, eso no es genial. — reprochaba Paula asustada.

—Vamos no sean niñitas. Entremos y ganemos el desafío. —se apresuraba Riaya caminando rápidamente a la casa, seguida de Zack.

**Confesionario**

—Hasta ahora Riaya me da un poco de miedo. Es decir, ¿a qué chica le gustan las casas encantadas? — preguntaba Paula

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

—Esto es completamente terrible. ¿Hace cuánto que no limpian este lugar? — se quejaba Carla.

—Es una Casa Encantada, se supone que no están limpias, preciosa. — le contestaba Marcos mientras Carly fruncía el ceño y Sarah reía.

—De todas maneras no es normal, hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna trampa por parte de Austin. — dijo Terri.

— ¿Qué acaso todo este desastre no te parece suficiente? — le preguntaba Thiago a la chica, quien fruncía el ceño.

—Lo lamento, olvide que a un cerdo como tu está acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente. — retrucaba ella, mientras de lejos Liz arqueaba la ceja sonriente.

—Por favor dejen de pelear, tenemos que estar concentrados en ganar el desafío. Tenemos que encontrar ese cadáver, así que hay que buscar. — interrumpía Penny.

—Penny tiene razón, no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada. — dijo Sam. — Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Te refieres a separarnos? — preguntaba Tomás.

— ¿Separarnos? ¡No! Absoluta y definitivamente no. ¡Eso no es bueno! Siempre en las películas de terror cuando se separaban sucedía una tragedia o los mataban. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ustedes veía Scooby Doo? — pedía Terri.

— ¿Alguna mejor idea? — preguntaba Sarah.

—Bien, pues separémonos entonces. — dijo Marcos indiferente.

—De acuerdo. Entonces…somos 10. Así que Terri, Jessica, Marcos, Liz y yo vamos a la derecha, y Sarah, Penny, Carly, Thiago y Tomás vayan a la izquierda. — ordenó Sam, y entonces los demás comenzaron a caminar a sus direcciones.

**Leones**

—Hey, vamos, no es tan malo Paula. — reía Jasmine a una Paula aterrada.

—No, para nada…—susurraba con sarcasmo la chica.

—Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo, es eso a lo que se refiere Jasmine. — dijo Zack guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, quien rodaba los ojos.

—Tal vez debamos de ponernos a buscar. — interrumpió Ro.

— ¡No! ¿Y si nos sale un esqueleto o algo? — se alarmaba Paula.

—No va a salir nada. — insistía Jasmine.

— ¿Es así todo el tiempo? — preguntaba Riaya viendo a Paula.

—No. — respondía Mireya.

—Yo sugiero que abarquemos un territorio y busquemos en todo lo que haya. — dijo Sean algo harto parándose en frente del equipo.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él, no estamos haciendo nada de provecho. — dijo Kyu.

—Entonces busquemos, ¿no? — sugería Jasmine comenzando a buscar.

**Confesionario**

—Tengo que volver a aplacarme a como estaba antes, y por lo menos aparentar que estoy bien. Porque absolutamente nada puede distraerme de ganar el premio. — decía decidida Jasmine a la cámara.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

— ¿Ven algo? — preguntaba Sam a los demás.

—Nop. — le contestaba Liz inspeccionando el lugar.

— ¿Nada, absolutamente nada? — preguntó de nuevo la chica.

—No estoy ciega, veo lo mismo que tú. — le respondía de mala gana la chica.

— ¿Alguna vez dejan de pelear? — preguntaba de repente Marcos.

—Eso depende de su humor. — contestó Jessica.

— ¿Cuál humor? — preguntó Terri que hasta ahora había estado distraída.

—Hey chicas, miren... ¡una habitación! — se entusiasmaba Marcos señalando a una puerta

—Al fin. — cantaba Sam corriendo con los demás a la habitación.

—Bueno…hay varios baúles. ¿En cuál de todos podría caber una porrista con dieta estricta? — se preguntaba Jessica, y luego todos de inmediato comenzaba a buscar en todos los baúles.

— ¡Hey chicos! Miren que hay aquí. — gritó Liz y todos corrieron a donde ella estaba agachada, dentro del baúl estaba Alexa como dormida con un aspecto tétrico de cadáver.

—Pero no tiene nuestro escudo, es del equipo contrario. — dijo Terri observando a la chica.

—Ellos siempre se llevan lo más fácil. — se molestaba Sam.

—Entonces que… ¿las escondemos? — preguntó Marcos a las chicas.

—No veo otra opción. — dijo Jessica resignada viendo a la chica del baúl.

—Podemos lanzarla por la ventana. — sugirió Terri, mientras todos dejaban de ver al 'cadáver' para verla con mirada molesta.

—Si, y somos enviados a la cárcel. — dijo Liz rodando los ojos volteando de nuevo a ver a Alexa.

— ¿Esta sedada? — preguntó Sam tocando a la chica para ver si se movía.

—O muerta. — dijo Marcos mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de la chica.

—Entonces la idea de la ventana no sería tan mala.

— ¿Desde cuándo ese sadismo tuyo? — preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja.

—No es sadismo, es supervivencia. — contestó la chica.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso y pensar que haremos con el cadáver? — les reclamó Liz.

—Pues…esconderlo, ¿no? — dijo Marcos viendo a las chicas.

**Leones**

—Llevamos horas buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, ¿podemos regresar afuera? — preguntó una Paula cansada.

— ¡NO! Apenas comenzamos, y tenemos que ganar el desafío. — le reclamaba Riaya caminando.

—Hey, tranquila Rapunzel. — bromeaba Zack, entonces Riaya furiosa se abalanzaba contra el chico y lo tiraba al suelo.

— ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! — le gritaba golpeándolo.

— ¡HEY, LO SIENTO! — se disculpaba el chico intentado evitar los golpes.

— ¡Zack! — se alarmaba Ro intentando ayudar al chico.

— ¡Sepárate ya! — golpeaba Jasmine a Riaya y la separaba de Zack, mientras del otro lado intentaban sujetarla Sean y Kyu.

— ¿Ven? La Casa está volviéndolos locos. — les reclamó Paula.

—Ya cállate Paula. — dijo Ro luchando con Riaya.

— ¡Suéltenme idiotas! — luchaba la chica logrando zafarse de Sean y Kyu, y dándole un puñetazo a cada uno en la cara, dejándolos tirados.

— ¡Kyu! — se alarmaba Paula corriendo hacia el chico.

— ¡Sean! — se alarmaba de igual manera Mireya agachándose para revisar al chico.

—Sabía que te preocupabas por mí, preciosa. — sonreía el chico tirando en el suelo, luego la chica se levantaba y sin más lo pateaba en el costado.

— ¡Ya suéltalo! — intentaba separar Ro a Riaya de Zack sin lograrlo, luego Jasmine levanta a la chica y comienza a pelear con ella.

— ¡¿Cómo es que…una chica…como tu…pelea así?! — se exasperaba Riaya golpeándose con Jasmine, quien le regresaba los golpes igual de fuertes.

—Soy… fuerte…— se defendía Jasmine peleando.

—Pues claro, después de todo, que se esperaba de un hombre como tú. — dijo Sean de brazos cruzados mirando la pelea.

Al momento ambas chicas dejaron de pelear, Riaya se quedaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin decir nada. Todos en la habitación estaban callados, mirando fijamente unos a Sean y otros a Jasmine. Sin darse cuenta, ella y Riaya ya se había separado, y Jasmine se mantenía neutra, mirando al vacío.

— ¿Jasmine? — preguntó Zack preocupado, más la chica no respondía.

—Jasmine… ¿estas…? — preguntaba Paula, dando unos pasos hacia delante, estirando el brazo para tocar el de la chica, más ella se apartaba.

—No. — susurraba ella aun viendo al vacío.

—Jasmine…—susurraba Zack, acercándose un poco, entonces ella se levantaba del suelo, y corría lejos.

— ¡Jasmine! — gritaba Ro, más la chica no la miraba y seguía huyendo.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver amenazantemente a Sean, quién solo arqueaba la ceja, a excepción de Zack, quién miraba por donde Jasmine había salido.

—Jasmine…

—Será mejor que cada quién se vaya por su cuenta. — espetó Riaya mientras cada quién se iba por donde quería.

**Lobos **

—Entonces…sigo sin entender. ¿Acaso acabamos de volver a esconder a Alexa, el cadáver del equipo contrario? — preguntaba de nuevo Sam.

—Lo hemos repetido como mil veces, niña tonta. — decía Marcos y ella bufaba.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde podrían estar los demás? — preguntaba Liz de brazos cruzados, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Marcos.

—No…deberíamos encontrarlo. Tal vez ellos tengan algo. — se esperanzaba Jessica.

-¡¿Dónde rayos podría estar ese estúpido cadáver?! — se exasperaba Carly pateando una manta.

—Tranquilízate ya, ¿quieres? — le suplicaba intranquila Penny.

—No. Carly tiene razón. ¡Llevamos horas buscando el maldito cadáver y no encontramos nada! — espetaba Sarah levantando un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba el brazo de Thiago, quién se veía incómodo.

—Tal vez…no debería preocuparte tanto. — le pedía el nervioso, más ella simplemente le sonreía.

**Confesionario**

— ¿CUANTO TIEMPO MÁS ESTO VA A TENER QUE SER ASÍ? — se quejaba la chica exasperada.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Tenemos que hallar a los demás. — sugería Penny frotando sus brazos.

— ¿Si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Acaso separarnos no fue TU idea? — le reprochaba Sarah a la chica, mientras Carly asentía detrás de ella.

—De todas formas lo encontraremos, estamos recorriendo la parte por donde ellos de seguro pasaron. — retrucaba ella de forma segura, cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear y venir para acá? Creo que encontré algo. — les avisaba Tomás abriendo lo que parecía ser un ataúd.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? — se esperanzaba Thiago de poder salir de ahí, entonces Tomás sonreía.

—El cadáver. — decía asomando la vista al ataúd.

**Leones**

— ¡Jasmine! — la llamaban Zack, Paula, Mireya y Kyu respectivamente.

— ¿La oyen? — preguntaba Mire.

—No. — respondía Zack secamente.

—Genial, ahora además de buscar al cadáver buscamos a una desaparecida. — se quejaba Sean cruzado de brazos.

—No estaríamos buscándola de no ser por ti, pedazo de idiota. — le reclamaba Kyu mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Por favor, esas son tonterías. Supongo que me apoyas, ¿no, Mire? — preguntaba el buscando los ojos de la chica, más ella seguía buscando.

— ¿Se ve con cara de apoyarte? — se burlaba Riaya.

—Eres un completo estúpido, Sean. De no haber hecho lo que hiciste Jasmine seguiría aquí, con nosotros. — le explicaba Mireya molesta mientras buscaba con la mirada a Jasmine.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntaba el chico molesto alzando los brazos.

— ¡Herir sus sentimientos! — gritaba todas las chicas al unísono.

Sean se quedó en silencio en unos segundos, más luego respondió:

—Bah, mujeres. —

**Lobos**

— ¡Corre, corre corre, corre! ¡CORRE! — le gritaba Carly a Tomás, quién corría más delante de ella junto con el cadáver en sus manos, esquivando uno que otro obstáculo.

Carly, Sarah, Thiago y Penny iban corriendo tras Tomás, igual evitando obstáculos sin quitar la vista del frente.

— ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ LA SALIDA? — preguntaba Tomás con aire entrecortado.

— ¡YO QUE SE! ¿NO ENTRAMOS POR AHÍ? — se preguntaba Carly corriendo, mientras Carly rodaba los ojos.

— ¡CREÍ QUE ENTRABAMOS POR LA ENTRADA! — decía Thiago corriendo agitado en medio de Sarah y Penny.

— ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO Y CORRE! — gritaba Penny agitada mientras intentaba acelerar su paso.

—No...No sé… ¿No podemos tomarnos un descanso? — preguntaba Tomás intentando mirar hacia atrás sin dejar de correr.

— ¡NO! — respondían los demás.

—Ya me duelen las piernas. — se quejaba Terri alzando la cabeza fatigada.

—A mí la voz de tanto gritarles. — decía Sam acariciando su cabello, mientras los demás fruncían el ceño.

—A mí el oído de tanto escucharlas pelear. — se quejaba Marcos frotándose un oído.

—Dejen de quejarse o les dolerá la cabeza también. — amenazaba Liz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que buscar? — preguntaba Terri mientras abrochaba su chaqueta.

—Probablemente hasta que encontremos el cadáver de nuestro equipo, o que el otro encuentre el suyo. — decía Jessica frotándose los brazos.

—Al fin alguien que no aporte una queja. — se alegraba Marcos, mientras Jessica le sonreía.

— ¿Saben? Por si no se han dado cuenta, Creo que hemos estado caminando en círculos todo el maldito día. — aclaraba Liz haciendo ademanes con las manos sobre un círculo.

—Propongo descansar, ¿alguien secunda esa moción? — preguntaba Sam alzando la mano.

—YO. — respondían todos al unísono.

**Leones**

—Me duelen los ojos de tanto buscar. — decía Mire cansada sentándose al lado de Paula.

— ¿Acaso pueden doler por eso? — preguntaba ella confundida.

—Si…—

—Hey…Tú. No estas con Sean… ¿cierto? — preguntaba ella algo nerviosa.

—Él quiere algo pero…no estoy segura. — decía la chica con la mano en la barbilla.

—No sé tú. Pero me pareció muy grosero lo que le dijo a Jasmine. — espetó Paula, mientras Mireya asentía.

—"ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS. TODOS DIRIJANSE A LA SALIDA. AL PARECER YA TENEMOS A NUESTRO GANADOR". — anunciaba por un megáfono Austin.

—Un… ¿ganador? — preguntaba con ojos abiertos Riaya. — ¡PERDIMOS POR TU CULPA IDIOTA! — se enojaba gritándole a Sean.

—Hey, si lo recuerdan fue por la cobarde de Jasmine. — se defendía el muchacho.

— ¡No le digas así! — gritaba molesto Zack intentando golpearlo, más Kyu se interponía en su camino.

— ¡Tranquilízate ya, Zack! — le gritaba Kyu intentando calmarlo.

—Por lo menos vean el lado positivo de esto. Podemos salir ya de este lugar y ver si Jasmine salió. — recalcaba Paula poniéndose al lado de Riaya y Sean.

—Tiene razón…Tenemos que irnos. — dijo Kyu mirando de reojo a Paula, mientras ella sonreía de lado.

**Afuera de la Mansión**

—Bien campistas me parece que ya están todos con nosotros. — reía Austin juntando sus manos.

—Sólo dinos quién ganó. — bufaba Riaya molesta.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que checar eso primero. — dijo el anfitrión dando el paso. Atrás de él se encontraba un Tomás emocionado con algo tapado con una sábana encima de una mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntaba Jessica acercándose.

—Eso es el cadáver que encontraron los Lobos. — decía entusiasmado el anfitrión, mientras todos los Lobos comenzaban a aplaudir. — Sin embargo hay un pequeño detalle que les falta. — dijo y entonces destapó el cadáver, que era Alexa, y tenía el escudo de los Leones. — No es el suyo.

—Un momento, ¿a que te refieres con que…no es nuestro? — preguntaba Carly arqueando la ceja.

—Que es de alguien más, tonta. — rezongó el anfitrión, mientras la chica rodaba los ojos.

— ¡TOMÁS, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! — se enojaba Sarah mientras le gritaba en la cara.

— ¿Por qué le gritas? — preguntaba preocupada Sam.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sarah, fue…culpa de Tomás. — decía trago mirando indiferente a la chica.

—Pero…—

—Por lo tanto, ¡los Leones ganan! — gritaba en anfitrión y los Leones festejaban

**Leones**

—Genial, ganamos gracias a una estupidez del otro equipo. — festejaba Riaya abriendo una lata de refresco.

—No se pueden confiar. Fue sólo una casualidad, de no ser así, hubiéramos perdido. —- se quejaba Sean.

—Vamos no seas negativo, después de todo tu pudiste ser la causa de nuestra perdida. — le reprochaba Paula acercándose al chico.

—Cállate. — se molestaba y salía caminado furioso.

—Voy a verlo. — decía Mire mientras intentaba alcanzar al muchacho.

**Lobos**

—Es un completo idiota. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? ¡Estaba ahí, al frente de el! No vio el estúpido escudo. — se quejaba Sarah caminando de un lado a otro alrededor de su habitación.

—Es cosa de tontos. Aun así no tienes de que preocuparte ¿o si? Sólo es uno menos, y definitivamente no serás tú. Además, deberías agradecérselo, porque si él no hubiera perdido, lo más probable es que tu hermanito hubiera dejado el juego. — decía Carly mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Un momento, ¿Qué? — preguntaba la rubia confundida acercándose a la chica. — ¿De que hablas? — preguntaba mientras le arrebataba la lima.

—Me parece que tu hermanito hizo llorar a una del equipo, y está desaparecida. Así que alégrate de que hayamos perdido y concéntrate en tu trabajo. — decía y le tomaba su lima, más la rubia se la arrebataba de nuevo y la rompía.

—Nadie me dice que hacer.

**Leones**

—Sean…— se acercaba la chica al muelle, donde el rubio permanecía sentado aventando piedras.

—Cállate.

— ¿Acaso no quieres hablar conmigo? — preguntaba ella sentándose a su lado.

—No necesito tus sermones, Mireya. — decía el viendo al mar mientras aventaba una piedra.

—Sean lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Aún no hemos encontrado a Jasmine y todo el grupo sabe que es por tu culpa.

—Claro. Y todo gracias a tu amiguita Paula. — rezongaba a punto de aventar una piedras, pero Mireya le detenía la mano.

—Sabes que es por tu culpa.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? — preguntaba el mirándola serio.

—Porque no soy una niña tonta a la que quieras manipular. Si realmente quieres algo conmigo me vas a tener que ganar, no soy tan estúpida. — decía ella molesta soltándole la mano y marchándose, dejando al chico pensativo.

**Confesionario**

—Creía que Mireya no era tan….inteligente. — decía el chico y sin querer sonreía lentamente.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

Un chico se encontraba escarbando una figura en el tronco de un árbol, cuando entonces una rubia se le acerca por detrás, asustándolo un poco.

—Oh, Santos Cielos….me asustaste. — bufaba el chico tocándose el pecho mientras respiraba entrecortado.

—Lo lamento. Es sólo que es divertido. — decía la chica acercándose demasiado a él.

—Eh, Sarah…siendo honesto me estás incomodando. — decía él intentando protegerse con su hombro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente linda como…Terri? — preguntaba ella pronunciando el nombre con disgusto.

— ¿Qué? No. No es eso…ella, ella no tiene nada que ver. ¿De acuerdo? Está en el olvido. — decía él preocupado soltando la navaja con la que escarbaba.

—Entonces que…No veo por qué no. — decía ella acercándose mientras el retrocedía, hasta que quedaba acorralado.

—Eh, pues, no lo se es que…— decía pareciendo quedar sin excusas, entonces simplemente sonreía de lado.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a besarlo deliberadamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del chico, quién le tomaba de la cintura y la seguía, ambos apoyados en el árbol donde yacía la figura.

**Leones**

Riaya caminaba por el bosque mientras tomaba de su lata de refresco, mirando al cielo.

—Encantadora naturaleza. — sonreía ella, y entonces escuchaba un ruido crujir. — ¿Hola?

De nuevo no se oía nada, y Riaya se acercaba.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? Hola…— decía y se volvía a escuchar otro crujido, mientras una sombra se aproximaba. — ¿Jasmine?

La rubia salía al claro, donde la luz dejaba verla manchada y que había estado llorando por varias horas.

—Hola Riaya…—decía acercándose con un hilo en la voz.

—Jasmine, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? Todo el equipo te estuvo buscando por todas partes. Zack ha estado como un loco. — decía preocupada la peli negra acercándose a la rubia.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaba entre lágrimas Jasmine, y Riaya asentía. — Escucha. Ya no sé que hacer. Pero aun así, Sean tiene razón. Yo…parezco un hombre. Y no quiero pasar por lo mismo que pase antes. No de nuevo. — sollozaba ella, mientras Riaya sonreía compasiva.

— ¿Que planeas hacer? — preguntó la chica.

—Necesito ayuda para…ser más femenina. — aclaraba ella diciendo la última palabra con dificultad.

**Lobos**

—Tomás…— llamaba la chica acercándosele.

—Hey. — volteaba el chico y sonreía de lado. —Jamás creí que llegaras a hablarme de verdad.

— ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? — preguntó Sam acercándose más al chico.

—No, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?

—Hay un millón de dólares en juego. — le recordaba ella.

—Hay cosas más importantes que eso. — le respondía el acercándose a ella, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

—Lo más seguro es que te irás. — decía ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si, pero me voy sabiendo que dejo a buena gente para ganar esto.

—Tomás…lamento mucho haberte tratado tan mal. Es sólo que…no sé. Tal vez mi mejor amiga me contagió su espíritu anti-chico. — decía y entonces ambos reían.

—Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero de todos modos…así me gustas tú. — dijo y entonces Sam lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti. — susurró el acariciando el cabello de la chica.

**Fogata**

—Debo admitir que…puf…me sorprendieron. — decía de mala gana Alexa quitándose polvo de la cara.

—Cállate. — decía limándose las uñas Carly.

—Bueno…puf…yo también me quiero ir de aquí así que…puf…Sam, Jessica, Terri — bufaba ella lanzando sus malvaviscos. — Thiago, Carly, Sarah, Marcos, Liz... — decía dejando solos a Penny y Tomás.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Porqué a mi? — preguntaba la chica alzando los brazos.

—Lo siento. Contra los nuevos. Nada personal. — comentaba Carly limando sus uñas.

—Para no hacernos tontos, creo que lo más obvio es que Penny sigue en la competencia. Tomás…adiós. — dijo y el chico se levantaba de su asiento.

—Tomás…— corría Sam al chico y lo abrazaba. — Lo siento mucho.

—Hey, descuida. Sé que ganaras. — dijo el chico besando dulcemente el cabello de la chica. — Adiós.

—Adiós. — dijo y besó la mejilla del chico.

—Vaya, que drama… ¿quieren ver más de amor adolescente? ¿De jugadas difíciles? ¿Y de el conductor mas sexi de la televisión? Pues sigan sintonizando…TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN. —

**Oh, si. Al fin publique.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve exámenes fatales y muchos proyectos y salidas. Fueron meses pesados y hoy no fue realmente mi día pero…aquí estoy.**

**Pensaba en sacar un epi navideño pero salgo mañana o pasado así que tendré que sacarlo después.**

**En fin, ¡felices fiestas a todos! Los quiero**

**Lamento la Salida de Tomás D:**

**Cuiidense**

**Besos**

**Bye'**

—**Santy' B.**


	17. ¡Cuidado con el Trineo!

—Así que… ¿me repites lo que quieres? — preguntaba de nuevo Paula a la rubia arqueando una ceja.

—Ser más…femenina. — decía ella bajando su cabeza en señal de la poca comprensión de la chica.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Bueno, más bien… ¿por qué a mí? — preguntaba ella caminando por la cabaña, mientras Riaya y Jasmine compartían una mirada aprobatoria.

—Porque eres muy femenina…y todos te aman. — decía la rubia volteándose a su dirección mientras la pelinegra asentía.

—Además eres la única de la que estamos seguras que nos vas a ayudar. — comentó Riaya abriéndose paso entre Jasmine.

—Es que…no lo sé. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? — preguntaba ella cruzada de brazos, mientras la rubia asentía desde su asiento.

—Maldito y tonto…. ¡tonto, tonto, tonto! — se exasperaba Penny golpeando un celular contra una mesita, hasta que la mesita se desplomaba.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — preguntaba Jessica que había estado escuchando música en su mp3.

—Nada…mi celular no sirve. — respondía ella sonriendo inocentemente escondiendo su celular.

—Como sea. — bufaba ella volviendo a sus auriculares.

—Hey… ¿desde cuándo hace tanto frío? — preguntaba Terri mientras frotaba sus piernas usando una enorme chamarra.

—No sé…ni siquiera puedo ver algo por el paño de la ventana. — decía Sam mientras se encontraba asomada por la ventana.

—Un momento… ¿paño en la ventana? — preguntaba Jessica incrédula saliendo de la cabaña, donde un enorme montón de nieve la aplastaba. — Auch.

— ¿Nieve? — preguntaba Terri sintiéndola sobre su mano.

—Me estas pisando. — susurraba una figura debajo de la nieve.

—Lo siento, Jess. — se avergonzaba la chica saltando las escaleras de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntaba Sam saliendo, entonces una bola de nieve le golpeaba en la cara. — ¡Auch!

—Despiértate preciosa. — reía Marcos corriendo junto con los otros chicos lanzándose bolas de nieve.

— ¡Auch! — se quejaba Paula cuando salía junto con Jasmine y Riaya y una bola de nieve la golpeaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntaba Jasmine molesta de brazos cruzados.

—Kyu…— pedía Paula quitándose los restos de nieve de la cara.

—No sabemos. Salimos y ya estaba toda esta nieve. — reía el chico sin prestarle atención a la chica mientras corría.

—Hay que disfrutar, ¿no? — reía Thiago mientras Terri rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es que puede caer nieve aquí? — se preguntaba Jasmine mientras sentía el frío sobre ella.

—Hey, Jasmine…— sonreía Zack dejando de jugar con lo demás chicos y acercándose a la rubia, quién parecía incomoda de la presencia del chico. — Me alegra verte.

—Si…— respondía ella evitando la mirada del chico.

—Oye, en el último desafío saliste huyendo. ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba el con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se incomodara aún más.

—Yo…— hablaba la chica pero entonces un fuerte sonido de varis cosas crujir comenzó a sonar alrededor de ellos, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y desesperadamente taparan sus oídos.

— ¿Qué rayos es ese sonido? — preguntaba Jessica tapándose los oídos.

Entonces un enorme trineo color rojo caía desde un helicóptero en donde ellos estaban, aplastando a un par de gaviota que nadie sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí.

—Que hay…— decía Alexa vestida como Santa Claus sobre el trineo, mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Carly montando sobre el trineo.

— ¿A que te refieres con que quien soy? ¡Soy yo! — se molestaba la chica jalando el cinturón mientras hablaba por la barba blanca que tenia pegada.

— ¿Santa Claus? — preguntaba de nuevo la chica ahora subiéndose a las piernas de la chica, que abría los ojos sorprendida y dejaba el cinturón.

—No… ¡Alexa! — le gritaba la chica haciendo ademanes con las manos.

—A ver…— decía la chica y entonces le arrancaba la barba de un tirón, haciendo que Alexa y otros campistas hicieran una mueca de dolor.

— ¡OUCH! — gritaba la chica sobándose el mentón.

—Tenías razón. — sonreía Carly mientras bajaba del trineo y dejaba la barba en el asiento.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntaba Kyu acercándose a los demás.

—Un trineo…y un mentón lastimado. — decía Alexa aun con dolor.

— ¿Para que rayos es todo esto? — preguntaba Sarah de la mano de Thiago.

—Bueno…debido a que hay temporada Navideña, todos los programas buenos siempre hacen un especial navideño. — decía la chica luchando de nuevo con su cinturón.

—No… los programas buenos cometen la tontería de hacer un especial navideño y se convierten en malos. — aclaraba Terri, mientras Paula reía discretamente.

—Como sea…habrá desafío Navideño y punto. — decía la chica por fin saliendo del trineo. — El día de hoy consistirá en diversos retos que tienen que ver con la Navidad.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntaba Sean cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, el primer desafío será el siguiente. Síganme. — pedía la chica caminando con su enorme traje que la hacía parecer excesivamente gorda. Los campistas obedecían e iban tras ella, quien los dirigió a un par de cabañitas que lucían muy lindas y tranquilas. — Estas dos cabañas perteneces a dos familias lindas y tranquilas. Lo que debe de hacer cada equipo será entras sin que nadie los note y dejarlas los regalos que hay en estos sacos. Quién primero acabe será el ganador. — decía ella dándole a cada uno un saco repleto de regalos.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? Es decir, es de día, ellos deben estar despiertos. — cuestionaba Jasmine.

—Cuando digo familia linda y tranquila me refiero a que duermen la mayor parte del día. Ahora vayan o los descalifico. — decía ella fastidiada y después sacaba una bandera. — Ya.

Entonces ambos equipos corrían por la nieve hacia las cabañitas. Zack y Thiago iban en la delantera de sus equipos con los sacos sobre sus hombros.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo entramos? — preguntaba Sam viendo de arriba abajo la cabaña.

— ¿Cómo asaltamos la casa, quieres decir? Pues no lo sé. — se quejaba Carly.

—Ojala tuviéramos a Matt esta vez. — suspiraba Sam mirando despechada la puerta.

—Para que se complican la vida. ¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta y ya? — preguntaba Jessica y todo el equipo asentía.

—Una cosa más campistas: Nada de entrar por las puertas o ventanas. — aclaraba sonriente Alexa.

—Rayos. — susurraba Thiago.

—Bueno, tendremos que saltar por la chimenea, supongo. — se resignaba Marcos tomando el saco.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, no. No después de la estúpida salida de la cárcel, no van a obligarme a escalar de nuevo. — se rehusaba Carly.

—Sólo cállate y sube. — le pedía amargamente Liz mientras Marcos ya había subido y ofrecía mano para subir.

**Confesionario**

—La llegada de Liz no me ha caído nada bien. — se quejaba la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Leones**

—Esto…duele mucho. — se quejaba Mireya que estaba atorada sin poder subir completamente al tejado, y las tejas la estaban lastimando.

—Ya casi. — decía Sean que con ayuda de Zack había estado jalando a la chica.

—Yo no voy a subir. O bueno, hasta el final tal vez. — decía Paula viendo como sacaban a Mireya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — preguntaba Tomás a su lado viendo de igual manera la escena.

— ¡Traigo vestido! No voy a arriesgarme a que alguien me vea los interiores. — expresaba la chica, más luego se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho. — Rayos.

—Subiré justo antes de ti para ayudarte, ¿te parece? — decía dulcemente Kyu mientras se agarraba del tejado y los demás chicos le ayudaban a subir.

**Confesionario**

—Kyu ha estado comportándose muy bien conmigo desde que comenzamos el juego. ¿Creen que…debería darle una oportunidad? — preguntaba Paula dudosa.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Vamos Paula, vas tu. — decía Kyu estirando sus brazos para que la chica pudiese subir.

—Voy. — obedecía la chica tomando las manos de este. El chico comenzaba a jalarla con fuerza mientras ella subía, pero cuando casi estaba arriba su pie se atoraba con una de las tejas, haciendo que resbalase y Kyu en su intento de salvarla la jalaba de sus brazos con rapidez, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba para evitar caer.

Ambos se miraron inquietos el uno al otro por varios segundos, aún abrazados.

—Hey, tenemos un desafío que ganar. ¿Podrían apurarse por favor? — pedía algo molesta Riaya llamando la atención de Kyu y Paula.

—Lindo. — sonreía Mireya a la chica, mientras Paula arqueaba la ceja.

**Lobos**

—Con cuidado, cuidado… ¡cuidado! — susurraba inquieta Terri mientras Marcos la bajaba por la chimenea agarrándola con una cuerda de un pie.

—Cállate o perdemos. — le susurraba molesta Carly desde arriba.

— ¡JA! Descerebrada. — reía la chica en la chimenea.

— ¡Cállate! — pedían todos cuando al fin la chica llegaba al suelo.

— ¿Quién sigue? — preguntaba Marcos.

—Yo. — decía rápidamente Sam mientras se amarraba la cuerda.

—Lindo espíritu navideño. — decía Jessica mientras Sam comenzaba a bajar.

— ¿Y ahora tu qué? — preguntaba Liz a la chica cruzada de brazos.

—Nada, sólo no se por qué tanta tontería 'Navideña'. — señalaba la chica mientras Liz arqueaba la ceja sorprendida.

**Leones**

— ¿Ya, estas lista? — preguntaba Riaya asomándose por la chimenea.

—No mucho. — respondía Jasmine con las manos en las caderas, asomada por la chimenea.

— ¿Qué ves? — preguntaba Mireya asomada también al lado de Riaya.

—Sólo diré que esto parece como la cabaña de los siete enanos extremadamente navideña. Demasiado. — comentaba la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo en interior de la casita. Había un árbol de Navidad extremadamente adornado, al igual que toda la casa. Y había alrededor de toda la cabaña varias personitas durmiendo por donde sea. — Son sólo niños.

— ¿Niños? ¿No era una familia? — se preguntaba Paula metiéndose a la conversación mientras Kyu le lanzaba el saco a Jasmine.

—Bueno…o son enanos, o son niños. — respondía ella atrapando el saco.

— ¿Segura que puedes hacer esto? — preguntaba Zack preocupado quitando a todos los demás de la chimenea.

—No soy estúpida. — espetaba con frialdad la rubia alejándose de la vista del chico.

**Lobos**

—Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos? — preguntaba Liz a Jessica, Sam y Terri que estaban todas en frente del árbol de Navidad.

—Son niños…— decía Terri asombrada sin que ninguna le pusiera alguna atención.

—Ni siquiera se para que baje yo. — decía Jessica de brazos cruzados.

—A acomodar regalos. — ordenaba Liz abriendo el saco.

— ¡PUEDEN APURARSE! — gritaba Carly extremadamente alto, y el eco de la chimenea hacía el ruido aún mas fuerte.

En ese momento, todos los niños a su alrededor se despertaron con rapidez, y todos miraban en la dirección a las chicas, con apariencia asustada.

—Mi$%/! — susurró Terri.

**Leones**

—Ya casi… — susurraba Jasmine dejando los regalos en su lugar, y moviéndose de forma que ningún regalo tocara alguna cosa que pudiera sonar del árbol navideño.

— ¿Lista? — preguntaba desde arriba Riaya, aferrándose de los ladrillos.

—Casi, falta unos pocos, sólo…— decía pero entonces al dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó con una esfera, cayendo de espaldas y abrumada, viendo a los niños.

**Lobos**

— ¡CORRE! — gritaba Liz a las otras que se encontraban detrás de ella, corriendo lejos de el grupo de niños que las perseguían con diferentes armas: uno traía un látigo hecho a base de las luces coloridas del árbol, otro había prendido fuego a sus cartas de Santa, y un grupo de varios niños traía cargando el árbol con el pico en dirección a las chicas.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntaba Sam intentando mirar atrás.

— ¡A salvo en el maldito techo! — gritaba Jessica intentando correr más rápido.

—Esto es muy doloroso, ¿saben? — se quejaba Terri quien había perdido un zapato en el camino, y parecía que los niños con las cartas de Santa le habían jugado una mala broma con su trasero.

—Esto es el colmo. Vine aquí para ganar, ¡no para ser linchada! — decía Liz molesta mientras seguían corriendo hacia el muelle.

—Creo que ganar lleva eso extra. — suspiró Sam alzando más sus piernas para resiste hasta el muelle.

— ¿Qué...qué hacemos? — preguntaba exasperada Terri sin saber a donde correr.

— ¡Salta al agua! — le decía Liz y todas obedecían y saltaban del muelle. Cuando los niños llegaron, decepcionados soltaron sus armas y se fueron.

—Al fin. — suspiró aliviada Jessica.

—Wow. ¿Están bien? — reía discretamente Sarah acercándose junto con los demás.

—Si, y no gracias a ustedes. — se quejaba Liz acercándose a la orilla, totalmente empapada.

—Lo lamentamos. Preferimos nuestra seguridad a la de ustedes. — reía Carly acercándose.

—Vamos, las ayudamos. — se acercaba Marcos ofreciéndole la mano a Liz, quien la tomaba para poder salir. Después le ayudaba a Sam y a Jessica, mientras Terri veía detrás del chico.

—Claro, y tu como si nada. — reprendía Terri a Thiago que se encontraba atrás. — Me parece que ahora Marcos es el único caballero del equipo.

—Ok, eso si que ya es raro. — decía Mireya que se encontraba detrás de los Lobos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Después de todo, Thiago no ayuda a ratas como tú. — decía Sarah acercándose a la chica.

—Tú cállate Barbie de cuarta. — se molestaba la chica mientras Marcos la ayudaba a salir. — Desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho más que hacernos la vida miserable.

— ¿Disculpa? Tú eres la tonta que no entiende razones. No entiendo como es que la gente llega a ser tu amiga siquiera. — le respondía la rubia con frialdad mirándola de arriba abajo.

— ¿Yo? Yo no entiendo como es que Thiago se te pudo pegar así. Aunque bueno, claro lo entiendo, animales con animales. — le rezongaba ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi hermana! — se acercaba molesto Sean poniéndose al lado de Sarah, quien sonreía complacida.

—Y que ella no me insulte a mí. — se molestaba ella restregándole al rubio.

—Oigan todos. ¡Basta! El drama es bueno para el reality pero ya quiero irme de aquí. Así que los ganadores son los Leones, al parecer. — decía la chica caminando dificultosamente con su traje de Santa Claus.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntaba molesta Sarah.

—Pues porque Jasmine logró dejar todos los regalos y salir sin que los niños se despertaran. — aclaraba la chica señalando a la rubia que parecía satisfecha.

—Genial. — bufaba Marcos molesto.

—Bien, ahora campistas vayamos a su siguiente desafío. — anunciaba Alexa y todos la seguían por en medio del bosque hasta llegar a tener enfrente a dos enormes árboles y un par de cajas a los lados. — El siguiente desafío trata de esto: Cada equipo ira con un par de hachas a su respectivo árbol. El punto es que tendrán que cortar el árbol navideño. El que primero lo derrumbe, gana. — decía la chica entregándole a Thiago, Marcos, Kyu y Zack las hachas.

—Sencillo. — declaraba Ro sonriente.

—Excepto por algo. Los demás integrantes del equipo podrán detener a los del equipo contrario lanzándoles las diferentes cosas que tenemos aquí. — señalaba la anfitriona una caja llena de adornos para árbol como esferas, guías, listones y piezas de cerámica. — También pueden arrojar nieve.

—Muy bien señoritas, creo que nosotros los hombres nos encargamos de esto. Ustedes pueden aventar cosas. — decía Thiago haciendo énfasis en hombres, mientras Terri bufaba.

**Confesionario**

—No voy a dejar que alguien como Terri me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer. No me mandan las mujeres, ¿de acuerdo? — reaccionaba Thiago molesto.

— ¡AGH! Thiago es tan…estúpido. — vociferaba Terri con amargura

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Y…ya. — gritaba Alexa y ambos equipos comenzaban a cortar, mientras los demás integrantes lanzaban cosas al equipo contrario.

—TOMEN ESTO, INÚTILES. — gritaba Carly a carcajadas lanzando de todo al otro equipo.

—Creo que necesitas una pastilla. — decía Sam un tanto preocupada.

—TÚ TAMBIÉN. — aclaraba la pelirroja lanzándole nieve.

—Esa Carly me da miedo. — declaraba Mireya lanzando unas cuántas esferas a Thiago y Marcos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Mireya?! — se molestaba Marcos evitando las esferas.

—Lo lamento, ¡es una competencia! — reía ella lanzando más cosas junto con Paula.

— ¡Más rápido! — regañaba Riaya a Kyu y Zack.

— ¡ESO INTENTAMOS PERO ESA CARLY LANZA MUY FUERTE! — se quejaba Zack mientras el y Kyu seguían cortando, pero a Zack le daban más fuertes las armas de Carly.

— ¡DAME ESO! — gritaba Riaya intentando quitarle el hacha a Zack, pero entonces cientos de cosas navideñas comenzaban a golpearla. — ¡Auch! ¿QUIÉN HACE ESO?

—ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ESA HACHA. — le reclamaba Carly lanzando junto con Sarah, que parecían divertidas.

—Vamos a ganar. — sonreía Sarah lanzándoles nieve.

— ¡Fuera abajo! — gritaba satisfecho Thiago mientras lentamente su árbol caía en la dirección opuesta al otro equipo, aplastando al fin a unos animales.

— ¡Ganamos! — festejaban Sam y Terri abrazándose.

—Y quién diría que ganaríamos gracias a Carly. — comentaba Liz sorprendida viendo a Carly, que a pesar de que el juego había acabado seguía lanzándole cosas al otro equipo.

—Y ganan esta vez los Lobos, bien hecho. — decía Alexa alzando el pulgar.

— ¿Y quién es la que no trabaja? — preguntaba arqueando la ceja Thiago, mientras Terri entrecerraba los ojos.

Ahora su último desafío de desempate. Suban hasta la colina de la isla. Su desafío les espera allá. — decía la anfitriona dándose vuelta para irse.

— ¿Hasta ya? — preguntaba Ro algo molesta.

—Si, hasta ya. Chao. — decía y luego caminaba hasta el trineo.

Los campistas obedecían desganados y subían para llegar a la colina. Marcos iba cargando a Carly que parecía muy alocada, mientras que parecía que los gemelos Blackwood volvían a juntarse.

Cuando al fin llegaban a lo alto de la colina, se encontraban frente a ellos dos trineos navideños bastante grandes con correas, y en medio de ellos se encontraba Santana.

—Bienvenidos a su último desafío campistas. — sonreía la anfitriona usando un atuendo muy provocativo de Santa Claus. No como el de Alexa, sino un top muy ajustado rojo y unos short al igual junto con un cinturón negro y botas negras. Sin olvidar el gorro de Santa.

—Mucha suerte estar aquí. — sonreía pervertido Marcos mirando a la chica.

—Pobre Alexa. — aclaraba Liz mientras Terri asentía.

—Bueno campistas, su desafío consiste en esto. Una carrera de trineos. Dos de los de cada equipo podrían jalar, y tienen que recorrer toda la colina hasta llegar a la línea de meta. Quién llegue primero, gana el desafío del día. — sonreía ella y todos los campistas corrían a subir a los trineos.

—De nuevo los hombres a jalar. — decía Jessica a Thiago y Marcos que estaban a punto de subir al trineo.

—Bien. — decía algo molesto Marcos mientras se iba a amarrarse las correas.

—Vamos nosotros. — decía Kyu y el con Zack iban a ponerse las correas.

— ¿Ustedes? ¡NO! Ya perdimos una vez por su culpa. Esta vez vamos Jasmine y yo. — dijo Riaya quitando a los chicos, mientras Jasmine abría los ojos.

— ¿Yo? — preguntaba la rubia.

— ¡SI! Vamos. — la jalaba animada.

—En sus marcas…listos…fuera. — decía Santana alzando una bandera y entonces los trineos comenzaban a avanzar, el de los Leones llevaba ventaja por apenas muy poco, pero cuando ambos se inclinaron en la colina comenzaron a avanzar más rápido.

— ¡Vamos atrás! — le reprochaba Sarah a Marcos, mientras Terri hacia lo mismo con Thiago.

—Esto no da a más. — retrucaba el chico a la muchachita molesto.

—Podemos hacer Bye vaya más rápido. — dijo Liz y entonces tomo el espejo de Carly y lo lanzó fuera del trineo.

— ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? — preguntaba molesta a la muchacha jalándola de los brazos.

—Aligerando carga. — sonreía satisfecha la oji verde.

— ¿Si? ¡Pues entonces aviéntate tú también! — enfurecía la chica intentando tirar a Liz, Terri por mucho que le pesar intentaba evitar esto, mientras su trineo iba tomando velocidad.

— ¡Funciona! — sonreía Marcos.

— ¡Cállate! — le reprochaba Penny ayudando de igual manera a que Carly no tirara a Liz, Sam y Sarah se habían unido a la pelea, mientras que Jessica aburridamente se conectaba a sus audífonos y escuchaba música a todo volumen para evitar oír la pelea.

**Leones**

— ¡AHHHHHH! — gritaban aterrados todos los miembros del equipo. En las correas, Jasmine y Riaya se encontraban pegadas a la parte delantera del trineo por la velocidad a la que iban, ambas aferrándose a la parte de arriba para no caer.

— ¡Necesitamos sacarlas de ahí! — se alarmaba Mireya acercándose al borde donde se en encontraba Jasmine.

— ¿Tu crees? — le preguntaba la rubia con ironía.

— ¡Jálenlas! — ordenaba Paula y al instante Kyu y Zack iban por ellas. — ¡Sean! ¡Ayuda!

—Mmm… ¡No tengo ganas! — aclaraba el muchacho riendo.

— ¿Es que nadie de aquí trae el espíritu Navideño? — preguntaba la chica decepcionada.

—Paula, no es navidad de verdad, estamos en verano. — dijo Ro.

— ¿Y como explicas la nieve? — preguntaba ella de mala gana.

—Jasmine, estira tu brazo. — le pedía por décima vez Zack a la chica.

— ¡No! Es decir, estoy bien aquí. — decía ella nerviosa aferrándose más al borde.

— ¡Vamos! Si te quedas ahí vas a morirte. — le rogaba el chico tomándola de los brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme? — le preguntaba ella mirando arriba para encontrar la cara del muchacho.

— ¡Sube ya! — gritaba el muchacho, ella se soltaba y el la subía, cayendo la chica en sus brazos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, mientras a Ro se le prendían los celos. — Ya estas.

—Si, y no precisamente gracias a ti. — le dijo la chica evitando su mirada y bajando de sus piernas.

-¡Chicos! El otro equipo nos esta rebasando. — señalo Ro al otro equipo, donde Thiago y Marcos se encontraban pegados al frente del trineo, gritando horrorizados.

—Pobre Marcos. — dijo Mireya un poco preocupada.

**Lobos**

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritaban Thiago y Marcos viendo al camino, pero no lograban ver mucho debido a la velocidad a la que iban.

— ¡Cállense o los aviento al vacío! — les reprochaba Liz desde arriba.

— ¿Qué…que hacemos? — preguntó Penny.

—Esperar a que ganemos. — sonreía satisfecha Sarah asomando su cabeza viendo hacia la meta.

—Genial, al fin ganaremos. — festejaba Sam viendo la meta cada vez mas cerca. Mientras todas se asomaban a la meta, Jessica seguía escuchando en su reproductor la música a todo volumen. Pero entonces paraban cerca de los árboles y una gran rama se atoro en los cables de sus auriculares, haciendo que el trineo se retrasara.

— ¿Qué rayos…? — preguntaba Sarah cuando entonces varias rama se atoraban en las correas sueltas de Thiago y Marcos. En cuestión de segundos, el trineo dio media vuelta y fue llevado por el bosque, rodando alrededor de ramas y arbustos.

— ¡NOOO! — gritaba exasperada Carly mientras rodaban junto con el resto de equipo.

**Leones**

— ¡Ganamos! — festejaba Ro alzando los brazos.

Todos los del equipo ya habían bajado del trineo. Kyu y Paula permanecían abrazados sonrientemente, Mireya y Ro festejaba satisfechas, Zack y Jasmine se abrazaban y luego la rubia se soltaba rápidamente, mientras que Riaya y Sean se encontraban solo pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muy bien Leones parece que ganaron el reto y el desafío del día. — sonreía Santana aplaudiendo. — Y Lobos…

Entonces salían del bosque todos los Lobos con caras frías. Estaban llenos de tierra, hojas de árboles y varias ramas, incluso algunos tenían varios raspones.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntaba burlona la anfitriona.

—Esto apesta. — respondía Terri con la cabeza baja. — Enserio apesta.

—Tal vez deberías darte un baño. — dijo Sarah con un ligero dolor en la garganta. La chica tenía ganas de responderle, pero estaba muy débil y no hizo nada.

—Para los ganadores Leones tenemos una sorpresa. Después de la fogata podrán ir a abrir un par de regalos navideños en ella. Y a los Lobos, los veo en la fogata. — dijo sonriente la chica alejándose. — Ah, y por cierto, habrá eliminación doble, así que prepárense.

—Rayos. — bufó Penny, más Sarah mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Confesionario**

—Estoy mas que harta de Terri. Y debido a que no me quiere escuchar, me temo que tendré que arreglas esto por mi cuenta. — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey. — le susurró la rubia al chico, que se encontraba sentado en un troco alejado del campamento.

—Realmente tu equipo cometió errores tontos. — sonrió el chico notando su presencia.

—Realmente te extrañe, hermano. — dijo la chica mientras con un pañuelo se quitaba el brillo labial.

—Ya era hora de ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal tu equipo?

—Sigue apestando. Igual, tengo un plan que no puede fallas, y las circunstancias sólo favorecen aún más para mí. — sonrió Sarah guardando el pañuelo. — ¿Y tu?

—La estúpida de Riaya me esta arruinando las cosas, y me molesta Paula también, pero ya encontrare una forma de convencer a Mireya. Aun así, ya he logrado que no vote por mí bajo ninguna circunstancia. — dijo el sonriente. — Es lista.

—Si bueno, encontraras algo que hacer. — dijo la chica levantándose.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Sean arqueando la ceja.

—A asegurarme de que mi plan vaya bien. — dijo ella alejándose.

**Fogata**

—Bien chicos, parece que su equipo no logró ganar de nuevo. — sonreía Austin con la bandeja de malvaviscos en la mano.

—Sólo…entrega…los malvaviscos. — dijo Carly harta.

—Bien. Sarah, Carly, Penny, Thiago, Marcos, Liz…— decía rápidamente, dejando a Sam, Terri y Jessica tomadas de las manos.

—Oh, no…— se lamentaba Sam.

—Increíblemente, Terri, estas a salvo. Sam, Jessica, hora de abandonar la isla. — dijo el chico, dejando atónitas a Terri, Penny e incluso Liz.

—Bueno, la próxima será. — dijo Sam limpiándose una lagrima y levantándose. — Cuídate mucho. — dijo abrazando a Terri, quien le respondía de igual manera.

—Te extrañaremos. — dijo Jessica abrazando a la chica.

—Igual yo. — dijo mientras se separaban. — Suerte con Tomás, Sam, y Jessica, dale una paliza a Matt.

—Así lo haré. — sonrió la chica y junto con Sam se dirigían al bote.

—Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo pasó? — preguntaba Liz confundida.

**Confesionario**

—Sólo voy a decir que el método de cambiar los votos…suele ser muy efectivo. — sonreía Sarah con las manos juntas.

**Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Sola ahora, niñita? — sonreía satisfecha Carly, más ella no respondía.

—Vámonos. — sugirió Penny tomando del brazo a Terri, mientras el otro equipo llegaba.

—Hey, ¿A dónde van? — preguntaba sonrientemente Paula a los Lobos.

—A nuestras tiendas señores ganadores. — dijo desganado Thiago.

— ¡No! Es decir, hay suficientes regalos para todos, ¿Por qué no se quedan? — pedía luego Ro acercándose.

— ¿Enserio? Pero, ustedes ganaron. — dijo Liz algo confundida.

—Si pero… es Navidad, ¿o no? — dijo Ro guiñándole el ojo a Paula.

Los Lobos confusos se sentaron con ellos en la fogata y comenzaron a compartir regalos.

— ¿Podrás hablarme en Navidad? — preguntaba Zack a Jasmine quien sonreía tímida.

Todos los campistas se encontraban alegres, muchos estaban abrazados como Paula y Kyu, quien le había dado una pulsera a la chica. A Sean le había dado un paquete que contenía un bikini dentro, el molesto lo aventaba pero Mire sonreía abrazada de él, mientras el chico miraba incrédulo. Liz, Terri y Penny reían mientras asaban malvaviscos y Sarah y Carly jugaban entre ellas. Los chicos contaban chistes y se relajaban, incluso quedando dormidos en la fogata.

**Awww, lindos, ¿no? :D**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi Navideño, y lamento haber eliminado a Jessica y Sam pero bueno supongo que sabrán quien y porque lo hizo.**

**Awww estoy muy melancólica últimamente por estas épocas y otras cosas. Todo lo que me gusta se acaba al mismo tiempo u. u**

**Bueno entonces aquí esta, ojala les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantan son tan lindas y gracias por leer.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as y pásensela super.**

**Los quiero**

**Beso'**

**Bye'**

—**Santana B.**


	18. Rompete una piernao mejor las dos

—Que…sueño. — decía una adormilada Ro acurrucándose más en donde estaba. — ¿Por qué el suelo está tan frío?

—Duérmete…Ro. — decía Zack aun mas adormilado que ella, volteándose.

—Un momento, ¿Qué hace Zack aquí? — preguntaba sorprendida abriendo los ojos.

Todos los campistas se encontraban dormidos sobre un suelo negro, y no había nada de luz para ver en donde estaban.

— ¿Zack? Zack…despierta. — le susurró la chica agitándola para que despertara.

— ¿Ro? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba el chico sentándose y observando el lugar. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber. — añadió ella observando a todos lados.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS CAMPISTAS AL DESAFÍO DE HOY! — gritó por el altavoz Santana haciendo que todos se despertaran.

— ¿Dónde rayos estamos? — preguntó Sean observando a todos lados.

Entonces unas luces sobre ellos se encendían dejándoles ver que estaban en un simple espacio amplio negro, había un piano, y enfrente de ellos muchos asientos como de cine.

— ¿Un auditorio? — preguntó luego Paula cruzando sus piernas.

—Exacto Paula. En el desarrollarán su desafío de hoy, que es interpretar en una obra un cuento. — dijo la chica entrando a donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Un cuento? ¿Y cual? — preguntaba luego Carly, mientras los demás reían por el hecho de que su eco se oyera por todo el auditorio.

—No cualquier cuento, si no dos obras sobre encantadores cuentos de hadas. —

— ¿Encantadores? — preguntó Terri arqueando la ceja.

—Ahora vamos para que les diga su obra. — dijo la anfitriona sin prestarle atención a la muchacha.

**Confesionario**

—Desde que Sam y Jessica se fueron he pasado un infierno aquí. Ahora sólo tengo a Penny, y créanme, no es de mucha ayuda. — dijo tristemente la chica.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Muy bien, los Lobos harán el extraño cuento de Hansel y Gretel. — dijo leyendo en su pizarra mientras las chicas dejaban su entusiasmo y los chicos quedaban extrañados.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Marcos.

—Y los Leones harán la encantadora historia de La Bella Durmiente. — dijo luego y tanto Mireya como Paula se emocionaban, mientras que los demás miembros del equipo fruncían el ceño.

— ¡Genial! — se emocionó Paula chocando las manos con Mireya.

—Y los personajes…— aclaraba Santana alzando su pizarra.

— ¿No podemos elegir nosotros? — preguntó Liz inconforme.

— ¡No! — grito ella de mala gana y luego aclaraba su garganta. — Hansel y Gretel; Hansel será Marcos, Gretel será Sarah, el padre Thiago, la madrastra mala será Carly y la bruja Terri.

— ¿Bruja mala? ¿Yo? ¡NO! Mejor que sea Liz. — pedía ella molesta mientras la mencionada fruncía el ceño.

—Gracias.

— ¡NO HAY CAMBIOS! Y mientras, Penny y Liz serán de vestuario, escenario y esas cosas que se hacen en detrás de cámaras. — dijo mientras ambas chicas se entristecían. — Y la Bella Durmiente, las tres hadas serán Riaya, Mireya y Ro…

—Esto debe ser una broma. — bufó Riaya cruzándose de brazos.

—Los reyes padres de la princesa serán Paula y Kyu, la bruja malvado, o más bien brujo malvado, será Sean…—

— ¡NO! — gritaba molesto el rubio mientras Mireya reía con los demás.

—Si y te callas. — dijo la conductora siguiendo en su papel. — Y por último Jasmine como Aurora y Zack como el príncipe Felipe.

— ¿Qué? Oh no, no… ¡yo no puedo! — se excusaba la rubia mientras recibía una mirada amarga de Ro.

—Y yo luzco como un príncipe…pero no soy ninguno. — dijo con arrogancia Zack mientras Jasmine se golpeaba la frente.

—Como ya dije, NO HAY CAMBIOS. Ahora a trabajar. — dijo y se iba.

—Bueno, si trabajo contigo no creo que haya mucho problema, ¿no? — preguntó tiernamente Zack mientras Jasmine tragaba saliva.

**Confesionario**

—Esto es el colmo. Justo cuando intento mantenerme alejada de Zack, ¡Santana viene y nos junta en una obra donde todo termina con un beso! Un momento… ¿un beso? — preguntaba la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

— ¡Genial! Soy la madre mala. — festejaba Carly sobre un banco. — Ahora sigue trabajando. — le ordenó luego a Liz, que se encontraba a los pies de la pelirroja tomándole medidas.

—No soy tu criada, es un desafío. — dijo enterrándole un alfiler en la pierna.

— ¡Auch!

—Mejor. — sonreía la oji verde.

—Esto es patético. — se quejaba Marcos con un trajecito de niño muy tonto, mientras Penny le hacía arreglos.

—En realidad, es divertido verte usarlo. — reía Terri junto a él.

—No lo es. — bufaba el. — Bruja mala, eso si es patético.

—Cállate. — río ella picándole con un alfiler.

—Supongo que tengo suerte, actuaré con la rubiecita esa. — sonrió el chico siendo jaloneado por Penny que intentaba arreglar su traje.

— ¿Suerte? — preguntó extrañada la chica viendo a la rubia de lejos ensayar con Thiago.

—Esto es patético. — bufaba Thiago con un libreto en la mano.

— ¿Esa era tu línea? — preguntaba sonriente la rubia. — Por cierto, tenemos que planear algo.

— ¿Algo sobre que? — preguntó confundido metido en su libreto.

—La última vez perdimos, si volvemos a perder puede haber un riesgo de que nosotros seamos los eliminados, no podemos mantener la guardia baja, ¿me estas entendiendo? — preguntó ella arqueando la ceja.

—Si, ¿Qué propones? — preguntaba el con los ojos en el libreto.

—Una alianza, como hicimos la vez pasada, esta vez para sacar a alguien mas. —

— ¿A quién? — preguntó el mientras la rubia sonreía.

**Leones**

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntaba la rubia con su libreto en la mano.

—Un desconocido. — sonreía el chico acercándose a ella, quién temerosa se alejaba al par.

—Ehhhh…

—Es tu turno. — le aclaraba el chico señalándola con su libreto.

—Lo siento…estoy nerviosa, es todo. — dijo ella mientras evitaba la mirada del chico.

— ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? Es decir, es sólo un desafío. — le cuestionó preocupado. — A menos que tengas pánico escénico. — se burló.

—Ojala fuera eso. — susurró ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Yo no puedo, no estoy hecha para esto. — imitaba con voz chillona Rocío mientras cocía algo en su maquina de coser.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntaba confundida Paula al lado también con maquina.

—Nada, sólo no puedo creer que Zack y Jasmine le hagan de pareja en la obra. — refunfuñó la chica parando de coser.

—No te preocupes, sólo es una obra. Yo que tu me preocuparía más por otras cosas. — le señalaba ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Por…eso. — dijo la chica señalando lo mal que había cosido Ro, haciendo que la manga simplemente estuviera hecha bulto.

—No voy a hacerlo. — se negaba el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes que…si no lo haces, perdemos y te echan. — le regañaba Mireya ayudándolo con su traje.

— ¿Me extrañarías, linda? — le sonreía arrogantemente.

—A quién no extrañaré jamás será a un patán, lindo. — le respondía pellizcando su mejilla y seguía trabajando, dejando al chico confundido.

**Confesionario**

—Mireya es mucho mas lista de lo que creí. — aclaraba el chico. — Además, es linda. — sonreía luego.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Lobos**

—No, no, ¡ustedes se pierden la dulcería! — repetí por decima vez Carly a Sarah y Marcos, que estaban en medio del resto del equipo, todos ya fastidiados.

—No… ¡nos perdemos en el bosque! — le recordaba de nuevo Sarah harta.

— ¿Y entonces como es que encuentran una casita de dulces y esas cosas? — preguntó ella desafiante mientras que Liz se golpeaba la frente.

— ¡Es parte del cuento! — le decía luego Terri metiéndose en la discusión.

— ¿Y tu como sabes? — preguntaba la pelirroja con as manos en las caderas.

— ¡LO DICE EN EL LIBRO! — gritaban todos a excepción de Marcos.

—Yo no puedo opinar porque pues…no he leído ese libro del que tanto hablan. — opinaba el chico de brazos cruzados sonriente.

—Eso no ayuda. — dijo Penny al chico que sonreía aún más.

—Carly, por favor, se pierden en el bosque. ¡Tú sólo sigue el libreto! — le pedía Sarah haciendo ademanes.

— ¡No me grites! — le pedía ella y luego se calmaba. — Esta bien, sólo porque ya me hartaron.

—Bien, apurémonos entonces. — interrumpía Thiago.

—Veinte minutos, campistas, sólo veinte minutos. — reía Santana en el altavoz.

—Como la odio. — susurraba Liz cerrando los puños.

— ¿Acaso quien puntos menos? — preguntaba luego en el altavoz la chica.

— ¡NO! —

**Leones**

—Genial, actuaremos juntos. — sonreía Kyu acercándose a Paula.

—Si, será divertido. — decía ella recargada en la pared.

—Por cierto Paula, ya no hablamos más de aquella vez cuando nos…— dijo el con dificultad y más serio.

— ¿Cuándo nos besamos? — preguntó ella y el asintió. — Si, lo se y lo lamento. Estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar. No sabía que pasaría después de eso. Supongo que…no sé, sólo me asuste.

—No tienes por qué estar asustada. A menos de que este, bueno…muy feo. — dijo el recargando su mano sobre la pared, cerca de Paula, y esta reía.

—Para nada. — sonreía ella mirando tiernamente al chico, que respondía de igual manera.

— ¿Entonces…? — preguntaba el con mirada de suplica.

—Supongo que…no estaría mal probar. — sonreía ella acercándose mas al chico.

—Si tu estas feliz, entonces yo lo estoy también. — prometía el chico, mientras se inclinaba para besar a Paula. Ambos se encontraban ahí, Kyu acorralándola mientras sus labios rozaban. Luego se separaron con una mirada dulce en sus rostros.

—Más arriba. — gritaba Sean a Zack, quien jalaba una cuerda, haciendo que un arnés elevara a Mireya más alto.

—Esto es traumático. — decía la chica aferrándose al arnés.

— ¿Acaso eso resistirá por mucho? — preguntó Riaya observando a Mireya desde abajo.

—En el reality la palaba 'mucho' no existe para algo bueno. — comentaba Jasmine igual observando a la chica completamente asustada.

—Más. — pidió el rubio.

— ¡NO! — gritaba desesperada Mireya aferrándose aun mas al arnés.

—Más entonces. — decía Zack y jalaba la cuerda.

— ¿No crees que ya duró mucho para no haber caído? — preguntó Ro a Zack.

— ¡GRACIAS! — gritaba aterrada la chica desde arriba.

—Ustedes también van. — les recordaba Sean mirándolas de reojo.

—Ojalá Mireya pese como una pluma. — dijo Ro observando.

—Si, una pluma de unos 40 kilos. — rezongó Riaya de brazos cruzados.

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritaba la chica cuando el arnés se rompía y ella caía, pero era atrapada por Sean.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el chico preocupado.

—Si. Gracias. — sonreía ella agarrándose del cuello del chic, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

**Lobos**

—Diez minutos, chicos. — volvía a mencionar Santana mientras todos se encontraban ya preparándose con sus vestuarios.

—Te ves muy linda, nena. — reía Marcos a la vestimenta de Thiago.

— ¿Si? Pues tú te ves estúpido. — retrucaba el señalando su atuendo que era más vergonzoso que el suyo.

—Como sea. — bufaba el alejándose. — ¿Lista para actuar, preciosa? — le susurraba al oído a Sarah.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntaba ella volteándose con su atuendo de Gretel.

—Te ves sexy vestida así. — le decía y ella abría los ojos.

—Estoy con Thiago. — le recordó ella.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó el atrayéndola por la cintura. — No te veo muy convencida.

—Deja de molestar. — le pidió ella evitando su mirada.

—Me voy, pero te veré luego…— decía alejándose dejando a la chica confundida.

—Hey, Liz. — llamaba Terri a la chica que se encontraba con una pizarra con anotaciones.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella con algo de rencor.

—Sé que bueno, no terminamos muy bien y eso pero…tenemos que aliarnos. — le pedía rápidamente.

— ¿Y porque debería aliarme yo contigo? — preguntaba ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque vamos, esta Sarah está aliada con Carly e incluso con Thiago, y estoy segura de que quieren quitarnos a ambas del camino. Además, habíamos comenzado a ser amigas. ¿No podríamos serlo de nuevo? — preguntaba ella ofreciéndome una mano.

—Pides demasiado. — le aclaraba ella frunciendo el ceño.

**Leones**

— ¡Cinco minutos! — gritaba la anfitriona.

— ¡Ya cállate! — le gritaba Riaya lanzando una lámpara a la nada.

—Creí que eso era para la obra. — dijo Mireya señalando la lámpara.

— ¿Y eso importa?

—Lindas. — reía Kyu llegando con su traje al lado de Paula.

—Tienen suerte, no tienen que usar un estúpido atuendo de hadita. — se quejaba ella luciendo su atuendo que resaltaba su figura.

—Se ven bien. — dijo Paula.

—No, tú te ves bien, nosotras parecemos de esas edecanes para ventas de cremas faciales de mala calidad. — se enojaba Ro cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Han visto a Jasmine? — preguntó Mireya acercándose.

—Allá esta. — señaló Paula el vestidor. — ¿Ya estas Jasmine?

—No voy a salir. — gritaba ella desde el vestidor, mientras todos suspiraban.

—Yo voy. — pedía Riaya y se acercaba al vestidor, entraba y se escuchaba una ligera pelea, luego salía Riaya cargando a Jasmine como un costal.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! ¡Riaya! — gritaba la chica pataleando y golpeando, mientras Riaya la bajaba.

—Wow. — exclamaba Mireya viendo a la chica.

Jasmine enserio parecía una princesa de cuento, llevaba un vestido como de campesina pero que marcaba muy bien su figura y no estaba nada feo, igual llevaba el cabello con extensiones haciéndole parecer que lo llevaba trenzado como en la época medieval, y la habían maquillado de una manera que la hacía verse espectacular.

— ¿Esa fuiste tu? — preguntó Riaya a Paula, quien asentía.

—Te ves estupenda. — sonrió Mireya a la rubia, quien se confundía.

—Aja, estupenda. — bufaba Rocío muy bajo.

—Esto es patético. — susurraba molesto Sean llegando con su traje. En ese momento todos, incluso Jasmine, estallaban a carcajadas viendo su aspecto.

—Wow, tremendo trajecito. — reía Riaya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Parezco un brujo? — preguntaba el alzando los brazos.

—Si, ¡un brujo gay! — reía Jasmine con los demás, mientras Mireya se acercaba al chico.

—Te ves bien. — le sonreía ella cruzándose de brazos. El chico la miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía.

—Tú también.

— ¿Listos? — llegaba Zack con su traje de príncipe.

—Tú te ves bien, igual. — sonreía Paula.

—Sexy. — reía Riaya mientras Jasmine y Ro fruncían el ceño.

—Wow, te ves genial. — sonreía Zack acercándose a Jasmine.

—Si…ohm, tu también. — le decía ella alejándose, dejando al chico con una ligera sonrisa.

**Lobos**

—Muy bien Lobos, ustedes empiezan. — decía Alexa sentándose en uno de los asientos delanteros.

—Bueno, al menos es un juez comprensivo. — opinó Penny mientras Liz asentía.

—Suerte hermosa. — le susurraba al oído Marcos a Sarah, quién sonreía ligeramente ante el comentario.

—Oye, ¿que te traes con el? — preguntaba Thiago algo celoso, acercándose a la chica.

—Nada. — le respondía ella con los brazos por detrás.

**Confesionario**

—No me había dado cuenta pero, Marcos es fuerte, y útil, además, no esta nada mal. — sonreía cruzada de brazos la chica.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Buenas tardes, nosotros los Lobos presentaremos la obra de 'Hansel y Gretel'. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. — decía de manera excesivamente cordial Penny leyendo un par de hojas, pero todos alrededor del auditorio quedaban callados. — Pónganla ya. — decía luego aventando los papeles.

—"Erase una vez, en un pequeño pueblo, vivía una familia increíblemente feliz. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de su esposa, el hombre decide casarse con una mujer despiadada y egoísta…" — narraba por el altoparlante Penny, mientras Liz dificultosamente ponía los escenarios y la música.

— ¡Yo voy! — se alegraba Carly entrando de un salto al escenario, poniendo una expresión como de soberbia.

—Si perdemos la eliminaré a ella. — comentaba Thiago asomado en el backstage.

—No creo que ella sea el problema. — dijo Terri señalando el sol que colgaba del techo, tambaleándose a punto de caer y más arriba a una Liz muy confundida.

—Así que, bruja mala, ¿eh? — sonreía divertido Thiago arqueando una ceja.

—Es tu turno idiota. — le empujaba ella al escenario.

—"Deberás enviarlos al bosque, así no se morirán de hambre en tus propios ojos." — sonreía Carly al decir su línea, mientras que Sarah rodaba los ojos.

—Te ves muy linda así. — le sonreía Marcos acercándose a ella.

—No deberías estar diciendo eso. — le comentaba la chica aún asomada al escenario.

— ¿Por qué no? Por lo que veo, Thiago y tú no están saliendo de verdad. — le susurró el respirando sobre el cuello de la chica, que se ponía incomoda.

—En la obra somos hermanos, tarado. — le decía golpeando su cabeza. — Estarías cometiendo incesto.

—No voy a rogarte, preciosa. — le comentaba luego el alejándose preparado para su puesto.

**Leones**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Zack a una Jasmine bastante nerviosa, que estaba dando círculos y sobándose las manos.

—Si, si, bien. — le respondía ella sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

— ¿Si? Pues no parece. — reía el acercándose y tomándola de las manos para que se detuviera.

—Estoy bien. — se fastidiaba ella. — Sólo que no puedo creer que el protagonista me lo hubiera llevado no. Ni siquiera tengo el cabello largo como ella.

—Tal vez porque eres muy bonita. — halagaba él y ella de inmediato se volteaba para encontrarse con la mirada sincera del chico.

—Y no puedo creer que me tocara contigo. — reaccionaba ella alejándose de él y yendo a otro lado.

—Arg. — gruñía por lo bajo Ro viendo a ambos hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Riaya que se encontraba a su lado.

—No, nada. — decía ella luego mientras se acercaba a Zack.

—Hey. — sonreía el chico al verla.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Qué te traes con Jasmine? — le preguntaba brusca y la expresión del chico cambiaba.

— ¿Con Jasmine? Nada de nada, ¿por? — preguntaba el algo confundido.

—Vamos Zack, has pasado mas tiempo con ella que conmigo desde que llegué, además los vi desde casa cuando no estaba en la competencia. — le reprochaba ella aumentando su tono de voz.

— ¡Pero si no pasa nada! No significa nada. — respondía el.

—Quizás para ti no, pero para nosotras…significa mucho. — suspiraba ella mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

**Lobos**

—"Y al final ambos pequeños sobrevivían de las garras de la bruja, encontrando a su papa y compartiendo sus riquezas." — finalizaba por el altoparlante Penny mientras en el escenario se encontraban Thiago, Sarah y Marcos sonrientes ante Alexa.

—Sentí que actué bien. — decía entre dientes Marcos.

—Más te vale. — contestaba ella de la misma manera.

—No debiste haberme golpeado con un palo. — le reprochaba Terri a Carly sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Pero si teníamos que vencer a la bruja! — reía ella satisfecha.

— ¡Pero no era tu escena! — le respondía ella señalándola con el palo, y luego lo aventaba al suelo al igual que la peluca que ya se había quitado.

—No estuviste tan mal. — le comentaba Liz acercándose mientras la chica se sentaba.

—Gracias, tampoco tú. — dijo señalando a los escenarios.

—Si bueno, tenía que esforzarme si queríamos ganar. — reía ella observando como los tres del escenario tardaban en despedirse.

—Lo sé. — respondía Terri con una mirada triste.

—Extrañas a Sam y Jessica, ¿cierto? — preguntaba luego ella, mientras la chica volteaba a verla.

—Si. Es decir, ahora todos los del equipo están en mi contra y créeme, dudo llegar muy lejos. Tal vez por eso fue eliminada Sam, para dejarme sola. Es terrible. — decía ella aun sobando su cabeza.

—Terrible. — sonreía ella. — Escucha, sé que terminamos mal. Pero tienes razón, no fue tu culpa.

— ¿Enserio? — se sorprendía ella abriendo los ojos.

—Vi los videos de como Sarah me utilizaba y me eliminaba luego. Y sé que fue inventado eso de que salías con Cory. Lamento haberte culpado. — se disculpaba ella, dejando a la chica pensativa.

—Gracias, supongo. — correspondía ella con una media sonrisa.

— ¡LEONES, SU TURNO! — gritaba con un megáfono Alexa mientras los Lobos corrían fuera del escenario.

—Suerte. — susurraba Zack a Jasmine.

Después de unos veinte minutos de la obra, casi al final, todos los Lobos se encontraban observando la obra detrás de Alexa. Varias chicas lloraban de la emoción mientras que los chicos prácticamente dormían o se burlaban de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Sean.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? — preguntaba Zack en su papel de príncipe arrodillándose al lado de una cama donde yacía Jasmine en su papel de Aurora, dormida por el hechizo de el malvado brujo.

—Esta hechizada. Para despertarla, tendrás que darle un beso de amor. — actuaba Mireya con el arnés muy bajo, haciendo que Thiago riera y despertara a Marcos.

—Muy bien. — se acercaba el chico y fingía darle un beso, pero no se acercaban en nada.

Todo el auditorio seguía en silencio. Jasmine ya había abierto los ojos y se encontraba esperando.

— ¿Qué pasa? — susurró entre dientes el chico a Mireya, que rodaba los ojos.

—El beso no es ensayado, esta vez es de verdad. — le susurraba mientras que Jasmine abría aún mas los ojos, pero nadie del público lo notaba.

—De acuerdo. — suspiraba Zack y se levantaba. Luego se inclinaba hacia el rostro de Jasmine. Ella había cerrado los ojos de la presión, entonces el tomo su barbilla y fundió sus labios en un tierno beso.

Mireya estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, mientras que los de detrás del escenario miraban sorprendidos la escena, incluyendo a Ro que quedaba anonadada.

Luego los chicos se separaban, y Jasmine quedaba paralizada, pero finalmente se levantaba y terminaba el acto, cerrando el telón.

—Eso fue hermoso…— sollozaba Liz cerca de Terri.

—Nahh, no estuvo terrible. — bufaba Carly cruzada de brazos.

**Tiempo después…**

—Muy bien, después de haber visto ambas obras, creo que tengo mi decisión. — comentaba Alexa en el centro del escenario, mientras los demás campistas estaban alrededor ansiosos, esperando su veredicto.

— ¿Y bien…? — preguntaba Riaya con las manos en las caderas.

—Los ganadores son… ¡Los Leones! De nuevo. — anunciaba ella y los Leones festejaban, mientras que los Lobos prácticamente se golpeaban la cabeza con un poste.

—Que estupidez. — se reprochaba Liz.

—Así que, entonces pasaran su estúpida fogata juntos. — reía Alexa, raro en ella, mientras se iba.

**Leones**

— ¡Ganamos! — festejaba emocionada Paula abrazada de Kyu.

—Si, genial. — decía Sean no muy convencido mientras entraba cerca de Mireya.

—Y todo gracias a ustedes, Zack y Jasmine. — mencionaba Riaya buscándolos con la mirada. — ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Jasmine? — preguntaba Zack acercándose a la misma roca donde el y la chica solían platicar.

—Hola. — comentaba sin mucho ánimo la rubia bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Disculpa, te estaba buscando porque… —

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntaba repentinamente la chica tapando su botella.

—Besarme. — entonces se levantaba. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque…era parte de la obra. Un beso, ¿o no? — le respondió el sin nervios.

—Pudiste haber actuado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste de verdad? — preguntaba acercándose más a él. Ambos eran más o menos de la misma estatura así que podían verse directamente a los ojos.

—Porque…no se. — suspiraba el chico rascando su nuca. — Escucha estoy muy confundido. Había sentido algo muy 'bueno' con Ro cio pero cuanto estoy contigo…me siento bien. — dijo dejando a la chica sorprendida.

—Genial, ahora ella estará furiosa. — se lamentaba ella algo enfadada.

—Pero tú no tienes la culpa, ¡toda la culpa es mía! — se culpaba y ella arqueaba una ceja. — Escucha lo siento, eres una chica genial y lamento si alguna vez te lastime. Prometo aclarar mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se veía desconfiada, pero luego dijo:

—Tengo que darme un baño. — se alejaba dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

**Lobos**

—Entonces que, ¿me apoyas? — preguntaba la rubia al chico, mientras que él se veía confundido.

—No lo se. No se si sea buena idea. — se confundía Thiago tomando su cabeza.

—Vamos. Si no lo hacemos, podremos quedar eliminados. — lo convencía Sarah, mientras le quitaba sus manos de la cabeza.

—Bien. De acuerdo.

**Leones**

—No actuaste tan mal. — reía Mireya ya de vuelta con su ropa habitual.

—Nada de eso, mi papel fue el peor. — se quejaba Sean molesto provocando una risa de la chica.

— ¿Sabes? Pensé que serías algo diferente. No lo se, un rubio indiferente sin sentimientos y que haría lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quiere. — comentaba ella acercándose, mientras el chico tragaba saliva.

—Ah, si un rubio malcriado. Para nada, no soy de esos. — comentaba cerrando los ojos sin que la chica lo viera, aguantando los nervios.

—Me alegra. Eres…lindo después de todo.

— ¿Lindo? — preguntaba un poco sorprendido el chico, luego Mireya besaba suavemente su mejilla y se iba, mientras el sonreía tontamente.

**Confesionario**

— ¿Mireya? — preguntaba asombrado. Entonces se tocaba la mejilla donde la chica le había besado y sonreía. — ¿Qué me pasa? — cambiaba su expresión agarrándose la cabeza.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**Fogata**

—Aunque según Alexa ambas obras fueron muy buenas, a mí me parecieron una porquería. — reía Austin con la bandeja de malvaviscos.

—Sólo entrégalos y ya. — fruncía el ceño Liz.

—Muy bien. — sonreía el chico. — Hay para Penny, Liz, Thiago…— decía y los tres se sonreían. — Para Marcos, para Carly…

Entonces Liz y Terri se veían asustadas, mientras que Sarah simplemente sonreía.

—Y sorprendentemente Sarah sigue en el juego. Terri, hora de partir. — anunciaba el anfitrión mientras que Sarah y Carly sonreían campeonas.

—Esto es una farsa. Ambas sabemos como es que esto llego a pasar. — se enfurecía Liz caminando hacia Terri.

—Lamentamos pero, ella no servía de nada. — comentaba Carly sonriente.

—Y al fin te elimine. Te avise ¿recuerdas? — le sonreía maliciosa Sarah cruzada de brazos.

—Yo también te avise. — se acercaba enojada la chica y le pegaba un puñetazo a la rubia en la cara.

—Eso es injusto. — se molestaba Carly pero no ayudaba a Sarah.

—Suerte. Y cuidado con ellas. — sonreía Terri a Liz y Penny y las abrazaba, luego partiendo al bote.

—Vaya premio, rubiecita. — reía Marcos ante Sarah cuando todos ya se habían ido.

—Cállate. — se enojaba ella sobando su nariz que sangraba.

—Tranquila. Es más deberías de agradecerme por votar por tu enemiguita. — decía besando la mejilla de esta y saliendo, mientras la rubia quedaba anonadada.

—Otro buen capítulo. ¿Quieren ver más drama, golpes y besos de obra? ¡Pues sintonícenos la próxima semana en TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN! — reía Austin sonriente a la cámara.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno que tal, que les pareció ¿?**

**Bueno a partir de aquí ahora sí Nía, los equipos se disolverán.**

**Y quiero detallarles que además ya tengo la orden de eliminación y a mi ganador/a. Lo hago porque luego hay personas prejuiciosas que piensan que por x trato con los creadores de los OC´s es así como elijo ganadores o finalistas, lo cuál no es así. Los elegí como los elegí por personalidad y eso, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Luego lamento haber eliminado a Terri pero ella no podía ganar y bueno ahora quedan 14, así que ya veremos que sigue.**

**Así que díganme que tal el capitulo. ¿Qué piensan de los romances y amistades? Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews son muy lindas. Ojala les haya gustado**

**Cuídense.**

**Y perdón si hubo algún defecto del cuento original en las obras es que yo tenia los cuentos pero los perdí y tuve que acordarme.**

**Besos**

**Bye'**

—**Santy' B.**


	19. Chicos vs Chicas

— ¡Buen día campistas! ¡Prepárense para sufrir! — saltaba Austin en el comedor, mientras todos bufaban.

— ¿Mas? — se sorprendía Penny achinando los ojos, mientras Carly volteaba lo ojos.

— ¿No veías el show acaso? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Pero antes que nada…queremos felicitarlos, campistas. — sonreía el anfitrión mientras Santana y Alexa llegaban.

— ¿Por qué? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños. — señalaba Carly y Sarah se golpeaba en la frente.

—Todos ustedes que están aquí sentados hoy lograron vencer a la mitad de los actuales concursante. — decía y los hermanos Blackwood compartían miradas satisfactorios. — Pelearon, besaron, ganaron, perdieron, golpearon, fueron golpeadas…— decía y muchas chicas bufaban. — Pero a fin de cuentas están aquí, ya a la mitad.

— ¿La mitad? ¡Si! — chocaban manos Paula y Mireya.

—Así que a partir de ahora…los equipos se disuelven. Ya no hay Lobos ni Leones. Ahora serán sólo ustedes. — aclaró Santana sonriente y los campistas se veían entre sí.

—Un gusto jugar contigo. — se abrazaban Riaya y Jasmine.

—Eres un buen compañero. — abrazaba Mireya a Kyu.

—Sin embargo, antes de que se disuelvan los equipos, primero tendrán que pasar por el desafío de chicos contra chicas. — decía luego Alexa, y Mireya y Paula se abrazaban emocionadas.

— ¿De que trata eso, entonces? — preguntó Liz jugando con un tenedor en mal estado.

—El día de hoy constara de desafíos separados. Los chicos no harán lo mismo que las chicas, pero a fin de cuentas cada quien hará tres. Quién acumule más puntos gana.

— ¿Puntos? — preguntó entonces Ro.

—Ustedes sigan a Alexa y Santana. Chicos conmigo. Y no, las chicas no aceptan a los chicos. — aclaraba Austin y todos los chicos lo miraban molestos.

**Chicas**

—Bueno, aquí será su primer desafío. — decía Alexa y ellas llegaban hasta la playa. Había dos porterías y un balón en el medio.

— ¿Futbol? ¿Enserio? — preguntó Sarah arqueando la ceja.

—Perfecto. Primero en la escuela…y ahora aquí. — se quejaba Paula señalando el lugar.

— ¿Por qué futbol? — preguntó Liz a las anfitrionas.

—Los desafíos de hoy consisten en hacer lo que los chicos hacen, y viceversa. — reía Santana y las chicas achinaban los ojos.

—Si a nosotras nos va así no me imagino que tan los chicos…

— ¿Contra quién jugaremos? — preguntó entonces Mireya, con un tono dulce.

—Contra ellos. — señalaba Alexa. Ya listos para jugar se encontraban los osos y tiburones de Total Drama, con uniformes de soccer.

—Esto es irreal. — se sorprendía Carly mientras Sarah tragaba saliva.

**Chicos**

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó algo molesto Sean. Enfrente de ellos había una enorme puerta de cristal.

— ¿Qué es aquí? ¿Nuestro desafío? — preguntó luego Zack.

—Exacto campistas. Bienvenidos al Centro Comercial Total Drama. — reía Austin y las puertas se abrían. Dentro a cada lado había hileras de tiendas y locales. Sin embargo, sólo pudieron notar cosas para mujeres, y perdieron el interés.

— ¿Para qué esto? — preguntó entonces Marcos.

—Sus desafíos consisten en hacer lo que a las chicas se les da mejor. Y definitivamente el deporte femenino favorito…es ir de compras. — reía aún más y a los chicos prácticamente se les desorbitaban los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Thiago sorprendido, mientras los demás querían protestar.

—Mientras más rápido vayan, compren más, agarren más ofertar y carguen más ganan más puntos.

—Bueno, ya que. — se preparaba para correr Kyu, pero era detenido.

—Y tendrán que usar esto. — reía Austin tomando un par de tacones rojos.

—Esto es suicidio social. — se quejaba Marcos mientras le entregaban un par.

**Chicas**

— ¡Se llaman tacos, no lo son! — corría Mireya de un tiburón que intentaba morderla.

—No creo que le interesen los tacos. — se alarmaba Liz pasando cerca de ella, corriendo tras la pelota.

— ¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes jugó futbol? — preguntaba molesta Riaya, pues aparentemente sólo Jasmine, Ro, Liz y ella jugaban, mientras las demás corrían o platicaban.

— ¡No! O bueno…si pero no así. — aclaraba Paula detrás de la portería, 'protegiéndose' de los animales.

—Perfecto. — bufó Jasmine mientras llevaba la pelota y se la pasaba a Riaya, quien corría a la portería.

— ¡Hagan algo! — ordenó Riaya molesta, mientras un par de tiburones Total Drama la perseguía.

— ¿Por qué siempre son tiburones? — se molestaba Mireya huyendo de uno.

— ¡Métela, Riaya! — gritaba Ro más atrás mientras la chica pateaba y marcaba un gol.

Todas las que no jugaban comenzaban a abrazarse y festejar, mientras que Ro y Liz se quedaban cansadas y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que Riaya y Jasmine miraban molestas a Mireya y Paula.

— ¿Qué? — se preguntó confundida Mireya abrazada de Paula.

—No ganamos muchos puntos, ¿verdad? — preguntó Jasmine a Alexa, quien riendo negaba con la cabeza.

**Chicos**

— ¡Quítate, imbécil! — le gritaba molesto Marcos a Kyu mientras lo alcanzaba, empujándolo.

—Quítate tú. — respondía este entre dientes empujándolo de vuelta.

— ¡Sí que se hace ejercicio con esto! — gritaba Zack agitado apresurando el paso

—Ahora entiendo como es que las chicas son tan sexis. — reía Thiago y Kyu rodaba los ojos.

A la izquierda de ellos una tienda de zapatos marcaba descuentos de hasta el 50% de descuento.

— ¡Ofertas! — gritaba Marcos corriendo hacia la tienda.

—Esto le esta afectando. — decía Kyu viendo el aspecto del chico.

— ¡No! ¡Más tacones no! — se exasperaba Thiago con tan sólo una bolsa en su brazo.

— ¡Cállate y camina! — le ordenaba molesto Sean, quien llevaba tan sólo tres bolsas, y lo empujaba.

— ¡Oye! — reclamaba el chico y lo empujaba de vuelta.

— ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? — se quejaba el chico y le regresaba el golpe más fuerte.

— ¿A mi? ¿QUE TE SUCEDE A TI? — le gritaba y lo empujaba haciéndolo caer. — Jaja, idiota. — reía Thiago y entonces recibía en su cabeza un fuerte golpe de una bolsa por parte de Sean, haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Apúrense! — gritaba desde adelante Marcos que ya entraba en la tienda.

—Que el cielo nos ayude. — rogaba hacia arriba Kyu viendo a ambos chicos tirados intentando levantarse, y aventándole bolsas al otro para obligarlo a caer.

**Chicas**

—Bueno chicas, bienvenidas a otro importante desafío de las actividades de los chicos….jugar videojuegos. — decía Alexa cuando todas las chicas llegaban a un cuarto con una inmensa pantalla plana y en el suelo, una consola de videojuegos.

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó Liz con la ceja arqueada viendo de arriba abajo a la pantalla.

— ¡NO! No jugaré eso. Provoca vida anti-social, ¿saben? — se quejaba Carly cruzada de brazos, mientras Sarah e incluso Mireya asentía.

— ¿Por qué creen que es para hombres? Ahora, cada una tome un control. Mientras mejor jueguen, más puntos ganan.

— ¿Cuál es el juego? ¿Plants vs. Zombies? — reía discretamente Paula.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — le preguntaba confundida Mireya arqueando la ceja.

—No, ¡Gears of War! — reía Santana encendiendo la pantalla.

—Madre Santa. — abría los ojos Sarah viendo a la pantalla.

**Chicos**

—Bien chicos, ya acabaron su primer desafío de chicas. Si ganan prometemos darles un curso de pedicura y podología. — reía Austin con su pizarra.

—No vuelvo a usar estas porquerías jamás. — decía Marcos frotando sus pies.

—Si, definitivamente el ser un trasvertí queda descartado. — comentaba Zack frotando de igual modo sus pies, mientras Marcos lo miraba extrañado.

—Definitivamente. — reía falsamente Thiago mientras recibía un empuje de Sean, y lo devolvía más fuerte.

—Si bueno… ¡OFERTA! — gritó Austin señalando a la izquierda, entonces todos volteaban hacia esa dirección.

— ¡¿Dónde?! — gritaban todos buscando.

—Jaja Jajaja, broma….es que es divertido. —Reía limpiándose una lágrima el anfitrión, mientras todos lo miraban mal — Bueno, ahora…es hora de su próximo desafío de princesas.

El conductor los condujo a todos hasta un cuarto brillante y color rosa pastel. En el, había varias mesas de maquillaje y espejos con luces. Luego en cada mesa, había muñequitas desnudas sentadas.

—Un momento… ¿las chicas ven pornografía? — preguntaba entonces Marcos.

— ¡Que puercas!

—No sean idiotas…el desafío es el siguiente. Como toda mujer, alguna vez en tu vida debiste de haber peinado y maquillado a una muñeca. Ese es el desafío: peinen, maquillen y vistan a las muñecas. Más puntos entre más bella. — reía el anfitrión señalando las muñecas.

—Cuando acabe este desafío…voy a apuñalarte. — amenazaba Marcos al rubio, mientras tomaba su muñeca casi arrancándole la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es que las chicas se divierten haciendo esto? — preguntaba extrañado Kyu.

**Chicas**

— ¿Como es que los chicos se divierten haciendo esto? — preguntaba Mireya viendo embobada a la pantalla, con su control en la mano. Todas las chicas se encontraban embobadas viendo a la pantalla, moviendo sus controles. Bueno, todas a excepción de Carly que se estaba…

— ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! — reía Carly moviendo a todos lados el control. — ¡Matar es divertido! Eso es lo que hago, ¿verdad?

—No se…— le respondía Sarah con ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? — preguntó boquiabierta Paula a la pantalla.

— ¡ES FACIL Y DIVERTIDO! ¿NO QUIEREN INTENTAR? ¡NO SEAN ABURRIDAS! — reía ella moviéndose por todos lados.

—Ohm Carly, creo que es mejor que…tal vez…no se…. Hagamos estrategia. — le susurraba Sarah algo preocupada.

— ¿Estrategia? ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡HAY QUE JUGAR! ¡ES DIVERTIDO! — gritaba emocionada y todas las demás chicas miraban confundidas.

—No. Lo. Grites. — dijo entre diente Sarah.

— ¿QUE NO GRITE QUE? ¡NO TE OIGO! ¡HABLA MAS FUERTE! — gritoneaba ella y Mire y Paula se tapaban los oídos.

—Creo que está poseída. — decía Riaya entre Liz y Jasmine, quienes asentían viendo a Carly.

**Chicos**

— ¿Queda…bien? — le preguntó Thiago a Marcos enseñándole su muñeca, y este entonces comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡NO…SEAS…PATÉTICO! — le decía entre risas.

—Cierra la boca inútil. — se molestaba el chico aventando la muñeca de Marcos lejos.

— ¡NO! ¡FLORENCIA! — se espantaba el chico corriendo por ella.

—Lo que nos hace todo esto. — se lamentaba Kyu cepillando a su muñeca.

**Chicas**

— ¡GANE! — festejaba por milésima vez Carly dando vueltas, mientras las demás se tapaban los oídos.

— ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Ya te oímos! — le pedía Paula tapándose los oídos y Carly le sacaba la lengua.

—No entiendo como es que los chicos pueden vivir con eso. — se quejaba Liz con las manos en las caderas.

—Mal chicas…creímos que serían mejores en los videojuegos. — las reprendía Santana riendo.

—Cállate de una buena vez. — se exasperaba Riaya molesta enseñándole el puño.

—Como sea….es hora de su desafío final. Una de las cosas más típicas que a los hombres les gusta hacer. — se sacudía el pelo la chica y todas las demás se miraban confusas.

— ¿Tener sexo? — río con ironía Carly.

—NO. — interrumpía rápidamente Alexa.

—Nos referimos a…ensuciar cosas. — Santana bufó limándose las uñas. — ¿O es que acaso se oponen al argumento?

Ninguna de las chicas respondió, sino se miraron confundidas y luego asintieron.

—Entonces sígannos. — ordenó la anfitriona y guio a las chicas hasta un cuarto blanco. En el centro se encontraba muchos botes metálicos y diferentes utensilios como vasos de vidrio, resorteras y brochas de todos los colores.

— ¿Qué se supone que hare…? — decía Paula pero no podía terminar porque una bala de pintura caía en su rostro, ensuciándola de un color verde.

— ¡ENSUCIAR! — reían las anfitrionas.

**Chicos**

—Bienvenidos a su desafío final, muchachos. — presentaba el anfitrión a unos campistas evidentemente más cansados y frustrados campistas. A todos les dolían los pies y definitivamente todos habían decidido tomar terapia al salir del reality.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? — preguntó de mala gana Kyu, con la cabeza de Zack recargada en su espalda.

—Lo que a toda mujer le gusta…o le debería de gustar. ¡Cambios de look! — reía el chico y los chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Co…cómo? — preguntó Marcos alzando las cejas.

—Hey, ¿creen que comprar tanta ropa fue para nada? — rio el anfitrión. — Podrán usar las mesas de maquillaje que usaron con sus muñeca….mientras mejor look tengan obtienen más puntos entonces… ¡comiencen! —

—Si al menos voy a cometer estupideces en televisión…tengo que sacar algún provecho. — susurraba Sean mirando de reojo a Zack. — Ojala Sarah lo haga.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaba Kyu arqueando la ceja, pues había oído que el rubio susurraba, pero no escucho que decía.

—Nada… — fingía el.

**Chicas**

— ¡Geniaaaal! — reía Carly dando vueltas de bailarina y lanzando pintura por todos lados. Sarah la miraba y rodaba los ojos.

—Hey…Ro. Hola. — saludaba la rubia acerándose a la chica.

— ¿Por qué me estas hablando? — preguntaba la chica extrañada arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno…te he estado viendo. Pareces un poco afligida y…estoy dispuesta a ayudar. ¿Pasa algo? — preguntaba en un extraño tono amigable.

—No. — respondía ella mirando de reojo a Jasmine. — Nada.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste todo se volvió raro. Sobretodo en tu equipo. Kyu y Paula se volvieron más tortolos, el idiota de Mark intentó algo con Carly…ah, y Jasmine y Zack se volvieron más cercanos. — decía ella con un pequeño tono de malicia, haciendo que la chica le pusiera atención. — ¿Sabes por qué no me agrada Jasmine? Creo que es una perra manipuladora.

— ¿Tu crees? — preguntó interesada Rocío.

—Si…Es decir, en cuánto te fuiste ella se le intentó meter por los ojos. Es más, ¿crees que su beso fue pura coincidencia? Creo que ella lo planeó. — aseguró la rubia y la chica se enojaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaba enojada la chica yendo hacia donde Jasmine estaba. Sarah reía maliciosa y entonces una bola de pintura amarilla le golpeaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué te crees tu? — le reprochaba la chica a la rubia que estaba lanzando bolas de pintura con una resortera.

— ¿De que hablas, Ro? — preguntaba extrañada esta mirándola de reojo mientras seguía lanzando.

— ¿POR QUE BESASTE A ZACK SABIENDO QUE SALÍA CONMIGO? — le gritaba enojada aventando la resortera a un lado.

— ¿Qué? Rocío, fue solo actuación. Es más, ni siquiera me había enterado de que él iba a besarme. — se molestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno…eso dices tú. — se molestaba la chica empujándola.

—Hey, ¿Por qué haces eso? — le reprochaba la chica poniendo sus manos en defensa.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan hipócrita? ¡Se tu juego! — decía y un globo lleno de pintura rodaba a sus pies. Ro lo tomaba y se lo lanzaba a Jasmine.

— ¿DE QUE JUEGO HABLAS? ¿Y QUE ES LO QUETE SUCEDE? — se molestaba la rubia llena de pintura.

— ¡NO VAS A QUITARME A ZACK! ¡EL ES MÍO! — gritó enojada Ro y siguió lanzándole globos de pintura a Jasmine.

— ¡Estas loca! — se defendía nerviosa por dentro la chica, intentando esquivar los globos.

Entonces Jasmine tomó un cubo lleno de pintura y se lo lanzó a Rocío, dejándola empapada de pintura. Entonces la chica se arrepintió.

—Oh no….Oh no…. — susurraba boquiabierta la rubia por lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡IDIOTA! — enfurecía Ro en cuanto dejaba su sorpresa un lado.

—Ro, lo siento, yo no…— intentaba disculparse Jasmine mientras se alejaba y se escudaba con sus manos. Pero entonces le cayó por detrás una cubeta llena de pintura roja.

La rubia hizo una mueca de sorpresa y volteó.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Sarah con un par de gotas de pintura roja en las manos.

—La tal Terri tenía razón — comenzó Jasmine enojada —. Eres una hipócrita.

Entonces se inició una pelea entre las tres, donde podría decirse que ninguna llevaba ventaja, pues Ro y Sarah eran dos pero Jasmine era muy fuerte, aunque en realidad la batalla consistía en lanzarse pintura.

— ¡No, chicas no! ¡Debemos ensuciar el cuarto, no una a la otra! — se alarmaba Penny, pero de nada servía pues Carly salía corriendo para participar en la batalla también.

—Vamos a perder. — se resignaba Liz al ver el comportamiento de las chicas.

—Si…— concordaba Riaya.

**Chicos**

—Muy bien muchachos, es hora de que se alisten y que comience el desfile de modas. — reía ligeramente Austin sentado en una butaca de cine. Los campistas chicos de Total Drama Island se encontraban sentados en butacas también esperando a que iniciara el desfile.

—Hay que ver que se les ocurrió a estas niñitas— burlaba Duncan con los brazos estirados.

—Me pregunto como…se verán— interrumpía Harold con un tono de falsa sabiduría, y Duncan lo golpeaba.

— ¿Listos campistas? — Interrumpía al anfitrión— ¡Ya!

—NO. — gritaban los campistas detrás del telón pero era demasiado tarde debido a que el anfitrión abría el telón y dejaba expuestos a los chicos.

—Jajajajaja. — se carcajeaban todos los ex campistas en sus asientos.

Todos los hombres parecían haber sido obligados a vestirse, no se veían nada bien por cierto, e intentaban taparse a como diera lugar.

— ¡Y pensaba que nuestra temporada había sido dura! — gritaba Geoff a carcajadas.

—Si… ¡maricas! — reía fuertemente Duncan apretando su estómago.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! — le reprochaba Zack intentando que la tiara que tenía en la cabeza no cayera.

—Debido al público familiar que tenemos en cada emisión, hemos decidido censurar las escenas siguientes debido a un posible trauma emocional entre niños y jóvenes. — anunciaba Santana con Alexa a un lado, muy serias y propias a pesar de la ocasión.

—Muy buen trabajo, campistas — reía un poco Austin frente a los chicos y chicas —. Lamentablemente sólo puede haber un sexo ganador.

—Dilo ya. — se quejaba Paula molesta, quitándose un poco de pintura verde del cabello.

—Bueno, contando los puntos, y las risas del público…definitivamente las ganadoras— decía y las chicas se emocionaban—…no son las chicas.

—¿Qué? — se molestaba Riaya — ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ellos quedaron en ridículo en televisión nacional! — decía y señalaba a los chicos, quienes estaban mas avergonzados que no podían celebrar.

—Hey, gracias — le decía Kyu.

—Ese es el punto. — le aclaraba Austin — Así que chicas, a la fogata. Chicos, un crucero de fin de semana para calmar sus….recientes nervios.

—Tal vez sirva. — decía Thiago.

—Estoy tan decepcionada de ustedes. — se lamentaba Santana yéndose, y sólo hacia que a Riaya le hirviera la sangre.

**Fogata**

—Muy mal, chicas — decía Alexa con la bandeja de malvaviscos —. En realidad Santana daría la ceremonia pero…estaba muy decepcionada.

—No nos hagas perder el tiempo y dilo ya. — le suplicaba Liz.

—Bien…Sarah, Carly y Penny…están dentro. — asentía la chica y las dos primeras se miraban con complicidad. — Riaya y Liz también. Y Mireya y Paula, siguen juntas. — Anunciaba esta, dejando a Ro y Jasmine solas.

—Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. — se limitaba a decir Jasmine aferrada al tronco donde estaba sentada.

—Y tal vez vuelva a hacerlo porque Jasmine sigues dentro. — anunciaba Alexa y la chica recibía gustosa su malvavisco. — Ro, estas fuera…de nuevo.

—Bien. Me iré con dignidad. — se levantaba la chica y se dirigía al muelle, sin embargo luego rápidamente volvía y le daba un golpe en la nariz a Jasmine. — Mejor

—Ok, creo que me merecía esa. — decía la rubia y se sobaba la nariz.

—Adiós, Ro. — saludaban al unísono Carly y Sarah, mientras las demás las miraban con furia.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿les gustó el episodio de hoy? ¿Acaso Jasmine por fin tendrá el camino libre? ¿Qué planes tendrán Sarah y Carly para la próxima semana? ¿Podrán los chicos recuperarse de su trauma? Si quieren verlo sigan sintonizando Total Drama ¡Countdown! — anunciaba Austin y luego se oían los lloriqueos provenientes de Santana.

**VOLVÍ, VOLVÍ, VOLVÍ, VOLVÍ, VOLVÍIIIII.**

**Si, lo se, mucha euforia, pero que puedo decir, hace meses no actualizaba. Y perdón pero es que tenía una obra de teatro y me consumió, pero la presenté ayer así que ya acabó el sufrimiento. Me alegra actualizar ya que hace muuuucho que no lo hacía. Pero en fín, espero que les guste, y bueno que comenten. Perdon si tarde de seguro muchos ya se olvidaron de este reality.**

**Cuídense**

—**Santana B.**


	20. Échale la culpa al Alcohol

**Échale la culpa al alcohol**

**Confesionario**

—Muchas personas como yo pensarían que un fin de semana sólo de chicas sería como una bendición…pero no, no fue nuestro caso — se lamentaba Mireya recargando su rostro en sus manos.

**Fin del Confesionario**

Era un deslumbrante día. Los árboles agitaban sus hojas en dirección del viento, el sol brillaba y las criaturas del campamento cantaban.

— ¡DING DING DING! — gritaba Carly en el oído de una Jasmine dormida, quien de inmediato parecía despertarse llena de furia, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba sus oídos.

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO! — le reprochaba la rubia a Carly que saltaba satisfecha lejos de la cama de la rubia.

— ¡Hora de levantarse! — gritaba luego y despertaba a todas las chicas a excepción de Sarah que ya había sido despertada antes y se encontraba en la puerta con semblante serio viendo las locuras de su compañera.

**Confesionario**

—Cuando decidí ser aliada de Carly creí que sería una relación que me aventajara a mí. Pero viendo las circunstancias, ya no se cuando somos aliadas y cuando no — dudaba la rubia resignada.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — bostezaba Penny de malagana sentándose en su litera, mientras que Jasmine sólo se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

—Que extraño, yo ni siquiera tengo sueño — pestañeaba un par de veces Paula preparada para saltar de su litera.

—Pues ven a ver la razón. — le avisaba Liz pegada a la ventana.

Las chicas ya levantadas corrieron a asomarse, mientras que Jasmine bien parecía no estar disfrutando de nada, y Sarah no mostraba el menor interés.

— ¡Son como las tres de la tarde! — afirmaba Paula muy metida en la ventana.

— ¿Ven? No hay desafío. Ahora a dormir — se quejaba Jasmine jalando su cobija, mientras Riaya asentía desde su cama y hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Y no creen que es raro? — preguntaba Penny y se asomaba —. Debe de haber algo mal.

—Probablemente nos dejaran descansar hasta que los chicos regresen. — mencionaba Riaya acariciando su cobija, y Jasmine abría un ojo.

— ¡Pero si ya paso un fin de semana! Creo que algo anda mal. — quedaba pensativa Penny alzando los brazos.

—Concuerdo contigo. — decía Jasmine destapándose la cara — Y viniendo de ese trío, todo es posible.

—Deberíamos ir a revisar, ¿no creen? — interrumpía Paula señalando la puerta.

—Genial, tengo hambre — saltaba de su cama Mireya y salía por la puerta,

**En el comedor**

-¿En serio? ¿NADA? — se preguntaba Paula colgada de la barra del comedor, buscando en la cocina sin poder creerlo.

—Si, brillitos, nada — la jalaba Riaya de nuevo al comedor, y la chica no entendía el apodo —. No hay nadie aquí.

—Es muy raro. — se limitaba a decir Paula mirando a la cocina. — Deberían estar aquí.

— ¡COMIDA! — gritaba Carly desde el fondo de la cocina

— ¿En serio? — preguntaba con los ojos abiertos Liz.

—Debe ser otra de esas porquerías que prepara el Chef. — decía Jasmine mirando al suelo, pateando el pie de la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Noooouu! — Exclamaba Carly saliendo de la cocina — ¡Es fruta! — se animaba y mordía una manzana.

— ¿Envenenada? — arqueaba la ceja Liz.

— ¡No! ¡Limpia! ¡Mira! — decía y le mostraba su manzana mordida en la cara, a lo cual la oji verde se alejó.

— ¿Por qué el Chef nos dejó tanta fruta…buena? — llegaba Paula de la cocina con sus brazos llenos de frutas.

—Es algo sospechoso. — analizaba Jasmine recargada en la mesa.

— ¿Y a quien le importa? Tenemos comida, que ya de por sí es un milagro. — escupía Sarah en medio del alboroto, y todas las chicas a excepción de Carly, Jasmine y Riaya la miraban con enojo.

—"Atención campistas femeninas — llamaba desde el altoparlante Santana — les informamos que tendrán una mañana libre ya que los chicos llegaran esta misma tarde"

—Les dije. — dice Riaya y todas la miran de reojo, viendo al techo como si esperaran encontrar a Santana ahí.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces? — preguntó Paula al grupo de chicas, que en sus caras se les notaba el aburrimiento.

—No sé, no sé, no sé. ¿Podemos dormir hasta que lleguen los chicos? — pedía Sarah molesta pasando sus delicados dedos por la mesa.

—Es lo más razonable que has dicho desde que llegamos a la isla — acordaba Jasmine con su cabello hecho nudos y salpicando a todos lados pues recién se había levantado y la habían llevado a rastras, sin mencionar que se tapaba con una manta recargada en la mesa.

— ¿Qué? No siempre estaremos a solas sin los cerdos de los chicos, ¿y es lo único que se les ocurre hacer? — se lamentaba Mireya aunque no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

—Sip — dice Jasmine cubierta por su manta.

—De todas maneras, Mireya tiene cierta razón — comenzaba Penny con un tono de severidad —. Tenemos cosas de que hablar ahora que los chicos no están.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas? — preguntó desconfiada Liz.

— ¿Qué mas? Debemos formar una alianza — soltaba ella como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

— ¿Una alianza? ¿Entre las chicas? — preguntó confundida Paula acercándose, al igual que las demás.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? No creo que los chicos sean tan estúpidos como para no poder sumar dos más dos y acertar en que deben eliminarnos.

— ¿Y porque deberían? — preguntaba Riaya cruzada de brazos.

—Porque somos más que ellos. Y aunque no lo digan en nuestras caras, igual somos más listas que ellos — decía y dejaba dudosas a las chicas —. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?

—Mhaa — soltaba Sarah rascando sus uñas, más las demás no le daban importancia.

—Lo pensaré — susurraba Mireya y Paula asentía.

— ¿Y tú, Jasmine? — preguntaba Penny con aires de superioridad a la rubia que tenía enterrada su cara en su manta, y le hizo una seña de que se callara.

—Tal vez no me caigas tan mal después de todo — soltaba Sarah a la rubia adormecida, la cuál se recomponía lentamente.

—No quiero una alianza con ella, por alguna razón — soltaba desinteresada Jasmine recargando su cabeza en sus manos.

—Tampoco yo, no me llevo con niñas bobas — decía ella y se limaba las uñas.

—Te das cuenta de que tú también eres boba, ¿verdad? — preguntaba Jasmine, aunque sin ningún tono de malicia en su voz.

—Ya no — soltaba ella y dejaba su lima a un lado —. ¿Sabes? No quiero pasarme el resto del día lamentándome sola hasta que los chicos lleguen así que, ¿tregua? — ofrecía y acercaba su mano a Jasmine.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? — se desganaba ella y acepta chocando su mano con Sarah.

**Confesionario**

—Ahora que he logrado uno de mis principales objetivos, que era causarle daño a Jasmine, y de paso le causé daño a Rocío, ahora Zack podría estar más vulnerable que nunca, lo que me da la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarlo — decía Penny —. Pero eso no quita que Jasmine esté tan…frustrante — se exasperaba alzando las manos y sobándose las sienes—. Voy a eliminarla.

—Creí que tener a Thiago de mi lado serviría de algo…aunque en realidad sirvió para eliminar a Terri, pero aun así, ahora no es de mucha ayuda, y mucho menos si se le ocurre pensar en querer eliminarme. Así que, no tengo otra opción. Voy a eliminarlo.

**Fin del Confesionario**

**En la Tarde**

— ¡Ahí vienen los chicos! — gritaba entusiasmada Paula señalando el barco donde ya esperaban los chicos en la cubierta, todos festejando y disfrutando de sus últimos minutos ahí.

—Voy a extrañar a mi buen amigo barco — admitía Thiago bajando de él, con Marcos al lado.

— ¿Si? Yo extrañaré más a las chicas de los masajes…ellas si que eran chicas. No histéricas, ni locas…como acá — bufaba a su amigo, Marcos.

— ¡Paula! — se entusiasmaba KyuHyun y corría hacia la chica.

— ¡Kyu! — respondía ella de igual manera y ambos se abrazan, aunque luego se separaban completamente avergonzados.

—Idiotas — bufaba en un susurro Sean viendo a Thiago y Marcos, y luego rodando los ojos.

—Hey, Sean, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? — llegaba Mireya con el chico, y al rubio le brillaban los ojos.

—Hola — decía y de inmediato la chica lo abrazaba.

—Lo siento…es que nuestro fin de semana fue tan aburrido sin ustedes — admitía y al chico se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

**Confesionario**

Sean sigue con una sonrisa de bobo, y luego voltea a la cámara y recupera su expresión habitual — ¿Qué…? — Intentaba defenderse, pero se veía el cansancio en sus ojos — Es que…iba a estornudar. Por eso mi cara.

**Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Jasmine? ¿Jasmine…? — buscaba Zack por toda la playa a la rubia, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

— ¿A quién buscas, Zack? ¿A la idiota que remplazó a tu novia? Oops, ¿que crees?…no está — molestaba Penny al chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No me molestes, cara de duende…— se enfadaba él pero se veía la preocupación en su rostro —. ¿Dónde está Jasmine?

—Me parece que no le pareció importante tu regreso…por lo que se quedó a dormir en la cabaña — le restregaba la chica, y el chico se entristecía — Lo siento, Zacky…pero me parece que cada vez te estás quedando más sólo.

Luego se iba, y el chico dirigía su mirada a la cabaña de las chicas, donde una chica se encontraba parada en el umbral mirando la escena de forma inquisitiva.

— ¿Segura que no quieres asomarte? — preguntaba Sarah sin entusiasmo mirando la llegada de los chicos.

— ¿Aún no te ha quedado claro? — le reprochaba igual sin entusiasmo Jasmine, colgada bocabajo de la litera, observando a Carly que estaba en el suelo, agregándole adornos a la cámara que siempre usaba en la cabeza.

—Brillos — decía de la nada la pelirroja y las dos rubias hacían una mueca de cansancio.

—Ya que estamos las tres solas y estamos en tregua… ¿se les ocurre una jugada para hoy? — preguntó Sarah entrando a la cabaña.

— ¿Dormir, quizá? — preguntaba Jasmine y cerraba los ojos.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Dónde está mi espejo? — se alarmaba Carly y comenzaba a buscarlo por todas partes.

—No me refiero a eso — se frustraba la rubia viendo de reojo a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y que tu no quieres ir a ver a tu hermano? Digo, como son inseparables…— comentaba Jasmine.

—Es mi hermano, y es el único chico con cerebro en este lugar — enfatizaba ella y la otra rubia alzaba las cejas —. No voy a andar perdiendo el tiempo con los demás jugadores, mucho menos ahora que se disolvieron los equipos.

—Así que has perdido tu dulzura, estaba casi segura de que era fingida. Tanto amor para Thiago no podía ser verdad. Sólo querías hacerle la vida imposible a esa chica, Terri.

—Terri… — susurraba con odio Sarah —. Era un fastidio, no hay otra forma de describirla. Pero, ¿Qué dices? Yo no tuve nada que ver con su eliminación. Yo no hago eso.

—Claaaro — bufó Jasmine rodando los ojos —. No te delataré, señorita doble cara. Yo no soy de esas bobas.

—Y te lo agradeceré no haciéndote mas daño del que evidentemente ya te han hecho. — Le aclaraba, y la chica levantaba la cabeza.

—Oye, gracias. —bufó, pero luego continuo colgada sin darle importancia al asunto.

— "Atención, campistas, atención. Ya que han llegado los chicos, podemos comenzar con el desafío. Los quiero en el Comedor en dos horas con sus mejores trapos. Haremos una fiesta en honor al regreso de los chicos." — Anunciaba Santana, diciendo la última palabra con asco — "Recuerden… ¡mejores ropas!...Si es que tienen." — decía esto último en un susurro, molestando a todos.

— ¿Fiesta? — se quejaba grandemente Jasmine mirando al techo, luego de que el anuncio hubiera acabado.

— Patético — susurraba rodando los ojos Sarah.

— ¡FIESTA! — gritaba Carly suspendiendo su búsqueda del espejo, pero luego acordándose y volviendo a buscar.

— ¿Una fiesta? — decía extrañado Sean mirando al cielo.

— Al fin nos dan un premio después de tanto sufrimiento. — sonreía Mireya.

— Mire, ¡deberíamos ir a arreglarnos! — se percataba Paula y su amiga asentía, y ambas se dirigían a su cabaña.

— Hey, chicas con ropa sexy. Genial, ¿eh? — reía Marcos junto con los demás.

Zack no hacía caso a la broma y dirigía su vista a la cabaña de las chicas, donde una rubia de pelo corto se asomaba pesadamente con la ropa toda arrugada.

— Si, chicas…— sonreía de lado observándola.

**Más Tarde…**

**En la Cabaña de las Chicas**

— ¡NO TENGO QUE PONERME! — Chillaba Paula haciendo gestos exagerados — Eso habría dicho la maldita de Rebeca.

— Pero no está aquí. — decía satisfecha Mireya buscando ropa.

— No sé que les entusiasma a ustedes. ¡Es una fiesta! No un desfile de modas — se quejaba Riaya apoyada en la pared ya vestida mirando al par.

— Al menos hay que vernos arregladas. — se defendía Mireya, y luego volteaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en el rincón, donde una rubia maltrecha estaba hecha un ovillo con la mirada perdida — ¡Jasmine!

— ¿Qué? — se fastidiaba ella.

— ¡Tienes que arreglarte! ¡Por favor! — la trataba de animar Mireya.

— Paso. Mejor me quedo aquí y…disfruto mi cama — decía ella levantándose y señalando su litera.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! Vamos, Mire y yo te ayudaremos a arreglarte, e irás a la fiesta — la jalaba Paula obligándola a sentarse frente a un espejo.

— Paso… — decía ella pero las chicas ya comenzaban a cepillarle el cabello.

— Suerte — le decía Sarah en buen tono, muy raro en ella.

— Y vuelvo a decirlo, es algo patético — resoplaba Riaya y salía de la cabaña.

— No deberían estar tomándoselo tan mal — intentaba animar Liz a las demás, a pesar de que ella misma no estuviera tan animada. La oji-verde se encontraba arreglada muy linda, pero no lucía despampanante.

— Creí que estarías de nuestro lado y te arreglarías…más — confesaba Mireya algo avergonzada.

— No tengo por qué. Todas las chicas con las que pude haberme llevado bien ya fueron eliminadas, y el chico que quiero también — se lamentaba ella —, no es como si importara mucho si me arreglo o no. — decía y el par de amigas sentía lastima por ella.

— Patética — susurraba Carly pero todas alcanzaban a escuchar, y Liz fruncía la nariz ante esa mención.

— Creo que han estado utilizando mucho esa palabra el día de hoy. — decía.

— Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Liz. Ya estoy arreglada también — le decía Penny muy arreglada y luciendo bastante atractiva, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba fuera de la cabaña.

**Cabaña de los Chicos**

— Creo nos vemos muy ridículos buscando ropa — decía agobiado Zack.

— Habla por ti mismo — reía Marcos que ya estaba vestido y solo veía a sus compañeros pelearse en su interior porque usar.

— Dejen de decir y hacer tonterías — se quejaba Sean viéndolos de reojo, cuando se ponía a examinar uno de sus costosos trajes — ¿Le gustara a…?

— ¿Dices algo, idiota? — preguntaba Thiago viéndolo.

— Nada de tu incumbencia — se enojaba Sean apretando el traje, pero luego se percataba y trataba de quitarle las arrugas desesperado pero cauteloso.

— Amistad pura — festejaba irónico KyuHyun guardando su maleta.

**Ya a la hora indicada…**

Todos los campistas se habían fuera del comedor, donde había varias mesas instaladas.

— ¿Dónde rayos está ese trío? — se exasperaba Liz toqueteando su muñeca como si fuera un reloj.

— Te ves bien — se acercaba Mireya a Sean. La chica traía un bastante atrevido vestido rojo escotado que hacía que el chico se pusiera pálido.

— Si, ehmm….tu también — se sonrojaba y sudaba el chico, tanto que se tenía que jalar el cuello de la camisa.

Entonces el rubio era tironeado por una chica, dejando un rato sola a Mireya.

— Te ves bien — le acariciaba la nuca Sarah a su hermano, y el dejaba de prestarle atención a Mireya para voltear a ver a su hermana.

— Tu también, obviamente — rodaba los ojos del chico.

— Hey, la chica esa… — señalaba a Mireya con los ojos —, está muriéndose por ti. Obviamente, no sabe lo que le espera, ¿verdad, Sean?

— Si, no lo sabe — se ponía serio el muchacho.

— Y, entonces, ¿ya la sacaras o todavía te sirve? — no notaba la muchacha la actitud de su hermano, y proseguía.

— No estoy seguro aun — decía él cauteloso.

— ¡Bienvenidos campistas a la fiesta de sus vidas! — llegaba Austin con Santana y Alexa e intentaba animar el lugar, pero el ambiente estaba tan caído que hasta se podía oír un alfiler caer.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para nosotros? ¿Acaso esto es una mala broma? — se quejaba Liz y Penny asentía a lo que la chica decía.

—Nop, es totalmente real. Debido a que han eliminado a otros concursantes más débiles que ustedes, creemos que son merecedores de una fiesta. Así que… ¡aquí tienen! — decía y una mesa que estaba cubierta con una tela blanca era destapada y ahí había deliciosos aperitivos de todo tipo y litros…de alcohol.

—Estamos seguros de que ustedes se las arreglaran para obtener el resto del entretenimiento — rio Santana, a lo que Paula y Mireya arquearon la ceja. —Así que les dejamos también esto, y que se diviertan — dijo dejando una grabadora y varios CD´s de música y luego dejaba el lugar junto con sus compañeros anfitriones.

**Confesionario**

La única razón por la que vine fue porque Paula y Mireya me obligaron…pero no creí que hablaban enserio por lo de la fiesta — dijo Jasmine que lucía mucho más arreglada que antes.

— ¿Enserio nos darán una fiesta? ¿Así sin más? No es por nada pero…está bastante raro. —decía Liz con suspicacia.

**Fin del Confesionario**

— ¡Genial! ¡Fiesta! — festejaba Zack junto con Marcos y prendía la música, mientras que Mireya arqueaba la ceja al ver a su hermano así.

**Confesionario**

—Los chicos andas festeje y festeje, pero ¿realmente creen que vayamos a divertirnos? Con toda la tensión aquí dentro, la verdad lo dudo mucho — decía Mireya de brazos cruzados.

—Me dan asco — alcanzaba a decir Sarah muy aburrida.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Una fiesta, ¿acaso no es genial? — se emocionaba Paula con Mireya.

—Si, claro…no es tan genial —arqueaba la ceja Jasmine, más las chicas no le daban importancia y se iban.

—Gran idea, ¿no? — se le acercaba un Zack sonriente y ella rodaba los ojos.

—Necesito un trago — decía y se alejaba dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

—Todos se ven tan estúpidos — rezongaba Sarah sentándose al lado de su hermano.

—Lo sé — decía apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

— ¿Sabes que, hermano? — Pregunto la chica, y su hermano hacia señal de que continuara — Me alegra mucho que ya no haya equipos. Ya me había hartado de los buenos para nada de mis compañeros. Además, ahora puedo hacer una alianza contigo. — Decía y abrazaba a su mellizo.

—Si, ya se — decía el chico sonriente y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Si, y además ya he hecho una lista de quienes quiero que se vayan de la isla y en qué orden. Será mejor que la vayamos cumpliendo, porque el orden cambia cada semana. La Semana pasada la primera en la lista era la idiota de Penny — dijo recargando su brazo en el hombro de Sean, y este arqueaba la ceja —. Pero ahora ya se a quien quiero eliminar.

— ¿Enserio? ¿A quien? — pregunto sonriente su hermano.

—A Thiago. Ya no me sirve en nada. Es más, ahora es una molestia, y no espero para quitarme este inútil trajecito de niña boba. — dijo la chica señalando como vestía.

—Si, ya se. Te ves muy estúpida. — rio el chico señalándola.

— ¡Oye! — fingió molestia la chica, pero luego volvió a recargarse en el —. Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

—Por supuesto — dijo el rodando los ojos.

—Bien — sonrió su hermana, pero luego se distraía con algo —. Oye, ¿ya viste a Paula? Con esa ropa parece salida de esos tontos comerciales de rebajas en el supermercado.

—Es obvio que le falta clase — suspiro como decepcionado el chico —. Al igual que a ese tal Marcos con sus zapatos de mercado.

—Ah, si… — susurro Sarah no muy convencida.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Por qué no animamos la fiesta jugando algo? — anunció Penny subiéndose a una mesa.

—Es una fiesta, no un bobo festejo para niños de cuatro años — resopló Sean y Sarah reía.

— ¿Enserio? Pues yo tengo un juego — dijo la chica dejando a todos en la intriga, que con la mirada le pedían que continuara — Botella — reía levantando una botella agitándola.

—Si, ¿Por qué no? — accedía Marcos tomando la botella.

**Confesionario**

—Antes de que vean lo siguiente quiero decir que somos…terribles personas. Pero en esta ocasión…quiero echarle la culpa al alcohol. — dijo Paula un tanto avergonzada.

**Fin del Confesionario**

ADVERTENCIA

—Sugerimos que pongan atención a las escenas siguientes. Tal vez sirvan para comprender…el desafío de mañana — decía Santana y guiñaba el ojo hacia sus compañeros conductores.

FIN DE ADVERTENCIA

— ¡Mi turno! — gritaba Carly emocionada y giraba la botella. Ésta daba en dirección a Thiago, y antes de poder decir nada la chica lo besaba, mientras él bastante ebrio no rezongaba.

— ¡Carly! — reía Penny igual ebria.

—Beso bien, ¿no? — alardeaba la chica, la cual no necesitaba alcohol para actuar como estaba actuando.

—Si, aunque no tanto como Terri cuando nos encontrábamos en el confesionario — susurraba al oído de la chica, quien sólo volvía a besarlo.

— ¡Oye! — la tironeaba Paula de la ropa, igual ebria. — No deberías besar a novios.

—No…no me toques. — reprendía ella soltándose de su agarre —. Nadie le dice a Carla Roxanna Letal que es lo que tiene que hacer.

— ¿Te llamas Roxanna? — se sorprendía la chica y hacia una mueca muy chistosa.

—Que bobos…— decía Liz sentada mirando a los que jugaban, pero aun así con un par de tragos encima.

—Ya se…— decía Zack al lado de ella tomando un shot de tequila.

— ¿Por qué andas tan solito? — preguntaba luego con voz cantarina la chica.

—Nada…esto es un asco, y Jasmine no me quiere… — decía el como niño chiquito y de nuevo tomaba un trago.

— ¿Jasmine? ¿Te gusta Jasmine? — reía la chica ebria y miraba a la rubia, que se encontraba sentada en otra mesa junto a Sean.

—…y tu vestidito se parece a ese de marca barata que usaron en 'Despertar de Primavera' — disfrutaba Sean criticando a la chica, quien ya había tomado demasiado y no le importaban las criticas de este.

—Lalalalala, no me hables con groserías — decía ella y bebía —. Mejor toma un poco de esto, tal vez y así mejoras tu humor.

—Bah, ¿desde cuando una niña boba me da órdenes? — reía el pero aun así tomaba un poco.

—Hey, no me digas boba. No soy la niña gorda, boba y….gorda de antes. Ahora soy alguien diferente. Soy Jasmine. ¡Y soy sexy! — lo reprendía señalándolo con la botella.

— ¿Eras gorda? — preguntaba el sorprendido.

—Si…mundo terrible. Sentirte como una albóndiga con mostaza arriba. No era lindo. Un día fui a un concurso de esos de skaters. Y gané. Pero no fue precisamente por subirme a una patineta, si sabes a lo que me refiero — decía ella muy ebria y él se sorprendía.

—Ya veo…

—Pero ¡shhhh! No le digas a nadie. Es un _secreto. —_ dice ella y bebe más.

—Y…y entonces salto y…y vino el oso y se comió mis galletas. — Le contaba Mireya a Kyu, quién aunque desde un principio se había negado a beber una sola gota de alcohol ahora parecía estar un poco ebrio.

— ¿No que el oso era carnívoro? — preguntó Kyu confundido.

Mireya lanza un gran suspiro y se aferra al brazo de Kyu, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—Kyu, ¿Quién diría que resultaste un gran amigo? Te cuento mis problemas y tú…me ayudas — suspiraba la chica adormilada por los efectos del alcohol.

—Si. Cuando quieras voy, y golpeo al oso. — suspiraba el chico.

—Si…pero oye… ¡oye! — sacudía el brazo del chico sin parar.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué? — decía el molesto.

—No le vayas a gritar, ¿lo entiendes? — le decía ya tranquila y volviendo a recargarse en él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? — preguntó confundido.

—Porque…porque los gritos son feos. Muchos gritos por aquí, por allá, por…donde sea. Son feos. Y no los soporto. Mi mayor miedo… — decía y alzaba el dedo índice como una sabihonda — son los gritos.

—Ah. — Decía Kyu, mientras de lejos, Sean miraba con la sangre hirviendo, y, contra toda idea dicha antes, comenzó a consumir alcohol de manera excesiva.

—Niños tarados. — Alcanzaba a decir Sarah lo suficientemente sobria como para no cometer tonterías.

— ¿Qué dices hermosa? — preguntó Marcos llegado y sentándose al lado de la rubia, quien lo volteó a ver y bufó.

— ¿Hablas enserio? Date un descanso. — dijo y siguió viendo la fiesta.

— ¿De qué? ¿De seducirte? Tu misma sabes que quieres que lo haga. — le decía él divertido.

— ¿Enserio crees eso? Yo no me conformaría con tan poca cosa como tú. — le decía con una risa burlona.

—Debes de admitir que de este lugar, yo soy el mejor partido. — Dijo el y ella bufó.

—En realidad, mi hermano es el mejor partido — aclaró ella viendo en otra dirección.

—Y a menos de que quieras cometer incesto, creo que no te quedan muchas opciones — retrucó Marcos, y ella gruño.

—Soy demasiado inteligente como para ser seducida por ti — le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

—Ya veremos — dijo el y salto de su asiento para seguir con la fiesta.

— ¿Cansada de besar sapos? — rio Riaya sentada tomando un trago, mientras Penny se acercaba.

—Al menos he besado algo. — Decía la chica y se sentaba al lado de Riaya.

— ¿Ouch? —rio y le paso una botella de licor. — Aliviánate un poco.

—Creo que lo necesitaré mucho — admitió Penny y comenzó a beber con ferocidad.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó la chica viendo cómo bebía Penny.

—Todo iba bien hasta que Carly comenzó a volverse loca — dijo y continuó bebiendo.

— ¿Volverse loca? ¿Y estas hablando de Carly? — cuestiono la chica arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno…más loca. — Dijo. — Aunque no todos besan tan mal…

—Yo no creo tener que preocuparme por eso. — Dijo Riaya y tomó un gran sorbo.

—Y, ¿Por qué no Rapunzel? — preguntó Penny.

—Le temó al casamiento. — Admitió la chica sin hacer caso al apodo —. Sin beso no hay relación, sin relación no hay noviazgo, sin noviazgo no hay compromiso, y sin compromiso no hay boda. Aunque claro, no es como si se lo cuente a todo el mundo. ¿Sabías que si una chica no se quiere casar hay muchas probabilidades de que sea lesbiana? — susurraba esto último la chica, con el aliento oliendo a alcohol — Así que no, no le contaré a nadie nunca de esto. Nunca — se decía a sí misma, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Casamiento? — preguntaba Penny, que no estaba ebria del todo.

En otra de las mesas, Sean y Jasmine seguían sentados. El rubio solo observaba de lejos la fiesta mientras que la chica le daba vueltas a su copa.

— ¡Hey! Hola, Jasmine —saludaba con entusiasmo Zack sentándose al lado de la rubia, quien al verlo saltó de su asiento y con pisoteadas dramáticas se fue lejos. Sean observó todo, con los efectos del alcohol sobre él.

—Con que, la chica no te quiere, ¿eh? — decía sólo por decir el rubio, y el chico se deprimía.

—La extraño…demasiado — decía el chico cabizbajo.

—Mmm…por eso no me gusta enamorarme. A veces las chicas son tan…malas. — Se exasperaba el chico al no encontrar una palabra. — Yo…por eso…no tengo novia. Porque, ¿de que sirve enamorarse si las chicas solo se interesan en tu dinero y no en ti?

—Pero, ¿no eres novio de Mireya? — preguntaba confundido el chico.

Sean volteó a ver como Mireya seguía platicando con Kyu.

— ¿Mireya? ¿Bromeas? — bufaba burlón el chico, aunque su tono de voz reflejaba dolor —. Ella es sólo un juego tonto. No significa nada. Ella…no es nada.

Al oír esto, Zack abría los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué tan sola, amiguita? — preguntaba Thiago sentándose con Liz.

— ¿Amiguita? — Fruncía el ceño la peli negra, igual ebria — Zack se fue a hacer 'no se que'.

— ¡Mal! — decía demasiado ebrio el chico. — ¿Tienes algo que contar?

—Mmm, no — admitía la chica.

— ¿Por qué tan aburrida? — preguntó el chico acercándose.

—Digamos que las fiestas no son muy lo mío. Malas experiencias. — Bufó la chica recargándose en la mesa.

— ¿Algo de lo que quieras conversar? — preguntó el chico jugando con su botella de licor.

—Extraño a mi mamá — admitió la chica con mirada triste, recostada en la mesa.

— ¿Entonces porque entraste a un reality si la extrañas tanto? — preguntó el chico y la oji verde frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? No, no es así. Ella…ella ya no esta aquí. — dijo la chica mirando al vacío.

— ¿Cómo? Ella… ¿murió? —preguntó el chico sorprendido.

—No es algo de lo que me quiera acordar — dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro.

— ¿Ya harta? — le preguntaba Jasmine a una Sarah muy aburrida.

—Si…pero al menos me alegra tener a alguien sobrio con quien platicar — decía la chica acariciando con los dedos el mantel.

—Esas estrellas parecen una copa de Martini —señalaba Jasmine al cielo.

—Tal vez, no tan sobria — decía Sarah mirando a su compañera.

— ¿Por qué no intentas divertirte? — preguntó Jasmine.

—Como si tu estuvieras intentando lo mismo — le reprochaba Sarah y y la otra rubia parecía molestarse.

—Zack no deja de seguirme. Pero no quiero que finja un afecto que evidentemente ¡no siente! — se quejaba la rubia cruzándose de brazos, mientras su compañera rodaba los ojos.

—Típico. Se supone que eres alguien como yo, que no muestra sus sentimientos. Te hizo mal beber alcohol. — la regañaba, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—Así que crees que somos iguales, ¿no? — le decía Jasmine calmándose un poco.

—No. Sólo parecidas — corrigió Sarah.

—Que bueno que lo dices, porque yo nunca estaría dispuesta a utilizar a la gente para mi propio beneficio — le decía y Sarah arqueaba la ceja.

—Eres la primera a la que le oigo decir eso y no me molesta — decía y sonreía luego. — ¿Sabes que significa eso?

—No. — decía la chica, algo asustada.

—Que a partir de ahora, eres la afortunada protegida de este show — decía y Jasmine arqueaba la ceja.

**Confesionario**

—En realidad…no entendí que me quiso decir — dijo la rubia pensativa.

**Fin del Confesionario**

—Mal…mal…mal…me siento muy mal — se quejaba Riaya acostada sobre una mesa, con dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora tu que tienes, Rapunzel versión 2.0? — preguntaba Marcos llegando con aliento a alcohol.

— ¿Qué rayos tienen todos ustedes con Rapunzel? ¿Nunca se cansaron de ver Disney? — se quejaba de nuevo la chica.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado, y vine a sentarme. Pero me temo que has abarcado un espacio que no sirve precisamente para el uso que le estas dando — le decía arqueando la ceja, y ella bufaba.

— ¿Me estas reclamando? — preguntó feroz.

—No, sólo te hago conversación — decía el chico distraído mirando las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a ver a Sarah? Digo, con tanta química que se tienen — dijo la chica, y él soltó una risa.

—No creo que sea precisamente química. — dijo y la chica alzó la vista.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó la chica, pero él no le hizo mucho caso.

—Sarah pagará lo que su hermano le está haciendo a Mireya — susurró, pero Riaya alcanzó a escucharlo y se alarmó.

—Hey, Penny, ¡espera! — gritó Mireya a la chica, quién dejaba el juego de botella y se iba con la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la chica después de haberse reído a carcajadas.

— ¡Quiero platicar con alguien! — rezongo la chica —. Y no encuentro a Paula y a Sean tampoco y…y…y tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Bien, pero sólo conque no vomites en mí, estaré bien — dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué…? Pero si tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. En ti y en tu horrible cabellera negra…— decía Mireya perdida.

— ¡Oye! — Se molestó Penny — Si hice tanto cambio, no fue para que me anden criticando.

— ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Qué cambio? — preguntaba confundida la chica, entonces Penny se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído. La cara de Mireya se transforma — ¿QUE?

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque**

— ¡Jasmine, espera! — la siguió Zack, mientras que ella, fastidiada, se detenía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le decía enfrentándolo cara a cara, mientras que, por una milésima de segundo, el chico temía por su vida.

—Hablar contigo…pero creo que no se podrá ya que estas ebria — le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

— ¡No estoy ebria! Estoy bien…— le decía alejando las manos del chico, y sacudiendo las suyas —. Además, tú también estas ebrio. Y debo decir, que hueles muuuuy mal.

— ¿Sabes que creo yo? Que pisaste algo de camino al bosque — dijo el chico y la rubia comenzó a revisarse muy distraída sus zapatos—. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que…tengo que decirte algo — le decía y la tomaba de los brazos.

— Eh, eh ¡suéltame! — lo golpeaba con ligereza ella —. Mejor vete con tu Rocío, tanto que te quiere… ¡aléjate!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si Rocío ya se fue! — se quejaba él y daba una patada, sacando un poco de tierra del suelo.

— Pues entonces vete tú también, así estas con ella y…y… ¡estas con ella! — decía ella. La borrachera era tan que parecía que no iba a mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo, pues daba pisoteadas por todos lados.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir con Rocío! ¡Quiero ir contigo! — Decía sacudiendo los brazos y señalando a la chica.

— ¡Ash! — Gritaba ella malhumorada y se aferraba al chico, con las frentes pegadas — ¿Por qué tienes que ser todo un inútil? — susurraba ya más tranquila, con la vista hacia abajo, pero sin separarse de Zack

— No lo sé — susurraba el chico viéndola; la chica estaba casi de puntillas para alcanzarlo, era más alto de que ella pero sólo por poco — ¿Soy inútil? — preguntaba y la chica asentía con la cabeza.

— Sí. Mucho — decía y suspiraba —. Y es feo enamorarse de un inútil.

— Así que, ¿me quieres? — preguntaba él un tanto asombrado abriendo sus ojos.

— Si, si, pero es horrible. No debería ser así — decía y apoyaba las manos en el pecho del chico —. Eres el novio de mi amiga.

— ¿Qué…que amiga? — preguntó el, sin dejar de mirarla, abrazándola.

— ¿Cómo que cual? ¡ROCÍO! — se molestaba ella y lo empujaba.

— Ah — recordaba el chico, pero luego sacudía la cabeza — Pero, un momento, yo no soy su novio. Es sólo una amiga.

— ¡Pero tu le gustas! — chillaba ella.

— Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti — decía tomándola del rostro, y ella se sorprendía —. Y no recuerdo que pasó, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, pero creo que tú me conviertes en un inútil.

— Eso no suena romántico — se decía a si misma la rubia, pero lo volteaba a ver y asentía — ¿Entonces si me quieres?

— Si…— decía el chico y, no se sabe si por el alcohol o porque era algo que esperaban desde hace mucho, el chico no resistió y la beso. Jasmine en ningún momento puso resistencia, gracias al alcohol, y en vez de eso se aferró al cuello del chico y siguió besándolo.

Todo iba bien, los dos disfrutaban del momento, hasta que Jasmine repentinamente se separó con brusquedad y vomitó a los pies del chico.

— ¿Tan mal lo hago? — se le ocurrió preguntar al chico.

**En la fiesta…**

— Aburrida, aburrido. Taaaan aburrido. — No paraba de decir Sarah sentada al lado de su hermano, observando la fiesta —. ¿Y si nos vamos, hermano?

Pero Sean no respondía, sino que miraba fijamente a un punto fijo, más específicamente a un campista aburrido o ebrio al otro lado de la fiesta.

— ¿Hermano? — sacudió Sarah su mano frente del él para sacarlo del transe.

— ¿Qué? — se molestó él.

— ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó ella acercándose más.

— Ya sé quien está en primer lugar de mi lista de eliminados. — enfatizaba el con mirada amarga.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó su hermana y el señalo con la mirada —. Iré a ver.

Entonces la rubia camino con decisión hasta el chico, y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal, Kyu? — saludó con un tono meloso la chica.

— ¿Eh? Ah, hola Sarah — dijo él con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Por qué tan sólo? — preguntó ella, acercándose.

— No sé. No encuentro a Paula. Hace un momento estaba con Mireya, pero de la nada… ¡puf! Desapareció — dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos, simulando una explosión.

— Oye…pero puedes platicar conmigo, ¿no crees? — decía ella recargando su brazo en el hombro del chico.

— Si, si, solo no me hables….de osos, gritos….y autos — dijo y la chica arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Ok? — preguntó.

— Si, porque ODIO…los autos. Me dan MIEDO…. — decía el levantándose de su asiento cada vez que gritaba.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu fobia? — se burló Sarah.

— Si, si…patética. Como tú — dijo y la chica borro su sonrisa y volvió a arquear la ceja.

— ¿Qué? — se molestó, pero luego volteó y busco por todos lados —. Un momento, ¿Dónde está Sean?

Del otro lado de la fiesta, una chica repentinamente se ponía a llorar.

— ¡Eres…un…tonto! ¡Todos los hombres son unos tontos! — lloraba Paula con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

— ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? — preguntaba detrás de ella Marcos, mas ella no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUE! — se decía ella y se lamentaba recostada en la mesa —. Y mientras ellos son tontos, yo soy patética. ¡PATÉTICA! — lloró y lloró.

Marcos iba a interrumpir pero entonces la chica dijo algo que llamó su atención.

— Ay, Bimbo. Ojala estuvieras aquí — se enjugó las lagrimas y volvió a recostarse, mientras el chico arqueaba una ceja —. Tú eres mi UNICO y fiel amigo, mi, mi, mi osito Bimbo. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? — Tarareaba la chica y Marcos evitaba reírse a carcajadas.

**En la Playa**

— Fiesta inservible. Alcohol, del barato. Chicas, descerebradas. Y coreanos ¡tontos! — se quejaba Sean, mientras pateaba la arena y hacía puchero. — ¡Tontos, tontos, tontos!

— Sean, ¿estás bien? — preguntaba Mireya caminando hacia el chico. La chica, por su parte, ya no tenía zapatos, y su vestido se veía algo arrugado. Y ni hablar de su cabello, ahora era un desastre.

— Nada que te interese — retrucaba el siguiendo su camino sin detenerse a esperar a la chica.

— Oye, ¡no seas grosero conmigo! No te he hecho nada malo — le decía ella poniéndose delante de él, mientras que Sean rodaba los ojos.

— No, no me has hecho nada malo. Pero no quiero hablar contigo así que, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a contarle tus penas a Don Extranjero? — le decía y ella se molestaba.

— ¡Yo no le cuento mis penas a nadie! Y, ¿Quién es Don Extranjero? — preguntó luego y el chico se exasperaba.

— KyuJamón, Game Kyu o como le quieras llamar — decía él y seguía caminando.

— ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver KyuHyun en esto? ¡Él es mi amigo! — lo defendía y Sean suspiraba.

— Sí, claro. Amigo, amigo — decía y se detenía, dejando a Mireya detrás de él.

— Un momento, ¿estás celoso? — se preguntaba juguetona y el chico bufaba.

— Puf, ¿celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! — decía rodando los ojos y ella se ponía delante de él.

— ¡Ay, sí! ¡Estas celoso! Awwww — decía y pellizcaba las mejillas del chico —. ¿Quién diría que el niño mimado de Sean se pondría celoso? ¡Pero qué tierno!

— Oye, ya, ¡deja! — le decía molesto él y le quitaba la mano de sus mejillas.

— Tranquilo no le contaré tu secretito a nadie. Pero debo admitir que esto, — dijo y tomo al chico del rostro — es lo más lindo que he visto que hagas.

Entonces la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al chico y luego se fue corriendo de regreso a la fiesta, dejando al rubio más que shockeada y con la boca abierta.

— Vaya, vaya, ¡pero qué drama! ¿Quieren ver más fiestas, el próximo desafío, más secretos, y más Sean celoso? ¡Entonces no se pierdan el próximo episodio de Total Drama Countdown! — dijo Austin y luego las luces se apagaron, no sin antes ver que el campamento seguía de fiesta.

**¡Pero miren quien regresó! ¡YO! Si señores, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, Santana Black llega de lo más profundo de México y revive a su fic ¡Total Drama Countdown! Y con eso de que me lo habían borrado por 'no sé que' cosa, ahora vengo ¡mas fuerte que nunca! )? Muahahaha**

**Nehhh, ahora creo que vengo o más madura o menos madura….no se aun, pero quise revivir porque hace poco vi que ya el fandom había pasado de ser de los 5 más vivos de FanFiction a ser el tio muerto del que nadie se acuerda. Entonces chicos, vengo aquí a animar el fandom y a animar a los que solían escribir y que dejaron de hacerlo a que ¡vuelvan a escribir! Extrañamos tanto a MIREYA DXC, lolitaluv12, Winned, Athaeris, Lily GxT, eclipse total, NekoNight' y a muchos más que ya no se aparecen por aquí. Yo los animo a que regresen ya que los extrañamos (o al menos yo los extraño) y queremos que continúen historias tan buenas que dejaron.**

**Prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar todos los fics que dejé, pero ténganme paciencia ya que estoy cursando ultimo año y es muy difícil, por eso no había actualizado antes.**

**Ojala me den más reviews porque animan a seguir escribiendo y tambien así se que es lo que opinan.**

**Así que, continuando con el fic… ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente desafío? ¿Por qué les permitieron una fiesta a los campistas? ¿Se esperaban todos esos secretos? ¿Qué pasará con Jasmine y Zack? ¿Y con el juego de Sean? ¿Les gustó la extraña amistad de Jasmine y Sarah? Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo de TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN.**

**Los quiero chicos, suerte a todos.**

— **Santy'**


End file.
